


Feathers

by wysteryas (echaryn)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Demons, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Mystery, Mythology References, Oral Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 123,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echaryn/pseuds/wysteryas
Summary: Wonwoo should've taken a cab back home. He realises that as he walks through the streaming rain, soaked to the bones, knowing full well that someone - or something - is following him. He runs for his life, he gets lost in the alleys to meet a dead end and he doesn't believe in the supernatural, but what else would it be that is lurking in the dark, ready to hurt him? Wonwoo knows that he can't win, not if it's two of them, but then suddenly, a person appears and rescues him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> so, honestly, I can't believe that I've written this. I'll be honest, this was supposed to be a PWP, I don't know what happened...I have nearly 20k already written down, but it's not done yet, and I guess I'll publish the next few chapters within the next few days.
> 
> What can I say, it was fun to write this, I hope you guys will like it!  
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

 

**Wonwoo**

Wonwoo sighs deeply as he steps foot out of the pawn shop. His heart aches as he wistfully looks at the small bundle of cash in his hands. With a heavy heart he looks back and through the shop window he can see the shop assistant look at his silver amulet with a satisfied smile on her face. He grimaces.

The necklace had been hanging around his neck since his birth, at least that's what they'd told him in the orphanage. And now... Now he gave it away to have the cash for his rent. Fucking pathetic.

A fresh wind drives stray raindrops into his face and he draws his shoulders up. It's late. He needs to get home. With a last glance at his treasured amulet, he leaves.

 

********

 

He should've taken a cab home.

The rain hails down on him and swallows his steps. The sharp wind tears at his hair as he makes his way through the punishing weather, he clenches his teeth to keep them from chattering. He is soaked to the bones and the icy coldness creeps into his insides. Even his lips are numb. The night is starless, the clouds hang low above the city, and slimy fog fills the streets like an endless, greyish worm eating away buildings and street lights and the last remains of his sanity.

There is someone behind him.

He _knows_ it.

But whenever Wonwoo jerks around there's no one there.

But he feels it, the prickling in his neck, he feels the shudders run down his back and they've got nothing to do with the icy rain and everything with that presence behind him, the shadow within the shadows, that follows him through the dark alleys of Itaewon.

_Why is no one out...?_

A sickly feeling starts to churn in his stomach, a heavy weight starts to press onto his lungs and his breathing falters, he stumbles out of rhythm and a second later he knocks his foot against a loose brick in the pavement and he slams to the ground. He curses as he feels his palms and knees bruise on the rough, wet cobblestone. He stands back up when he hears a sneer behind him and his blood freezes.

He jerks around to see who it is, who it is that has been following him but all he sees are teeth.

A pair of pearl-white canines grinning at him from the dark.

Wonwoo doesn't even think when his body dashes forward and he runs for his life.

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” he curses like a mantra as he blindly turns around a corner.

His blood beats in his ears like thunder, his limbs shake, the adrenaline pulses through his veins like lightning. God fuck, he should've taken a cab home. His feet drum over the wet pavement and he turns around the next corner, and another, and another until his head is spinning and then he stops in his track. It's a dead end.

Wonwoo turns around. His heart beats so hard inside his chest he thinks it might break his ribcage. He stares into the darkness, he tries to see something behind the silvery curtain of heavy rain, but there's nothing.

Although he _knows_ there's something. Someone. Lurking in the darkness, just outside his vision.

He presses himself into the cold, wet brick wall behind him. His legs shake, but not from exhaustion. With icy, numb fingers he fumbles his wallet out of his pocket. He throws it into the darkness in front of him.

“F-fucking take my money and leave me!” His voice shakes with fear and he hates himself for it.

He's not a person to easily be terrified. But something tells him that he's not dealing with a regular pick-pocket or any of the sort. Although all his rationality tells him that he's freaking out, something tells him that he's not dealing with anything _human_. It's not that he believes in the supernatural, but he'd never been one to purposefully fuck around with that shit, either. He'd walked through his life, respectful yet sceptical, open-minded yet rational.

But this now, this moment? Makes his mind want to implode.

“Want my phone, too?! Here!” Wonwoo yells, his voice breaking between fear and anger. He slides his phone across the ground into the darkness.

At first it is quiet. But then a low voice starts to snicker. No, to cackle with such unrestrained, vicious _glee_ Wonwoo's skin is covered in goosebumps. He clenches his hands to fists. This isn't good.

“Feisty, aren't you?” the – the thing asks. His voice is deep, manly, vibrating with humour. “You're special, I knew it~”

“What do you want?!” Wonwoo's voice booms out of him. “Fu-”

The last of his words die on his tongue when a hand closes around his throat. Panic kicks in, his arms fly into the darkness to grab hold of the – the thing, the creature, but another hand closes around his right wrist and slams it back into the wall, so hard Wonwoo's eyes prickle with tears from pain. Something warm and wet runs down the back of his hand.

Through the rain and the tears he sees a face. Painfully human, and yet the view makes his knees want to buckle in fear.

It's a young man, or at least it looks like one. Tall, with silvery white hair and pale skin that stretches over a lean body. In another setting, another life perhaps Wonwoo would've found him attractive. But in this moment, he can only stare in fear and disbelief as he sees the burning red eyes glare into his own, and the mouth pulled into a hungry grin that reveals fangs so long they poke into his bottom lip.

He wants to scream, but the hand around his throat closes of his air flow. His body starts to weaken, the power is drained from his limbs and dark spots start to swim before his eyes. But Wonwoo isn't one to go down without a fight. He grits his teeth and slams his knee forward right into the guy's crotch.

The creature hisses in pain and drops his hand to cover his private area. For a split second Wonwoo is amused that such a creature apparently still has genitals just as vulnerable as a human's, but then his panic takes over once more and he jumps past the creature.

_RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN_

It's the only word that echoes through his mind as he wants to turn into the next alley, when a body crashes into his own and tackles him to the ground. For the second time he painfully collides with the ground, but before he can even utter a sound of pain, a heavy weight settles above him and his wrists are caught in one hand.

“LET GO!!!” he yells but is only met with a triumphant smirk.

“So lively,” the thing grins and licks its canines. “I like it. So _special_ ~”

He twists, he writhes, he tries to kick and throw him off but it's futile. He screams again, fear rushing through his body, but a hard punch against his temple shuts him up. Stars dance before his eyes.

“Now keep quiet and let me have you,” the creature snickers and leans down.

Wonwoo gags when the man tears his collar down and then starts to lick over his throat. His stomach coils with disgust.

“S-stop! STOP!”

He tries to free his hands, he pulls so hard he thinks his hands might rip off, his voice yells across the rain – but then a hand fists into his hair to pull his head back, to expose his throat and a moment later sharp teeth sink in deep, so _deep_ and his vision grows dark.

 

********

 

Next time he finds his way back into conscience, he is propped upright against a wall and a blinding pain sears through his right shoulder. He looks down and sees a metal rod pierced through his body. Into the wall behind him to lock him in place. He wants to scream in pain, but no words come out. It's like his tongue has forgotten how it works. It hurts so bad he wants to puke, but his body doesn't move at all.

It's still night time. It's still raining. Looks like he hasn't been out for long.

He feels weak. So weak. The side of his throat hurts viciously. And his head feels like filled with a hazy fog. His body hurts. His shoulder hurts so much the tears return to his eyes. He blinks and it takes him a moment to recognise the person before him. It's...the vampire.

The vampire grins. His lips and teeth are bloody. The colour matches the glaring red of his eyes.

“Rise and shine, beautiful. You'll stay here, while I'll go and get my friend. I bet he'll want to have a taste of you, too.”

Wonwoo watches how the vampire disappears in the darkness. He is confused. The pain makes thinking so difficult. He...the vampire...will go and get someone...? New fear coils in his stomach, clumps together to a ball of granite. He can't stay here. But...he's pinned to a damn brick wall. And the thought of pulling that metal thing out of him -

He really throws up this time. His mouth opens, but nothing comes out, not even bile. He grits his teeth, when the violent tremors still rock through his guts.

_I can't stay here..._

He tries to find a solution, anything, but nothing comes to mind. The minutes drain away and he feels the last remnants of his energy slowly melt from his body. He's so cold. Everything hurts. His head spins.

Everything hurts.

He -

“Wow, he's cute,” a boyish, playful voice says happily.

“Right? He also tastes amazing. He's _special_ , I'm telling you...”

Wonwoo stares into the darkness. He's so cold. Everything hurts. His heart sinks as he recognises the vampire from before. And now, next to him, there's a shorter male, probably also a vampire, eyeing him hungrily. His eyes are just as terribly red.

“Not much life left in him, huh?” the shorter asks.

“He's alive alright. He'll live through it. Or maybe not.” the taller says with a shrug. “Don't care.”

The shorter grins and then strides forward, his steps lazily but careful. “Then I'll get my share of you, handsome. Never had something so _special_...”

_What...special...?_

“F-fuck...off...,” Wonwoo manages to his own surprise. “N-no...”

“Wow, he can still talk? Seungcheol, you went easy on him.”

“He's just a feisty one, Jihoon. Now hurry, I'm still hungry,” the other grunts.

The short vampire, Jihoon, crouches down next to him and Wonwoo feels the disgust rise in his throat. He tries to turn his head away, but his damaged throat protests.

“N-no...”

“Don't take it personally,” Jihoon smirks and grabs him by the collar.

It takes him about a century, but he lifts his left hand to weakly push against the vampire's chest. The pathetic attempt makes the shorter vampire raise his brows in mock admiration, before he slaps Wonwoo's hand away.

“I almost feel bad,” he says, with zero remorse on his face.

Wonwoo closes his eyes when he feels teeth sink into his throat again. He wants to drift off again, fall back into the dark so that he doesn't have to listen to his own blood being sucked from his body, when he hears a sudden flap of fabric in the wind.

Then a gurgled scream.

Jihoon shifts at his side and retracts his teeth.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” he suddenly yells, his voice so loud Wonwoo's ears ring.

He fights his eyes back open. He thinks he must be dreaming. The other vampire Seungcheol, struggles in the air, held up by a single hand closed around his throat. His face is a contorted grimace painted with fear. His attacker is tall, clad in black, with a hood over his head.

“Let go of him!” Jihoon yells and jumps up, but he makes no attempt to help his friend.

Wonwoo senses the nervousness wafting off of him.

The man doesn't move for a second, before he puts Seungcheol back to the ground. The vampire lets out a curse and coughs, rubbing his throat. Even through the rain, Wonwoo can see the handprint bruising on his skin.

“Scram, now,” the stranger says. It's doubtlessly a male. His voice is gentle, golden like honey, a voice that makes one want to listen for hours and days and centuries. Wonwoo is bewitched.

“The fuck!” Jihoon yells. “Who are you?!”

The stranger turns around, only so much that Jihoon can see his face. A shudder rocks through the vampires body.

“Oh shit...”

“I won't repeat myself,” the stranger says, his voice, albeit melodious, void of emotion. “Night's over, gentlemen.”

The vampires exchange a glance and they disappear into the shadows as quickly as they appeared. They leave them here, in the freezing rain, with Wonwoo slowly bleeding to death. If he wasn't so weak, he'd laugh at his bad luck. What a way to go. Maybe the newest arrival will be even more creative in killing him, who knows? Well, nothing much to kill left in him, anyways.

Wonwoo gasps when a new wave of hot, white pain surges through him, but he still manages to wryly grin at the stranger: “Th-thanks..”

Maybe that'll placate him.

The stranger approaches him and now Wonwoo can see his face beneath the hood. Oh fuck this.

His face is so terrifyingly beautiful he can't be human, either. Wonwoo is sure. Wet brown hair falls into his forehead, his face is accentuated by high cheekbones, a straight nose and full lips. His eyes are attentive, yet blank, and look into his own with a calm sense of watchfulness. His face is perfect, even with the deep shadows haunting his eyes. If anything, it makes him look _wilder_.

The second hot guy of the night. All of these attractive men out to kill him tonight?

_If you wanna end me, at least do it with sex..._

“Y-you... wanna suck...blood, t-too?” Wonwoo manages to ask. “N-not much...left.”

“I'll help you.”

He hears the words, but doesn't really register them. He only stares at this crazy handsome man and watches how he crouches down before him. The dark eyes trail to the metal rod still drilled through his shoulder.

“I will pull this thing out.”

The thought makes Wonwoo's head spin. And the fear is back. And the dizziness. And the nausea.

“H-hurts...a lot...”

“I know.”

The man waits for a moment, as if debating how to do it best. But then he lifts his eyes to meet Wonwoo's again. He doesn't smile, but maybe it's a memory of a smile...when he'd still known how it works. Wonwoo can't tell and his hazy mind makes up thoughts he doesn't understand.

“B-be...g-gentle...” Wonwoo's voice is so small he doesn't know if he'd actually said these words. Or if he's just said them in his head.

Suddenly, the man lifts his hand to Wonwoo's head and he flinches. The movement makes him tear at the metal rod and he lets out a strangled cry as the pain sears through him like fire. But the stranger just rests his palm against Wonwoo's forehead. His eyes bore into his own.

“Sleep.”

Wonwoo is out the moment the word leaves the stranger's mouth.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

He leans against the door frame and watches how his friend starts to pack up his gear. There are a lot of bloody bandages on the ground. The stench of dried blood, earth and metal hangs in the room. Outside, the rain is still going strong. It sounds like a thousand fingers knocking against the window, demanding to be invited in. Minghao stands up from the bed and carefully covers the unmoving body with a blanket up to his chest.

“He'll live.”

The younger man says that with a quiet smile as he looks down at his patient. His shirt is soaked with blood that doesn't belong to him. Jun throws a clean sweatshirt at him. His friend catches it without looking.

“Thank you,” Jun mumbles. He means it.

“Anytime.”

They settle in the kitchen. Jun pours them both a cup of tea. The clock announces nearly five in the morning. Minghao yawns and pulls his phone from his pocket.

“I know you hate talking about it, but mind telling me how this happened?” He nods toward the slightly ajar bedroom door. “My shift starts in three hours and you made me lose most of my sleep.”

“...I was out. I could hear voices, so I followed the noise.”

“Hm...,” Minghao hums and nips at his tea. “Good thing you found him.”

“...Yeah...Although he is strong. He lasted longer than most would have.”

Minghao observes him over the rim of his mug.

“Who is he, Jun?”

He doesn't reply.

“Jun?”

“I don't know,” he answers truthfully.

“It's rare for vampires to actually attack humans. We both know that. So why him?”

He has no idea. He could hear some of the vampires' conversation. They kept repeating the word 'special' in regards to the human, but...Jun hasn't been able to figure out yet what they'd meant by that. By the looks of it, the human is...as human as one can be. He didn't sense any supernatural energy radiating from him, there are no signs of him being involved in anything other than his regular human life. So why...?

“...I'll try and find out.”

Minghao nods, before he rolls his eyes at him.

“Also you look awfully glum for someone who saved a life.”

Jun tries a smile, although he knows he'll fail. So instead he snorts and shakes his head. He gently pushes Minghao's shoulder. It's nice of the younger to try and lift the mood.

“I'm not glum. I'm just thinking.”

“Yeah, like thinking has ever been a forte of yours.”

“Now you're getting cocky.”

“Just stating the facts.”

They both huff in amusement. They chat for a while longer, before Minghao stands up and grabs his coat. He slings his bag over his shoulder and then fixes him with a gaze that is somewhere between amused and resigned.

“I tell you all the time, but try to get some sleep. You look terrible.”

Jun shrugs and walks him to the door without replying. Minghao bends down to tie his shoes. As he straightens back up, his hand closes around his shoulder. Jun blinks at the sudden touch.

“I mean it.”

“I know,” he mumbles. “It's – I just can't sleep, Minghao.”

The younger man looks at him, and now pity enters his gaze. Jun closes his eyes to it. He doesn't like that. At all.

“Stop worrying about me.”

“Then stop giving me reasons to worry about you.”

Jun shakes his head, but before he can protest, Minghao squeezes his shoulder once more.

“Come visit me in the clinic. Please.”

“...We'll see.”

They hug briefly and then the man is out of the door.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

When he wakes up he feels like he got hit by a bus. Or a train. A vicious headache throbs in his skull and his body feels raw and bruised, every last inch of him seems to hurt. He blinks into the dim room. He sees furniture and a door. It is slightly ajar. There is golden evening light falling through white curtains on his left, aside form that it is rather dim around him. Dim and dry and warm. It's only then that he notices a blanket draped over him. He shifts and a coughing fit is triggered. He nearly chokes on his dry tongue as his chest quakes against a tight cage wrapped around his torso.

His head swims from pain and confusion.

_Am I dead..?_

It takes him forever to lift his hand and carefully touch his chest. He isn't wearing a shirt. Bandages are tightly wrapped around him. He gently trails his fingers up, to where the metal rod had impaled his body. His shoulder throbs with pain, but it's not the bad, sickly type of pain from before. Now it's a clean ache.

His hand wanders higher, to his throat. It is also tightly wrapped with a bandage. With a disgusted shudder Wonwoo remembers how the two vampires had bitten him. His legs shift uncomfortably at the memory. The movement makes him realise that he isn't wearing jeans anymore, but a loose pair of joggers, it seems. He wants to lift the blanket to take a look, when he is distracted.

“You're awake.”

And oddly familiar voice calls for his attention. He turns his head.

There he is again. The tall, handsome stranger who chased the vampires away, the guy who helped him. Despite his pain, Wonwoo's heart skips a beat. He wants to groan. Of course, he nearly dies, and his fucking heart decides that it's the best time to crush on his saviour. Fucking fantastic.

“W-what..?” Wonwoo wants to ask, but his question drowns in another coughing fit that nearly snaps his body in halves.

The man rushes to his side, a glass of water in his hand.

“Here, drink this. Slowly.”

He gulps down the soothing liquid at an alarming speed. The man takes the glass, disappears, and comes back with a whole jug full of water. He places both on the nightstand. Then he settles in a chair next to the bed.

“How do you feel?” the man asks calmly.

Now that he's put some water back into his system, the vicious headache starts to subside. Exhaustion sits in every cell of his body, but Wonwoo is still very much alive, to his great surprise. It takes him a moment to make his tongue work again.

“I...I'm fine...I guess...,” he mumbles. He clears his throat and locks eyes with the handsome stranger. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“Wh-where am I?”

_What time is it? How long was I out?!_

“You're in my flat. You slept...” The man glances at his phone. “For about twelve hours. It's evening now.”

Wonwoo winces. “Fuck...I should call my flatmate and tell him I'm alive...”

“His name is Mingyu?”

Wonwoo blinks in surprise. “Yeah! How do you know?”

The man points at his phone which he didn't notice laying on the nightstand, next to his wallet. Wonwoo's hand flies forward, only for him to groan in pain. The man hands him his phone.

“I didn't mean to be nosy. His name just kept popping up on the display.”

Wonwoo unlocks his phone and sees a dozen missed calls and at least twenty messages from his housemate, asking where he is, where he'd spend the night and whether he's coming back today. There're also messages from their other friends. Looks like Mingyu asked around in his attempts to figure out his whereabouts. Wonwoo feels warm. The younger is a dork, but he's always so caring.

“Is there anything you need? Are you hungry?” the man asks.

“Wh – well, no, actually...I think..I...” Wonwoo bites his lips. “C-could you tell me...what happened...exactly? I mean last night...what happened?”

The man is about to reply, when something dawns on him.

“And I don't know your name yet!”

His face grows hot as he blurts that out and he internally slaps himself. Smooth as usual, Jeon Wonwoo. Really outdid yourself just now. Sometimes he wishes he could just sew his mouth shut so he doesn't have to embarrass himself more than he already does on a daily basis. However, the man doesn't seem to mind.

“My apologies. I should've introduced myself,” he says with the hint of a smile. “My name is Jun.”

“Thank you again, Jun. I'm Wonwoo.”

“Nice to meet you, Wonwoo-ssi.” He says that with his eyes filling with warmth and Wonwoo's heart jumps inside his chest.

“And..last night...”

“You were attacked by vampires.” Jun says that with a nonchalance that is borderline terrifying. He sounds as casual as though he's talking about the weather, it freaks Wonwoo out.

Although he knows it's true, Wonwoo's logic wants to protest. “But...vampires...don't exist.”

“They do.” The man points at his bandaged throat. “I guess that is the most convincing proof, isn't it?”

He has a point. Wonwoo swallows dryly. “And..how did you manage to chase them away?” He blinks and an idea blossoms in his mind. A horrible idea. “A-are you a vampire, too...?!”

Jun shakes his head. “No, I'm not a vampire.” There it is again, that smile that isn't really a smile. “No need to worry. I won't harm you, Wonwoo-ssi.”

“But...” Wonwoo bites his lip, before he dares to ask: “You're not human, either, right?”

Jun looks like he contemplates answering, before he runs a hand through his hair, a weird shadow flickering across his face.

“I suppose not.”

Wonwoo wants to ask _what_ he is, but somehow...he wonders if he is being rude if he asks, so he decides to stay quiet. This is too much to take in, especially when his brain is still trying to piece together what happened.

This...this is insane, but oddly he doesn't freak out as he thinks would be appropriate. Maybe it just takes time to sink in, who knows...but for now, he can only stare at the other man and wonder how his whole world could have changed in such few, meaningless hours. It doesn't make sense and at the same time, it strangely does.

The silence stretches between them, before Jun makes him flinch by suddenly standing up.

“Rest some more. You better call your friends and tell them that you're ok.” His dark eyes trail over Wonwoo's bandages. “Well, that you're alive.”

“Where are we, anyway?”

“Apgujeong-dong.”

Wonwoo's brows race for his hairline. Wow. This guy must be filthy rich to live in this area of Seoul. Apartments here cost a fortune. But that's not important right now.

“Why did these vampires attack me? I mean...” He searches for words. “It can't be...happening all the time, right? Like, they'd report that shit on the news, if they'd find a body that's been sucked dry.”

Jun doesn't reply for a long moment. But then he exhales slowly. “I don't know why they attacked you, Wonwoo-ssi. They don't usually do that.”

Wonwoo isn't satisfied with that answer. “I – listen, I've never encountered anything supernatural in my life. I went twenty-three years without anything bothering me. So why now? Why me? They kept going on about how I am 'special' but there's nothing fucking special about me!”

The man looks at him blankly as he speaks. He knows he's working himself up in a way that is probably not healthy for him, but for Christ's sake, he nearly got killed by two fucking vampires. There's no way he can just forget about it.

“I was on the way from work and they -”

He stops. His hand slowly lifts to his chest, but there is no silver amulet resting against his breastbone, no reassuring weight hanging around his neck. He freezes.

_No..._

“Wonwoo-ssi?”

He hears Jun's voice like through a wall. His head starts to spin.

_No...why...there's no way it's connected..._

“Wonwoo-ssi, talk to me.”

Suddenly, the man is crouching next to the bed and he takes Wonwoo's hands into his own. The warmth radiating from him anchors Wonwoo, it gently pulls him back from where his thoughts are diving into the depths of something he can't even begin to comprehend and it's only then that he notices that he is holding his breath.

He starts breathing again, but doesn't let go of Jun's hands.

“I...I left the pawn shop...I left my amulet there...”

Suddenly there is a warm hand against his cheek and Jun levels their gazes. His heart stumbles out of rhythm at the tender touch. Heat spreads from where he is touching him, into every last cell of his body. He stares at the handsome man and tries his very best not to explode into light from the sudden proximity and the touch that still sets his skin on fire.

Jun's eyes are wide as he asks: “What kind of amulet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jun**

 

Jun stands on his balcony. The sun has set already. Billions of lights illuminate this city, they create their very own ocean of illumination and rival the stars above them in the darkening night sky. A fresh wind swipes the hair from his forehead and he breathes deeply. He's tired, but he knows that he can't sleep. He doesn't want to, either.

From his apartment he has a terrific view at one of the many busy shopping streets which are lined with boutiques and cafés. He watches the Saturday night crowd move and stretch like a dark entity against the brilliant glow of thousand lanterns lining the streets and alleys. A few hours more and it will become quiet here and the people will move to more exciting areas of Seoul, they will flood the clubs and bars and drink and dance the night away until the sun rises again.

A spark of envy settles in his chest, but he ignores that ugly sentiment. It's quiet in his flat. The human, Wonwoo, is resting again. He's left Jun with few explanations and many more question that demand to be answered, but for now, the handsome man is sleeping again.

Jun shakes his head as he realises just what exactly he is musing about. He shouldn't have such... such thoughts, not now anyway. But he has to admit that he is impressed with how well Wonwoo had taken his explanations. He is strong. There is a fire inside of him, burning hot and bright like the sun. Other people would've freaked out, but he...he'd been shocked, yes, but more than that he'd taken it all with a dark sense of humour and a large amount of sarcasm. He's really...an odd human. Odd, but interesting. And handsome.

Jun sighs and rubs his eyes. Ah, maybe he should have some tea again to calm his mind.

He is about to walk back into his apartment, when he hears the flap of wings behind him and he stops, his heart sinking in his chest. He closes his eyes as a well-known scent fills his nose, and an achingly familiar aura starts to caress his own.

“Jun...”

With a sigh he turns around.

“I told you not to come.”

Jeonghan looks at him with sadness written across his fine, handsome features. He is dressed classy in white, as usual. His golden hair is untamed from the wind, a flush rests on his otherwise pale face. His glowing white wings are neatly folded against his back.

“Jun, I -”

“Leave. Please.”

“How are you holding up?” the angel asks. Of course he ignores his request.

“...I'm alive,” he replies, bitter humour entering his voice. “Couldn't be better.”

His friend tilts his head. Jun knows that he is checking their surroundings for foreign aura signatures. Then a light frown appears on his forehead. “Why is a human in your apartment?”

“He was attacked by vampires. I saved him.”

His frown only deepens. “Attacked? Seriously? That's uncommon...”

Jun couldn't agree more, but he doesn't want to discuss the matter with Jeonghan. He wants Jeonghan to leave, right now, because if someone finds out that his friend came to visit him...

“Why are you here?” he asks quietly.

Jeonghan bites his lower lip. Then he sighs. “We are worried, Jun. You... every time I see you, you look worse. You – you're hurting and it's because of us -”

“No.” Jun shakes his head, stepping closer. He fixes the other male's gaze. “Don't. It's not your fault. This is on me – everything – was my decision.”

“We both know that's not true, if it wasn't for Jisoo and I -”

“No!” This time he yells and Jeonghan flinches. Jun grits his teeth as a wave of pain shoots through his chest. His eyes bore into Jeonghan's. “No, listen, this was my choice. I don't regret anything.”

“Maybe you don't, but we do.”

They stare at each other for a moment that feels like a century, until Jun looks away. They've had this conversation too many times. It's tiring him out.

“But since you're here, you might as well help me. What do you know about charms that protect you from the supernatural?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

Jeonghan is silent for a while. Then he shrugs. “I don't know, I never really cared about that...it used to be a thing around 700 years ago I think...when the vampire, werewolf and ghoul populations were skyrocketing and we needed to protect the humans...”

“Do you think there are still amulets around?”

“Maybe...although I doubt they still work, the spells wear off at some point.”

“Would it be possible to create new ones?”

“I guess...? Why, Jun?”

“I think...he might've had one. I mean the human.”

Jeonghan runs a hand through his hair, his face thoughtful. “It's possible...I would have to look more into it.”

“Could you do that for me?”

“Sure. But only if you finally go and get yourself checked up.”

He rolls his eyes. Of course. “...Not like you're leaving me a choice, huh?” he mumbles.

Jeonghan's smile is as sweet as it is clever. “No, never.”

“Alright...fine.”

The relieved smile he receives warms his heart, yet he is hesitant when Jeonghan wraps his arms around his shoulders to pull him into a hug. His hands shake as he lightly rests them on the man's back, close by his wings, but then, after a moment, he _dives_ into Jeonghan's embrace. He turns his head to _breathe_ his friend in and tears prickle in his eyes when the homesickness overcomes him like a tidal wave.

Jeonghan's wings wrap around them and he can't help but sigh. God, it's been so long... Jeonghan's fingers play with his hair. The angel doesn't move, only hugs him as tight as possible.

But then, at some point, he speaks again.

“We miss you, Jun. All of us.”

His heart breaks at his words.

“I...I miss you guys too.”

_So much..._

He tears himself away from his embrace and he rubs the wetness form his eyes. Ah fuck. His chest feels like it's splitting open from the inside. His friend stares at him, sadness darkening his features, and then he steps back, toward the edge of the balcony.

“I'll...I'll look into that matter...I'll be back as soon as I find out more.”

“Thank you, brother.”

They look at each other, and Jun wants to say something, anything, to keep him here, for just a heartbeat longer. But then, after he blinks, Jeonghan is gone.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

The next time Wonwoo wakes up he blinks into a room filled with clear, fresh morning light and the sound of chirping birds. For a moment he is confused, but then the memories come flooding back to him. He sits up slowly and reaches for his phone. His body still feels battered and wounded, but it's not as bad anymore. He checks his messages. It's barely 5 am. His friends are still sleeping, so he doesn't bother to text them back now. He'll have to call Mingyu later and ask him to pick him up. He can't stay in – in Jun's flat forever.

Although he wouldn't mind spending a little more time with him...

He frowns at his own stupidity. Goodness, his crush is worsening with every hour he's here. He needs to get away from him as soon as possible, before Wonwoo's head will follow the instructions of his stupid heart and he'll end up asking the man out on a date.

He throws his phone onto the bed and tiredly swings his legs over the edge of the mattress. He notices that he is still wearing nothing on his upper body – the bandages around his torso and shoulder are the only cover he has. He doesn't particularly mind, it's warm in here, but he wonders where his clothes went. He will have to ask Jun later. He certainly doesn't want to go home dressed like someone who just ran from a hospital.

It takes him forever to amble over to the bathroom, his legs are weak and unsteady, but he manages the short distance without collapsing into a heap of helplessness. He sleepily lifts his hand to open the door, when the door suddenly swings open – and he nearly collides with a very solid and very bare chest.

Heat explodes on his face. Wonwoo stumbles backwards and he nearly falls, but suddenly there are two strong arms wrapping around his back, steadying him.

_Oh fuck..._

“Are you ok?” Jun asks him. If he is surprised to see him up so early, well then he doesn't show it.

His hands are so hot and warm and his fingers touch Wonwoo's skin where it's not covered by his bandages and oh fuck...this is bad... He hastily steps out of his arms and he hopes with all his heart that Jun doesn't see the dark blush on his face.

“S-sorry...,” he manages to choke out. “I – ah, I just wanted to use the bathroom...”

_No shit, Sherlock... Why the fuck else would you go to the bathroom..?!_

Jun nods and steps aside to let him in. The bathroom is hot and damp and filled with a silvery fog.

_Oh nice...he just took a shower..._

Wonwoo decides to never, _ever_ have a crush on anyone ever again.

“It's all yours,” Jun says with a hint of humour. Like before, he doesn't smile, but it's probably the closest to one he's see on his face thus far.

They lock gazes and Wonwoo tries, ok, he _tries_ not to look anywhere but Jun's face, but honestly it's impossible if the man stands before him, half naked, dressed only casually in a pair of joggers.

His pecs are well-defined and rise and lower with every breath he takes. His hard abs flex gracefully as he moves to the side and opens the door wider for him. Even his toned arms are strong elegance, worked into a perfect display of both strength and endurance. Ah yes...Wonwoo is definitely staring and Jun has definitely noticed that.

_Oh dear..._

“...I'll grab both of us some clothes,” Jun says and this time Wonwoo is _sure_ to hear the amusement in his words.

But he just can't answer, so Jun walks to his bedroom. Wonwoo shamelessly follows him with his eyes, hungry to see the man from the back, but as he catches a glimpse of his shoulders, he blinks.

_Wait..._

He wonders if it's a trick of the light, but he is sure that Jun has two massive scars on his shoulder blades...but weirdly...they look oddly symmetrical. It's an odd place to have such a big scar, but two...? He doesn't dwell on it as Jun returns. Wonwoo sadly realises that the man has put on a loose, black hoodie. He hands Wonwoo a grey shirt and with that, he disappears in the kitchen. Wonwoo hurries into the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He slowly lifts the shirt to his face and he buries his nose in it, but weirdly, the soft fabric smells of nothing.

 

********

 

They sit opposite each other, each with a steaming mug of tea before them. Wonwoo quietly observes the man. Jun is on his phone. He looks pretty tired and somewhat pale, although his skin is a lovely golden tan. Wonwoo wonders if it's because he's been hogging his bed. Ah well, he'll leave today, anyway.

“You know, my friend will come over in a bit, to tend your injuries. He's the one who patched you up the night before,” Jun says, placing his phone beside his mug.

“Really?”

“Yeah, he'll be here as soon as his shift is over. He works at a hospital.”

“Which hospital? Is it close-by?”

“Hm, I doubt you know it. It's...not necessarily for humans.”

Wonwoo frowns. “So...it's a hospital for the supernatural?”

“Yeah.”

Ok, that sounds ridiculous. “That stuff exists?”

Jun nods, obviously intrigued with his disbelief. “They exist, just as vampires exist.”

He has a point. Wonwoo chews on his bottom lip. “So, your friend's not human, either?”

“He is, but...probably not in the conventional sense?”

“...And that means?”

Jun has a weird look on his face as he just shrugs. “You'll meet him.”

They fall back into a comfortable silence. Well, as comfortable as two grown men can be after running into each other half naked at the bathroom door. Wonwoo's cheeks still grow hot as he remembers how Jun's body looks like underneath that thick hoodie. The sight is pretty much burned into his retinas now.

“By the way...do you plan to go and get your amulet back?” Jun asks him.

“Well...I want to, but...” He stops with a sigh and rubs his neck. “I need the cash to pay my rent.”

“I see...” Jun seems thoughtful.

“Do you...do you think it might be dangerous for me now? I mean, to walk around outside?”

“...Probably.” There's honestly zero emotion in Jun's voice as he answers. He is honestly impossible to figure out.

“So... the vampires might come back and finish the job this time?” he asks, half joking, half exasperated.

“Vampires or worse.”

Wonwoo grimaces and buries his face in his hands. “Awesome...just what I needed...”

“May I ask what you're working right now?”

“I work in a library. Nothing special, but it pays the bills. Usually.”

“Usually?”

“Yeah. I...well, I wanted to get my flatmate something special for his birthday, so I got him tickets for a concert, but I kinda miscalculated my finances for the month. So basically I'm broke till my next pay check, but I need to pay rent by the end of this week and I won't get paid until the 15th of next month. So I had to give away the amulet.”

“That's...unfortunate.”

He snorts. “Yeah, pretty much.”

Jun's slender fingers dance over the tabletop. It's a tantalising view. “What's the name of your landlord?”

“Why?”

Jun's eyes are hypnotising. “Just asking out of curiosity.”

Wonwoo hesitates, but at the end he tells him the name. He wants to ask more, truth be told he has a whole storm of questions in his head, but in that moment the doorbell rings and he sinks together in his chair. Jun stands up and walks to the door. He hears it opening and then...he hears a string of words, but strangely he doesn't understand anything. He frowns...

_Is that...that's not...Korean..._

He stands up politely as Jun re-enters the kitchen, a young man in tow. Wonwoo bows politely. The guy is skinny and pretty, with gentle eyes and a handsome face.

“Jun-ssi told me that you helped me...thank you,” he says shyly, but he means it.

The man smiles and bows, too. “You're very welcome. I'm Minghao.”

“Nice to meet you, Minghao-ssi. I'm Wonwoo.”

Minghao winks at him playfully and then nods toward the living room. “Let's sit down and I'll look at your injuries.”

Minghao is frighteningly quick at loosening the bandages around Wonwoo's torso. He tosses them to the ground and examines the damage. Wonwoo can see that the hole where the metal rod pierced through him is neatly sewn close. The sutures look fine. Minghao also looks at his back, but doesn't seem to find anything worrisome. So he wraps new bandages around Wonwoo's upper body.

“We'll need to remove the sutures in about a week.”

“O-ok...”

“Now, let me look at your throat.”

Minghao gently tilts his head back, before his quick fingers begin to work again. Soon the tight weight around Wonwoo's throat lightens up and he breathes deeply. His skin feels tender.

“Hm...it's healing nicely...”

Relief floods him. “Are they going to scar...?”

“No, I don't think so.”

Wonwoo watches the man as he wraps fresh bandages around his throat again. Minghao seems...human, to be honest. Wonwoo can't see any strange extremities, his teeth are normal, he smells normal, his eyes are normal – everything about him screams human, but Jun's words still ring inside his head. Maybe the man made fun of him...? Nah, he doesn't even crack a smile, so why would he joke like that...?

“Aside from your injuries, how do you feel?”

“A bit weak, but I'm fine. I mean... can I go home today?”

“I guess. But I'll give you my number, in case there is any problem.”

Minghao turns to the side to pull his phone from his bag. And now Wonwoo catches a glance at his nape and he halts, surprised.

A weirdly crimson tattoo is there. The...tribal or however one may call it is round and complicated, with lots of detailed edges and lines and curves to it. There is something mystical about it. Wonwoo wonders, what it means.

“Nice ink,” he says without thinking and Minghao looks back at him, his brows raised.

“Hm?”

“On your nape.”

“Oh, it's not really a tattoo, but thanks anyways.”

Wonwoo looks at Jun, who's been following their conversation silently. The man looks at him meaningfully, before his eyes wander to Minghao. He looks amused, although it's difficult to tell with his unmoving face.

“He thinks you're human, Minghao.”

“Well that's the point of me acting like one, huh?” Minghao replies nonchalantly.

“So you're not?” Wonwoo asks.

“Not really.” Minghao grins sheepishly. “I'm a homunculus.”

“A what?”

“A homunculus is an artificial human, created with alchemy,” Jun explains patiently.

Wonwoo looks from Minghao to Jun and back. “You're bullshitting me.”

Minghao snorts and hands him his phone. “Not at all.” But he offers no further explanation, so Wonwoo decides to not bother him further.

Wonwoo is still shaking his head as he types in Minghao's number. Then he hands him his gadget back.

“I've heard and seen so many crazy things in the past twenty-four hours that I think that I might've actually died and entered a different dimension, you know,” he sighs. “This is insane.”

“There's a whole supernatural society around you, Wonwoo-ssi. Better get used to it. It's not going to get any easier from here,” Minghao smirks and stands up.

“Great...”

Minghao winks at him and the gently squeezes his arm. “You'll be fine, just don't think too much about it.”

How can he not think about it, when apparently the supernatural society is now out to kill him? But he doesn't voice that thought.

“Alright...anyways, thank you for your help, Minghao-ssi.” He bows deeply.

“Don't mention it.”

“I'll walk you out,” Jun says.

Wonwoo watches the two men leave the living room together and again the hallway is filled with a language Wonwoo doesn't understand. All of a sudden he feels tired. His body needs more rest than he'd thought.

He sinks deeper into the pillows, he wants to close his eyes for a few peaceful moments, but as a minute passes by, he is already asleep. So he doesn't notice a pair of arms scooping him up gently and carrying him back into the bedroom to tuck him underneath the covers.

 

********

 

“You got everything?” Mingyu asks for the nth time.

“Not like I brought any luggage, man...,” Wonwoo mumbles.

He has his wallet, phone, keys and his clothes. Or rather what's left of them. So he's still wearing Jun's grey shirt. His eyes look for him. The man stands leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, an unbothered expression on his face.

“I'll bring it back,” he tells him.

“No worries.”

“You really don't want to stop by the hospital?” Mingyu continues. He keeps stealing angry glances at Jun, but Jun doesn't seem to notice. Or mind.

“No, I just want to go home...”

Wonwoo can clearly see how anxious his flatmate is and he understands him, obviously. But this is not the time to explain everything. He needs his amulet back. And then he needs to rest up and recover.

“Alright, I'll wait downstairs,” Mingyu grumbles and with a last threatening glance at Jun, the tall man leaves the apartment.

“He seems nice,” Jun says. Wonwoo can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not.

“He is...but he's just worried about me.”

“I'm glad you have someone who looks out for you.”

“Yeah...,” he breathes. “I guess so...”

They look at each other. The silence stretches. Wonwoo's chest is tight, his heart is beating way faster than it should and he knows that he is blushing again. Fuck's sake.

“...Thank you, Jun-ssi. For everything.”

Jun waves it away. “No need to thank me. But...” And now he approaches him. “How about I give you my number? In case something happens again?”

“In case I want to see you again?”

That line just slips out of him faster than lightning and Wonwoo is surprised at himself, before he mentally slaps himself and he wishes he could sink into the ground right this moment. Oh man, why the fuck is his head filled with nothing but crap....?!

The man is silent for a moment and Wonwoo works on a apology, when Jun just snorts, his dark eyes glowing.

“Well, if you'd like that...”

Suddenly, he is so close Wonwoo can feel his warm breath ghost over his skin. He shudders. He needs a moment to finds his voice, before he replies:

“Yeah...yeah, I'd like that.”

And suddenly there is a hand against his cheek and the slender fingers trace the curve of his cheekbone. Wonwoo's breathing stops as he can only stare into Jun's eyes and lean into the tender touch. His heart beats like crazy inside of him, it's so loud he is sure that Jun can hear it. His eyes flicker down to his lips. But then the touch is gone and Jun steps backwards, a bewildered look on his face. Wonwoo sees how he bites his lips, before he runs a hand through his hair.

“Get home safely, Wonwoo-ssi.”

They look at each other one last time, and then Wonwoo is out of the door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, the SVT fandom is honestly amazing...I've never gotten so many comments in such little time, you guys are fantastic! You really made my day, so here, have another chapter ^^

**Wonwoo**

 

Wonwoo yawns as he watches his flatmate pace their tiny living room like a starving tiger. His tall friend moves graciously around the furniture, because he has hit his knees so many times already that his legs are more blue and red than anything else. He's dressed in his sports clothing, actually he'd wanted to go for a run, but now he doesn't feel like it anymore, after Wonwoo told him how he'd been attacked Friday night.

“Tell me again,” Mingyu fumes.

“Seriously...?” he sighs. “Look, there's not much to talk about. I left the pawn shop and I was walking. Then I felt someone following me. I turned around and saw teeth, so I ran and the vampire followed me."

“You know how insane that sounds, right?”

“Well yes, but I guess this is proof, isn't it?” Wonwoo points at his neck.

Mingyu runs a hand through his hair. “So...how can we still go outside without worrying that some crazy vampire will attack?!”

He shrugs. “Well...Jun-ssi said that it's uncommon...look, it's the first time this has happened. I don't think it's a regular thing. To be honest, I guess you're fairly save out there.”

Mingyu fixes him with a weird gaze. “You believe that guy?”

“Well yeah, why shouldn't I?”

“You don't know who he is or what he might be scheming! You told me that he saved you and that he told you that he isn't human, either – aren't you at all worried what he might be? Who the fuck even knows, maybe he'll – he'll sacrifice you or shit like that!”

Wonwoo can't help but burst into laughter at his words. “Alright, now you're exaggerating, Mingyu.. This isn't the Twilight Zone...Or the X-Files...”

“You're saying that because you like him!”

“Why would I _dis_ like him, he saved my ass...”

“Hyung, you know what I mean.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and stands up from the sofa. “Go for a run, Mingyu, cool your head.”

“You know I'm right.”

“I know that you're an idiot. Now go, I need to sleep...”

 

********

 

His nerves are dangerously close to snapping. His shoulder aches, his shirt is soaked through with sweat and he couldn't be more pissed off as he raises the blood-soiled baseball bat again. He's had enough of this bullshit and it's only Thursday.

“Back off,” he growls.

The vampire whom he's grown rather familiar with over the past few days stumbles backwards with a laugh, although the wound on his temple weeps with blood. But that guy, Seungcheol, doesn't seem to mind.

“Alright, alright, calm down, man...”

“Then fucking stop attacking me every time I leave my house!” Wonwoo barks. “I've been late for work twice because of you!”

Seungcheol runs a hand through his silver hair. “Listen, man, it's not that I...that I want to do this...It's nothing personal, I swear.”

“Then why the fuck are you doing it in the first place?!”

The vampire shrugs a little helplessly. “It's weird...you smell...so nice, I can't describe it. It's like you're calling for me, I can't help it.”

Wonwoo grips the baseball even tighter. “Maybe a broken nose may help...”

“Ok, ok, I'll leave....but honestly, you might want to find out what's going on with you...”

With that, Seungcheol disappears into the shadows and leaves Wonwoo panting and angered alone in an alleyway. He lets out a curse, before he drops the bat at his side and he takes a deep breath. This is insane. Every time he sets foot outside their flat, Wonwoo is followed by crazy vampires and other creatures he doesn't even know the name of, and all of them are crazy for his blood or his bones or his brains and who knows what else. They follow him to work and back, to the supermarket and back, hell, even to the postbox and back.

It's a fucking nightmare and if these creatures weren't' constantly toying with his life, Wonwoo might've even found it interesting. But this is just hella annoying and he needs his amulet back as soon as possible.

He grumbles and stuffs the baseball bat back into his backpack. He's on his way from work. He plans to stop by Jun's apartment and give him his shirt back. And, well...he may or may not be eager to see the handsome man again, but he won't stay long. At least that's what Wonwoo tries to tell himself as he makes his way to the next underground station. If Jun was to invite him in for some tea, however...he wouldn't decline.

Honestly, the last few days have been crazier than anything he has ever experienced in his life. Seoul is honestly _full_ with supernatural creatures. And at least half of them want him dead. So since Monday Wonwoo carries a baseball bat with him, as well as a strong torch, pepper spray and a fresh change of clothes, because these fuckers often have teeth and claws and love to tear his shirts apart.

He sighs deeply as he steps foot into the underground coach. It's rather crowded; it's the time where most people get back from work. He keeps close by the doors and tries to relax. But it's difficult to relax knowing that there are creatures after him, for reasons entirely unknown to him.

Well, in a morbid way it is also exhilarating, he admits that in a deep, dark corner of his mind. But he'll never let anyone know that, not in a million years.

He gets off at the right station and jumps up the stairs toward the exit.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

He has a rather spacious flat, but having not one but two winged people lounging around in his living room makes the whole place look a lot smaller than it is. His bandaged hands work the punching bag. He has a hook in the left corner of the room, so he can hook up the bag whenever he feels like doing a bit of training. Which is now. To blow off steam.

“So...you're saying that...these amulets...were altered to protect...halfbloods?” Jun pants, while his fists continue to hammer into the punching bag.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Jeonghan replies.

He shakes his head in confusion. “How are halfbloods even possible?”

He glances at both Jeonghan and Jisoo. His beautiful brothers are sitting on the sofa, with their wings brushing against each other and snowing little feathers everywhere. Jisoo has his hand on Jeonghan's thigh, while the blond angel reads through the notes he brought. Jun rolls his eyes. They're so...cheesy and lovey-dovey. Urgh.

“Well...I guess it's possible...I mean, anatomically speaking, there shouldn't be a problem,” Jisoo muses.

“Yeah, but it's not exactly often that angels reveal themselves to humans,” Jun says. “And it's against the laws.”

“Yeah...like anyone cares about the laws...,” Jeonghan mumbles.

Jun looks at them once more. Well, these two don't give a fuck for sure. It's weird seeing them like this, so openly affectionate and loving. At home, they have to do it in secret, in the shadows, in the depths of the night, or deep down in the dungeons, so no one may witness their forbidden love. But here, in the human world, Jun doubts he's ever seen them happier.

“Anyways, the human aside – did you go to the clinic?” Jeonghan asks.

He looks away. “Not yet...”

“We had a deal, brother.”

“I'll go...tomorrow.”

He feels two sets of worried eyes on him and he sighs. He knows that they only mean well, but honestly, he doesn't know how visiting the clinic will help him in any way. It's not like he is ill. He just...can't sleep. He wants to, but every time he dares to lie down and close his eyes, the memories come flooding back, they drown his rational mind and he has to live through it again, through that fateful night when he was cast out.

And he...he simply can't bear to go through it all over again.

“Jun...”

“Really, just... stop looking at me like that,” he mumbles and resumes punching. Harder than before. His knuckles hurt.

He can feel the discomfort radiating from his friends, and he's just about to placate their concerns, when Jeonghan suddenly stands up. So does Jisoo.

“Someone's at your door.”

Jun blinks, stepping away from the punching bag. “Who?”

Jeonghan is silent as he reads the aura signature. Then he relaxes. “Your human.”

“He's not my human - ”

But his brothers are already gone, leaving behind a soft trail of pearl white down feathers scattered on the ground. Jun shakes his head and slowly unwraps the bandages from his hands. The doorbell rings.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

Wonwoo curses his heart as it stumbles out of rhythm. With shaking fingers he stands in front of Jun's apartment and waits for him to open the door. Actually, he doesn't even know if he's home. He'll just try his luck. If he's not, then he'll just go home. He waits for a few endless moments, but then he hears movement behind the door and a second later it swings open and reveals the handsome man who saved him just barely a week ago. Wonwoo can't help but stare as he realises that Jun is dressed in shorts and a sleeveless shirt soaked through with sweat.

“Wonwoo-ssi...”

“I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – ah, are you – busy right now? Sorry for – for just turning up.”

Jun shakes his head. “I was just doing some exercise...”

“A-anyways, I wanted to give you your shirt back.” He basically thrusts the shirt forward into Jun's chest. He really hopes the man doesn't see the deep red on his face. “I – I washed and ironed it. So, thanks again for letting me borrow it.”

“You're welcome.”

They are both silent for a moment and it's enough to freak Wonwoo out, so he walks backwards, toward the elevators. “Anyway, I'll get going -”

“Would you...would you like to come inside?” Jun suddenly asks. His face is blank as usual, but Wonwoo believes to see a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Or maybe he just imagines it, because he wants to see it so much.

“Uhm...I don't want to impose myself in any way...”

“You're not. So please, come in.”

Oh man, Mingyu will so not be happy about this, but Wonwoo can't waste a thought on his flatmate as he returns and happily slides inside the apartment. Jun closes the door behind him.

 

********

 

They sit opposite each other again. This time, Jun has made herbal tea. The spicy, yet soothing scent wafts through the kitchen and calms Wonwoo's nerves. He thinks that Jun might be really fond of tea.

“How have you been doing?” Jun asks.

Wonwoo tells him about the countless supernatural encounters he's had over the past few days. He also tells him that he's armed now and usually manages to chase the creatures away. To emphasise his words, he pulls the baseball bat from his bag to show it to the man. Jun seems impressed and Wonwoo feels proud that he could proof to him that he's not some damsel in distress.

“But I'll be honest, it annoys the hell out of me..”

“I understand that.”

“And I still need to wait almost two weeks more for my pay check...ah...”

As he says that, he notices a weird look gracing Jun's face. The man seems thoughtful, before he glances at the time. He leans back in his chair.

“I...don't mean to frighten you, Wonwoo-ssi, but I believe that your landlord will call you in a few minutes.”

“What? Why?”

Jun just shrugs and stands up. “I'll go take a shower, so you can talk to him in peace.” And without further explanation he leaves Wonwoo alone in the kitchen.

Wonwoo is still questioning that last sentence when his phone starts to vibrate with an incoming call and, what the fuck, it actually is his landlord. He hastily answers the call, but...weirdly, his landlord tells him that he decided that Wonwoo can pay his rent after he got his next pay check. Utterly confused, Wonwoo lets the phone sink after their call has ended. A frown digs into his forehead...

_What the...fuck..?_

He cranes his neck to look out of the kitchen toward the bathroom door. He can hear the sound of a running shower.

_How could Jun...know...that...?_

He bites his lip, his hand plays with his phone case. This is weird. Is...is Jun some kind of prophet...? Can he see the future...? His ideas make him grin despite the whole absurdity of it all. Maybe there's an easier explanation. But in any case he's glad about the news. So he can go and get his amulet first thing tomorrow morning, before he has an appointment with Minghao. The homunculus still needs to remove the sutures from his shoulder and after that, Wonwoo will go to work.

And maybe, finally, the supernatural encounters will stop.

He notices that the shower has stopped. And he doesn't know why, but like pulled in by a different kind of gravity, he stands up from the table and slowly walks over to the bathroom door. He knocks.

“It's open,” comes the reply from inside.

And Wonwoo really doesn't know why he opens the door. But he does. And actually, he knows why he does it. Jun stands before the mirror. Like nearly a week ago, he's only dressed in joggers and his upper half is bare. He's rubbing his hair dry in front of the sink, but in the mirror, their eyes meet.

“...Did you talk to my landlord?” Wonwoo asks.

Jun resumes drying his hair. “I did.”

“What did you say to him?!”

“...I just asked him to give you more time.” Jun looks at him in the mirror as he speaks, although half his face is hidden by the towel. The man probably senses that his explanation doesn't suffice. “...I can be rather convincing,” he adds.

“Did you blackmail him?”

“No.”

“Then how - ?”

“I'm not human, remember?”

Wonwoo steps closer to him. Jun doesn't move from his spot in front of the sink, his hands are still lost in the towel on his head, but his movements have slowed down. Wonwoo's eyes trail down the long, flawless nape to the wide shoulders and broad back that narrows down to a slim waist. His skin looks like a dream, blank, smooth and without blemishes if it wasn't for the two horrifying scars decorating his shoulder blades. From up close they look even worse. The scar tissue is dark and uneven and covers the old wounds like a dried out desert. Wonwoo's heart aches with sympathy.

“You're not a vampire.”

“No.”

Wonwoo eyes the injuries. He has an idea....a crazy idea, but looking at Jun's back, it's the only possible explanation. But well, after this past week, he doesn't feel like he should be surprised any longer. He looks at the scars where...where something used to be.

“You're an angel.”

Jun slides the towel into his nape and their eyes meet again in the mirror. His dark eyes are filled with sadness and something that Wonwoo can't pinpoint, but what makes him want to cry nonetheless.

Jun bites his lower lip, before he sighs.

“I used to be.”

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

“You're not...an angel anymore?”

He walks away from the question, to his bedroom, to grab a shirt. Wonwoo follows behind him. Jun can sense his confusion, and his worry, but more than anything he can feel his compassion radiating off of him like his personal halo. Wonwoo indeed is a kind-hearted person.

“No, not anymore,” he replies and pulls a blue shirt over his head.

“What happened?”

He turns around to the young man whom he saved barely a week ago. His dark eyes are wide with concern, his handsome face darkened from his revelation. Jun exhales slowly, before he just shrugs his pain away.

“I fell.”

Wonwoo's face crunches up with confusion, but Jun doesn't want to let him ask any more questions about his past. It's not that he doesn't like talking with the human – but his history is a sensitive topic and certainly not something he'd like to discuss. With anyone. Ever. So instead he decides to be bold and hooks his finger underneath Wonwoo's chin to tilt his head up. He can feel the heat rising to his face, but he doesn't show his satisfaction at the cute reaction of the human.

“The bites have healed nicely,” he says.

Wonwoo's eyes flicker from Jun's eyes to his lips and back. Jun watches with great fascination.

“Now they just look like massive hickeys,” Wonwoo replies.

He snorts at that and lets go off him. “I've seen worse, if that's any consolation.”

_Jeonghan and Jisoo can be freaking animals in that regard..._

“Still, my co-workers wanted to know everything...”

“I can imagine.”

He walks back to the living room to unhook the punching bag and store it away again. Wonwoo trails after him. Somehow, it's cute. Jun notices that the ground and his furniture are still covered in down feathers. He'll have to hover his place. Next time he'll tell his brothers to do it themselves, before they leave.

“Jun-ssi?”

Something in Wonwoo's voice makes him halt and he turns around.

“Yeah?”

“Why is it that I need an amulet in the first place? Why is it only me who's being attacked?”

Jun chews on his tongue. He doesn't know how much he can tell him...especially, since he's not entirely sure yet, either. He has an assumption, but he might be completely wrong, and he doesn't want to confuse the human more than necessary. He runs a hand through his hair and down his nape.

“...I'm not sure, Wonwoo-ssi.”

“But – you _must_ have some sort of idea...”

Jun fixes the handsome man before him. He keeps silent, frankly because he doesn't know what to say, and his silence seems to aggravate Wonwoo. A frown appears on his forehead and his eyes narrow to two suspicious slits.

“Jun-ssi. It's my fucking life we're talking about here, so if you know _anything_ -”

He lets out a deep sigh. Alright then.

“I'm not sure, but...you might be...not entirely human.”

His eyes grow wide. “You mean...”

“Yeah. It might be...that you're half angel.”

 

********

 

Jun quietly boils some more water for another can of tea. They're back in the kitchen. At some point, Wonwoo had been too agitated to sit, so now he's leaning against the kitchen isle, his face pale with a sickly greenish shine to it, and his hands are so tightly clasped around his empty mug that his knuckles are white. Jun gently takes it to him, so he won't accidentally break the porcelain. He's not worried about his mug, but he wouldn't want the man to cut his fingers.

He's answered Wonwoo's questions to the best of his abilities, but he knows that he has at least another million of questions colliding in his head. It's not everyday that you find out that you're not entirely human. So Jun isn't surprised to see him...pretty much silently losing his mind over it.

“...In the orphanage...they never said a damn word...”

Jun clears his throat. “I doubt they knew.”

“But – but my parents – my mother must've given me to them!”

“...The powers of angels are weird, Wonwoo-ssi. They might've made the humans forget or believe that you're nothing but a human baby, abandoned by his parents. There are many possibilities.”

“And – why would they give me away in the first place?”

“Well, angels are not meant to be in love or be in a relationship, let alone have a family.”

“What the fuck are angels, anyways?!” Wonwoo barks.

_A mistake._

Wonwoo's face is slowly turning from pale to ashen at his silence. A minute passes by, before Jun exhales slowly.

“...It's complicated.”

Wonwoo crosses his arms in front of his chest. “I got time.”

One may...imagine a city in the skies, in a dimension somewhere between time and space and frequency, where gravitation doesn't touch and physics work differently. The city is old and new, weightless and yet keeps them shackled. It's surrounded by trees and forests growing out of a ground they have never explored, because the depths are death. The are no doors, no fences, no privacy.

No disobedience.

There are...the masters. The owners, founders – however one may call them. It's a group of four people and they own that place, that dimension, they own everything that breathes and everything that doesn't.

Including the angels.

Angels...have an odd role in their dimension. They serve – of course they do. They do everything that is asked of them. And that may be to build houses and buildings, or they may harvest and grow food and other necessities. They may also enter other dimensions, to keep watch of the creatures living there, to protect them even. They bring back their stories and write them down for their masters.

It's an odd existence. Lonely, actually. Because angels are not meant to love anything or anyone but their masters. Their owners. There is no real purpose to their lives, except to serve their masters. Their sole purpose is to belong to someone else. It's an empty existence.

“...So...one of my parents might've been an angel? Who ran away from that place?” Wonwoo asks.

Jun shrugs. “Probably.”

“How often do angels leave?”

“Angels don't leave. They fall,” Jun corrects him. The water is boiling and he pours the steaming liquid into a can. The fresh scent of mint fills his nostrils and he breathes deeply. “And it's rare that it happens. But it happens.”

“Why does an angel fall, anyway?”

“For breaking the laws.”

Wonwoo chews on his lip. “Let's say, I am in fact a half angel. What does that mean in the long run?”

“Since your existence is...unnatural, I guess people will always be out to get you. You're special. You're not meant to exist, so creatures will always feel the need to kill you.”

After that, Wonwoo doesn't say anything for a long time. Jun doesn't bother him, he just refills their mugs and then leans against the kitchen counter. The ticking of the clock on the wall is the only sound in the room. He pulls his phone from his pocket and texts Minghao that he will come by the clinic tomorrow. After that, his brothers will hopefully stop pestering him.

At some point, he hears a long sigh coming from Wonwoo. He looks over and his chest feels tight seeing the man so obviously defeated. The fire is still inside of him, Jun can fell it clearly, but it is weak now, barely a smoulder.

“Do you think...my parents are still alive? Whoever they may be?”

Jun takes his time to answer. He doesn't want to hurt the other man...but he doesn't want to give him hope, where it's not appropriate.

So he locks eye with him. “I...I don't know, Wonwoo-ssi. But given the fact that they never once tried to contact you...I'd say it's possible that they're dead.”

Wonwoo's eyes are glassy at his words. Jun bites his lip and then glances at the time.

“It's late. I'll drive you home.”

 

********

 

The drive is silent. The streets of Seoul have calmed down at this hour; not many people are still out at this time. The sky is cloudy, starless, and a fresh wind blows through the city. Wonwoo's place is almost forty minutes from his apartment. These forty minutes feel much longer and yet much shorter. It's odd. Jun parks the car close to the entrance of the building where Wonwoo lives with his flatmate Mingyu. The area is quiet; not a single soul is to be seen.

Wonwoo loosens the seat belt. “Thanks for the ride.”

He grabs his bag, but before he can even touch the door, Jun's hand flies forward to grip Wonwoo's hand. Jun's heart jerks inside his chest as their gazes meet. Honestly he feels just as surprised as Wonwoo looks like.

Wonwoo's eyes travel to their fingers and then back up to him. “Jun-ssi...”

Jun swallows dryly, before he slowly pulls his hand away.

“Are you...going to be ok?”

Wonwoo tries a wry smile. “Well...I have to be.”

“That's not an answer.”

The man shrugs. The colour is slowly returning to his face.

“I...I had a weak moment in your kitchen...sorry you had to see me like that, but...I mean, tomorrow, after I got my amulet back, everything will be back to normal again, right? No one will bother me...no one will try to kill me.”

Jun nods.

“Well then...it doesn't...really matter what I am. I'm still Jeon Wonwoo, no more, no less.” His laughs a little at his own words. “I'm still myself. It's ok. I'm living a good life.”

“...Still, if there's anything...just call me.”

Wonwoo snorts and looks ahead, down the empty street illuminated by the orange light of the street lanterns.

“If you keep saying that, I might get attached,” he mumbles.

Jun's heart jumps inside his chest.

“...Would that be a bad thing?”

Wonwoo's eyes find his own. “You tell me.”

Jun doesn't know why his eyes trail down to Wonwoo's lips and linger, before he looks him in the eyes again. He doesn't know why he feels the need to lift his hand to cup Wonwoo's cheek, but when he does his fingertips are hot and he feels a rare heat rise to his own face.

His chest is tight and his heart beats so fast and loud his ears are filled with thunder. His head is filled with words and sounds and colours, they spin together to form a song, he doesn't know the language or tune, and yet he knows it by heart.

They are so close. Wonwoo is so close.

Jun doesn't know why he leans in, but he does it anyway.

He doesn't know how to kiss.

But he does it anyway.

He's never felt anything like this, he's never felt such a burn spreading from where they touch, all across until he thinks his skin might melt. Suddenly there is heat in every last cell of his body, fire travels through his veins. The kiss is soft, sweet, light like a whisper and makes him tremble all over. He doesn't even know that he's shaking, but when Wonwoo's hand finds his own, he notices it.

Wonwoo kisses back, and all too soon the human pulls back. Jun opens his eyes and sees how Wonwoo bites his lip, a deep flush on his face.

His heart beats so hard inside his chest, he believes it might break his ribs.

“...Wonwoo...”

Wonwoo smiles at him and Jun is positive that his heart is too weak to handle his emotions. This is too much for him. Fuck, he's a fallen angel, he's never had to deal with...with _feelings_. And now these fuckers overwhelm him like a bad flu and he's honestly never felt like this before.

“...Jun...”

A horrible realisation dawns on him.

“W-was...that...bad?” he asks and he wishes he could remember all that stuff Jeonghan and Jisoo had told him about kissing.

Wonwoo laughs and shakes his head. His eyes are glowing in the darkness. “No, not at all.”

Jun can't help but look at Wonwoo's lips again. The lips he kissed just a moment ago. He already misses the feel of them.

“So...c-can I do it again?” he asks shyly.

Wonwoo's smile could probably light up a town. His fingers interlace with Jun's. “Yeah.”

He leans back in, pulled in by forces beyond his understanding, and Wonwoo meets him halfway and their lips are back together. Jun's fingers are lost in Wonwoo's hair, and he feels how Wonwoo's fingers curl into his shirt to hold onto him.

Their kiss deepens; tenderly at first, but the more their lips dance with each other, the greedier they become. Jun's never felt like this before; he's never felt this carnal longing sitting in his core, he'd never known that burning desire coiling in his stomach, but now he does, and he's at a loss. He has no experience at all, so he just lets his imagination guide him as he slowly opens his lips to lick over Wonwoo's lips.

A shudder runs through Wonwoo's body and for a moment Jun is terrified that he has messed up, but then Wonwoo's hands flies around his neck to pull him closer and suddenly his lips open up and his tongue slides against Jun's.

_Oh fuck..._

Hesitantly Jun curls his tongue around Wonwoo's, he tries to keep it light and playful while the heat slowly gets to his head and makes his surroundings spin. Wonwoo kisses back eagerly, with a lot of finesse and Jun secretly vows to himself to improve his own skills. They dance around each other in a perfect rhythm, until Jun decides to be a little bolder.

Carefully he darts his tongue deeper, he explores the hot velvet that is Wonwoo's mouth and this time a small gasp escapes the man's lips. He is taken aback by the low, needy sound, but not in a bad way. He wants to hear it again. And again and again.

Wonwoo's tongue slides against his own and gives him all the freedom to go further, to conquer more and _deeper_ until Wonwoo pulls away, his breathing laboured and a sigh sitting on his swollen lips. Jun leans their foreheads together. He watches how Wonwoo bites his lip again, before he meets his gaze with a brilliant smile that sends his heart into the stratosphere.

“You ok?” Jun asks and he can barely recognise his own voice. He gently caresses Wonwoo's heated cheek.

“Yeah...”

They are both silent for a moment. Then Jun pulls back, only so much that he can look him in the eyes properly.

“I...” He bites his lips. He...he doesn't really know what to say. Actually, he has a million things he wants to say, but the chaos inside his head keeps him from finding the right words. He blinks a little helplessly. “I...I mean..you...”

“Are you free this Saturday?” Wonwoo asks with a grin.

Jun needs a moment to register what he's just heard.

“You...you mean...?”

“A date.”

Jun nods. “I got time in the evening.”

“Alright.”

They look at each other. Actually, Wonwoo is shaking, too. Jun reaches for his hand again, while his eyes naturally trail to Wonwoo's lips once more. His lips are so...addicting. Jun wants to kiss him again. Actually, he wants to continue kissing him until the sun rises and until he knows every line and crevice of his lips by heart.

“It's late,” he mumbles into their silence.

Wonwoo nods and glances at the dash. It's nearly eleven in the evening. He sighs, before he reluctantly grabs his bag.

“Then...I'll get going.”

Jun nods. But he doesn't want to let him go. So before Wonwoo can even move, his hand snakes into his neck once more and he steals a long, lingering kiss that leaves them both breathing heavily.

“Th-thanks for...driving...me home,” Wonwoo breathes against his lips.

“...You're welcome.”

They kiss again and then, with a heavy heart, Jun lets go off of him. Wonwoo opens the door and steps outside. He seems a little unsteady on his feet. He doesn't close the door yet, though.

“So...Saturday?”

“Saturday.”

“I'll text you.”

“I'll wait for it.”

Wonwoo smiles at him, his face still flushed and his skin glowing. He looks...so handsome and pretty and cute and Jun doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to do in the face of so much...compiled greatness in one person.

“Get home safely,” Wonwoo mumbles.

“I'll watch you walk inside,” Jun reassures him.

And he does. He watches how the man quickly walks up to the building entrance and pulls out his keys. With a last look at Jun, he gets inside and the door closes behind him. Jun waits for a moment longer, before he starts up the engine again. His heart still beats like crazy. And he really can't wait for Saturday evening to roll around.

Oh and he also needs to do some research...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are absolutely fantastic. Thank you so so much for all the positive feedback I got for this fic. I'm glad you like it ^^

**Wonwoo**

 

The hospital in which Minghao works is north of Han river. It is...well from the outside it looks like an abandoned school with dozens of signs telling nosy people to keep away from the premisses. But apparently that is all just a mask; some weird magic lets it look like that. But once you're through the entrance doors guided by two tall, dark creatures with horns on their heads, you're in the midst of a brightly lit, amicable waiting area brimming over with patients.

Honestly, the whole place looks more modern than any hospital Wonwoo has ever seen. It's admirable.

He waits next to the reception. A guy walks up to him, a cold pack pressed against the side of his face. He's sickly pale and as he speaks, Wonwoo can see his fangs. On any other day he would've freaked out, but now he has his amulet back. The familiar charm is back around his neck and since he's walked out of the pawn shop, nothing and no one has attacked him yet.

The guy lets out a pained growl as he slumps against the wall next to him.

“You ok?” Wonwoo asks politely.

“Tooth ache,” the guy grumbles.

“Ah, that sucks...”

Wonwoo's eyes glide about the waiting room. He sees actual, real wolves sitting patiently together. One of the wolves seems rather ill and keeps retching bile onto the floor.

Then there is a middle-aged, scraggy woman with hair down to her ankles, a thick scarf wrapped around her throat and a sour expression on her face sitting on a seat. He notices that she's barefoot.

Next to her is a little boy who doesn't look older than ten. He has pointy ears and a runny nose. Every time he sneezes, little four-leaved clovers fly to the ground.

Another guy whose arms are as thick as Wonwoo's entire torso needs two seats at once. He is taller than any man he's ever seen. One of his legs is in a casket and he has a pair of massive crutches next to him. In between his gigantic hands, he has a tiny romance novel.

And it goes on and on, Wonwoo can't believe that there are so many...supernatural people and creatures here. And it seems...so normal, so...natural, it is unnerving and at the same time mesmerising. He can't help but stare. And, what surprises him even more, is the sheer disinterest the people have in him. If they notice that he's only half supernatural, well then it doesn't seem to bother them in the slightness. Or even if they think he's just a regular human – they don't give a fuck either way. It's nice.

“Jeon Wonwoo-ssi!” a nurse calls his name.

 

********

 

Minghao's office is welcoming. The floor is covered with a fluffy vanilla carpet, the walls are painted a welcoming, artistic chaos of white, orange and yellow, and from the window one has a splendid view at river Han. There are potted plants everywhere. His almond desk almost bends under the weight of all his paperwork, and between it all, he sees his tiny tablet bravely peaking out from masses of notes and papers. It's so positively whimsical, Wonwoo likes it.

“You seem happy,” Minghao muses as he carefully removes the stitches from his shoulder.

“This place is something else,” Wonwoo admits with a soft smile.

“I told you. There's a whole supernatural society right in front of you,” the homunculus mutters.

His fingers are quick and precise, Wonwoo likes that. He watches the pretty man as he continues to remove the stitches from his skin. The wound has indeed healed nicely, although a scar will remain.

“Other than that...have you see Jun again?”

The question catches Wonwoo off-guard and at the same time, he can't help but smile at the memory of last night. His lips still feel Jun's kisses. God, he can't wait to see him again. His heart beats so hard and fast, he's sure Minghao can feel it.

“I take that as a yes,” Minghao smirks.

Wonwoo feels the heat rising to his face. “W-well...I mean...yeah...”

Minghao winks at him. “I'm not judging. I'm happy for you.”

Wonwoo nods. They both keep silent for a small while, before Wonwoo clears his throat. He needs to ask the homunculus about certain things.

“Minghao-ssi?”

“Yeah?”

“How well...do you know Jun?”

“...We're friends. But he's not easy to figure out,” Minghao says slowly. “He's quite unique.” He stops for a moment to adjust the his gloves, before he continues. “He speaks Mandarin with me because he knows that I get homesick.”

“Mandarin?”

“Yeah. I'm from China. Well, at least that's where I came to life...the alchemist who made me is still there, as far as I know.”

Wonwoo blinks rapidly. “Are they...you know, waiting for you?”

Minghao snorts. “He's definitely waiting to kill me, I can tell you.”

“Why?!”

“Because I ran away.”

Honestly, Wonwoo doesn't know if Minghao is joking or not, but he knows better than to poke his nose into business that doesn't concern him. So he keeps silent, albeit still horrified and his heart clenches with sympathy for the other man. So instead he tries to ask about the fallen angel once more.

“Minghao-ssi...can I ask how long...how long you've you known Jun?”

“Well, it was me who stitched him back together after he fell.”

Wonwoo's eyes grow big. “You mean that literally?!”

“Yeah. They...I don't know how much he's told you about this whole angel business. But when I found him, he was more dead than alive. Took him weeks to walk without crutches. And months until he'd speak with anyone about what happened. 'Anyone' being me.”

Wonwoo's head spins. He never would've thought that. He'd thought that 'falling' was meant in a metaphorical sense. Not...literally.

“Do you... do you know why he...fell?”

Minghao shrugs. “I don't think it's up to me to tell you. You should ask him yourself. Alright, now turn around and I'll remove the sutures from your back.”

Again it's quiet in the room. Wonwoo's eyes are glued to the pretty flowers lined up on the window sill and the bright green curtains that remind him of forests and meadows far outside of Seoul. It's so peaceful.

“Minghao-ssi...?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you...have you ever seen Jun smile?”

The hands pause on his back and then he hears a sigh.

“Not once. I think...after what's happened to him, he forgot how it works.

 

********

 

Wonwoo is back in the waiting area. He needs a prescription for a salve which will speed up the healing process and help keep the scarring as little as possible. Wonwoo doesn't particularly mind the scars he'll have, but he isn't thrilled about them, either. Hopefully, the salve will help. He's on his phone when he hears a loud commotion coming from the entrance. He looks up and sees three people stumbling through the doors, two of them holding up the guy in the middle. Wonwoo grimaces when the heavy stench of burned flesh fills his nose. All of them looked like they walked through a burning house. Their clothes are scorched and grime covers their faces.

“Help! Please!” the guy on the left says, his voice cracking with horror.

“What happened?” a nurse asks urgently as she and her colleague rush toward them with a stretcher.

“A – a spell didn't work out as we wanted and our workshop exploded...”

“Oh dear,” the nurse huffs. “Off we go, hurry!”

Wonwoo watches the group rush away toward the emergency rooms, leaving behind a foul smell of burned people and he shudders. Hopefully the guys will be alright.

 

********

 

Mingyu is nice enough to pick him up from the hospital. Wonwoo has told his friend about what happened in the car last night and his younger flatmate had not been happy about the news, to put it lightly. Wonwoo is not surprised, but he'd wish Mingyu would be a little less prejudiced against Jun. But then again, he's Mingyu. His protectiveness has its charms, but in this case, it is unnecessary.

 “I still don't think you should see him again,” Mingyu mumbles as they make their way to Wonwoo's working place.

“I know.”

“Hyung, what if he wants to hurt you!?”

“He's had enough opportunities to do it, if he wanted to,” Wonwoo sighs.

“Maybe – maybe he wants to fuck you first before he sacrifices you to demons or shit like that!”

Wonwoo snorts. “Yeah, definitely...he'll fuck me on a cemetery and then slice my throat and sacrifice my soul to Lucifer. Sure thing.”

Mingyu shakes his head. “Look, I'm just worried that you might get hurt.”

“Mingyu, nearly everything supernatural has tried to hurt me except for him. He's not a threat.”

He knows that the younger is only out for his safety, but Wonwoo is a big boy. He can look after himself. Mingyu, however, doesn't look happy at all. Actually, he looks like he wants to drag Wonwoo home and lock him in his bedroom, so he can think about his decisions. Wonwoo friendly taps his shoulder.

“I appreciate it, though, Mingyu.”

“I hope we won't live to regret this,” Mingyu grumbles as he stops near Wonwoo's work place.

“I'm sure we won't. Thanks for the ride, I'll see you at home.”

“You're buying dinner!” Mingyu yells at him.

He grins to himself and heads over to his library. The sun is shining, birds are chirping, there are no vampires in sight who want to suck him dry.

Life is good.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

He scratches his head and frowns at his computer screen. The internet is a great thing for sure...also a little scary and intimidating and people tend to post a lot of bullshit but aside from that it is a great place to gather information. However, he doesn't seem to find anything only remotely close to a formula on how to do...a perfect date. And it frustrates him.

He's also looked up kissing and he's made so many notes he can probably write a whole encyclopedia about it now. But having a successful first date...urgh, seems to be a thing inevitably connected to luck and – and “vibes” and things like that. Nothing he can really influence. It annoys him greatly.

He's so absorbed in his research that he doesn't hear the door to his balcony slide open, but when a pair of feet tap over his carpet and halt behind the sofa, he notices the new presence in his apartment. He rolls his eyes. Of course.

“What happened in twelve hours that you're now looking up how to date?” Jeonghan asks, his voice dripping with glee.

“...”

“I assume it's got something to do with your human?”

“He's not my human.”

“Not yet.”

He feels Jeonghan's hands on his shoulder as the angel leans forward to look at his notes. The contact is nice and he breathes in the familiar scent of his brother. He's only seen him yesterday, but every minute he's not with his brothers – is a twisted knife deep in his chest.

“...We kissed,” Jun admits with a small voice.

Suddenly Jeonghan's hands turn him half around on the sofa so they can look at each other. The angel's face is a mix of surprise and disbelief.

“No way.”

“Yeah. In my car. After I drove him home.”

“Wow...,” Jeonghan breathes. But then a brilliant smile spreads on his face. “I'm happy for you, brother.”

Jun doesn't know what to say to that, so he keeps silent. He runs a hand through his hair and wants to close his laptop, when suddenly Jeonghan jumps over the back of the sofa with a lazy flap of his wings to sit next to him. The sudden air puff blows Jun's notes off the table.

“Anything you want to ask me?” the blond angel asks with a shit-eating grin.

“Not really...,” he replies, just to tease him. He stands up to recollect his notes.

“Yeah, sure. When are you going to see him again?”

“Tomorrow evening.”

“What are you guys doing?”

He shrugs. They haven't talked about it yet. But...according to many online posts, Jun assumes that they will either go for dinner or go to watch a film.

“And after that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you going to take him back here?”

He knows he's blushing as Jeonghan shamelessly asks him with that innocent expression on his face. How is he even supposed to answer that? He has no idea.

“So?” the angel asks again.

“I...I don't know?”

“Well, if you do, be sure not to drag him to bed immediately. You haven't known each other for long yet, so if you want to make out with him, do it here on the sofa.”

Jun buries his face in his palms. He thinks his cheeks might melt off of his skull. This conversation is so freaking embarrassing and Jeonghan doesn't look like he'll stop anytime soon. It's not...well obviously he's also looked up what humans do after...kissing. And making out. And hell, humans are creative when it comes to physical contact. But honestly, he doesn't know if Wonwoo would want any of that...and truth be told, Jun isn't sure if he can actually...well, _do_ it.

“I...I don't...”

“See, when that thing between me and Jisoo was new, he'd do this with me all the time.”

Suddenly, Jeonghan pushes Jun's hands away from his face. Now the angel stands before him, between him and the living room table. His wings are neatly folded against his back. He gently guides Jun's hands forward so he grips the back of Jeonghan's thighs.

“Now pull. Make me sit on your lap.”

Jun does as he is told. He pulls and the motion makes Jeonghan automatically come forward to straddle his thighs. Suddenly they are so close, and although Jun doesn't mind physical proximity with his brothers, it's a different story knowing that this particular brother has...well, a lover. He stares at him, a little bewildered. Well, it works. Jeonghan's arms wrap around his neck and he grins at him. He seems utterly pleased with himself.

“Now wrap your arms around my waist.”

“What...?” Jun asks weakly.

“Just do it.”

With a sigh he complies and slowly snakes his arms around the slim waist. He settles his hands underneath his wings and enjoys the casual warmth sitting there. Actually, this feels rather nice. He holds him a little tighter and Jeonghan beams at his initiative.

“I think Jisoo wouldn't be happy to see us like this,” Jun mumbles nonetheless.

“Oh, he's already here.”

Jun's heart lurches in his chest and he jerks his head around to see his other beautiful brother, Jisoo, stand by the balcony door, one brow raised but otherwise with an amused look on his face.

“Brother...”

“It's fine. Don't mind me,” Jisoo snorts. A grin spreads on his features.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough. I've heard it all. Congrats on your first kiss, Jun.”

He rolls his eyes, but he can't help but feel a little happy and his heart flutters as he thinks about Wonwoo. He really can't wait to see him again.

His brothers continue to give him all sorts of ideas and imaginations and advice on what to do tomorrow evening. And he's diligent and eager, so he writes down what they tell him, even if their recommendations make his ears burn and his stomach clench with embarrassment. However, Jeonghan and Jisoo have experience – and he has none, so he listens to them.

 

********

 

Later that day he is waiting in the clinic in which Minghao works. His shift should end soon. He looks around. He hasn't been here in quite a while. Jun isn't thrilled to be back here, but it's not like he can help it. If he doesn't get himself checked up, he's sure Jeonghan and Jisoo will scheme something unimaginable to punish him. They may be angels, but their level of mischief borders on sinister.

It's way past his appointment time, so he asks a passing nurse about Minghao. The exasperated woman tells him that he'd been called to the operating room to help out with an emergency. So Jun can't do anything but wait for his friend to be finished. He sighs. Of course.

The waiting area is a little too noisy for his likes, so he settles in a rather quiet corridor. Not far from him, two guys are sitting on the floor, with their backs against the wall. A strong scent of burned fabric and flesh wafts about them. One look at them tells Jun that they're affiliated with magic. And also that they're both exhausted beyond belief.

“...Since when are humans allowed here?” he hears the shorter guy ask with a yawn.

Jun is pretty sure that he is referring to him, since he's the only other loser currently waiting here in the empty corridor, aside from these two. He says is so quietly, Jun is sure that he's not actually meant to hear it, but alas – he has angel senses.

“Rich coming from a mage,” Jun replies with a snort.

The two guys look at him, eyes wide. The shorter guy's face flushes. “I – I didn't mean to insult you...”

“I know.”

“Wait...aren't you the guy who owns these super expensive clubs in Gangnam and Hongdae? Wen Junhui?” the other guy asks.

Jun shrugs. “I guess so.”

He's not too involved with that business. He owns four clubs, they're profitable and rather easy to maintain, but his managers do most of the work. He watches how the two guys change a glance, before they both lean forward.

“You're a fallen, right?” the taller asks, his voice vibrating with excitement.

“Yeah.”

It's almost funny to see how mesmerised the two guys are at his revelation. It's honestly not a secret. If people ask Jun what he is, he usually answers truthfully, because there's no point in hiding it, anyway. But he also doesn't like to make a big deal out of it. He's a fallen angel, so what. There are other creatures out there, with a much more painful fate than him.

“Can you get us VIP access?” the shorter asks and his companion immediately hits his shoulder.

“Shut up, Hansol...”

“Why are you guys here, if I may ask?” Jun asks.

The two look guilty at his question.

“Well...we tried a new spell, but it didn't work out the way we planned. So...our friend took most of the blow. He's in that room over there. We're waiting for him to wake up.”

Jun nods. Poor them. But if the guy is here and not in intensive care, he should be fine soon. He chats a bit more with these two mages. Their names are Hansol and Seokmin, the name of their friend is Seungkwan. They're funny, kind-hearted men, and also very playful, as he realises. But they're good company, so he doesn't get bored as he waits for at least another half hour until a nurse comes to tell him that Minghao is available now.

“I hope your friend gets well soon,” he says as he is about to leave.

“Thanks. And – you know, about the VIP tickets...,” Hansol starts again and Seokmin only shakes his head.

Jun doesn't mind though, so he just gives the two mages one of his managers' phone number. The guy is a shapeshifter named Soonyoung.

“If you want to have VIP access, call him and tell him that I gave you his number,” he explains.

The guys laugh and take the number with much gratitude. Then Jun bids the two goodbye and he hurries for Minghao's room. There is plenty he needs to ask his friend.

 

********

 

As Saturday evening rolls around, Jun has switched his outfit at least ten times. He has finally settled with black jeans and a dark blue button-up. His brown hair is artfully messed up which only took him about an hour to do. He still contemplates whether to bring a jacket, when he hears the balcony door slide open and two pairs of feet make their way from the living room to the bedroom.

“Oh wow...you look nice,” Jeonghan grins.

Jun turns around to his brothers. He flushes. “Thanks...”

“What's your plan for tonight?” Jisoo asks. His brother settles on Jun's bed and pulls Jeonghan into his lap. Sometimes Jun wonders how they make it work with the wings.

“We'll.. go for dinner...and after that...I'll see what he wants to do,” he mumbles.

“Pretty sure he's down for _anything_ ,” Jeonghan says and Jisoo grins so wide Jun believes his face might split open.

Jun wishes he could turn his ears off. He looks at the couple in the wardrobe mirror and sees them both grinning at him with so much shameless ambiguity, his face gets even hotter.

“No, but honestly, he's a grown man,” Jeonghan continues. “He knows how dating works.”

“You mean he has more experience? Yeah, I figured.”

“It doesn't bother you?”

“Why should it?”

Jisoo and Jeonghan change a glance.

“He's probably had sex with other people already,” Jisoo says carefully.

Jun nods. Yeah, he's thought about that. It doesn't bother him. Humans are not like angels, they don't have laws prohibiting them to be in relationships. So obviously humans would do...that. Plenty and with abandon. He doesn't judge them.

“I know the theory,” he weakly tries to defend himself.

“Well relax, no one says that you have to fuck him tonight -”

“Although I'm positive he's hoping for it,” Jeonghan interrupts his boyfriend.

Jun rolls his eyes. “Just because you seem to die if you don't get cock on a daily basis, doesn't mean that Wonwoo's the same, Jeonghan.”

For a second it is quiet in the bedroom, before the two angels burst out laughing and even Jun has to grimace. It's been a while since he's been....sassy.

“Wow, I didn't think you still had it in you,” Jisoo grins proudly.

“And I don't get cock on a daily, we're versatile -” but Jeonghan can't finish that sentence when Jisoo crashes their lips together to shut him up.

Jun shakes his head and goes back to fix his hair for the nth time today. He thinks he looks alright. And he decides to bring his jacket, in case...well in case it gets cold. He opens one of the drawers in his wardrobe and searches through his jewellery. He chooses a long, dangling cross earring in silver that accentuates his neck. As he turns around to his brothers, they look at him, eyes filled with warmth and happiness.

“You're ready.”

He nods and slides his phone into his pocket, his wallet into the other and he grabs the car keys.

“Have fun tonight.”

“Thanks, guys,” he breathes. And he means it.

With a last lingering glance at them, he leaves.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

He's always known that time is relative. When he used to sit through his university lectures, time had been like a gooey mess, stretching endlessly until the hour would announce the end of the class. When he's with friends, time spins and curls and almost disappears when seconds and minutes and hours are filled with joy, happiness and laughter.

Tonight, however, time has lost all meaning when every heartbeat is filled with the presence of the fallen angel.

Jun had picked him up from his place and he'd looked so painfully handsome Wonwoo had been shy to even get into his car. Wonwoo is dressed in a light blue skinny jeans and a white button-up shirt. He believes that he looks nice, but as Jun drives them to one of Seoul's most expensive restaurants he feels horribly underdressed nonetheless. But he's positive that everyone feels underdressed when standing next to Jun, whose otherworldly beauty just outshines everything and everyone.

After an enjoyable dinner which Jun paid for, the man asks him what he'd like to do. With a flush Wonwoo says that he doesn't mind whatever they do. Then Jun asks him if there was an area in Seoul where he likes to go for a walk. So he recommends Cheonggyecheon stream.

They quietly walk along the stream. There are many people still out at this hour, and with a blush Wonwoo realises that most people down here at the stream are couples – or people who want to be couples at some point. It's kinda cheesy, but also cute.

It's so comfortable to spend time with Jun. They have similar interests, but the conversation never stays superficial, they're both open for deeper, more complex topics, which is a relief. Yet, whenever they fall silent, the silence is never uncomfortable. And then, after some time, striking up another conversation is as easy as breathing. It's perfect. Jun is...he is handsome, rather gorgeous, but he's so much more than that. He's sweet, attentive, kind and warm-hearted. He's also witty and has a silly sense of humour, although his jokes are sometimes a little awkward, for he never smiles when he tries them. But Wonwoo finds it endearing and he'd love to hear him joke more often. It suits the man.

As it gets chilly, Wonwoo wonders why he didn't bring a jacket. But honestly, he'd been so concerned with what to wear and what to do with his hair that he'd simply forgotten about it. As he shivers and pulls his shoulders up, Jun looks at him questioningly.

“Would you...do you want my jacket?” the man asks and already peals the jacket from his back.

“But then you'll be cold.”

“I don't mind.”

So Wonwoo thankfully takes the jacket. It's warm and filled with the fine cologne of the other man. He blushes. This is...super sweet and super cheesy.

At some point they stop walking and instead move to stand closer by the stream. The light of the street lanterns lining the street swims like liquid gold in the calm river. It looks so pretty. He feels Jun's eyes on him and lifts his head to meet his gaze. When he does, Jun's eyes glow with an intensity that matches the full moon above them. His heart flips in his chest and then thunders in his ears when Jun's hand finds his own to lace their fingers together.

“Did you like today?” Jun asks. Despite his confident appearance, he sounds...so young and shy, Wonwoo can't help but laugh a little.

He squeezes Jun's hand. “Yeah. Yeah, I liked it.”

Jun nods. He looks so relieved.

Wonwoo steps a little closer. “Then...do you think...we would meet again?” he asks in a low voice.

Jun doesn't even hesitate: “If you want to, then yes. Absolutely.”

Wonwoo smiles and this time he doesn't even think about it as he leans in first to capture Jun's lips with his own. Wonwoo wouldn't say that he is an expert when it comes to kissing, but he's had enough experience to know when someone doesn't have any. He can feel that kissing is new territory for Jun, he can feel it in his hesitation, in his stiffness – it's not because he doesn't want to kiss Wonwoo, it's because he doesn't know how to kiss to make it feel good. However, it's not bad, actually it feels rather nice. He just needs a little more practice and Wonwoo is sure, then Jun's kisses could make him forget his name.

His hand trails up to slide into the soft hair at the back of Jun's head and he feels him lean into his touch. He kisses back softly – he's not a brute who forces his tongue forward, but he just deepens the kiss naturally and the innocence of it has Wonwoo weak in his knees. He opens up when Jun gently licks over his lips and when their tongues curl around each other, Wonwoo's head fills with a hazy fog of lust and curiosity. His body warms up with every second they kiss and when Jun's arm snakes around his waist to pull him closer, flush against the man's hard chest, he can't help but let out a dreamy sigh.

“Jun...,” he whispers as they pull away for air.

Jun kisses him again, before he leans their foreheads together. Wonwoo's heart beats so hard, he's sure the man can hear it.

“Do you...I-I mean it's late...would you...like to come back to my place?” Jun asks.

Hell yeah, everything in Wonwoo screams to say yes, but he knows in the back of his head that it's not a good idea just yet. He trusts Jun, but...well, he's only known him for a week and despite that chaos inside him, these feelings and thoughts stumbling against each other in his head, he knows that it's best to go separate ways tonight. Frankly, he knows that as soon as they'd be in Jun's flat, he'd be all over the man in an instant. And...he really doesn't want to scare the angel away. This is so new. He doesn't want to ruin it, especially not just because he can't wait for that cock to be inside of him.

So he lets out a sigh, but then shakes his head.

“I...I think I should go home after this...”

He sees the dejection overshadowing Jun's face and he's quick to explain himself.

“N-not because I don't want to come with you, but...” He bites his lip and looks away, blushing. “I think... I want you so much...it's too soon.”

Jun blinks at him, a little forlorn, before realisation dawns on his face – and crimson explodes on his cheeks.

“You-you mean...?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh...”

He laughs at the shy look on Jun's face. He kisses his fluster away and then takes the man's hand.

“Let's walk a bit more.”

 

********

 

They are back in front of the building in which Wonwoo lives. It's past midnight, but it doesn't feel like it. It just feels like the blink of an eye and a dance under moonlight. Jun looks at him. Despite his blank face he looks happy and a little saddened by their parting. Wonwoo feels the same. His heart aches; he doesn't want to go yet.

“Thanks for today,” he says quietly.

“It was nice. More than nice,” Jun replies.

They agree to meet next Friday evening. And Jun also tells him that he is home most evenings during the week, so he is free to come by anytime. Wonwoo's heart feels warm and he vows to definitely come visit the man during the week. He can't wait a whole week to see him again.

Their goodbye kiss lasts for another ten minutes, before Wonwoo honestly has to force himself to finally get out of the car. With a last smile at Jun he skips up the short way to the entrance. With butterflies in his stomach and a last look at Jun, he disappears inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thank you so much for all the nice comments and kudos. I'm so happy people like this little story. It's so much fun to write and I hope you all have just as much fun reading. Please enjoy!

**Wonwoo**

 

It's a combined idea of both Wonwoo and Mingyu for Wonwoo and Jun to meet at one of the angel's nightclubs that he owns. It's not like Wonwoo is particularly fond of clubbing, but Mingyu is – and Wonwoo likes the idea of seeing what Jun does for a living. And despite the fact that he doesn't like to go out much, he has definitely heard of Jun's clubs before, especially that club “17laws” in Gangnam.

It's pretty popular and many of his working colleagues have gone there already. It's more of an upper-class place, they have several dance floors spread over three storeys, they have plenty of lounges and bars and hidden corners “for sexy times”, as Mingyu says. The music is said to be amazing and they often have different themes over the weekends. So yes, Wonwoo finds himself fairly excited as he stands in front of his wardrobe Friday evening.

Him and Mingyu will go together, he'll meet up with Jun and then...well, who knows how the night will progress from there. He looks through his clothes and frowns. He really doesn't know what to put on. He hears noises from the bathroom, so he quickly moves over.

“What are you gonna wear?” he asks his flatmate through the door.

“Jeans and a shirt,” comes the muffled reply from inside.

“Could you be any more specific?” he sighs.

“Wear something sexy,” Mingyu says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

“Is there a dress code?”

“Yeah, don't come naked. Although...well, depends on _how_ naked...”

Wonwoo decides that he can choose his outfit himself, so he returns to his room. In the end he decides to wear black skinny jeans that are ripped at his knees, together with a silky black shirt tugged into his pants. He opens it a little at the top to give people a glance at his collarbones, but no more. He keeps his silver amulet underneath, all safe and secure. Done. Mingyu enters his room without knocking and musters him up and down, before he critically approves of his outfit choice. Wonwoo's friend is dressed in dark grey jeans that hug his muscular thighs nicely and a white V-neck that shows off his pecs phenomenally. They look at each other, before Wonwoo grins.

“You plan to bring anyone back here?” he asks jokingly.

Mingyu shrugs, although a faint red starts to dust his nose. “Well... not necessarily, but who knows what's gonna happen.” The tall man raises his brows at him. “What about you? Gonna go home with your man?”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “I don't know? Maybe?”

Mingyu shakes his head. “You shouldn't and you know it.”

“I appreciate your concern, Mingyu, but it's none of your fucking business whom I go home with.” Wonwoo fixes the taller male with a firm look.

Mingyu grimaces, clearly uncomfortable now that Wonwoo is serious. “Listen, I just don't want you to get hurt, hyung,” he says, calmer now. “I don't want you to regret anything.”

He sighs deeply. It's nice that his flatmate cares so much...but he's not a damn kid anymore. He can look after himself. And honestly...he knows Jun is not a threat. He is powerful, yes, in ways Wonwoo can't even comprehend, but Wonwoo is sure that there's nothing but goodness in him. Goodness and kindness and sadness.

After that they drop the topic and finish getting ready for the club. As they both want to drink tonight, they decide to take the underground. They know they'll probably stay till the morning hours, so they don't have to worry about taking a cab – they'll just wait for the trains to run again. Clubbing is easy like that in Seoul.

 

********

 

The line in front of “17laws” disappears behind the next street corner. Wonwoo gapes at the masses of visitors. He sees gorgeous people dressed fancily, he sees beautiful women in glittering outfits, dressed like they're about to go to a fashion show, and he sees handsome men wearing such expensive clothes Wonwoo feels more than embarrassed as they walk past the line to walk up to the bouncers of the club “17laws”.

“What?” the guy grunts.

“Uhm...,” Wonwoo clears his throat. “I'm Wonwoo and this is Mingyu.”

The guy looks at them sharply and demands to see their ID. Then he waves them through without another comment. Wonwoo changes a look with his friend. This was easy.

The entrance area is held in colours white, black and red. The dark carpet beneath their feet swallows every sound. The woman behind the cashier is pretty, her arms are covered in tattoos. She has a boyish vibe that Wonwoo likes. She seems like good company.

“Where's your guy?” Mingyu asks as they walk straight up to the cashier.

“No idea...I guess somewhere inside.”

Jun just texted him that he'd find them as soon as they arrived. Wonwoo has no doubt. The guy isn't human after all.

They don't have to pay the entrance fee, they just get silky, crimson red wristbands indicating their VIP status. Then they're pointed toward a separate door that leads to a cloakroom for VIPs only. They hand over their jackets and then make their way to the lounge.

The lounge is decorated in light, warm colours and immediately makes Wonwoo feel homely. The floor is coloured with champagne tiles, the walls are a rich brown with a reddish tint to it. There are dark brown and vanilla sofas lining the walls, as well as tables and stools in the same colours placed around the round lounge area. There is a bar right opposite of the doors to the entrance, and on the left and right of it two winged doors lead to dance floors, Wonwoo assumes. There's also a staircase leading to the next floor. They play poppy, happy music from the speakers, but it's still possible to hold a conversation, which is a bonus.

“How many dance floors are there?” Wonwoo asks, still taking the whole thing in. It looks...fantastic.

“Uhm, I think like five or six? At least one has strippers and gogo dancers and such,” Mingyu replies.

“Of course you would know that,” Wonwoo says dryly.

“Hey, everyone knows! It's not like it's a secret...”

They decide to the check out the bar, but just as Wonwoo opens the drinks menu, he feels a strangely familiar presence behind him. A hand comes to rest on his shoulder and with a smile he turns around to greet Jun. But he can't utter a single word as he sees how the fallen angel looks tonight.

He wears black jeans and a crimson red shirt in such a deep and rare hue of dark red, Wonwoo thinks the fibre must be made of blood and lava and smoke. He wears a loose, sleek black tie and again, a long cross earring dangles from his earlobe. His brown hair is artistically messed up and it looks so soft and fluffy Wonwoo is eager to run his fingers through it. He has his sleeves rolled up to the elbows and shows off his toned arms and a silver Rolex around his left wrist, while wooden beads decorate the other. Jun pretty much looks like a modern pirate and Wonwoo can't help but stare.

“You look nice,” Jun whispers into his ears.

Maybe he didn't notice that Wonwoo is still starstruck. Or he _has_ noticed, so he wants to fill the awkward silence with words. Either way, Wonwoo blushes at his compliment.

“Thanks...”

“Mingyu. We met,” Mingyu says sourly and shakes Jun's hand.

“I remember,” Jun says, his tone friendly, not as cold as Mingyu's.

Wonwoo warningly glares at his flatmate, but Mingyu ignores him. No, the younger is now looking at someone behind Jun's broad shoulders – and it's only then that Wonwoo realises that the angel is not alone.

“Minghao-ssi!” he greets happily.

The homunculus grins. “Nice to see you again, Wonwoo-ssi.”

The artificial human looks great. He is also dressed in all black, although Wonwoo realises that his pants are leather and show off his slender legs like a dream. He wears a plain black shirt with a white logo on it, and on top of that a black woollen coat – it looks utterly fashionable, but Wonwoo wonders if he's not going to die from a heatstroke in that thing. However, Minghao doesn't look bothered at all. Countless silver necklaces hang around his neck, little silver hoops decorate his ears and a nice assortment of rings accentuate his slim fingers. He looks...unique and pretty and amazing all at once.

“I'm Mingyu, Wonwoo's flatmate,” Mingyu introduces himself and offers the homunculus a handshake and a blinding smile.

Wonwoo is slightly taken aback by the sudden mood change in his younger friend. But then again, Minghao is pretty beyond belief and Mingyu has no idea that he's not a normal human. Looks like Mingyu has just found his first...target of the night.

Minghao musters Mingyu critically, before he shakes his hand. “Minghao. A friend of Jun's,” he says, his eyes trained on the taller male's features.

Wonwoo believes to also see a spark of interest on Minghao's face and turns his head to look at Jun. The man has followed the short exchange of words with a surprised look on his face, but when his eyes meet Wonwoo's, his gaze is warm.

“I'll show you around,” he says and takes his hand. “Oh, and you're not paying for anything tonight.”

Jun shows him the different dance floors. They all look unique and recognisable, while they all still have a recurring theme that seems to connect them all and emphasise the sense that they all belong together in “17laws”.

There is one dance floor with an exquisite laser show that keeps looping through the songs – one show is twenty minutes – and it's so distracting Wonwoo wonders how people can still dance. He'd just stand there by the bar and watch the laser show because it's honestly fantastic. There's another room with a stage and poles for people to dance one. Another dance floor has an elevated cage in the middle. Right now it's empty, but Jun tells him that it might soon fill with people.

“Jun?” he asks a short while later. “There're not only humans here, right?”

Jun shakes his head as they head for one of the bars on the second floor. They've lost Mingyu and Minghao a while ago.

“No, but everyone supernatural keeps it pretty low-key, so they don't stand out.”

“But – don't people notice?” Wonwoo asks.

When he looks around, he finds it ridiculously obvious. Right next to them is a small group of pale vampires nipping at Bloody Marys, with fangs flashing every time they speak, then there is a guy with pointy ears standing by a pillar, talking to someone whose mouth reveals a reptile tongue as they speak. It's so freaking obvious, he can't believe the humans don't notice.

“Well... I guess it's a bit like when you suddenly walk past a celebrity,” Jun muses. “You see them, but you don't _expect_ to see them, so you don't really realise them as the celebrities they are.”

“Hm, alright – wait, are there also celebrities that are supernatural?” Wonwoo asks, eyes wide.

Jun shrugs, but his eyes are playful. “A few. Maybe you'll see some tonight.”

“Tell me names.”

Jun just puts a finger to his lips and then hands him the drinks menu. Wonwoo studies the fancy cocktail names and he's about to ask for a recommendation, when Jun suddenly taps his shoulder. He looks up.

“Wonwoo, please meet one of my managers, Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo's hand is caught in an enthusiastic handshake of a guy roughly his height. He has a pretty face, slender, sharp eyes that give him a feline look and a shock of dark, messy hair.

“Soonyoung, nice to meet you,” the guy says. His voice sounds just as friendly as his smile looks like. “I'm a shapeshifter.”

“Wonwoo. I'm, uh, pretty normal.”

“How do you like it here?” the guy continues, perfectly conversational.

But before Wonwoo can answer, the guy suddenly lifts his hand to the IEM in his ear. He listens for a few heartbeats, before he mumbles a quick reply and he turns around to Jun.

“The leather folks are on their way. We better wait for them in the lobby.”

Wonwoo has no idea what he's just heard. Leather folks? So...are there some kinky people coming here as well? Not that he'd judge anybody, but he didn't think this was a place for such people to mingle. Despite the fancy flair, “17laws” seems like an average club, nothing for people who're into fetish stuff. However, Jun doesn't seem to mind Soonyoung's information one bit. He nods and then looks at Wonwoo.

“Sure. I'll be gone for a few minutes, is that ok?”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Wonwoo grins. “We got all night.”

Jun blinks thankfully and then looks at his manager. “Alright, let's go.”

He watches how Jun and Soonyoung make their way back to the entrance area, and Wonwoo is left alone with a smiling barkeeper and the menu full of fancy drinks he's eager to try. He decides to start with a cocktail named 'Kitten play'. The cheesy name makes it all the funnier to order. He watches how the girl prepares his drink with a theatrical professionalism to it. He's so absorbed in the little performance that he doesn't notice two people approaching him, but when he hears two painfully familiar voices, he rolls his eyes.

“If it isn't the pretty human, how would you know?” Seungcheol says with a wide grin as Wonwoo turns around to him and Jihoon.

“Well, if it isn't the two vampires who wanted to suck me dry,” he replies.

“Hey, we told you that it wasn't personal,” Jihoon protest.

“Doesn't change the fact that you nearly killed me...”

“Anyway, what are you doing here? You're dressed nicely,” Seungcheol says.

His red eyes trail up and down his frame and Wonwoo shifts, an uncomfortable knot forming in his stomach. He really doesn't want to remember that night, the events are still too present in his mind and on his body.

“Just here to have a good time, like everyone else.”

“I saw you talking to Wen Junhui. You're his – what? Lover?” Jihoon asks, humour entering his voice. “Didn't think the guy even has a dick.”

Wonwoo internally groans. Why are vampires so...crass?

“Alright, what are you guys doing here? Looking for a new victim?” Wonwoo asks instead of answering that crude question.

“Nah, looking for some distraction, like all the other losers here,” Seungcheol replies with a lazily smirk.

They make some more meaningless small talk, until Jihoon drags Seungcheol towards the dance floor and Wonwoo breathes with relief. Talking to these vampires still makes him anxious, although he has his precious amulet back around his neck. He...well, he believes that they're not whole-heartedly evil, but it doesn't change the fact that they hurt him badly. So he will continue to be cautious around them.

He enjoys his drink 'Kitten play' and marvels at how nice it tastes and he's just about to text Mingyu to ask where he is when he sees his tall flatmate fight a path through the crowd on the dance floor toward him. Wonwoo grins, but is surprised to see that Mingyu is alone.

“Where's Minghao?” he asks as the younger arrives.

“He stayed with some guys that he knows...,” Mingyu says a little disappointed. He orders himself a G&T and eyes Wonwoo's drink curiously. “What's that?”

“It's nice, you should try it – but did you like him? He's pretty, huh?” Wonwoo grins.

He sees Mingyu blushing, even in the colourful light beams passing through the otherwise dim room.

“He's awesome,” Mingyu says, a longing look on his face. “I hope I'll get around to dance with him. I so wanna give him my number.”

“Well, night's still young, I'm sure you'll get your chance,” Wonwoo tries to cheer him up. “But be quickly, I think every guy is gonna have an eye on him tonight.”

That sparks Mingyu's competitiveness and he watches how the younger scans the crowd in search for the pretty homunculus with the best sense of fashion in the club tonight. He doesn't find him, though, so he just nips at his drink, his eyes fixed on the doors through which people enter the room. Wonwoo watches him with a smile. Oh man, looks like Minghao managed to make Mingyu swoon over him in the blink of an eye. That's a new record.

Wonwoo's heart skips a beat when he sees Jun and Soonyoung returning.

“What's that?” Jun asks and nods at Wonwoo's half-finished drink.

“It's called 'Kitten play', it's nice, do you want to try?”

“Not tonight, gotta stay sober,” Jun says with a wink that makes him so fucking attractive Wonwoo finds it unfair.

Mingyu eyes Jun sourly, and Wonwoo has an idea.

“Jun, do you know if Minghao-ssi is seeing someone?” he asks with a shit-eating grin.

He actually sees the betrayal spread on Mingyu's face, but neither Jun nor Soonyoung seem to notice. Jun shares a glance with his manager, who shrugs.

“Not at the moment, I believe,” Jun replies. “Soonyoung?”

“He had a thing with a guy a few months back...but I haven't heard him talk about someone new lately.”

Wonwoo raises his brows meaningfully at Mingyu, who grimaces at him, but Wonwoo knows that his flatmate is thankful. Now he knows that he can flirt with pretty Minghao all he wants tonight. Well, assuming that Minghao is down for it, but Wonwoo is pretty sure that he is.

“Anyways, how about I show your the area for _our_ kind?” Jun offers.

“Wait – there's a room just for the supernatural?!”

“Sure is.”

“Hell yeah!”

Jun seems happy at his enthusiasm. Soonyoung leads the way, happily chatting with Mingyu. Jun and Wonwoo trail after them and Wonwoo is excited like a maiden when Jun links their hands together to show off that they're here together. It makes his belly warm and his head all fuzzy **.**

Humans, obviously, can't enter the area because they simply don't know of its existence. Soonyoung leads their small group to a corner on the third floor, close to the dance floors with the strippers, as Mingyu tells him. Soonyoung pushes a curtain away to reveal a door. It's a rather inconspicuous door with the letters 'private' on it. Soonyoung grins at everyone and knocks.

It's silent, before a raspy voice asks: “Code?”

“Cut it out, it's me.”

The door immediately swings open to reveal a whole other world of debauchery and excess.

 

********

 

The dance floor is filled with a pulsing, dancing mass swaying to the heavy beats of a sultry R'n'B track coming from the DJ who towers over his console like a king on his throne. The bar is filled with people and behind the dance floor, there is fancy-looking seating area that just screams “VIP access only”.

The light beams search the room like wandering fingers, lingering here and there like the caresses of a lover. The walls of the room are painted black, with white and red veins breaking through the wall of darkness like lightning. They make a stunning contrast to the otherwise dark look of the room. It's impossible to tell how big it is, but Wonwoo sees that there are little corridors leading away from the dance floor. He assumes that the area back there is where people get naughty and dirty.

He beams at the whole picture before him. This is insane.

He sees vampires, yes, and creatures with horns growing out of their heads, people who might be werewolves considering the yellow of their eyes, he sees people with reptile skin and pointy ears and bushy tails and cat-ears – it's such a beautiful, crazy mix he simply doesn't know where to look.

For a moment he thinks he might be dreaming, but no, he's clearly not. That girl with two rows of teeth instead of one has definitely just poured half her drink over her friend's dress and now they rush to the restroom, laughing hysterically, and over there, that's definitely a vampire getting it on with another. The air in here is spiced with lust and longing and Wonwoo's head spins a little as he turns around to his friends. Mingyu looks like he is about to pass out.

“Do you like it?” Jun asks.

“It's madness,” Wonwoo breathes. “This is great.”

They sit down in the VIP area and a waitress in a long, wine-red dress with a slit at the side comes over to take their orders. As expected, Soonyoung and Jun stay sober, but Mingyu and Wonwoo both decide to make use of that fact that they don't have to pay anything tonight, so they order with abandon.

“So...you're not human, either?” Mingyu asks Soonyoung.

“Nope,” the guy grins. “I can change my appearance however I want.”

“Do it.”

Soonyoung's eyes flash as he leans closer to Wonwoo's cheeky flatmate until his lips are only inches from Mingyu's. “What do I get out of it?”

Minguy's cheeks explode with red. “I-I mean, of course you don't have to...”

“Pff, that's right. Be a good boy tonight and maybe I'll show you.”

Wonwoo snorts into his drink and then turns to Jun. The fallen angel's arm casually rests over the back of Wonwoo's seat.

Jun tells him that he got the club from a very old, very wise warlock who'd wanted to enjoy his remaining years doing some travelling and writing. With a little persuasion – which seems to be one of Jun's strange powers – he'd convinced the warlock to sell the entire club to him for less than 10,000 Won. Wonwoo shakes his head at the story.

“You scammed the guy.”

“I didn't. He knew that I was a fallen and he's a powerful warlock. He could've send me away,” Jun disagrees. “I think he just wanted to get rid of the club either way.”

“And how about your three other clubs?”

“Basically the same. The owners wanted to sell them and I _convinced_ them that I was their best option.”

Jun's powers are indeed strange, Wonwoo finds. They chat some more, while the dance floor gets more and more crowded. The music is loud, so Wonwoo has to lean in close to keep the conversation at an audible level, but he doesn't mind that at all. He's actually quite happy to have an excuse to have his fingers touching Jun in some ways. And the angel doesn't seem to be bothered by that at all. At some point they're disrupted by the arrival of Minghao, with three guys in tow. Upon the homunculus' sight, Mingyu immediately makes space and gestures Minghao to come sit next to him. The pretty man looks amused, but humours him and sits down at his side. The three guys he brought look...oddly familiar.

“Wen Junhui! Thanks again for the VIP tickets!” one guy says breathlessly, half leaning over the back of Wonwoo's seat to shake Jun's hand.

“You're welcome.”

“I've never been VIP before, this is so cool,” his friend proclaims and slumps down next to Minghao.

“Still can't believe I was still unconscious and first thing you do is ask this guy for VIP access...,” the third grumbles and sits down next to Wonwoo.

And now Wonwoo remembers. They're the three guys he'd seen in the hospital, just before Mingyu had picked him up. The guy whose spell apparently exploded or so. However, now that he looks at them, they all look pretty happy and lively. No signs left of the accident.

The introduce themselves as Hansol, Seokmin and Seungkwan. They're mages, which means that they practice magic. But, as they explain enthusiastically to Wonwoo and a very confused Mingyu, they only use light magic and don't dare to cross into the darker arts. Wonwoo doesn't really understand that, but he can imagine what sort of magic these darker arts entail – he's seen enough films – so he's happy to hear that. The mages order a round of shots.

Seems like it doesn't matter if someone's on the supernatural side or not – apparently everyone agrees that tequila is stil the way to go in order to get drunk. Wonwoo grins to himself as the waitress brings over a tablet full of shots, as well as salt and lime. With his eyes locked with Jun, he licks over the back of his hand before he scatters the salt there. Then he grabs a shot glass with his right and a slice of lime with the left.

“Alright, cheers!” Seokmin yells.

Wonwoo licks the salt away, downs the shot and then bites into the lime. Hansol opposite of him immediately starts coughing and also Wonwoo grimaces as the familiar fire flows down his throat and simmers in his stomach. Mingyu, on the other hand, doesn't look bothered at all as he puts glass and lime back down. Minghao eyes him from the side, clearly intrigued. Wonwoo watches the two. This could be interesting...

“Let's dance!” Seungkawn yells into his ear two rounds later.

Wonwoo feels the buzz slowly getting to his head; he feels the excitement taking over his limbs, he feels a rare desire to move and sway pulsing in his legs. Seungkwan drags him up from his seat, while Hansol and Seokmin hurl Minghao and Mingyu from their sofa. Wonwoo stops and looks at Jun, who just slowly shakes his head, but he looks playful.

He leans down to him. “Come with me,” he says loudly to be heard over the music.

Jun's lips brush his ear as the man replies: “Later!”

Wonwoo blushes, but before he can utter another word, the mages drag him toward the dance floor and soon he has lost sight of the angel as they dive into the crowd.

The music hammers form the speakers and seems to form a whole different dimension here on the floor. Wonwoo's body moves and turns all on its own – he has no say in it, he just follows whatever the music and the beat tell him to do and it feels fucking great. He sees the three mages dancing and laughing with wild abandon, absolute happiness on their faces, and then there are Mingyu and Minghao.

Mingyu is dancing closely next to him, their arms touching all the time, but neither seems to mind or find it to be a reason to move away. No, Wonwoo can see clearly how they keep stealing glances at each other, interest and hunger are hot and bright in their stares.

“Man, these two are so obvious,” Seokmin yells into Wonwoo's ear. He whole-heartedly agrees.

A while later the music changes to a slow, sexy beat that practically screams at the people to grind their bodies together. The mood changes on the dance floor, it's like invisible lightning flashing above their heads, heating up their senses. It smells like lust and want and impatience, only heightened by the darkening laser beams and the sultry music booming from the speakers. Wonwoo's body slows down, now moves in sensual waves he can't even control. From the corner of his eye he sees his friend, now dancing closely behind Minghao.

Mingyu's hands rest low on Minghao's hips, Minghao's coat has slipped down his arms to reveal pale white shoulders and he leans back against the taller man, clearly enjoying it. His hand comes up to snake around Mingyu's neck and Wonwoo blushes as he sees how Minghao shamelessly grinds his ass into Mingyu's crotch. Minghao turns his head and a moment later, they kiss.

He turns away, suddenly flustered, when he feels someone move behind him and a pair of warm, large hands slide over his back, to the front, before hugging his waist. He grins and half turns around to see Jun looking at him with a heated look on his face. Soonyoung behind him moves closer to Seokmin, who seems to greatly appreciate the company.

“You look gorgeous when you dance,” Jun breathes into his ear and Wonwoo shudders.

His body is hot, and Jun's hands are hot. Even through the layer of his shirt he feels like his touch is scorching his skin. He turns back to the front, but stays close, his ass brushing against the front of Jun's jeans. Jun's hands rest on his hips and then the man starts to move, in sync with the music, and Wonwoo _melts_ against him.

_Fuck, he can move like that..?_

He enjoys the shameless grinding before he turns around to wrap his arms around Jun's neck. With one hand he grabs his tie to pull him down.

“Kiss me,” he demands, the alcohol giving way for his greed and Jun seems smug beyond belief, but leans in anyway.

Tongues meet through open lips and he sighs into the heavy lip-lock. The room spins around him, he presses his body against Jun's and moves his legs apart, only so much that Jun's knee comes forward, not much, but enough to drive him crazy for more. Jun's tongue curls around his own before diving deep, so deep it leaves Wonwoo breathless and panting for more. Their bodies still move, but it's a back and forth, a push and pull, as if they already mimicked the most ancient dance on this planet. Oh fuck, he wants him so much.

They make out until Wonwoo is two seconds from stripping, when suddenly Soonyoung and Seokmin are by their sides.

“Let's do body shots!” Seokmin yells with a telling blush on his face, his arm possessively placed around Soonyoung's waist.

Wonwoo actually wants to continue making out with Jun, but the mage and the shapeshifter drag them back to the VIP area. Moments later, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan and Hansol follow, all of them in a more or less dishevelled state. Oh fuck, as Wonwoo walks he notices how fucking tipsy he is. He giggles and slams himself back into the seat next to Jun.

“Alright, who's gonna do it with whom?” Seokmin asks loudly, ordering another round of shots with a lazy wave of his hand.

“Isn't hat obvious?” Seungkwan asks. Hansol's hand rests so far up his thigh Wonwoo believes he's almost grazing his cock.

Oh man... Wonwoo has never done body shots in his life, so he is more than flustered as he turns back to Jun who watches him expectantly. He moves closer until he's almost on his lap and leans to his ear.

“I need to lick your neck!” he yells.

Jun looks like he wants to laugh – which is a first since he's met him – but instead the man just bites his lip, before he turns his head to offer his throat. “Go for it.”

Jun's hand on Wonwoo's waist tightens as he licks a strip from the base of his neck up to his jaw. Then he scatters the salt there.

“Alright, ready guys?” Seungkwan yells.

Wonwoo looks around. Mingyu looks like he's about to devour Minghao, Hansol looks more than ready to get things started and Soonyoung has so much salt lining his neck it actually disappears underneath his shirt. Oh fuck, what's with the people tonight? Wonwoo grabs a shot and a lime.

“CHEERS!”

He laps the salt up slowly, he savours the feel of Jun's heated skin beneath his tongue, before he leans back to down the tequila and bite into the lime. But just as he throws the lime onto the table, suddenly two hands grab his waist to pull him onto the man's lap and Jun's lips crash against his own. He gasps and kisses back, wild hunger leading his every movement. The alcohol makes him throw away all caution and restraint, fuck, he wants to have him so much, he wants to feel him, he needs Jun's hands on his body, he fucking needs him _inside -_

“Haah...” he breathes against Jun's lips.

His hand runs through Jun's soft hair as he levels their gazes.

“You ok?” Jun asks.

How the fuck does he manage to look so calm and composed while Wonwoo is nearly falling apart from his own overwhelming desire? It's so unfair. Oh yeah, he's an angel...and sober.

Wonwoo nods and brushes his lips against Jun's as he speaks: “Yeah, I'm good...feel good...”

They kiss again and this time it's slower, more sensual, and Jun's hands start to wander up his back, leaving a hot trail of scorching touches in their wake. His fingers slide up and down, all the way down and Wonwoo gasps into the kiss when Jun grabs his ass to pull him even closer, until their crotches are pressed together only separated by the layers of their clothing. Wonwoo's face feels so hot he think it might melt. God he's so fucking turned on and he wants this man so much...

But he knows that they're in a club and he's drunk and it's too soon and he knows that if he isn't getting off of Jun's lap in the next minute or so, he'll start to tear his clothes off, so with a heavy sigh he ends their kiss and leans back.

“I'll...I'm going to the restroom,” he announces.

“Are you really ok?” Jun asks, immediately worried.

Wonwoo smiles and pecks his lips. “I'm fine.”

And with that, he stands up and slowly makes his way toward the restrooms. On his way he can see that Mingyu and Minghao have disappeared, Hansol and Seungkwan are making out without a care in the world and Soonyoung is dragging Seokmin back to the dance floor. He smiles to himself, his lips still burning with the memory of Jun's kisses.

He feels a little more sober after he sprays cold water into his face. A glance at his phone tells him that it's way after 3 am. He hasn't even noticed the hours gone by. From all the dancing his amulet has slipped out of his shirt. It blinks at him in the light and he shakes his head. Who would've known that this madness would start with this little thing? He wants to head back, but the corridors back here are confusing. People are everywhere, either drinking, talking or making out, but Wonwoo can't remember from which direction he'd come from. He sighs and starts to walk. He'll find the dance floor eventually.

 

********

 

He turns around a corner and suddenly finds himself in a plush little room with another bar, crimson red sofas and a candelabra hanging above. There are only a few people at the bar and a couple passionately making out on the sofa. Wonwoo wants to turn around when he looks once again – and his eyes widen at the sight before him. His heart jerks inside his chest.

The two men on the sofa have dark, leathery wings grow out of their shoulders. They're both dressed in black, but there is something about them, something unexplainable, and yet it fills Wonwoo's belly with a sense of both curiosity and dread. Their wings are lazily folded against their backs. Wonwoo wonders how they feel like, if they're as tender as a bat's wing. He can't tell.

Maybe they've noticed his staring, when suddenly the guys stop and two sets of watchful eyes focus on him. His heart lurches.

The guy sitting on the lap of the other has a pretty face, the perfect mix of both masculine and feminine beauty. His blond hair is swiped back and gives him a sexy, wild look. His lover has dark hair, messed up from the blond's wandering fingers. His skin is a wonderful tan. His eyes are large and watch him with interest. Wonwoo swallows.

“S-sorry, I didn't mean to stare...”

“A human, back here...? That's weird...,” the blond says. Even his voice is pretty.

“Does Soonyoung know you're here?” the other asks. His voice is darker, but he sounds friendly.

“Yeah...”

Suddenly the blond slides off of the guy's lap and he walks over. He's actually a little shorter than Wonwoo, but he feels intimidated nonetheless. His wings look even bigger from up close.

“How come you're here? Are you not a regular human?” the guys asks curiously.

Wonwoo blushes.

“W-well...”

“Leave him be, Taemin. If the manager know he's here, then who cares.”

The blond grins at his partner, before he fixes Wonwoo with a look of great interest. The man musters him up and down and then his eyes stop at the silver amulet around his neck. Wonwoo sees the pretty eyes narrowing a little at the sight and he believes to see a flicker of distrust settle in his gaze, but then he smiles at Wonwoo again.

“You having a good time here?”

“Uh, yeah...” He doesn't even know why he blushes while he speaks to him. But he does.

“Your first time here?”

_Is it that obvious?_

“Kinda...”

The guy, Taemin, nods, as if he expected that answer already. His wings shift a little on his back. It's so easy to get lost in his eyes. And in his smile. Wonwoo doesn't know if he should be frightened or delighted, it's an uncomfortable mix of both that makes his heart beat faster.

“What's your name?” Taemin suddenly asks.

“Wonwoo.”

After a bit more small talk he excuses himself and hurries back to the dance floor, the burning stare of Taemin still boring into his back. He hasn't even noticed that he is shaking, but he is until he finds himself in the safe company of anonymous club visitors, and he feels like he can breathe again. He runs a hand through his hair. What a weird guy... Beautiful but...somehow dangerous.

And Wonwoo honestly wonders what Taemin and his lover _are_. They must be something else, he hasn't seen anyone else yet with wings growing out of their backs. He doubts that they're angels, although they have a similar...presence to Jun, but somehow they're also inherently different from him. There was something about them, something mystical, majestic, powerful and intimidating.

He makes his way back to the VIP area. As soon as he spots Jun, his heart feels lighter. Like sensing that he's being watched, Jun turns his head and their eyes meet. Jun's face lightens up and Wonwoo quickly moves over.

“Are you ok?” Jun asks, his voice laced with worry.

He assures him that he's fine and that he just got lost on the way back from the restroom. The man seems relieved, but keeps his arm around Wonwoo's waist. Mingyu and Minghao have reappeared again, they sit opposite of them and each with a look of mischievous satisfaction on his face. Mingyu's hair is messed up and fresh marks cover Minghao's slender neck. Wonwoo doesn't need to ask what these two have been up to. His guess is that they went into a naughty corner and did some nasty stuff because they couldn't wait anymore to get home.

Mingyu asks him whether he's ok and he tells him the same he's told Jun. But he leaves out his strange encounter with the two winged man.

Seokmin and Soonyoung are still on the dance floor and Seungkwan and Hansol have disappeared. Mingyu orders another round of drinks and this time Wonwoo asks for a strong Mai Tai with extra rum. Jun listens and then fixes him with a questioning look.

“Are you really ok?” he asks.

Wonwoo's heart feels warm at his concern, but he just nods and smiles. He laces their fingers together.

“I'm fine, but I'm getting sober and it's too early for that,” he explains with a laugh.

That seems to convince Jun and the fallen angel relaxes. They chat with each other, Wonwoo finishes his Mai Tai in record time and orders another, when sweat-soaked Seokmin and Soonyoung appear out of nowhere and attempt to drag them all back to the dance floor. Mingyu and Minghao comply, but Wonwoo isn't all too eager. However, he can't resist the puppy looks he gets, so he gets up with a snort, holding his hand out for Jun to take.

The angel winks at him. “I'll be there,” Jun lets him know.

Urgh, the guy really likes to test his patience.

He leans down to his ear. “I hope it's worth the wait.”

At that, Jun captures his lips in a heated kiss that makes their friends whistle behind them. As Jun draws back, his eyes bore into Wonwoo's.

“You know it is.”

A wave of heat shoots between his legs at his words, but then Jun leans back and Wonwoo is almost pushed down into the dancing crowd. Soon he is lost again, he dances wildly in the company of his friends, both old and new, the music beats through his body, the laser beams hypnotise him, _his_ person is near, it's hot and loud and a great orchestra of good emotions makes Wonwoo's heart brim over. He laughs and playfully grinds onto Mingyu who swats his ass, before he does a full body wave that makes Minghao burst out laughing.

Seokmin yells into his ear that he's a great dancer and Wonwoo yells back that it's the tequila in his system. The guy loves his ass off at that and gives him a high five. Soonyoung meanwhile has a little personal dance battle with Minghao – and both their movements are no damn joke. Wonwoo is so absorbed in the chaos and the music and the presence of his friends he doesn't see a very drunk guy stumble toward them.

And then, too many things happen at once.

A heavy, hard body crashes into Wonwoo and he loses balance, he stumbles backwards into Seokmin when someone's full weight starts to crush him and suddenly there is a hand grasping for something to hold onto and sharp nails scratch over his chest, hook into his amulet – and rip it from his throat.

The guy lands on the ground, with Wonwoo half buried beneath him. His friends hurry to lift him back to his feet, but suddenly...something is different.

Wonwoo looks up and sees people staring. They have stopped dancing, they have stopped chatting and laughing and now countless of eyes are fixed on him. The music is still hammering from the every corner, but it looks like the people have grown deaf to the noise.

He swallows dryly, his eyes searching the dark ground.

_Fuck, where is it..._

“Hyung, are you ok!?” Mingyu asks.

“My – my amulet is gone!”

Wonwoo feels the old fear start to tighten his chest as he looks around and sees at least a dozen crimson red eyes staring at him, all filled with the same hunger he'd seen in Seuncheol's eyes two weeks prior. But he has no time musing when suddenly there are hands on his back and teeth at his neck and a searing pain spreads from his throat into every cell of his body.

“FUCK CUT IT OUT!!” he hears Soonyoung yell even above the music. “SECURITY!”

Wonwoo cries out in pain when a pair of fangs sink into his neck, but a moment later Mingyu and Soonyoung pull the vampire away with all their force. And then hell fucking breaks lose.

Wonwoo feels hands claw into his clothes, ripping his shirt, he feels nails and teeth dig into his skin, bodies press into him, eager to fucking eat him alive and his voice is lost in the overwhelming noise. He kicks, he punches but he's just a human and these guys are anything _but_ – the fear threatens to paralyse him, he gasps a name when suddenly a loud boom explode before him and suddenly the music is turned off – and Wonwoo finds himself caged in a ring of flames leaping out of the ground.

“All of you, stand down,” Jun says, his voice so collected and calm it runs a shiver down Wonwoo's spine. There is so much cold authority in his voice, it makes Wonwoo want to kneel for him.

Jun stands before Wonwoo, although outside of the ring, and he stares down the club visitors who look at him with a mix of admiration, fear and disgust.

“Out of here, now. This area is closed for now.”

The many people and creatures protests, many stretch their hands after Wonwoo, when suddenly a second and third person land next to Jun. And both have leathery wings on their backs.

“FUCK OFF!” Taemin's voice booms across the dance flloor and it is silent.

And after that, the people quickly shuffle out of the room, curses and threats spilling from countless lips, and then it is quiet. Only Wonwoo and his friends and the two winged men are left. Soonyoung leaves for a moment and then the lights are all turned on. Wonwoo is blinded by the sudden brightness.

“Hyung, are you ok?!” Mingyu nearly cries.

The ring of flames disappears and Wonwoo's younger flatmate stumbles toward him. Wonwoo hugs him, before he turns to Jun, Taemin and the other man whose name he doesn't know yet. All three turn around to him.

“What happened?” Jun asks him worriedly. He comes and cups his cheeks. “Are you hurt?”

Barely, he has some scratches and bruises, but what's most important...

“This yours?” the taller of the winged men suddenly asks him.

Wonwoo turns his head to see that he has his amulet in his hands. It seems fine, but the chain is torn.

“Yes!”

The man hands it to him.

“Alright, something doesn't add up here, Wen Junhui. What just happened?” Taemin asks with raised brows. “Who is he?

Wonwoo feels the taller man's eyes still on him. And then the guy says: “You're not human.”

It's not a question, so he just shrugs.

“It's complicated,” he mumbles.

“Wonwoo...seems to have the ability to make supernatural people want to kill him,” Jun explains. “We don't know why. But the amulet somehow hides his nature from others, so he wears it to protect himself.”

Wonwoo feels Mingyu's hand squeeze his shoulder. Soonyoung, Seokmin and Minghao are silent, they seem as confused as he is, but they smile at him when their gazes meet.

Taemin grimaces, before he suddenly taps his lover's arm.

“Minho – don't you think...”

The guy, Minho, looks at him for a moment, before he frowns. “No...I don't think so...”

“But it would make sense!”

“Only in your head, Taemin...”

Wonwoo follows the nonsensical exchange of words with a growing ball of anxiety clumping in his stomach. Suddenly he feels tired and exhausted. A look at his phone tells him that it's almost 5 am.

“Care to share your thoughts? Minho, Taemin?” Jun asks politely.

“We...I think we need to discuss this first...,” Minho says slowly, his eyes still locked with Taemin. “We'll keep in touch,” he assures the fallen angel.

Taemin nods, his face thoughtful. His wings shift anxiously on his back, he folds and unfolds them as if too work out the tension in his body. It's fascinating to watch.

“Anyway, you better get yourself checked up,” Minho says to Wonwoo. “You're bleeding.”

His voice is still friendly, his eyes are warm. Something about the man makes Wonwoo feel strangely safe and comforted, although he doesn't know him at all and his appearance is more than intimidating. He is dressed in black and has leather wings on his back but he still radiates kindness.

“Thank you for your help,” Wonwoo says shyly.

Both Minho and Taemin smile at him, before they nod at everyone else. With that, they walk over to a window, open it, and disappear into the night. Wonwoo is about to walk up to Jun when he notices the room spinning. He feels oddly light-headed and suddenly there is a yelp coming from Minghao. The guy barks his name, but Wonwoo's knees already buckle beneath him, but before he hits the ground a pair of strong arms catch him and lift him up to carry him away.

 

********

 

He comes to in a strangely familiar bedroom which is not his own. He only needs a moment to recognise Jun's furniture and he sighs a little. He's safe here. He sits up slowly and grimaces at the dull straining in his body. He feels so exhausted. But not the type exhausted when you've partied a night away. No, it's the type of exhaustion after being attacked by a room full of supernatural creatures. He groans at the memory.

“Hey, how do you feel?”

He hasn't even noticed Jun entering the room, but now the man crouches down beside the bed. He places a glass of water on the night stand, before he gently caresses Wonwoo's cheek.

“What happened?” he mumbles.

Jun tells him that he'd lost consciousness and his friends had helped Jun take him back here. Minghao had tended his injuries again and then his friends had all gone home. Wonwoo is relieved to hear that everyone else is alright.

“You ok?” Jun asks.

“Well...everything hurts, but I'll be fine,” he says with a wry smile. “Sorry for ruining the night.”

“Shhh, don't say that. I should be the one to apologise. I never should've taken you to that room.”

He looks so sad and guilty, Wonwoo's heart breaks a little at the sight. It's not Jun who'd hurt him, it's not Jun who'd attacked him. Jun was the one to safe him once again.

He grips Jun's hand. “It's not your fault I was attacked.”

“But it was me who brought you there in the first place.”

“It could've happened everywhere.”

Jun looks like he wants to protest, but then he just sighs. His eyes are filled with warmth and compassion and worry for him. Wonwoo's heart feels so tender as he looks at him like that.

“Let's not talk about it... You should rest some more, Wonwoo.”

Jun stands up, he probably wants to let Wonwoo sleep in peace, but Wonwoo won't have that. Instead he catches Jun's hand once more to stop him.

“Can you stay...?”

Jun looks at him for a long moment and Wonwoo is terrified that he might decline his small request, but then Jun nods. He walks back to the bed and slips underneath the covers. For a moment Wonwoo is flustered, he doesn't know if he should move closer or not, when suddenly there is a pair of arms snaking around him to pull him closer into that magnificent warmth radiating from the other man. He sighs a little and closes his eyes.

“This ok?” Jun whispers.

“Yeah...”

Wonwoo relaxes slowly. He feels the strings of sleep starting to tug and his consciousness, he feels the heavy weights bearing down on his eyelids and it becomes more and more difficult to think. Slumber is just out of his reach, when one last question enters his mind. He shifts a little and with his hand he gently holds onto Jun's shirt.

“Jun?” he mumbles.

“Yes?”

“I don't...want to wake up alone..."

It's silent for a long moment in which Wonwoo almost falls asleep, but then he feels a kiss being pressed to his forehead and Jun's honey voice fills his ears once more before he drifts off into the world of dreams.

“You won't. I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> So yes, I couldn't help but add my otp to the cast. In case anyone is confused, these are SHINee's Taemin and Minho. If you like that pairing, please check out my 2min fics xx
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> Thank you once again for all the lovely comments.  
> And please keep in mind that this started out as a PWP. Actually I just wanted to write a steamy smut scene and yet here I am now, writing about 40k of plot and world building and I'm still not done yet. However, please don't take the story too seriously. I did try to make the plot interesting and logical, but then again my intention was never to write a plot-heavy story, so please don't be too harsh on me should you find some logical errors.  
> Anyway, it's still great fun to write this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Jun**

 

It's been a long time since he has last slept next to somebody. And it's been a while since he's been able to sleep without his nightmares coming to visit him. Yet, he has only slept a few hours when he blinks awake. The room is dim, the shutters keep out most of the light. Jun needs a moment to realise that he is, in fact, in his bed, with a warm body resting in his arms.

His heart flutters. Of course. Wonwoo had asked him to stay with him last night. He listens to his quiet breathing and he wonders if his quick, elated heartbeat isn't going to disturb Wonwoo's slumber. But then he thinks that he is being silly. He looks at him. Wonwoo is turned towards him, his face half buried in the pillows. One hand rests by his cheek and the other is curled into the fabric of Jun's sweater, as if to hold him close, even in his sleep. He looks so peaceful, so innocent and young and Jun's heart aches as he is once again overwhelmed by the fondness he feels for the other man.

Fondness and guilt over the fact that Wonwoo had been hurt again, although he'd been there. Although he should've protected him. He frowns and runs a hand through his hair. He has many questions and he thinks that both Minho an Taemin could provide answers to at least half of them. But it's difficult to get a hold of them, so he'll have to wait for them to reach out first. They're strange, these creatures from the darker dimensions.

He hears Wonwoo sigh in his sleep and instinctively pulls him a little closer. Jun's wings have been gone for a long time, but in a moment like this he longs for them so much, only to be able to wrap them around the man in his arms and build a cocoon of feathers, warmth and safety for him, to shield him from the world.

Wonwoo moves a little in his sleep and Jun's eyes fall to the fresh plasters and bandages decorating his skin. His wounds are rather superficial, but they'd bled nonetheless. Thankfully, Minghao didn't have to stitch his skin back together this time, which is a relief. Still, Jun feels ill when he sees the new injuries. It shouldn't have happened.

He never should've taken him to that room. He never should've agreed to meet Wonwoo at his club.

“I can tell what you're thinking, just from looking at you,” comes from the door.

He recognises Jisoo's calm voice in an instant. He looks up to meet his brother's gaze, but then he returns his eyes back to Wonwoo. He seems to be in deep sleep; their voice don't rouse him.

“It's my fault.”

“You know that's not true.”

“I let them hurt him.”

“It was an accident.”

In a corner of his mind he knows that Jisoo is right – but his head is convinced otherwise. He much rather blames himself. It's easier to take responsibility than to admit that last night's event had been outside his control. It's easier to take the blame than to admit that he was just as powerless as everyone else in the room. It's easier than realising that they're just helpless minions bowing to fate.

“Jun. You know I'm right.”

He takers a deep breath before he fixes Jisoo again. “...I'll talk to you later.”

Jisoo shakes his head, but disappears, leaving a soft heap of down feathers by the door.

 

********

 

When Wonwoo wakes about an hour later, it's afternoon and the sun has long disappeared behind a thick blanket of clouds. His dark eyes flutter open, still unfocused, and he turns onto his back, his mouth opening with a long yawn that soon fades into a pained groan. Jun sits up slowly next to him, which prompts Wonwoo to look at him. As their eyes meet, Jun's heart skips a beat.

“What...time is it?” Wonwoo mumbles, tongue still slurred and heavy from his sleep.

“Almost 4pm.”

Wonwoo groans and sits up, one hand running through his messy hair. Then his arm drops back onto the blanket and he blinks at him. Although the sleepiness still sticks to his mind and digs a frown into his forehead, Wonwoo's eyes soften and he smiles after a moment.

“You kept your promise.”

Jun rubs his nose. “Of course.”

Suddenly, a slender hand reaches for his own and Wonwoo laces their fingers together.

“Thank you,” he says, and Jun knows that he means it.

He clears his throat, before he nods to the bathroom.

“Feel free to take a shower. I – I'll make something to eat...I mean, if you're hungry.”

Wonwoo nods and stands up from the bed, his movements followed by a soft curse. Jun is pretty sure that he has muscle cramps and the bruises along his body don't make the task of walking any easier. Yet, Wonwoo ambles over to the bathroom, but before he's out of the door, he turns around once again.

“You know...you could join me,” he says, his eyes dark and filled with something he doesn't quite get.

Jun needs a moment to process his words – but when he does, heat explodes on his face, even his ears start to burn at the offer. He grips the blanket tightly.

“Uh...w-well...”

He doesn't even know what to say. He is torn between being ecstatic and terrified and his body really doesn't know how to deal with that.

Wonwoo snorts, the look on his handsome face playful. “I get it.”

“W-wait, I – I mean....”

Suddenly, Wonwoo comes over again and without even hesitating he goes to straddle Jun's legs, his thighs on either side of Jun's. His arms wrap around Jun's shoulders. Suddenly he is so close and Jun is vividly reminded of how they'd kissed last night, sitting just like that. His skin feels hot.

“Last night you were so confident,” Wonwoo grins, his fingers carding through Jun's hair.

Jun rests his hands on Wonwoo's slim waist.

“Last night you weren't injured,” he tries to reason with him.

It's not like he doesn't want him. But...his guilt is still eating him up from the inside and despite how much he likes Wonwoo – he doesn't want to hurt him in any way. Even if it happens when he wants to make him feel good.

“I'm fine. I've had worse, right?” Wonwoo says. “Besides...I never got that second dance last night. When you told me to wait.”

Jun looks away. He knows that, too. Well, he would've joined him on the dance floor, actually he'd been about to get up when the whole commotion and drama started. It's just...he's just not used to this. The physical contact that makes his heart flip, the intimacy that makes his head spin. He's not used to any of that. Being near Wonwoo, touching him, dancing with him, _kissing_ him – these things all make Jun's mind go up in flames and he just...needs time to prepare himself. It's silly and cheesy and embarrassing but that's just the way it is.

So he slowly slides his hands up Wonwoo's back, down his arms to gently unwrap his hands from his neck. He kisses his palms and then laces their fingers together.

“It's 'too soon'. Isn't that what you told me the other night?” he says quietly.

Wonwoo's face colours a little at his words.

“You can't use that against me, that's not fair.”

Jun leans in closer to press their lips together in a small kiss, but he pulls back as he feels Wonwoo try to deepen the contact. Wonwoo lets out a frustrated puff of air, before he slowly lifts himself off of Jun's lap.

“Offer still stands,”

“I appreciate it,” he replies. “I do.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes at him, but his expression is soft, and a moment later Jun hears the bathroom door opening and closing. He sighs and slowly stands up from the mattress. Time to make something to eat and distract himself from the fact that he'd just passed on the opportunity to see Wonwoo in the shower. Naked. And Wet. His brothers will so laugh at him when they find out.

 

********

 

**Mingyu**

 

Some people radiate that feeling that they've been surrounded by love and happiness their entire life.

Minghao isn't one of them.

Mingyu watches the handsome man sleep peacefully on his side, his bare back turned towards him. The duvet has slipped down his slender body and reveals pale skin, occasionally darkened by a mark here and there, and otherwise decorated with three tribal tattoos on his back. They sit along his spine; one is on his nape, the next in the middle of his back, and the third sits right at the end of his spine. They're crimson red and complicated and make Mingyu want to touch them.

He can only shake his head in disbelief as he recalls the events of last night. He'll have to call Wonwoo later and make sure that he's ok, although Mingyu is positive that he is, at least as ok as he can be, given the circumstances. He's at Jun's place; they'd taken him there after he'd lost consciousness in the club. Minghao had tended his wounds.

And then, well...

Minghao had offered Mingyu to come to his place. And with a blush he recalls what happened after they'd gotten through the door...

Mingyu is still indecent underneath the covers, he's only wearing his boxers. But Minghao had seen it all last night – so he doesn't feel particularly shy. If anything, he's slightly flustered because he's more than ready to go at it again. Minghao just...just fucking makes Mingyu's brain sit in his cock, it's horrible. No, it's not horrible, but well. Maybe embarrassing because he behaves like an insatiable sex-maniac. But who can blame him? Minghao is the most handsome, the most beautiful and fascinating person he has ever met. Of course he'd be bewitched by him.

After a quick visit to the bathroom, Mingyu settles back underneath the covers. He wraps one arm around Minghao and pulls him closer, until his bare back meets Mingyu's chest. He can hear him hum in response and he blinks, surprised.

“Did I wake you?” he asks gently and kisses Minghao's naked shoulder.

The man shifts a little. “No. I'm a light sleeper.”

Mingyu gently caresses Minghao's bony hip and his flat lower stomach. He can feel him lean into his touch.

“How...how do you feel?”

That makes Minghao lift his head only so much that he can look at him from the corners of his eyes. Smugness drips off of his lips like honey.

“Shall I flatter your ego and say that I can't walk anymore?”

Mingyu blushes like mad. “W-well...”

“Or that I still feel you _inside_?”

He grimaces, although the dumb manly beast inside his chest feels way too proud at his words.

“I...I mean, I...I didn't mean to go overboard last night...”

Minghao snorts and settles back into the pillows. His dark hair surrounds his head like a halo. His earrings blink at him through the black strands.

“No need to worry. I'm fine,” he yawns.

Mingyu trails his fingers up Minghao's chest and then down again, across his ribs and he marvels at their sharpness. Then he slides his hand down over Minghao's arm to link their fingers together. He nuzzles his nose into Minghao's nape, before he leaves soft, gentle kisses along his skin until he reaches the strange crimson tribal mark. He lingers there.

“...Can I ask you something?”

Minghao hums affirmatively.

“Last night...what happened?”

Minghao snorts. “What do you mean exactly? Plenty happened last night.”

Mingyu chews on his tongue. Actually, he means everything, he means all the crazy stuff he's seen and heard last night, he wants to know why it happened and specifically why Wonwoo was involved. But...other than that, there's another mystery.

“You're...you're friends with Junhui. And he's not human. So...” He feels silly beyond belief as he forms that next sentence. “So...you're not – not human – either, right?”

Suddenly, Minghao turns around to him and Mingyu's heart skips a beat when their gazes meet. Minghao's eyes are dark and gentle, and yet there is a hint of sadness there, sadness and anger. It makes Mingyu feel so helpless.

“I'm not human, no,” Minghao says slowly, his fingers trailing up to trace Mingyu's face. “Does that scare you?”

He thinks about this for a moment, before he slowly shakes his head. He captures Minghao's wandering fingers and pulls them to his lips to press a lingering kiss against them.

“You're...I mean, you're the one who has to live with so many humans around him. Isn't it frightening for you?”

Minghao's eyes widen at his question. Mingyu waits for his answer, although in a tiny corner of his mind he knows that his answer might very well break his heart.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

He's taller than his brothers Jeonghan and Jisoo. Yet he feels like shrinking underneath their scrutinising gazes. Both their wings are tense and rustle and shuffle, filling his kitchen with the voice of a flock of birds. He resumes preparing breakfast; water is boiling in the kettle and he's making some reasonable eggs and toast. Yet his focus shifts as his brothers continue to silently judge them, until he sighs, halting his movements.

“What?” he asks with a grimace.

“Why do you always have to blame yourself for everything that goes wrong?” Jeonghan asks with a frown.

“If you'd been there, you'd know that it _was_ in fact my fault,” he says calmly, without looking at them. “I never should've agreed to meet him at my club.”

“Jun, this whole city is full with the supernatural. It could've happened anywhere,” Jisoo disagrees. “It was an accident, a string of bad circumstances.”

“He got hurt because of me.”

“No, he got hurt because of the people who attacked him. You didn't hurt him, you _saved_ him.”

Jun shakes his head, he feels his frustration starting to rise in him.

“You guys don't understand, I should've protected him and I didn't -”

“I appreciate it, but I don't need protection, Jun. And if it's anyone's fault, it's mine.”

All three jerk around to see Wonwoo stand in the door of the bathroom, a towel still hanging in his neck and his dark hair still dripping from the shower. His eyes are wide as he recognises the two winged men standing before Jun's kitchen isle, but then his gaze focuses on Jun. Jun's heart skips a beat.

“Wonwoo...”

“I mean, I knew the danger and yet I wanted to come see you at your club. And I wanted to see the room where all the – the _other_ people – are. So don't blame yourself for my decisions, Jun. It was my choice.”

Jeonghan and Jisoo both smirk and turn around to Jun.

“He's a lot smarter than you, brother,” Jeonghan snickers.

Wonwoo approaches them and his brothers take the opportunity to turn around to him to introduce themselves. Jun watches the wonder spread on Wonwoo's face, before he smiles so beautifully his chest feels tight. He seems to be utterly mesmerised with the presence of his angel brothers and Jun can't help but feel both proud and smitten.

“I'm Jeonghan,” the blond introduces himself with a bow.

“And I'm Jisoo,” his brother says with a matching bow and a winning smile.

Wonwoo bows deeply. “It's nice to meet you. I'm Wonwoo.”

“Ah, we're excited to finally meet you, Wonwoo-ssi,” Jeonghan smirks. “We've heard plenty of you.”

“Yeah, Jun won't shut up about you..., ”Jisoo adds.

Jun rolls his eyes and feels a small blush heat up his face, but he really can't be offended when he sees that beautiful smile on Wonwoo's face and the sparkle in his eyes. They continue their conversation without Jun paying much attention, until Jeonghan clears his throat.

“I guess we'll take our leave now, brother.”

“Already? You haven't told Wonwoo you're entire life story yet,” Jun says dryly.

“Well, unlike you, dear Jun, Jisoo and I still have places to be today.”

Jun rolls his eyes. “Sure. What a fancy way to say that you're horny.”

“At least I'm getting some and I don't have stick up my ass so deep it comes out of my throat” Jeonghan replies without a moment of hesitation and Wonwoo bursts out laughing, while Jisoo just buries his face in his hands.

Jun is taken aback by that crass comeback and his prolonged silence clearly indicates Jeonghan as the winner of their little exchange. With satisfaction written across his face, Jeonghan grabs Jisoo and drags him towards the balcony door.

“Have a nice evening, you two.”

“Just leave already...,” Jun mumbles.

His brothers smile at them one last time before they disappear into the night and leave Jun and Wonwoo alone. Wonwoo shifts a little closer, until he leans with his back against the kitchen isle, right next to where Jun is about to slide the eggs from the pan onto two plates.

“Your brothers are nice,” he says, the amusement still colouring his voice.

“When they want to be,” Jun says nonchalantly.

“And, you know, I meant what I said earlier.”

Jun halts in front of the stove, before he sighs deeply. He lets go off the pan and turns around to the other man. Wonwoo's eyes are dark, but his sincerity shines from them like a lighthouse in the dark, his compassion and kindness are like searching beams in a darkness Jun has been stumbling through for way too long.

“I know that you meant that.”

“Then why do you blame yourself so much?” Wonwoo asks, and sadness joins the confusion in his voice. “You're...you're so _good_ , why...?”

He stops, before he frowns. “It's – it's got something to do with why you fell, right?”

Jun's heart aches at his question. He looks at the other for a long moment, before he walks past him to grab their plates.

“You're a smart man, Wonwoo,” he says in a low voice. “Very smart indeed.”

Angels are such strange creatures. They exist in a place an ignorant person would call “heaven” perhaps – but once you look past the outward appearance, one soon realises that it is in fact very close to what humans would call “hell”. Angels have wings, yet they aren't free. They have feet, yet they must stay where they are. They have hearts, yet are not allowed to love. Such an empty existence. But angels wouldn't know that it is empty, for no one has ever told them so. How would they know, if they never experience what life could be like if they were just allowed to _be_.

“...So if you're not allowed to be in a relationship...what about your brothers? Or was Jeonghan being sarcastic?” Wonwoo asks as they have later settled in the living room.

“...Well, Jisoo and Jeonghan are definitely in a relationship.”

Wonwoo frowns. “But...isn't that against the laws?”

“It is. But they don't care about that.”

Wonwoo isn't satisfied with his explanation. He looks a little tense, the way he sits on the sofa with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. Jun can imagine, why. He's probably half angel after all, so of course he would be bothered by it all.

“I still don't get it.”

Jun runs a hand through his hair. He would have to explain his own story in order for Wonwoo to understand. But truth be told...he doesn't know just yet if he's ready for that.

He's working on his answer when suddenly his phone starts buzzing in his pocket. They both flinch. He lifts the noisy gadget to his eyes to see that Soonyoung is calling him. He glances at Wonwoo, who just shrugs, so he answers the call.

“Yeah?”

He hears voices in the background.

“Jun? Could you come around for a bit?” Soonyoung sighs heavily.

He frowns, sitting up straighter. “What, why? Where are you, are you ok?!”

Wonwoo's eyes grow wide at his questions.

“Yeah, I'm fine, no worries – but I think you should come here, I don't know how to deal with this...”

“What are you talking about?” Jun asks.

Soonyoung sounds weird, a mix between exasperation and resignation. However, the shapeshifter is one of the most capable people he knows – he has nerves of steel and a never-ending patience, which is why Jun chose him as one of his managers. So the fact that something – or someone – has him sound so distressed, makes Jun worry. Soonyoung gives him an address. It's near Insadong, so south of Han River. Depending on the traffic, It'll take about forty minutes to get there.

“You sure you're ok?” he asks again, because the concern has a tight grip on his heart.

“Yeah, but hurry. Please.”

He briefly tells Wonwoo what he's just heard, and the man is already on his feet, ready to go. Jun asks if he doesn't want to stay here, since he's still injured, and Wonwoo looks positively scandalised at the mere suggestion, so he quickly shuts his mouth. They both head down to the garage to make their way to Insadong.

 

********

 

The mages' workshop looks like a flower shop from the outside. There are about a dozen potted plants decorating the shop windows. Emerald green ivy covers nearly half of the red brick house. Flowers, Jun believes they are called hyacinths, line the few steps up to the door. It looks so charming and peaceful, Jun likes it. How befitting for Seungkwan, Hansol and Seokmin, the three mages Jun met only a few days ago and then again, last night at his club. He steps closer to the door. Actually, one look at the sign tells Jun that is it indeed a flower shop. So either the mages make it look like one so humans do not suspect anything – or they run it to actually afford their lives.

Wizards, witches and mages aren't exactly making good money in today's economy. Actually, it's gotten pretty impossible to live off of the magical arts, so most people with that profession work something else on the side. Many nurses in Minghao's clinic are actually affiliated with magic. There're also many teachers and even policemen, who have a magical background. It's rather interesting.

“This is where they live?” Wonwoo asks. He has borrowed one of Jun's blue hoodies and has his hands buried in the front pocket.

“I guess so...”

“Jun? What _are_ mages, anyway?”

“Actually they're humans who just studied magic. Aside from the fact that they can use spells and hexes, they're just like every other human being.”

Wonwoo's eyes grow wide. “No way. So – there's nothing supernatural about them?”

“No.”

“Can anyone study magic?”

“Yeah, as far as I know. Everyone can study magic.”

They exchange a gaze and Jun's heart flutters when Wonwoo passes him a smile. He exhales slowly, before he pushes the door open and a bell rings deep down in the back of the shop.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

As soon as they are through the door, a sweet, flowery, tropical scent fills his nose and he breathes deeply, while a smile spreads on his face. The inside of the flower shop looks like any other ordinary flower shop – however, the feeling is a little different. In here...the countless plants and bushes standing on every available surface seem to vibrate with vigour, the hundreds of flowers in every imaginable colour look like they're alive and swaying and dancing in their pots and vases and buckets. Ivy hangs from the ceiling and when he walks past it, it feels like gentle fingers playing in his hair. He can't help but giggle. This place is fantastic.

“Soonyoung!” Jun calls.

He doesn't seem as fascinated by the flowers as Wonwoo is, but Jun is hard to read, anyway. The mention of the shapeshifter's name reminds Wonwoo why they're here and he clears his throat. He hopes that the guy is ok.

“Back here!” comes the muffled response.

Jun goes first and Wonwoo trails after him. They make their way through the shop to a wooden door. It's slightly ajar. It leads to a dark and narrow hallway. There are doors right and left of then, but Jun heads straight for the door at the very end. He pushes it open – and Wonwoo's eyes nearly pop out of his head. The backyard is enclosed by the walls of other buildings reaching into the sky. Yet it doesn't look like a regular backyard – no, this one looks like a fancy, magical playground.

The ground is covered with a soft, dark green carpet and for a moment he can't tell if the carpet is alive or not. In the middle of the yard, there is an oak tree growing out of a blank space in the ground. Weirdly, the stem is thick and sturdy, while the tree itself is rather short and doesn't grow higher than the flower shop through which they just came through. The branches almost touch the surrounding buildings and Wonwoo sees that they've tied two swings to it, right next to each other. The leafy canopy doesn't let any light through, but dozens of lanterns hanging around in the tree make it seem like daytime, anyway.

They used the branches to form a makeshift roof, which looks so stable and impenetrable, Wonwoo is sure it's better than most roofs here in the city. Underneath the branches he can see benches and stools, tables and other homely furniture. Tropical flowers and plants grow around the tree and make it glow.

Right before the tree, there is an open fireplace with a large black cauldron hanging right above the flames. Wonwoo sees silvery steam come out of it. On the left-hand side, there is a corner with sofas and armchairs nestled against the wall, which is covered by book shelves bending underneath the weight of the literature. And on that sofa...

“Finally..,” Soonyoung breathes with relief and comes to greet them.

Wonwoo smiles at the shapeshifter, before his attention wanders to Seokmin, Hansol and Seungkwan, the three mages from last night. They smile at him and Jun, clearly relieved.

“...You spend the night here?” Jun asks Soonyoung with raised brows and Wonwoo's head whips around to examine the man.

Now he also notices the obvious marks decorating his throat and he snorts. He looks back at Seokmin. His neck is in a similar state.

“So what?” Soonyoung replies, but he flushes at Jun's words. “It was nice....anyway, this is more important – see for yourself.”

With that he leads the two of them toward the sofas and now Wonwoo can see that there is a fifth person currently lounging around in an armchair. His brows race for his hairline as he recognises the leathery wings within an instant.

Taemin.

“Nice to see you again,” Taemin smirks at them.

His dark eyes glide from Jun to Wonwoo and linger on him. Like last night, Wonwoo's heart flutters beneath his intense gaze, but oddly he doesn't feel frightened by him. The winged man sits on the armchair like it's a throne, with his slender legs draped over the side and his wings hanging off of the other.

He still wears the clothes he had last night...but despite his charming, charismatic appearance, Wonwoo is quite sure that the man hasn't slept yet. Wonwoo reaches up to feel his silver amulet beneath his shirt. It hangs on a makeshift leather string that Jun gave him. Taemin sees it and his eyes become a tone softer, before he returns his attention to the fallen angel.

“Taemin,” Jun says politely. Then he turns to the three mages. “Alright, what's going on?”

“He tried to steal one of our grimoires,” Seokmin says after a moment.

“You're exaggerating, I wanted to borrow it,” Taemin disagrees with a sigh.

Seokmin gives the man a sharp glare, before he points at an old, rotten-looking book sitting on the table between the sofas. It's bound in dark leather and looks heavy and bulky and just unpleasant in general. Jun and Wonwoo step closer. Soonyoung goes to stand next to Seokmin again.

“It's a spellbook...,” Jun mumbles.

Wonwoo has no idea how the man knows that – he can't read shit on the book cover. All he sees are fancy lines and dots and twirls.

Jun fixes the three mages. “Didn't you say that you only use light magic?”

“Well, just because we only _practice_ light magic, doesn't mean that we don't know about the darker forms of magic,” Seungkwan says. "And this isn't dark magic, by the way."

“To be precise, we don't _perform_ darker magic,” Hansol adds. “It's too dangerous.”

“Danger is relative,” Taemin says with a snicker.

He swings his feet back and forth. Now Wonwoo sees hat there is a...a rope tied around his ankle. The rope is white and ends in a tight knot in Hansol's hand. Perhaps...well, Wonwoo is pretty sure that the rope is somewhat magically enabled to bind someone like Taemin. That's...impressive.

“Are you...?” Wonwoo asks, his eyes trained on the rope.

Taemin nods, the amusement not leaving his face. “Yeah. Got caught and these guys thought this is the best way to keep me from flying away.”

“So you humoured them?” Jun asks.

Taemin smiles wickedly: “I can be nice.”

Wonwoo looks at Jun. The man's expression is blank as usual. Wonwoo really can't tell what he's thinking.

“Why did you want to – borrow – this grimoire, Taemin?” Jun asks.

Taemin blows a blond strand of hair from his forehead. “I thought it'd make a good bedtime story.” His voice is dripping with sarcasm. No one says a word, which seems to annoy him. His wings shift anxiously on his back as he finally says: “ _Obviously_ to check a few spells, why else would someone need a damn grimoire? Christ...”

“You're powerful enough, why would you need spells and rituals?” Jun asks.

Suddenly, the air is freezing in the backyard and Wonwoo can see his own breath as a mist before his eyes. All of them start to shiver from the sudden whisk of winter chilling them to their bones as Taemin glares at Jun, his face open and sharp with anger.

“Don't ask questions you can answer yourself, Wen Junhui,” Taemin says in a low voice, his eyes spitting fire. “Your dimension is like mine. You should know.”

He stands up from his armchair and walks up to them. Neither Wonwoo nor Jun move an inch. Taemin's wings are half open behind him, tight with tension. The sudden winter is gone as he stands before them. The rope sits taut. He can't move much further.

Taemin looks at Jun for a long moment, before a small smile returns to his handsome face. His eyes trail to Wonwoo and Wonwoo's heart skips a beat as their gazes meet. He really doesn't understand how Taemin has such an impact on him – but he really can't muse about that, not when Taemin is so close to him, his breath a hot whisper on Wonwoo's face and his fingers only a dream away.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Jun asks quietly.

“I think I did,” Taemin says to Jun.

He snaps his finger.

The rope is gone.

And suddenly Taemin is behind Wonwoo and his arms lock around his waist in a vice grip so hard he believes his ribs might break. Wonwoo's hands fly to Taemin's to ease his hold, he sees Jun's eyes widening and he hears them all shout his name – when suddenly his world vanishes behind a wall of dark leather and then the voices of his friends disappear.

 

********

 

His vision returns and he stands in a desolate, devastated world. He sees a vast, empty land, a parched place with arid trees and bushes being the only landmarks between himself and the dark horizon. He sees large canyons in the ground in which he sees an orange light glowing, he sees smoke slowly trailing up into a sky that is covered with a thick layer of dark clouds. The air is hot and dry and hard to breath. Wonwoo's lips are already chapped and his tongue is covered with the fine metallic taste of his own blood. He looks around, his heart sinking in his chest. This place...this place is so empty and yet filled with such sadness, his chest feels tight.

“I'm sorry, Wonwoo.”

He turns around to Taemin's voice, he has a harsh accusation ready, he wants to yell at him, he wants to curse him, but when his eyes take in Taemin's appearance, the words are stuck in his throat.

Taemin grins wryly at him. “I know. It looks bad.”

His clothes are rags. His skin is covered by bruises and cuts, old and new injuries decorating his skin in morbid displays of fresh and forgotten pain. He is barefoot and his feet are bloody and soiled. Heavy, thick shackles sit around his wrists and ankles. His wings aren't full and beautiful and majestic – no, there are holes and rips in the dark leather. His blond hair looks matted and shabby. All the parts of his skin that are not bruised or bleeding are darkened by dust and grime and dirt. Wonwoo's heart breaks at the sight of him.

“Why...how?”

“It's all just an illusion.”

“What...happened to you?” he asks and he knows that his voice is shaking.

Actually, _he_ is shaking. He has never seen anyone so obviously...unmistakably maltreated and miserable and hurt. It makes him feel so helpless. So useless.

Taemin rubs his nose with a very dirty hand.

“Well...in this place...creatures like me and Minho aren't treated well,” he says after a long moment.

“What...why?”

“...Demons... demons aren't worth much in this dimension,” Taemin says in a low voice. “Haha...too bad it's our home.”

Demons are home to this dimension. Taemin calls it the Ruined Sphere. It's...it actually comes rather close to Wonwoo's understanding of the underworld or even “hell”. The souls of the dead reside here and spend hundreds and thousands of years waiting to be reborn. These souls are the real inhabitants of the Ruined Sphere – and demons, such a Taemin and Minho...

“We're forged from earth and the blood of our master, in the deepest fires of this world,” Taemin says, disgust screaming from his features. “We belong to him. We have to obey his every command, we build his cities, his quarrys, his mines – his _everything_. We do everything he says and if we don't, we get punished.”

He points at a particularly large bruise on his shoulder. His eyes are dark with hatred. “I'm fucking sick of it.”

They have settled on the ground. Wonwoo hesitates for a long moment, before he gently touches Taemin's hand. “I'm sorry.”

Taemin smiles wryly. “Thank you. But it's not your fault. It's the fault of our master and his awful minions.”

“What do you mean?”

“He has hordes of goblins and ghouls and trolls following him.”

“But...I don't understand, why don't you just - ?” Wonwoo starts, but Taemin shakes his head.

“It's not that easy to leave. See these shackles? They bind our powers. We're only allowed to use the bare minimum of what we're capable of, in order to fulfil our duties.”

“But – how were you able to leave and come to our world?”

Taemin's smile is sad. “We're many demons and it's impossible to have an eye on all of us all the time. All of us sneak out from time to time. So Minho and I managed to get away last night. But – when we came back, we got caught. Minho is still recovering. They gave him more lashings than me.”

He turns his torso so Wonwoo can see the bloody lines on his back. Looks like he received whip lashes. Wonwoo wants to puke.

“But...why would you risk getting caught?” Wonwoo asks a little desperate.

“Because you can't live a life in bonds and chains, Wonwoo. That's not a life. That's just pain.”

They are both silent for a long while. Taemin gives him time to sort his thoughts. This is so much. It's difficult to think that he is in a different dimension, that's he's away from his home and the journey can't even be measured in any way that he comprehends. He's just learned that Taemin and his friends are being abused and maltreated and that they're slaves to a master whose cruelty he can't even fathom. Wonwoo has a hard time taking in everything that has happened today, everything that he's heard today, and his heart aches for Taemin's miserable fate. He wishes he could help him and his friends. But he's in a – in a different world, filled with strange, powerful creatures and he's just an average human...

Wait.

“Taemin...,” he breaks the silence after what feels like an eternity. Taemin looks at him. “Why exactly am I here?”

Taemin bites his lower lip, before he exhales slowly. “Well...I think Junhui told you that you're probably not human. He thinks that you're half angel.”

Wonwoo nods.

“However... I think that it's not the whole picture. In fact, I believe that you're half angel and half demon.”

Thus, Taemin tells him a love story that tastes of lavender and rain and bittersweet tears. But he doesn't just say it with words. He moves, until he sits down next to Wonwoo. And instead of telling his story with mere words, he does something else. He spreads out his wings to their whole, impressive length and then folds them around them both, to form a leather cocoon of privacy. Immediately, Wonwoo feels warmer and safer as the wings close around him.

“I'm not much of an artist,” Taemin grins. He holds a piece of chalk in his hand.

“Me neither,” Wonwoo replies.

The blond demon winks at him and then he stars drawing and adding life to the story he tells Wonwoo.

Demons have been around as long as earth. Their lifespans are longer than humans', but not infinitely prolonged. But ever since, demon have been living under the strict rule of their master. And ever since, demons have been wicked and clever and eager to get away to explore the other worlds, especially the human world, in which everyone is happy.

“Happy from our perspective,” Taemin says as he resumes to draw a small ball Wonwoo assumes is supposed to represent his home planet.

Demons have always sought to dive into the pleasures of the human world, there's not a single demon who hasn't left the Ruined Sphere yet to explore the world of humans, to explore their countless pleasant luxuries that are so normal for humans and such rare, treasured experiences for demons. And thus, one day, a demon went to Earth and by chance met another supernatural being. An angel.

“Demons don't usually mingle,” Taemin explains. “We rather keep to ourselves. It's just more comfortable like that. And it's rare for us to run into angels. Angels are strange. You've noticed that already, right? They're a lot stranger than demons. They usually stick to their rules and laws and try to never reveal themselves.”

But this angel was different. This angel was rebellious and filled with warmth and life and the longing for freedom. The demon fell in love at first sight, the angel after looking twice. They loved each other so fiercely, so recklessly and with great abandon. Until a new, unnatural life was born and their lives collapsed.

“The demon was captured and the angel was captured. The angel was able to give the newborn baby away, but then she got taken back to her dimension.”

Wonwoo's fingers claw into his hoodie. He wants to hear the rest of the story, but part of him, the part closest to his aching heart, wishes he could cover his ears because he doesn't know if he is strong enough to hear the end of it all. Taemin continues, unaware of that vortex inside of him, that unending chaos that is made of pain and grief and millions of questions.

“I don't know for sure what happened to the angel. But the demon was executed,” Taemin says and he draws a fire pit onto the leather of his wings.

Suddenly, the white of the chalk stings in Wonwoo's eyes.

“Many demons were there, also Minho and I. We saw how they threw him into the fire and he burned and he screamed until there was nothing left of him. It was the end of him. And as far as I know, the angel was never seen again, not in the human world, and definitely not here in our dimension. So my best guess is that she, too, was killed.”

Wonwoo doesn't even notice the tears blurring his world, until they fall down onto his cheeks, hot and painful, and he sniffles. Suddenly there is dusty hand in his view and Taemin wipes the traces of sadness away, a sympathetic look on his face. His touch is so tender, Wonwoo cries more.

“I'm sorry, Wonwoo.”

He knows that the demon means it. And just for a moment Wonwoo allows himself to cry in the silent, caring company of the demon, until he forces his tears to stop and his overwhelming sadness to make room for grim resolution. He wipes his tears away and clears his throat. This is not the time nor place to mourn the dead. Demons are alive and suffering and he may help them. So he's more than ready to give it his all.

“What can I do to help you and your friends?” he asks, still a little shaky, but stable enough.

Taemin smiles and wipes the chalk away from his wings.

“Let's walk to my place. I'll tell you everything I know.”

“And what about Minho?”

“He's there. He's resting and waiting for us.”

 

********

 

Taemin tells him that he suspects that Wonwoo's supernatural powers are hidden inside him, somehow locked away by a magical seal. So it takes a ritual to break the seal and free his abilities. And once Wonwoo can make use of his powers, he will likely be able to defeat the master and free all the demons he has enslaved. Wonwoo nods, the whole jigsaw slowly making sense to him.

“That's why you wanted to steal the grimoire!”

“Pfff, nah, not steal it,” Taemin smirks and slides his hand into his pocket. He pulls out a phone from the human world. Wonwoo's eyes grow big and he immediately grabs his own from his back pocket.

“There's no reception here – _obviously_ – but otherwise it works perfectly fine.”

Taemin unlocks his phone and taps onto his gallery. Then he opens the most recent pictures. Of course. He took photographs of the pages in the grimoire that he needed.

“Clever,” Wonwoo comments.

He weighs his own gadget in his hands and concern overcomes him. He's here – and although he's fairly safe, he knows that Jun and Soonyoung and the three mages must be worried sick. For all they know, Wonwoo could be dead or worse. Also he's sure that Mingyu has tied to reach out to him by now. His stomach tightens. He wishes he could let them all know that he is alright – for now.

“Taemin...Jun, he -”

“Yeah...,” Taemin says with a thoughtful look on his face. “I guess he isn't happy I abducted you.”

“You know, you could've just asked. I would've helped you.”

Taemin shrugs. “Probably. But...well, I've met you not even twenty-four hours ago. I was worried you wouldn't help.” He blinks at him. “And after seeing Minho get hurt so badly again – I guess I kinda lost my mind.”

Wonwoo is silent for a while. They walk through the dusty emptiness. His sense of time is gone entirely. They might've been walking for an hour or a day or a year – he wouldn't be able to tell. He eyes Taemin from the side. Underneath the layer of grime and dirt, he looks young. And tired. And scared for his loved one. Wonwoo's heart is so tender for him. He doesn't know Taemin, he's a strange being from an even stranger place, but somehow Wonwoo's heart feels close to him.

“You really love Minho, don't you?”

Taemin doesn't react for a long moment, before he nods.

“I never tell him. But he knows anyway.”

“How?”

“Everything else. I just don't use words.”

At some point, maybe an hour later, the area gets steeper and rougher. Taemin leads him to two lonely stone pillars standing seemingly randomly in the desert. But as they come closer, Wonwoo sees that they line a massive staircase leading – into a canyon so deep he doesn't see the ground and his eyes can't catch the edge of it against the dark horizon. In the depths, orange light glows.

“Alright. The keepers should be in the north of the Canyon now. They usually patrol twice in a cycle.”

Wonwoo learns that a cycle resembles a day. And the keepers are groups of about a dozen ghouls and goblins who check on the demons. When demons are off-duty, they usually either stay at their places or fly around the canyon. However, they never stray far. The only water in this dimension is to be found by heavily guarded fountains in the depths of these canyons. And just like humans, demons die if they are dehydrated for too long.

“Yeah...they know how to make sure that we never leave for too long,” Taemin says bitterly.

“And why don't you just stay in the human world?”

“They'd find us. Many have tried already. They always find us.” Taemin sighs deeply, before he straightens his shoulders and runs a hand through his hair, determination hard in his gaze. “Anyway, we'll fly from here. It's only a short distance.”

Wonwoo's eyes grow big and round. “But how?”

He honestly doesn't want to sound rude, but his expression must've said it all. Taemin crooks an eyebrow, before an arrogant smirk appears on his lips.

“I might look physically weaker than you, but I assure you, I am not, dear Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo flushes at his words. “I – I didn't mean to insult you.”

“I know. I just enjoy seeing your squirm.”

And with that and a powerful flap of his wings, he catapults himself up into the air, ten, twenty meters above Wonwoo he draws a lazy spiral, casually showing off his skills, before he dips down – right for Wonwoo.

“WHAT THE FU - !”

But Wonwoo can't even finish his curse when Taemin already grabs him around the waist and lifts him up into the air. The wind carries Wonwoo's screams away.

 

********

 

Wonwoo's legs are still shaking as he follows Taemin into his small, run-down shed. It's made of mud and wood and glued against the steep wall of the canyon. The thought of hundreds of metres of nothing beneath him makes Wonwoo's stomach queasy, but he forces himself to be brave. The shed is made of two rooms, a tiny bathroom and the common room that also serves as a bedroom, as it seems. Taemin motions Wonwoo to follow him and they step into the dim room only furnished with a thick straw mat covered with blankets and a small fireplace with only ashes glowing. Wonwoo immediately recognises the body laying on the makeshift bed. Even in the dim lighting, Wonwoo can see the lines on his back from the lashings, baked with blood. Minho's wings are relaxed and rest on the ground.

“Minho,” Taemin says gently and the person stirs.

“Taemin...”

Minho props himself up on his elbows when Taemin goes to crouch down next to him. Wonwoo looks away, he feels like invading a sacred moment as the two demons rest their foreheads together, exchanging some words too quiet for him to understand. Then, Taemin stands back up and Minho moves himself into a sitting position.

“Wonwoo,” he says, his voice so warm and friendly like when Wonwoo had met him in the nightclub.

“Yeah...I'm here to help,” he says tentatively and smiles at the man.

The demons look at each other, before they both nod at him. Taemin reawakens the fire and together they settle in a small circle around Taemin's phone, to study the pages of the grimoire that will unleash Wonwoo's slumbering powers.

 

********

 

**Minghao**

 

He flinches when Mingyu's fist collides against Jun's jaw. He knows that the fallen could've dodged it easily, but Jun blames himself, so he probably welcomes the distracting pain. Minghao can basically see the fumes coming out of Mingyu's ears, whilst Jun's face is blank as usual. They all stand in the backyard of the mages' flower shop. And despite the lanterns hanging in the tree, Minghao feels like a darkness has spread between them, poisoning their thoughts.

“You were meant to look after him – AND NOW HE'S FUCKING GONE!!” Mingyu yells.

“Mingyu-ssi, listen -” Soonyoung tries, but the human shakes his head, his eyes wide with horror and worry.

“No, _you_ fucking listen! Wonwoo-hyung is gone, he's fucking gone because this winged asshole took him and you were all there aND YOU DID FUCKING NOTHING TO SAVE HIM!”

Minghao rubs the bridge of his nose. A mean headache starts to build in his temple. Man, since Wonwoo has appeared in his life, a lot of odd things have happened. Trouble finds him wherever he goes. Part of Minghao is humoured by the whole charade, but he's also worried. Demons are strange creatures. They're not to be trusted too much. He doesn't know much about them, but they are cunning beings filled with mischief. You can never read their minds.

“I will find him,” Jun says firmly.

Although he seems stoic, Minghao knows the fallen angel well enough to know that Jun is worried out of his mind. Jun likes Wonwoo, he likes him more than he probably comprehends at this point, but Minghao can sense it nonetheless. Jun won't rest until his lovely human is back in his arms.

“Mingyu-ssi, we – we know that you don't know much about our society. But demons are strong – but actually they're not really evil,” Hansol tries to lessen the man's worries.

He's not necessarily doing the best job, but at least Mingyu has stopped yelling as he listens to the mage with a deep frown on his face.

“Not really evil? Then why the fuck would he take hyung in the first place?!”

The mages change a helpless gaze.

Then Seokmin clears his throat: “We – so listen, we don't know much about them. They're from a different dimension. But I've never heard of a single incident where a demon killed a human.”

“And that's supposed to fucking console me?!”

“Well yes. I think they needed him alive, for whatever reason.”

“This is nuts,” Mingyu groans. “This is fucking bullshit and it all started with _this_ asshole.” He nods at Jun, who follows the conversation silently. Mingyu glares at the man. “This shit happened when hyung started seeing him.”

“Incorrect. 'This shit' happened the night Wonwoo got attacked by two vampires,” Minghao says calmly.

Mingyu's head whips around to him. He looks betrayed. “Of course you're on _his_ side.”

Minghao rolls his eyes. “I'm just stating the facts, Mingyu.”

“Also, you look awfully relaxed, like you don't give a shit either way if Wonwoo-hyung is dead or not,” Mingyu growls. “But why would you care? You're a fucking puppet with a brain.”

The mages gasp at his hurtful words and Soonyoung looks like he's ready to rip Mingyu's throat out. Even Jun looks pissed off now. Minghao sees that his hands are clenched into fists, but he motions his friends to stand down. Minghao knows that Mingyu is saying these awful things because he is worried and scared for his friend, but his words hurt nevertheless and spark a flame of anger in Minghao's chest. He cracks his knuckles and then walks up to Mingyu until he stands right before him. The human is taller than him, but Minghao watches how he shrinks beneath his gaze.

“Be careful, Mingyu,” he says in a low voice, laced with anger. Their eyes are locked and Mingyu's eyes widen with fear. “My body might be artificial, but my feelings are not. So watch your words, Mingyu.”

Mingyu swallows visibly. “Minghao...”

“I'm worried about Wonwoo, like everyone else. But yelling and cursing and blaming people won't bring him back. So calm down or go home, Mingyu.”

Mingyu bites his lip, before he shakes his head and he breathes deeply and slowly, before he looks him in the eyes again. He seems calmer now.

“I'm staying. I want to help.”

Minghao nods and then turns to Jun. “Alright.”

Jun's eyes wander to the three mages. “Can you create a portal to the Ruined Sphere?”

The mages shrug. “We've never done anything that powerful. It's complicated,” Seungkwan explains.

“But is it possible?”

“I guess? We'll need to research...”

“Splendid. We got nothing else to do. So let's get down to work,” Soonyoung says grimly. “Let's go and get our Wonwoo back."

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

Taemin throws his hands up in frustration and curses under his breath, while Minho stares at the phone so intently Wonwoo is worried his eyes might pop out of his skull. Taemin is pacing around them like a starving animal. The fire has nearly burned down again. They've been at it for hours and they haven't made any progress except for the fact that they've located the seal within Wonwoo. It's right in his breastbone. When the amulet dangles straight from his neck, its position shows it clearly. That's the only thing they've managed to find out. Wonwoo wishes he could help, but he can't read the pages and...well, he has no idea about magic. So he's rather useless.

“Why the fuck does the spell not work?!” Taemin growls. “We're doing everything that's written in this goddamn book!”

“...My best guess is that our powers are bound,” Minho sighs, clearly dejected.

“A fucking angel put the seal on him, so we've got to be able to break it!”

“If we didn't have these shackles, sure,” Taemin's lover says thoughtfully. “But as long as we can't use our full powers, we're too weak to break the seal.”

“Are angel powers not limited?” Wonwoo asks.

“No. They can use their powers as they like. Fucking lucky...,” Taemin grumbles and flops back down to the ground.

“So....we need someone more powerful than you guys...,” Wonwoo concludes.

“Yeah. An angel. Or, I don't know, maybe a very powerful mage or witch could do it, too. Or our master,” Minho says with a shrug. “None of which are available.”

Wonwoo can clearly see the frustration and disappointment on the demons' faces, and his own chest is tight and anxiety. He feels so bad, he wishes he could help them, he _wants_ to help them – but he can't, not like this. And it's disheartening. These demons deserve freedom. And he's here, maybe he could actually help them – but this tiny obstacle negates all their efforts. It's quiet for a while in which everyone tries to calm down and collect their thoughts.

“What if we go to your master anyway?” he asks into the silence.

“What?”

“Let me talk to him. Who knows – maybe it'll work out.”

“I admire your optimism,” Minho says, mildly impressed. “But I'm pretty sure that he won't free thousands of demons just because you asked him nicely, Wonwoo.”

“But we never know, right?” Wonwoo says, excitement slowly filling his voice. The demons stare at him. “Listen, he doesn't treat _you_ like equals, but you told me that the souls of the dead are the real inhabitants of this place, right? Well, these souls must've been human at some point. I'm a potential client, am I not? Why would he not talk to me?”

“Because he doesn't have to,” Taemin says. “What's the consequence of him not talking to you? There's none. You're completely irrelevant to him.”

“Alright, then we'll force him to talk.”

“How?! He commands us.”

“But not me,” Wonwoo says grimly. “He can't tell me shit.”

“Then he'll kill you.”

“Will he, actually?” Minho asks Taemin. The blond looks at his lover, eyes narrowed. “He's never killed a human before. At least I can't remember any incident where it happened.”

“Because humans don't come here.”

“Well then, won't he be curious to find out why I'm here?” Wonwoo asks. “Maybe that's how it's going to work. His curiosity and arrogance are gonna be his doom!”

The demons still look sceptical, but in Wonwoo's eyes, this is the only option they have. So might as well give it a go.

“I mean – _what_ is he, anyway? He can't be a demon, right?”

“That's the weird thing. Every time we see him, he looks different,” Minho says with a shrug. “It's never the same face. So we suspected that he's a shapeshifter, but shapeshifters don't have powers, aside from being able to change their own appearance,”

Wonwoo gnaws on his chapped lip. Knowing what kind of creature they have to deal with would make it a lot easier. But alas. They should go, anyway. They've got nothing to lose. So he asks the demons how to get to their master. Apparently, flying is the only option and Wonwoo's stomach feels funny again. He ignores the twist coiling in his guts and looks around the empty shack.

“Is there anything I can use as a weapon?”

The demons shrug. They own pretty much nothing. Whenever they bring anything from the human world, the guard patrols find it and take it away.

“Well, any preferences?” Taemin asks. “I can teleport back into your world and bring something back here.”

“I'm alright with a baseball bat.”

So Wonwoo tells Taemin to just quickly teleport into his flat to take the thing from its respectable place behind his bedroom door. Taemin nods and goes outside. When Wonwoo comes to check on him a moment later, he is gone. Wonwoo helps Minho put on his ragged and old shirt back on. The demon winces when the rough fabric touches his wounds, but otherwise he doesn't utter a single sound of discomfort. As they are done, he smiles at Wonwoo.

“You're very kind to help us, Wonwoo.”

He rubs his nose. “I will do everything I can to help."

“But – I hope you're aware that you might die here.”

The thought has indeed crossed his mind earlier, but he's too wound up in his desperate longing to help to dwell on it. Yes, he is very much aware of the possibility of his own death. And it's not like he is thrilled about it. But...in his heart he knows that this is the right thing to do. Even if he will face his own death later. He is ready to give his life for the freedom of others.

He shrugs and then grins at Minho: “Not the worst way to go into the light.”

“You know...there's a fire inside of you. And it's bright and hot like the sun,” Minho says with a wide smile.

Wonwoo blushes. “Th-thank you...”

“And I can see why the angel fell for you.”

Now he blushes furiously, but before he can even say a word, Taemin returns, Wonwoo's baseball bat clasped in his hand. Wonwoo stands up and takes it from him. Minho follows and the three of them look at each other.

“Let me ask you one last time, Wonwoo. Do you want to do this?” Taemin asks grimly.

“Yes,” he says without hesitation.

“You might die here. And there are people waiting for you. Do you still want to do this?”

“Yes.”

“You might experience the most horrible pain you can imagine and worse. They might torture you first and then kill you slowly. They would make sure you're conscious for every single second of it. Do you still want to do this?”

He swallows dryly. “Yes.”

Taemin's lips pull into a wry smile and then he looks at Minho. “You know, we might die, too.”

Minho's eyes are filled with love as he meets Taemin's gaze. “I don't care, as long as I'm with you.”

Wonwoo's heart aches at the confession and he turns away to give them a moment of privacy. He weighs his baseball bat in his hands and the reassuring weight gives him strength. Then he pulls out his phone and opens a notes app. Although he feels silly, he types a few lines for his loved ones, before he slides the gadget back into his pocket. Should he die here, it's unlikely that they will ever find his phone and read his last messages to them. But the thought comforts his anyway. As he turns around, the demons are ready.

So they go to see the master.

 

********

 

The blood weeps out of a long gash on the side of his face. The wound burns, but Wonwoo ignores it as he swings his bat again and the goblin crashes to the floor, howling with pain as Wonwoo smashes his shoulder. The blood-soiled baseball bat isn't brown anymore, but coloured in different shades of red and black. His hands are slippery, but he he couldn't loosen the vice grip he has around the weapon, even if he'd wanted to.

He looks at Taemin and Minho, who finish off the last goblins guarding the hallway to the great hall where the master resides. They grin at him, sinister glee written across their faces. They're in a similar shape, with blood all over them, but they don't seem to feel the pain any longer. They're too carried away by their fierce longing to be free.

In a way it is funny how Wonwoo fights his way through this dungeon-like castle to find the boss and defeat him. It sounds like the cheesy plot of a video game, except that this is very much real and he's not armed with armour and spells and potions and a capable sidekick. No, he just battles through the hordes of enemies in a hoodie, with one weapon and two demons with limited powers and ripped wings and enough anger blazing in their veins to burn the arctic poles away.

Wonwoo snorts. He's on this quest, with nothing but a baseball bat and hope in his heart. How very human of him.

“It should be at the end of this hallway,” Taemin pants and wipes his hair away from his forehead.

“Any more minions here?” Wonwoo asks.

“I hope not...but we'll see.”

Turns out the heavy wing doors are guarded by two massive trolls. Wonwoo's knees shake at the mere sight of them. They're gigantic, as big as a house, with arms like tree trunks and skin that looks as sturdy and impenetrable as concrete.

“How the fuck are we gonna get past them?!” he yells at the two demons.

They just stare at the two with wide eyes filled with both excitement and fear. The demons change a gaze, before they turn to Wonwoo.

“Well, they can't fly,” Taemin says with a dangerous grin.

“We'll distract them. And you go ahead,” Minho says and spreads his wings. “We'll follow as soon as we can.”

“No, I'm not leaving you!” Fear grips Wonwoo's heart tightly. “I won't go alone.”

“You're not alone. We're right here,” Minho says and his gaze softens for a moment. “Don't worry. We don't die so easily.”

“Yeah. We can't fuck if we're dead. We got plenty we need to stay alive for,” Taemin adds with a smirk.

Wonwoo can't help but laugh. This is ridiculous, this is insane and he really doesn't want to leave the two of them – but he believes them, and how can he argue against the best argument Taemin could've given him.

“If you don't follow, I'll come find you.”

“We know.”

And with that, everything is said. He looks at the two demons one last time. The demons he has met maybe twenty-four hours ago and who've already found a place in his heart. He barely knows them, he barely knows their history – and yet they're already so important to him. The demons jump up high, their mighty wings beating the air so hard Wonwoo's ears ring and then they fly right at the two trolls who howl and yell and lift their massive hands to catch the two winged men. Wonwoo exhales slowly and then shoulders his baseball bat. And he runs.

 

********

 

The great hall isn't actually all that big. And it's also not as scary as he would've thought. Oddly, it reminds him a bit of the lounge area in Jun's club “17laws”, but maybe that is just a coincidence. He was in the club last night, of course it's still prevalent in his mind.

Wonwoo looks around. The walls are reddish brown with a red hue, the floor is tiled in black and white. There are pillars supporting the high ceiling. Candelabras illuminate the room in a soft orange glow. In fact, this place looks like a mix of a lobby and a library. Book shelves line the walls. Sofas and armchairs stand in a circle to his left, around a low table covered with books and magazines. And before Wonwoo, straight ahead, there is a large desk covered with so much literature, Wonwoo wonders how it doesn't break underneath the weight.

Behind the small towers of books, he sees a person. And that person looks right at him.

The man whom he assumes is the master looks old. His face is wittered and wrinkly, telling stories of countless years being alive. He has long white hair pulled into a ponytail. His beard is so long it disappears under the desk.

Wonwoo stares.

This is not...how he would've imagined him.

“...You're responsible for quite the commotion,” the man says slowly.

Wonwoo clears his throat. “I'm here to talk.”

The man eyes him sharply. Then he stands up and walks around the desk to lean against it. He is dressed in a long, plain dark robe that reaches to the floor. Wonwoo eyes wander over the books. He can't read anything, all he sees are fancy lines and twirls and -

Wait.

“What is a human doing here?”

Wonwoo needs a moment to find his words. But then he grabs the baseball bat tighter. “Free the demons.”

The man actually laughs at his request. “And why would I do that, hm? They belong to me.”

“They belong to no one, just themselves,” Wonwoo grits out. “You have no right to treat them the way you do.”

“And why would that concern you, little human?”

“Well, aren't you human, too?” Wonwoo asks, although he doesn't actually know that.

But he can recognise the odd script on the man's books. It looks like the cover of the grimoire he'd seen at the mages' workshop. If he's a mage, then he's just a human after all, at least according to Jun's words. The mage's eyes grow narrow and he comes forward, until he stands about an arm's length from Wonwoo. He's actually shorter than him. And from up close, he just looks like every other old, fragile man.

“Who are you?” the man growls.

Wonwoo grits his teeth, before he lifts a hand to find the leather string with his amulet underneath his hoodie. He pulls it off of his head and then drops it to the ground next to his feet. The man gasps. He seems to sense something that Wonwoo doesn't understand, but he doesn't care, anyway. He lifts the bat a little higher.

“Set the demons free.”

“You're – you're unnatural! You shouldn't be alive!” the man barks angrily.

“Well, I am and I won't leave until you release them all,” Wonwoo grits out.

“Never!”

Suddenly the man throws his hands up in a dramatic manner that catches Wonwoo off-guard and he starts yelling something in a language he doesn't understand, but Wonwoo doesn't give a fuck about the spell he's forming. No, Wonwoo has lived his entire life as a normal human and that's why he just jumps forward and slams his fist into the guy's face. The man howls and stumble backwards, holding his bleeding nose. Wonwoo hisses at the angry pain throbbing in his right hand. His knuckles are bruised and hurt like hell, but at least the guy stopped talking. They glare at each other.

“Why the fuck do you need demons anyway?! Just use your goddamn magic to do the work!” Wonwoo snaps.

“Well, it wasn't me who made them!” the mage screams angrily.

“What?!”

“I took over the Ruined Sphere a few years ago! It's been in the hand of different mages for thousands of years!”

Wonwoo groans. This has got to be a joke. So this guy – he just took over someone else's legacy without a single fucking care in the world, without ever stopping to – Christ, this is insane. Wonwoo picks his amulet back up off the ground and steps forward.

“Release them. They deserve freedom, like everyone else.”

The man gives him a dirty grin with his bloodied teeth. “If it ain't broken, don't fix it, remember?”

Wonwoo wants to reply, but when the mage suddenly yells something in that language he doesn't understand – and a ball of white hot fire shoots at Wonwoo. With a shout he jumps to the side and the ball crashes into the door behind him and explodes. Wonwoo dives to the side as the mage shoots another ball and another, chasing him through the room until Wonwoo jumps behind the desk and the fire balls stop. How predictable.

The mage glares at him when Wonwoo stands back up again. He puts his amulet back on and swings the baseball bat around. Blood drops fly everywhere, soiling the mage's precious books. The old man snarls and then whistles through his teeth. Suddenly, the winged doors fly open and Taemin and Minho reappear, however, they're flying low beneath the ceiling and Wonwoo sees how a little army of armed goblins enters the hall. All of them are armed with heavy crossbows aimed at the two winged men. However, Wonwoo's heart already feels lighter knwing that his friends are still alive, although injured.

“I can see the master is being cooperative,” Taemin still has the guts to be sarcastic.

“You, half creature, you will regret ever coming to this dimension,” the mage snarls at Wonwoo. His eyes are dark with anger and the blood has coloured his beard crimson red. He approaches him until he stands on the other side of the desk. “You'll regret ever -”

But Wonwoo doesn't let him finish his sentence. He smashes his bat against the guy's skull and he hears a satisfying scream that freezes the blood in his veins.

Noise explodes to his right and too many things happen at once.

A circle of light appears right in the room and dozens of howling goblins shoot their arrows at the light, only to be swallowed and then send back right into the crowd. And then a moment later people jump out of the light – and Wonwoo's heart jumps into the stratosphere as he recognises his friends within an instant.

They're here.

The mages Seungkwan, Hansol and Seokmin shoot balls of crackling electricity at the hoards of goblins, yelling and screaming spells and hexes to keep the voltages coming. Minghao, Mingyu and Soonyoung wave at the demons to come down to them, away from the battle and Jun -

Wonwoo sees how the mage turns to shoot a fire ball at the fallen.

Wonwoo's heart stops inside his chest.

“Oh no you fucking won't -!”

And he jumps across the desk and slams his fist against the guy's temple so hard it cracks and Wonwoo's hand feels like it's breaking into a thousand tiny pieces. He lets out howl of pain. A heartbeat later Jun's arms circle around his waist to pull him away. The mages have paralysed most of the goblins by now and Wonwoo watches how they form more spells in that odd language – and the bound goblins are lifted up into the air by an invisible force and the mages slowly guide them out of the hall.

The demons have landed meanwhile, and Minghao is tending their injuries, with Soonyoung and Mingyu helping as well as they can. The mage is knocked-out for now, drooling onto the tiles.

“I can't believe you managed to bring Mingyu here,” Wonwoo says a little hazily and cradles his hand to his chest.

“Are you ok?” Jun asks, worry all over his face. He lifts his hand to gently touch Wonwoo's cheek that is not bleeding. “What happened?”

He hums and leans his head against Jun's shoulder. Suddenly, he feels tired. “It's a long story...”

Next to them the mage suddenly rouses and he only barks one name:

“Wen Junhui!”

Jun blinks and turns around to him. Wonwoo sees how his eyes widen.

“Wait...”

“The fuck is going on?! What the hell?!” the old man yells, his pale face distorted into a grimace of pain and anger and disbelief.

Jun looks around, before he frowns. “This is what you meant with 'travelling and writing'? Becoming king of your own dimension?”

“What?”

Jun turns to meets Wonwoo's gaze. “He's the guy who sold me '17laws'.”

Wonwoo groans and rubs his eyes. God, how was it possible that things would turn even crazier than before? He has a million questions, but he doesn't get to voice any of them, because the three mages return and Taemin and Minho amble over, accompanied by a fussing Minghao, as well as Mingyu and Soonyoung.

“Alright, asshole. Release all the demons in the Ruined Sphere,” Taemin growls at the man. He holds his side. From the way he moves, Wonwoo guess that he has a few broken ribs.

The guy snarls at him. “And what if I don't?!”

Minho steps next to Taemin. “Take a guess.”

The guy crawls backward. They all know that he's outnumbered and he's well aware of that, too. Jun gently releases his hold around Wonwoo's waist and approaches him.

“Release them. You lost,” he says simply.

“BUT THEY'RE MINE!” he mage yells. “I GOT THEM WHEN I SIGNED THE CONTRACT!”

Jun turns around to their friends. “Find it. And burn it.”

And about twenty minutes later Taemin amd Minho watch with wide smiles on their face how the old piece of parchment goes up in flames in Seokmin's hands. And a moment later, the shackles open and fall to the ground with heavy thuds. The demons stare at each other and all of them can only watch with open mouths how the demons seem to be overwhelmed by a sudden wave of clear light in which they vanish, only for a heartbeat later to reappear – looking just as well and healthy and majestic as the time when Wonwoo had seen them in the nightclub for the first time. Their wings are big and open and mighty and their skin glows from a fire within.

Wonwoo feels blinded by their beauty and power and he only gapes at them, stunned.

Seconds later they can hear loud cheering echoing within the castle and outside. They all smile with teary eyes as the demon fall into each other's arms. And then they both walk up to Wonwoo and pull him into a bone-breaking hug.

“Thank you,” Taemin whispers into his ear. “You did this. This was you.”

 

********

 

When they return to the human world it's Sunday afternoon. He's been gone maybe half a day, yet it feels much longer. Taemin and Minho are now helping the other demons reorganise their community, but they assured Wonwoo that they would come visit him as soon as things settled in. Wonwoo and his friends sit in the mages' backyard and Minghao sticks a large plaster onto the gash on his cheek. The homunculus has tended his injuries without a comment, but now he just sighs at Wonwoo.

“Looks like you're attracting trouble wherever you go,” he says and smiles wryly.

“Well, not like I'm searching for it...”

“Still, it's nuts. We go clubbing and next thing you do is saving a whole other dimension from a crazy mage with a superiority complex,” Mingyu says dryly. “With a fucking baseball bat.”

Wonwoo grins at him and after a moment. Mingyu can't help but grin back. What a terrific story. No one would believe them.

“But I still don't get why it had to be you, Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says.

“What's different about you?” Seokim asks. He doesn't sound rude, just curious. “I mean, you're not a mage or anything, you're not a vampire, not a werewolf...”

Wonwoo looks at Jun, who meets his gaze with a soft look on his face. The angel sits next to him, their hands are laced together. Then he turns to his friends, old and new ones.

“There's something...well, Jun had a theory, and then Taemin told me another story. So basically...I think I might be half angel and half demon.”

“What?!” Hansol and Seungkwan both gasp.

“Seriously?” Soonyoung asks with a frown.

Jun squeezes Wonwoo's hand. “How is that possible?” Jun asks quietly, his face serious.

And thus, Wonwoo does his best to retell Taemin's story about the demon who might have been Wonwoo's father. As he ends it is suspiciously silent in the backyard, until Mingyu stands up to pace the carpet behind the sofas. He has his hands folded behind his back.

“I want to say it sounds insane, but after everything that's happened, I guess it's not too unlikely,” he huffs. “I mean – why the hell not?”

“It would explain why many supernatural beings try to kill you. You're simply not meant to exist,” Minghao muses. “No offence,” he adds quickly.

“None taken,” Wonwoo snorts.

“Well, do you believe him?” Jun asks.

He shrugs. “I don't know. I mean, I guess it's possible? I've never given it all much thought. But it makes sense regarding everything that's happened, right?”

“Well, we could just break the seal and then we'd know,” Seokmin says with a shrug.

“Isn't that dangerous?”

The mage shakes his head. “Nah. It's like unlocking a door.”

“Depending on what's behind that door, you might get buried underneath a wave of shit, though,” Soonyoung says with a grimace. “I say it sounds risky.”

“Can you do it?” Wonwoo asks the three mages.

They nod. “We need to do it together, but we can do it,” Hansol smiles.

Wonwoo nods and takes his amulet off. He knows that he is safe here. And if worse comes to worst, he still has his baseball bat leaning against the sofa by his knees. That thing has saved him more times than he can count. He'll have to buy a fancy vitrine for it.

“Alright, let's do this.”

“Are you sure?” Jun asks him quietly.

He passes the man a smile. He likes that Jun isn't trying to stop him. He likes how the angel leaves it up to him completely, but worries about him nonetheless. He wants to kiss him, but this is not the time and place.

“I'll be fine,” he grins.

The mages stand in a triangle around Wonwoo. They have their hands lifted, palms facing the sky, and they mumble words he doesn't understand in that odd language he's listened to a few too many times today. Suddenly ropes of golden light twist around the mages' wrists, locking them all together, trapping Wonwoo in the midst. He swallows dryly and looks over their heads, his eyes meet Jun's watchful eyes and he instantly feels calmer. Jun is here. Mingyu and Minghao are here, Soonyoung is here. So many people who care about them are here with him. There's no reason to be afraid.

Seokmin's, Seungkwan's and Hansol's voices are growing louder and louder until they seem to be a throbbing humming in his skull that just won't stop. Wonwoo notices the sweat trailing down his neck and then he realises that he is sweating and shaking like crazy underneath the hoodie.

He flinches when the ropes suddenly shoot toward him like golden serpents – and reach into him, they actually fucking _dive_ into him and Wonwoo gasps when a sudden heat spreads in his chest and back, where the ropes have entered his body. He stares at the three mages and their voices are loud like a plane now, filling his mind and then, suddenly, all three of them closes their hands to fists and the ropes burst into sparks of light.

Wonwoo falls to his knees, holding his chest. A moment later Jun is at his side.

“Wonwoo, are you ok?”

“I'm...,” he pants, rubbing his chest. “I'm...fine...”

“The seal is unlocked,” Seokmin says with a satisfied smile and him and Jun help Wonwoo back to his feet.

He wipes the sweat away from his neck and forehead.

“I don't feel different, though,” Wonwoo mumbles. He crinkles his nose and tries to sense anything different in his body. But truth be told he feels exactly the same as before. He shrugs at his friends.

“Maybe it takes a while to take effect,” Minghao says.

“Well, we'll see. For now I still feel very human,” Wonwoo replies with a wry grin.

 

********

 

They discuss the matter a little longer, until Mingyu reminds them all that they all need to be at work tomorrow. So Jun and Wonwoo say their goodbyes and Jun drives them both back to his place. Minghao goes home with a blushing Mingyu and Wonwoo makes a mental note to talk to his flatmate about this matter very, _very_ soon, but not now. Wonwoo decides that he will stay the night at the angel's place and leave for work from there. He just...he just really wants to stay near Jun tonight.

The mood is light and cheerful despite the earlier drama, and despite the exhaustion sitting in every cell of his body, Wonwoo feels wide awake and hornier than he'd like to admit.

He could tell for a fact that last night, the night after “17laws”, fucking everyone got some except for him and that really doesn't sit well with him. He's dating the most handsome man walking this planet and he didn't get any sex last night – that does hurt his pride because he knows that his ass had looked damn sexy in those jeans. So as soon as the door to Jun's apartment falls close behind them, he wraps his arms around Jun's neck and presses himself into the hard, solid chest. Jun's hands land on his waist. He sees a shy blush rise to the angel's face and he smiles. It's cute.

“You're injured,” Jun mumbles but he doesn't sound unwilling at all.

“I don't care,” he replies and leans their foreheads together.

“But I do.”

“I know. And I appreciate it. But I really, _really_ want you right now, Jun.”

He can actually feel the heat radiating from Jun's face and he can see how Jun wants to argue against it, he can sense his worry and that's why he leans forward before the man can talk him out of it again, and he captures those lips he's been dying to kiss.

He wastes no time and opens his lips to lick over Jun's and he smirks at the shudder running through Jun's body at his bold action. Soon, the man has recovered and his tongue meets his own with a skilled curl and Wonwoo breathes into the deepening kiss, the room already spinning around him. Fuck, he is so down for this...

He feels how Jun spins them around to gently push him up against the wall and Wonwoo is more than ready to spread his thighs to make room for Jun. His knee comes forward and Wonwoo is damn near moaning as the delicious friction sends sparks of pleasure up and down his spine. Jun presses in closer and his tongue dives deeper, so _deep_ it leaves Wonwoo breathless and he only responds with just as much vigour.

God, he wants this man.

“Haah...,” he pants wetly as they break apart to breathe.

“A-are you...ok?” Jun asks, his voice sultry and low, and yet honest concern in his words.

Wonwoo rolls his eyes fondly and runs his hands through Jun's soft air. “I won't be if you stop now.”

So a moment later, Jun's lips are back on his own and an eager tongue dances around his. Wonwoo is so lost in that kiss, so lost in his thundering heartbeat drumming in his chest that he doesn't notice Jun's wandering fingers, but then he gasps when Jun's hands trail from his hips down his ass to grab the back of his thighs. Jun lifts him up like he weighs nothing and carries him toward the bathroom. Wonwoo locks his legs around Jun's waist and dangerous heat travels between his thighs as his hardening cock presses right against the front of Jun's jeans.

“Fuck...,” he breathes against him.

The man gently sits him down on the bathroom counter and stays right there between Wonwoo's legs. Wonwoo has no intention to let him leave, no, he just spreads his legs a little wider to give him more room and now he _feels_ a low growl coming from Jun's throat as they kiss through open lips, tongues desperate to curl around each other and explore unknown territory.

Suddenly it's so fucking hot in the bathroom, Wonwoo's skin is burning and he reluctantly grips the hem of the hoodie to pull it over his head. Jun helps him and a moment later his bare skin is exposed to the warm air and Jun's hungry hands and lips. Wonwoo whispers a demand for more naked skin, and Jun complies instantly, tearing his shirt over his head so that their naked torsos press together as close as possible and Wonwoo feels fucking dizzy from it all. He groans when Jun's lips leave his own to wander to his throat and he leaves a trail of hot, scorching kisses in their wake. Wonwoo wants to pull him back up for another kiss, when suddenly Jun's movements halt.

He blinks at him, confused.

“Jun?”

But Jun's eyes are wide and locked onto the mirror behind Wonwoo. Wonwoo lifts his hand to stroke Jun's cheek.

“Jun?”

“Wonwoo...your shoulders...,” Jun mumbles, his voice coloured with marvel.

Wonwoo turns to examine his back in the mirror. He sees the traces of his injuries, some old and some from just a few hours ago. But that's not what has him stunned. His heart skips a beat, shock and surprise take over his lust-filled mind. He looks closer, but there's no doubt.

There are two large, red marks on his skin, formed like wings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued....  
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> This chapter was a little longer and filled with action. I hope you liked to explore the whole world a bit more and I hope Wonwoo's story is becoming a little clearer now.  
> I promise, next chapter will focus more on Jun and Wonwoo again. Also, I hope you liked the parts written from Mingyu's and Minghao's POV. Since that ship is rather popular, I'm thinking of writing a small spin-off about them after I've finished this story.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there,  
> thank you so so much for all the positive feedback. I am so happy that so many people enjoy this little story. I have so much fun writing this and I hope you'll like this chapter. As promised, this chapter focuses more on Wonwoo and Jun again :)  
> Without further ado, please enjoy!

**Wonwoo**

 

He looks at the wing-formed marks for a moment, before he turns back around to Jun and he marvels at the delicious sight of his half naked body. Who cares about the marks, anyway. Jun notices his hungry gaze and crooks an eyebrow.

“Really?” he asks, amusement in his voice.

Wonwoo grins and hooks his fingers into Jun's belt to pull him closer again, until the hardening bulge in his jeans presses against Wonwoo's own cock still trapped in his trousers. They both hiss at the contact, but then Jun's hands gently take his and he laces their fingers together. Stop. Pause.

“Wonwoo...,” he whispers, his dark eyes boring into his own. “I...this...”

He shakes his head. “I want you.”

“This...we shouldn't. Not yet. Not now.”

He frowns.

“Don't you want me?” he asks and he makes an effort to sound positively _hurt_ now and he sees how the angel flinches, panic filling his gaze and Wonwoo internally triumphs.

Jun's face is a mix of fear and longing. “I...I want....but you...you're still hurt and – and these marks on your back -”

As much as Wonwoo loves Jun's honey voice, his patience is starting to wear thin and he's fucking horny and he hasn't had sex in _months_ and the most gorgeous man he knows is right in front of him and half naked and half hard that's why he just wraps his arms around the man's neck and crashes his lips against Jun's to shut him up.

Jun hesitates for a moment before he melts into the kiss and Wonwoo's stomach tightens with excitement as the man eagerly kisses back, his tongue skilfully curling around his own and stealing his breath and the last remains of his reason. So what if he suddenly has marks on his back? They don't hurt and he'll have plenty of time to examine them later – but for now he needs them both naked and Jun's hands on his body and his lips on his own. No room for arguments.

“Haah...,” he breathes against Jun's lips, before the angel kisses him hard, his tongue coming so deep and the heat is starting to simmer in his veins, lust coils in his stomach.

Jun's hands trail across his skin and his fingers are like fire, burning, scorching his skin away and leaving him raw and aching for more. Yet he feels him holding back, he can feel his hesitation when Jun's hands reach his belt and Wonwoo leans back, only so much that he can look at the other man. The sight of Jun's eyes burned black with lust has his cock twitching and an excited shudder runs down his spine.

“Ok...?” Jun asks and Wonwoo hardly recognises his voice for the thick layer of hunger coating it and turning it into a sultry whisper that sends heat right between his legs.

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Fuck, yeah...”

Jun's fingers are quick as they open his belt. And the button. And after Wonwoo nods, he pulls down the zipper and his hand slides into his boxers and wrap around his aching cock. Wonwoo _trembles_ with desire and he pulls him in again for a heavy lip-lock that leaves his head spinning and his lips tingling and he gasps when his hard cock is trapped tightly in Jun's fist and he rocks forward to create the friction that will send sparks of pleasure all across his body. A new greed digs its claws into his mind and his hands dive forward, grabbing Jun's leather belt and snapping it open. Jun breathes heavily into his kiss as Wonwoo opens his jeans with eager fingers and after silently asking for permission, he slides his hand down the front of his underwear– and they both moan at the contact.

“Wonwoo...,” Jun groans against him.

His lips trail to Wonwoo's neck, biting and licking the flesh so hard Wonwoo is sure the marks will be visible for days. Wonwoo's hand closes around the hard, throbbing cock and his own hardens even more at the velvety feel underneath his fingers. Jun is large, with a wide girth and impressive length to it and Wonwoo's ass clenches hungrily. He's about to lose his damn mind because he wants his cock inside him _so fucking much_.

But he knows that Jun isn't ready yet for that, so instead he wants something else and his mouth waters.

He pumps Jun's length a few times, eliciting delicious groans from the man. Jun's lips steal a moan right from his throat as he brings their cocks together, pumping them both, the friction nearly sending him over the edge. Their panting is so loud in the bathroom, their muffled groans and moans echo from the tiled walls, they're sweating and aching for release and every moment they don't kiss is a wasted opportunity. The lust clouds his mind, the arousal wipes away all of his reason except for his screaming, moaning hunger for the other man. Wonwoo knows that he won't last long, but he doesn't want it to end just yet, not yet – not like this. So he leans back and then pushes Jun backwards, so he can jump off the counter. He's amazed that his legs still carry him.

He looks at Jun and with smug satisfaction he sees the deep blush on his cheeks and his desire written all over his face. Just because of Wonwoo. Wonwoo gives him a light kiss, before he gently spins them around, so Jun is leaning against the counter. Jun looks at him for a moment, before he blinks rapidly. He blushes even deeper. Looks like he understands what Wonwoo is about to do.

“You...Wonwoo...you don't -”

“I want to,” he interrupts him and sinks to his knees.

Jun's fingers tangle in his hair.

“Wonwoo...”

He sounds so young and horny and pretty much scared out of his mind at the prospect of having his cock sucked for the first time in his life. Yet he asks Wonwoo whether he is ok. And Jun assures him that he doesn't have to do this. Well, to be fair, Wonwoo is certain that if he doesn't get to have this cock in his mouth right _now_ , he'll probably die, but he doesn't tell him that. Instead, he just smiles and winks at him. Despite his overwhelming lust for the man, his heart feels so tender as Jun once again shows his never-ending concern and worry for his well-being. He truly is an angel in every sense of the word. So he looks up at him and meets his intense stare that makes him weak and his fingers shake.

“Let me do this for you. Please.”

Jun swallows visibly, before his fingers card through his hair until they rest against his cheeks.

“Ok...”

Wonwoo licks his lips. It's been a while since he has last pleasured someone this way. Now, though, he can't wait to feel that pretty cock under his lips and on his tongue because he wants Jun to feel good so fucking badly, so he wastes no time and leans in close.

He hears his name being whispered above him, he feels Jun's fingers tightening in his hair and it only spurs him on. He takes hold of his cock near the base and licks a long, slow line up his entire length, savouring the taste and the softness of the skin on his tongue. Jun hisses and he does it again, he flattens his tongue against his cock and draws it up until he reaches the head. It's already wet with precum and Wonwoo's cock jerks. He laps up the salty beads and then takes the tip of his cock into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it expertly, he tongues the slit and tightens his lips around the wide girth and now he hears Jun cursing.

“Fuck...haah...Wonwoo...” His voice is laboured and thick with desire and Wonwoo fucking revels at the sound of it.

He slides his cock in deeper and he tastes more precum, he feels the twitching in his cock and soft tremors rocking Jun's body and he can tell that he's nearing his limit. Wonwoo lets him slide back, until the tip is hot and heavy on his tongue, before he relaxes his throat and takes him deeper, further, until he hits the back of his throat. Tears sting in his eyes but he doesn't care, not when Jun's helpless moans fill his ear and his fingers claw into his hair to keep him in place, silently asking him to keep going. He does it again, he deep-throats him until Wonwoo's head is spinning, his jaw aches and his cock nearly explodes simply from the pleasure of giving head to the person who owns his everything – he works Jun's cock until he feels him pushing back and a quiet murmur reaches him.

_“Wonwoo...I'm close...”_

He needs no more words. He lets him come in deep, he curls his tongue around Jun with all expertise that he possesses, Jun growls – and a moment later his cock jerks in his mouth and hot, thick liquid runs down his throat. Wonwoo eagerly swallows it all, before he slowly draws back and lets his cock slip out of his mouth. He leans against Jun's thigh, panting and more satisfied that he's ever felt in his life. He blinks up at Jun who looks like he might pass out within the next second. Wonwoo feels way too smug about it.

“You with me?” he smirks.

His own cock is painfully hard and weeping from the lack of attention. But before he can even touch it, Jun hurls him to his feet and crashes their lips together so hard he gets dizzy from it. Suddenly Jun's hands are on his ass and on his thighs and he lifts him back onto the counter, surging forward between his spread thighs. With one hand he tears Wonwoo's jeans and boxers down the rest of the way and he throws them to the ground, leaving him naked and bare in every way possible. Wonwoo locks his legs around Jun's waist, he needs him close, _closer_ , and he moans when Jun's hand tightens around his wet cock and he stutters a plea for more, for _faster_ and the man is more than willing to comply.

Wonwoo feels that he is near, his toes are curling, his body is trembling, his nerves are about to snap and he wants to warn Jun, but he can't because the man kisses him so hard he forgets his name. Wonwoo rocks forward into Jun's tight fist, his fingers claw around Jun's arms and then he drowns in a white-hot tidal wave of pleasure washing over him until he is a shivering, gasping mess. His eyes are closed and yet he sees fireworks explode before him and for a moment his ears are deaf, his world is mute as the inhuman pleasure beats through his body and leaves him empty and spent.

His raging heartbeat calms down and he opens his eyes to see Jun before him. Jun lifts his hand and with interest he eyes the white liquid coating his fingers. But before Wonwoo can even say a single word, he simply starts to lick the digits clean and although he's just climaxed, Wonwoo feels his cock throbbing at the sight.

As their gazes meet, Jun's eyes are filled with warmth and a playful, naughty glow he instantly falls in love with.

“You ok?” Jun asks with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Seems like he's noticed the effect the sight of him licking away Wonwoo's cum has on Wonwoo. Wonwoo hums and then decides to be bold again. He grabs Jun's wrist.

“I'm fine,” he says, his voice dark and raspy, “But next time...”

He guides Jun's hand down, all the way down between his legs and then presses his fingers against his twitching entrance. Wonwoo's eyes lock with Jun's.

“Next time I want you here.”

_Inside of me._

With a grin he sees the dark blush exploding on his face and Jun just stares at him, speechless, the expression of his face a hilarious mix of both arousal and panic. Wonwoo laughs and pecks his lips. Then he jumps down from the counter and pulls Jun into the shower.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

He shoots upright, his hands fly to his back, desperate to feel his wings, but are met with bare, blank skin and scar tissue. A pained gasp escapes his lips as his nails dig into the old wounds. He shudders and then nausea turns his stomach around. He dashes to the bathroom and the moment he sinks on his knees in front of the toilet, he's already retching up his last meal.

He gags a few more times until nothing but bitter bile comes out. Panting and sweat-soaked he sits back. The cold tile floor seems to suck his very life out of his body. Ah fuck... His stomach is still twisting and turning, as if angered that there's nothing left that he could sick up. He wipes his mouth with a shaking hand. His whole body is trembling as he stands up to rinse his mouth and wash his face. Even when he closes his eyes, everything is spinning.

Well...this is the reason he hates to sleep.

He looks up into the mirror. A pale, wide-eyed shadow of a man looks back at him. His eyes are dark with horror and his skin is sickly pale – so unlike what he'd used to be. He swipes his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. He looks ill.

This was indeed a short night. He grabs a loose hoodie from the laundry basket and checks up on Wonwoo, but the man is still sound asleep. He looks at him for a long moment, before he closes the bedroom door and makes his way to the kitchen. He'll make tea. Maybe...maybe that will calm him down.

The clock above the sink reads twenty past three in the morning. As the water is heating up, he slowly walks to the nearest window to take a look outside. He sees street lights, and a few cars here and there. Aside from that he sees no living being, not a soul is out, and a cold, dark feeling wraps around his heart. In moment like this he thinks that his life couldn't possibly be lonelier. After a few endless moments he pulls his phone from his pocket. He searches through his contacts and then his thumb hovers over the button to call Minghao. But then he shakes his head. The homunculus is asleep, possibly in the arms of a certain human, and he needs to work tomorrow. He shouldn't bother him. Jun has to ride this out on his own, like he always does.

He sinks down on a chair and rubs his eyes. His shoulders hurt, his _wings_ hurt, although they're not there anymore. They're gone, they were taken away and now he's here. Without wings.

A fallen angel.

It's been a few years since he left his dimension. He hasn't been there since; an angel, once fallen, is forced to live in exile. He wouldn't be allowed back, even if he wanted to. The masters would kill him or worse, hurt his brothers. And he couldn't bare seeing any of them hurt.

With a sigh he mindlessly draws shapes and forms onto the table before him. Aside from Jisoo and Jeonghan he hasn't seen the rest of his brothers since the day he was...maimed and exiled. He grimaces as he remembers the look on their faces, the fear, the sadness...the disgust. His heart bleeds at the memory and he forces himself to stop. He can't think about them now, he can't relive that moment again. It hurts too much.

But truth be told, if he'd be allowed back – he'd probably agree within a heartbeat. Hell, he'd _beg_ for it, he'd crawl on his knees and plead with his masters to take him back, to give him his beloved wings back. He'd do anything, he'd throw away his pride, his morals, his damn dignity to be allowed back in his dimension. He hates himself for that, but he knows that it's the truth, as sad as it is. Because despite his masters owning them, despite the rules and laws and restrictions, he'd loved it. He'd loved his home, with every fibre of his being because it was home to all those that he loved.

And now he's prohibited to return, he's forbidden to see his loved ones again and it kills him ever day, a little more with every second he has to be apart from them.

Jun blinks and notices that his vision is blurry. He quickly wipes away the tears. He promised his brothers that he wouldn't cry anymore but he is bad at keeping his promises, it seems.

He walks out onto the balcony. The night wind is cool and blows his hair from his forehead. He breathes deeply, the fresh air helps him to clear his mind, but it doesn't prevent his thoughts to spiral downward, into that endless darkness in which he sinks every time he dares to think about his past. It's so difficult to climb out of that pit once he's down there, and even if he succeeds he keeps teetering on the brink of the abyss, flirting with the fall. It's a vicious cycle, but strangely a comforting one, too.

He leans against the banister. The sun hasn't risen yet, but the night sky isn't as dark anymore. He hears the first birds chirping and he sees them as little dark shadows racing about the air, defying gravity. He smiles to himself whilst the sadness grips his heart once again. When he'd still had wings...he'd fool the laws of nature time and time again, he'd resist physics and become one with the wind and the sun and the rain. God, he misses flying. He misses his wings.

He misses being an angel.

Jun is waiting for the sunrise, but he notices it in a heartbeat when Wonwoo's footsteps approach the balcony. Yet he doesn't turn around when he hears the door slide open and bare feet quietly walk up to him. Only when Wonwoo leans against the banister next to him does he turn his head to look at the man. Their elbows touch.

“...You're up early,” Wonwoo says softly, his voice raspy from his sleep.

He's dressed in boxers and one of Jun's sweaters. He shivers from the cold. His hair is messy and he looks so young and adorable Jun's heart clenches tightly, a sense of protectiveness and adoration washing over him.

“I couldn't sleep anymore,” he replies truthfully. “How about you?”

“I woke up and you weren't there. So I came to investigate,” Wonwoo says with a tired grin. “I thought maybe you'd gotten abducted, too.”

Jun snorts and then moves, until he stands behind Wonwoo. He wraps his arms around Wonwoo's slender frame and he feels the man lean back against him, thankfully sinking into his embrace. Despite his grief, Jun feels his heart flutter and a warm sensation spreads out from his chest, taking over all of the places that were consumed by cold, biting misery only moments before. Wonwoo, indeed, is a wondrous being. He does things to Jun that the angel can't explain, but he craves it all the same.

“Did you sleep at all?” Wonwoo asks.

“...I did.” He waits for a moment, before he adds: “I don't sleep well, usually. So I avoid sleeping.”

Wonwoo's fingers gently stroke over the back of his hands. He likes that. He hopes that Wonwoo keeps doing it.

“Do you have nightmares?” Wonwoo asks quietly.

Jun nods. He knows that Wonwoo can feel it.

“Do you...want to talk about it?” Wonwoo asks, but before Jun can even contemplate his answer, he continues: “It's ok if not, you know. Just – I want you to know that I will listen.”

He bites his lip. It's....well, it's not like he _wants_ to talk about it. But...at the same time he wishes he could tell Wonwoo about his past because he wants him to know why Jun is a fallen. He wants him to understand the circumstances and how things turned out the way they are now. Now that they are – involved – he feels that Wonwoo has a right to know what or whom he's dealing with. He's been amazingly tolerant and patient with it all and he genuinely applauds Wonwoo's valiant heart and resilient spirit. But as of now...Jun just doesn't have the right words for him.

He clears his throat.

“I... I want to talk about it, but...I think that this is not the moment...you know?”

“Ok.”

He tightens his embrace a little.

“But thank you, Wonwoo,” he murmurs into Wonwoo's hair. Wonwoo hums and then turns around to give him a sweet kiss to the lips. The kiss tastes like moonlight.

“You should sleep some more,” Jun whispers.

Wonwoo nods. Jun gently strokes the side of his face and then kisses him again.

“This time, I'll be there when you wake up,” he says quietly.

“Ok.”

Wonwoo's smile makes his heart jump in his chest and with that, he reluctantly lets him step out of his arms and Wonwoo disappears back inside. His chest still burns, it's a different ache from before, it's a steady, comforting heat throbbing through his body and with a frown he lifts a hand to rest it on his pectoral, right above his heart. It beats so quickly. It always does when he's near Wonwoo, when he kisses him, when he touches him, when he sees him smile the most gorgeous smile this world has ever seen.

He rubs his chest. The fire keeps burning, even after the sun has risen and a new day is born. It's still burning.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

It's Thursday and it's Wonwoo's turn to organise dinner. Mingyu is usually home around seven, so they won't eat until around 8pm. Which is alright with him, it gives him plenty of time to buy some groceries and throw a few vegetables, meet and mushrooms into a pan and make something halfway reasonable to eat. He's absorbed in the Netflix show he's watching on his laptop while cooking when suddenly the front door flies open and his flatmate storms inside, clearly upset. Wonwoo looks up as he hears the door being slammed close and a moment later Mingyu waltzes into the kitchen. He sinks into a chair, with a face liked he carried the weight of the whole universe on his shoulders, and with a theatrical sigh he leans back and locks eyes with Wonwoo.

And then:

“I'm fucked.”

Wonwoo raises his brows and pauses his series.

“What happened?”

“I asked Minghao out on a date.”

Wonwoo's eyes grow big. “No way – fuck, did he decline?!”

“He said _yes_!” Mingyu groans and buries his face in his hands.

Wonwoo blinks.

“Then why the fuck do you look like he just told you that he's got ten other guys on the side!?” he asks with a frown accompanied by a grin, because he can't stay serious, even if he wanted to. This is ridiculous.

“Because – because he's Minghao! The most handsome man in this fucking city, hell, in this country! He – what am I even going to do with him?! I don't even have clothes that match his, he's always dressed so fancily and I look like a complete fucking fool next to him. And I don't even know what he likes, I mean, he's got tons of guys ready to kiss his feet wherever he goes, why would he even want to go out with me, fuck, why did I ask him out -”

“Christ, shut up,” Wonwoo interrupts him, but he honestly can't help but laugh, although he feels a little bad. But his usually so over-confident flatmate being so dramatic over a first date is hilarious.

“Stop laughing, hyung,” Mingyu grunts.

“Alright, first of all, you're talking nonsense. He said yes, so he obviously wants to go on a date with you, too, so stop assuming things. And just text him! Ask him what he'd like to do on your date, ask him where he'd like to go and what kinda food he fancies. It's easy if you stop being a whiny bitch about it,” Wonwoo grins.

Mingyu shakes his head, a sense of despair overshadowing his features. “Even if I manage to organise a date, I'm gonna fucking ruin it, anyway. He's way out of my league.”

“That's not true and you know it.”

“He could have anyone. Why the fuck would he even want _me_?” Mingyu says, clearly not listening to Wonwoo. “I'm just a guy. A _human_!” The sadness is so loud on his face it screams for Wonwoo to save the day. Mingyu rubs his forehead. “But I _like_ him, fucking hell.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and then shuts his laptop. The sound makes Mingyu flinch.

“Alright, I'll say this in the crudest way possible, so it gets through to you. You've fucked him twice already, so you must've been good enough for him to want to see you again. And if you're actually so worried then tell him that this is serious for you. Ask him how he feels about dating and if he's just out for sex with no strings attached, then let him go. He's a good guy, Mingyu. I doubt he'd want to hurt you intentionally.”

Mingyu stays silent for a few long moments, until he lets out a sigh and he looks at Wonwoo. Wonwoo feels oddly protective as he suddenly notices how young Mingyu looks like. Just young, insecure and a little lost with a crush on someone who might, perhaps, even like him back. He smiles and then comes over to ruffle Mingyu's hair.

“Text him later. Ask him about the date. It'll work out fine, I'm sure.”

“And what if it doesn't?” Mingyu whines.

“Then you let it go and reinstall Tinder, you idiot. Seoul is full of hot people, human and non-human. You'll find someone eventually.”

Mingyu shakes his head. “But I like Minghao,” he repeats with pout.

Wonwoo snorts and walks back to his frying pan. Dinner is almost ready. “Then do your best to woo him, Mingyu. Make him fall in love with you, too.”

 

********

 

After having to listen to Mingyu's whining the entire evening, Wonwoo decides to take matters into his own hands. He calls the handsome homunculus and tells him about the strange marks on his back that appeared last Sunday, after the three mages unlocked the seal inside of him. He asks the man if it would be ok to come by the next day after work, so Minghao can look into the matter.

The homunculus agrees and that is why Wonwoo now sits in Minghao's now familiar office, with his upper body bare and Minghao sitting behind him, examining the marks closely. Mingyu agreed to pick him up. Well, if everything goes according to Wonwoo's little plan, then Mingyu will drive Minghao home, while Wonwoo will take the bus and thus leave them to themselves. Because obviously he innocently asked Minghao about his schedule and found out that his shift ends in about thirty minutes and that he has no other plans tonight. Perfect.

Mingyu owes him big.

“Did you notice when they appeared on your back?” Minghao asks thoughtfully.

“No.”

“So you noticed them by chance?”

Wonwoo blushes as he remembers that exact moment when him and Jun had practically devoured each other in latter's bathroom only for the angel to pause all frenzy to point out the new marks decorating his skin now.

“Uh, yeah, when I was about to take a shower.”

“Do they hurt?” Minghao asks. He negates. “And when I touch them?”

Minghao's fingers are cool and gentle as they press into the reddened skin.

“No pain.”

“Odd,” the homunculus hums. “Very strange indeed.”

He decides to take an x-ray of Wonwoo's spine and shoulders to make sure that there are no abnormalities to be found – like wings, apparently – but the results are all negative. There's nothing concerning about his body, thus Minghao shrugs by the end of it all. Apparently, these marks are just like late birth marks, weirdly symmetrical and elegantly formed like wings. They're weird, but nothing for Wonwoo to worry about as of now. He's glad about it. He's had enough drama for sure.

“But if anything changes, let me know,” Minghao says.

“Will do.” Wonwoo glances at the time. “Isn't your shift almost over? Let's walk out together.”

He waits for Minghao to log off of his laptop, put on a coat and grab his bag. They chat comfortably as they make their way through the hospital corridors. The nurses politely say goodbye to them and then both Wonwoo and Minghao walk out into the last few rays of the evening sun. Wonwoo can already see Mingyu leaned against his car, waiting in a parking lot near the guarded doors to the clinic. At this point, he knows the place quite well and he isn't afraid of the horned security guards anymore. Wonwoo grins at him.

“Hyung there you a -” Mingyu's voice cuts off as soon as he recognises the person near Wonwoo.

Then he just glares at Wonwoo, while an adorable blush explodes on his face. Minghao next to Wonwoo stiffens up and Wonwoo looks at him, feigning surprise.

“Hm? Oh, did I not tell you? Mingyu is picking me up.”

Minghao gives him a dirty look. “You're really asking for trouble, aren't you?” he asks, but the playful twinkle in his eyes tells Wonwoo that he isn't actually mad. Rather embarrassed and shy.

They walk up to Mingyu, whose eyes are glued to the handsome homunculus. Minghao plays it cool, but Wonwoo can see the nervous movement in his fingers. He grins from ear to ear and then continues his little game. This is going just as he'd hoped.

“Ah fuck, Mingyu! I forgot that I wanted to meet Jun in Hongdae! You know what, I'll just take the bus, sorry you came all the way here,” he says, not even trying to hide his laughter.

Mingyu looks like he's contemplating murder. “What the f-”

He grins and pats Mingyu's shoulder. “But I mean, since you're here already, you could drive Minghao home, right?”

Now Minghao gives him a glare that would make anyone else shit their pants for sure.

Wonwoo offers his biggest smile. “I think that's a splendid idea. You already know where Minghao lives, right? Perfect, then I'll see you guys around, I'm honestly super late for my date...”

The two just stare at him, their faces a hilarious mix of both exasperation and excitement. Wonwoo internally shakes his head. They're so obviously into each other it hurts to look at them, but both are too damn dense to notice. Hopefully this little arrangement will make things clearer for them. Oh, and he's more than sure that they'll also fuck like rabbits in the car, but he tries to ignore that. He loves Mingyu and he's incredibly fond of Minghao, but he honestly doesn't need to imagine what these two are gonna do once they're locked in small space, with the sexual tension between them so thick there's no space for air. His best bet is that they'll do two rounds in the car and then another in Minghao's flat and then, who would've thought, Mingyu will spend the night at his place and tomorrow morning he'll text Wonwoo that they're officially together and all drama has been completely unnecessary.

He smiles to himself. And the two will happily start dating.

“Hyung...”

He grins. “See you guys. Have a nice evening.”

Mingyu chews on his lip, before he asks quickly, his face beet-red: “Are you gonna be home tonight?”

Wonwoo snorts. Oh, so they'll fuck at their flat. Sure, why not.

“I'll be at Jun's,” he says with a telling smirk and Minghao just rolls his eyes and scoffs.

“Say hi to him,” he grumbles, but he doesn't sound grumpy. Just...a bit nervous and happy. It's actually pretty cute.

“I will.”

And thus, Wonwoo leave the two lovebirds alone and he slowly makes his way to the next bus stop.

 

********

 

He indeed plans to stay at Jun's place tonight, however he is not going to meet him in Hongdae. Jun is on a business dinner tonight, apparently someone wants to buy one of his clubs in Hongdae and Jun wants to listen to the guy's offer. Wonwoo isn't sure if Jun will actually sell the club, but he knows that the man doesn't have any emotional attachments to it, so he hopes that the dinner is a success either way. Jun promised to call him once the meeting is over. It's barely past 6pm, Wonwoo doubts that it'll be any time soon. So he makes the best out of his free time and decides to do some walking.

Due to his recent injuries and the involuntary inactivity that's been more or less forced upon him by several people, he has felt restless lately. He's not a person to stay home all the time, he likes being out and about whenever he feels like it. He wants to move, walk off his endless thoughts and give his head some space. He's been recovering enough. His wounds have healed nicely, the bruises have disappeared, he's as good as new at this point.

He merges with the evening crowd and moves in sync with the steady stream of people around him. Whenever he walks past an interesting shop window he stops to examine the goods offered, and if he likes what he sees, he steps inside the store to look around. Right now he stands in a store for chop sticks and he examines a pair with a matching engraving of cheery blossoms.

He's about to turn around to the shop assistant when something or rather someone catches his attention. He frowns as he sees a shock of silvery hair outside on the other side of the busy shopping street. Wonwoo recognises the handsome face within an instant and his heart lurches in his chest. Seungcheol's eyes are locked on him and him only. This can't be good. He thanks the shop assistant without buying anything and steps outside. It's past sunset, the street lights are already own, illuminating the young evening hours and the busy crowd. The vampire searches for his gaze and curtly nods toward a narrow alley on his side of the street. Then he leaves, and without looking back, he disappears between the buildings.

Wonwoo curses, but then follows. He searches for his amulet underneath his shirt and finds the soothing weight resting against his breastbone. He doesn't have his baseball bat with him, though. Maybe he should make it habit again to bring it with him wherever he is.

The narrow alley is empty and dirty and leads him deeper into a maze of dark corners and lanes that confuse him. The noises of the street have long died down already; it's eerily quiet around him. He sees Seungcheol's feet and coat fly around the corners, he purposefully moves slow enough for Wonwoo to follow. He grumbles to himself as an uneasy ball of worry starts to coil in his stomach. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Ah well, fuck it.

He turns and then finds himself in a narrow dead end, except there is a metal door on the right hand side, leading into a tall, old building. Seungcheol stands before the door, his face unreadable. Wonwoo steps closer.

“What do you want, Seungcheol-ssi?” Wonwoo asks in a calm voice trying to hide his anguish.

The vampire takes a deep breath, before he clears his throat.

“We couldn't reach Wen Junhui. So I tried looking for you. You're embarrassingly easy to find, man.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but ignores the comment.

“What do you want from Jun?” he asks and the protectiveness rises in him. He doesn't care about vampires, but if any of them only dare to lay a hand on the man...

Seungcheol clicks his tongue. He looks impatient and somewhat anxious, Wonwoo finds.

“Calm down. This...he should see this, but since he's not here, maybe you can help. We found someone.”

“What?” Wonwoo can't really follow. “What are you talking about?”

Seungcheol rubs the back of his neck, before he just turns around and knocks against the door. “It's me,” he calls.

A moment later Wonwoo can hear a lock being opened. And then he door swings open to the inside.

“Follow me,” Seungcheol says darkly.

 

********

 

The first thing he notices is blood. Large, wet traces cover the concrete floor of the short, empty hallway illuminated by neon lamps. Seungcheol quickly moves to the other end at which another door is located.

He opens it and Wonwoo finds himself in a rather spacious café-like space, a mix between a library, a coffee shop and a music store and he would've found it endearing if it wasn't for the large puddles of blood seeping into the carpet and an unmoving person resting atop a few dozens of blankets spread out on the ground. He recognises Jihoon, his hands working on bloodied, ripped skin tissues.

Wonwoo's breathing hitches. The metallic scent is so strong it sticks in his mouth, in his throat, in his lungs.

The blood.

A body with the top half bare.

Blank skin.

With holes in the shoulders blades.

The blood.

_So much blood._

With holes -

With _holes_ -

His stomach turns around and blindly looks around. He turns and races for the restroom. He retches into the sink until his belly is empty and convulses around nothing. He pants, his head still spinning. He dares to look up into the mirror and sees himself, eyes dark and impossibly wide, terror etched into every line of his face. Wonwoo splashes cold water into his face and rinses his mouth. Fuck, he still feels like puking.

There's a knock on the door.

“You alright?” Seungcheol asks and now he sounds worried.

Wonwoo comes out moments later, his steps unsteady, but he is calm enough to look at the man and shake his head.

“Not at all,” he says with a grave voice. But they walk back, anyway.

From up close the man looks even worse. He has bruises and cuts all across his body, but the worst are the two open wounds on his back weeping the loss of his wings. Jihoon's arms are bloody up to his elbows, but with a stoic calmness he resumes cleaning and disinfecting the wounds on the man's torso. The guy is unconscious, resting on his front. Wonwoo finds that he looks unbelievably young and his heart breaks at the sight.

“Is he...an angel?” he asks into the silence.

“Well, he was before he fell,” Jihoon says grimly.

“We found him in a park not far from here,” Seungcheol says. “The scent of blood,” he adds after catching Wonwoo's confused gaze.

“Don't worry, we didn't hurt him,” Jihoon says. “We don't attack others. We live off of normal food and blood conserves.”

“Why?”

“Because hunting is effort and too much trouble,” Seungcheol grunts. “Please, we're in the 21st century...who the fuck still goes hunting...”

Wonwoo decides not to dwell on the revelation and instead moves a little closer. Jihoon actually does quiet a nice job of it all, it looks pretty professional the way he handles the cleaning of the wounds. Then he grabs a needle and twine to stitch the skin back together. His sharp face is focused yet calm and he radiates an odd sense of peaceful concentration.

“How are you so good at this?” Wonwoo asks.

“Believe it or not, but I had a life before becoming a vampire,” Jihoon says with a sarcastic undertone.

“He was just out of med school and working in a hospital, when he was turned,” Seungcheol explains.

Well, it certainly looks like Jihoon hasn't forgotten any of the things he's studied in med school, then. He tends the man's wounds with utmost care and soon, his torso is wrapped tightly in white bandages and Jihoon moves to tend his other injuries. Wonwoo can't help but stare, while he feels a little lost with what to do. He's... his heart hurts for the fallen's fate, but he feels helpless and angered that he can't do more except hope for him to wake up soon. And even if he does...well he remembers what Minghao had told him about Jun. He doubts that the freshly fallen will recover easily. If at all.

Wonwoo feels Seungcheol's gaze on himself and he looks up to meet his gaze.

“Could you contact the angel? We guessed he's the best person to talk to. We – we didn't wanna bring him to the hospital.”

“Why not?” Wonwoo asks, thinking of Minghao. He would've been the best to care for the freshly fallen angel.

Seungcheol grimaces. “He was conscious when we found him. And he was fucking terrified of us. We thought it's best if he's in a place that looks homely...and that doesn't smell like death and despair.”

“And maybe if he wakes up and sees Wen Junhui, he won't freak out as much,” Jihoon adds.

That reminds Wonwoo that he should quickly call the man. He pulls his phone from his pocket. He knows that Jun is in a business meeting – but this is urgent. He doubts Jun would be angry with him if he called now. And to be honest, he understands why the vampires decided to bring him here. This place is certainly less scary than a hospital. And with Jun here...yeah, maybe the fallen angel won't feel so frightened. He feels touched at their thoughtfulness. Maybe he'll have to rethink his attitude towards them, but not now.

He has to wait a little longer for the angel to pick up, but Jun doesn't sound bothered at all as he answers: “Yeah? Wonwoo, are you ok?”

He feels warm as he hears his familiar honey voice.

“Yeah...listen, I'm sorry that I'm calling, but there's...something happened,” he says reluctantly and his eyes rest on the unconscious man or rather boy. His heart aches with compassion. “You should come here. It's serious.”

Jun doesn't even hesitate. “Of course. Where are you?”

Wonwoo looks at Seungcheol and the vampire tells him the location. He tells Jun that he'll send him the address in a message and then ends the call. He feels the vampires' eyes on him and he shrugs.

“He's on his way,” he announces.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

He parks the car in front of a tall, white building. There is a shop on the ground floor, a modern hipster mix of coffee shop, book store and record shop. He's never been here before, but the name sounds familiar. The sign says that they're closed, but he sees light in the back and knocks against the window. A moment later a well-known face appears and he raises his brows as he recognises Choi Seungcheol, a vampire he's crossed paths with a few times already. The man opens the door with a sour expression on his face.

“Where is Wonwoo?” Jun asks.

“In the back. And don't worry about him,” Seungcheol mutters. “But...you better pull yourself together, man.”

Jun frowns but then he sees a familiar person, _his_ person, approach them. Wonwoo looks at him and with worry Jun sees how pale he is, but he seems unharmed otherwise. Jun quickly strides towards him to pull him into a hug, when a metallic scent fills his nose.

“Are you ok?” he asks.

Wonwoo nods, his arms briefly wrapping around his shoulders, before he steps back. His face is overshadowed with confusion and grief.

“You...you,” he starts, but stops. Then he exhales slowly. “I'm sorry.”

A deep, maddening fear settles in Jun's heart as the vampire and Wonwoo lead him into the back of the shop, the seating area hidden behind a wall of book shelves. He has goosebumps covering his entire body, he feels cold. The sharp scent of blood and disinfectant settles in his throat and almost makes him gag. He turns around the corner and his eyes fly to the person on the ground, next to Jihoon.

His stomach drops.

“No.”

“Jun -”

His heart breaks at the sight before him. His visions blurs.

“ _No.”_

His own scars burn on his back as he sinks down on the ground next to his brother and with tears streaming from his eyes he gently brushes the brown hair away to see Chan's ashen face, contorted with pain even in his sleep. A sob rips out of his throat.

Chan fell.

They ripped his wings out, just like his own, they exiled him, just the way they did with Jun.

He muffles a desperate cry and leans down to press his forehead against Chan's and bitter tears drip to the ground, mixing with the dried blood.

“ _I'm so sorry.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> No worries, there are more smutty times coming. This was supposed to be a PWP, so be assured that there will be more sexy times coming in future chapters.
> 
> And yes, Chan has finally made his entrance! I'd been debating a lot how to introduce him best to the plot, but in the end I decided to make him a fallen angel, too. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> as usual, thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos I got for this fic! You guys are absolutely awesome.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Jun**

 

He finds Wonwoo on the the other side of the bookshelf. He's sitting on the ground, his legs crossed, with his back against the bookshelf. He has a vintage copy of Peter Pan in his hands and reads. Despite his misery, Jun can't help but feel relieved as he sees him and he just stands there, looking at the man for a moment. Wonwoo is like a shining, bright flame in the darkest night. Then he slowly approaches. Wonwoo looks up and meets his gaze with a smile. Jun sits down next to him. Wonwoo puts the book away and laces their fingers together.

“How's he?” he asks quietly.

Jun sighs. “Not good. But he fell asleep again.”

Jun glances to the vintage staircase in the other corner of the room. The vampires have gone upstairs a while ago.

“...Will he...recover?” Wonwoo asks.

Jun bites his lip. “...That depends on him, I guess,” he answers after a long moment. “But he's strong.”

Wonwoo hums and leans his head against Jun's shoulder. Jun turns to press a kiss to the crown of his head.

“You should go home. You need to sleep,” he whispers to him.

Wonwoo shifts and presses even more into him. “Not yet.”

They remain silent for a while. Jun's thoughts circle around Chan, around his fall, around his injuries and what to do, but most of all, he wishes he could jump back in time, prevent it all somehow, so that his brother wouldn't have to go through the most horrifying pain one could imagine. His heart aches for Chan's fate, and his helplessness, his inability to do something about it is like a dark, formless entity eating away at his mind and his sanity. At some point, Wonwoo interrupts his destructive train of thought with a question.

“Jun? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

He knows what Wonwoo is about to ask. It's...given the circumstances, he's not surprised, but he's unprepared all the same.

“What happens when an angel falls?”

He blinks. Pictures surface in his mind, shattered photographs of a film that has been repeating in his head over and over and over again till he wanted to rip his eyes out. Endless scenes, tinged in crimson red, start playing in his mind and he grits his teeth as the pain surges through his back, familiar like the smile of an old friend.

“Jun?”

He licks his lips. He doesn't know where to start, because how do you begin when describing an agony...so horrible and frightening you refuse to rest simply to keep yourself from revisiting it again in your sleep? How do you begin when there are no words in any language that only come close to encompass the torture and pain you had to endure? How do you begin when there was never an end to it?

He exhales slowly.

“They...when...when an angel falls, they – our masters – bring them to the dungeons. They're deep down, beneath our main shrine, as we call it. It's where our masters reside.”

In his mind, he sees the beautiful, shining building reach high into the azure sky, the white pillars gleaming in the sun. He sees the majestic staircase leading up to the entrance flanked by winged statues, he sees the wrinkled corridors and hallways and chambers and stairs, reaching deeper and deeper into the very heart of their dimension.

And his vision shifts, and he's on a cold, hard floor, damp like the walls from moisture sitting in the shrine's guts like mould. The chamber is illuminated by torches on the walls, but his eyes barely see, for they are baked with blood and covered with soil. And they're around him. With chains and batons and rocks and spears. They beat him, until there's barely any of him left. They drag him to his feet and he slips on his own blood.

“After the dungeon, they bring you to the great hall. You're chained up, you can't move. And they call all the other angels,” he says quietly. “When...when everyone's arrived, they tell everyone...what you've done.”

Wonwoo's fingers are shaking. He squeezes them tightly.

“And after that, they...,” but his voice gives up.

He closes his eyes as the nausea returns and he tries his best not to gag as the maddening pain burns in his shoulders. Wonwoo doesn't say a word, he doesn't move, Jun barely hears him breathing. At some point, Jun's head is clear enough for him to turn and ask Wonwoo if he's alright. The man nods without a word. His dark hair falls into his eyes, but Jun can sense his sadness nonetheless. He sighs. Better end the story now, before...before he has to do it all over again.

“They hold you down, and...a-and they...they grab your wings.” The room is spinning a little around him. “They...bring a knife...and start – start cutting and hacking.”

He blinks the burning blur away from his eyes. He doesn't want to cry.

“They cut your wings off...a-and they make sure...that you're conscious...the entire time.”

He remembers blood. So much blood. And so much pain.

“They show you... _them_. And then they toss you away.”

Like a broken doll, they toss you into a different dimension, never to return. Never to recover.

 

********

 

He downs the glass of gin and grimaces when the liquid fire runs down his throat and burns in his stomach. He pours himself another. He notices that his fingers still shake and clenches them to a trembling fist instead. Chan's screaming still echoes in his ears. He's sure he won't forget the sound for as long as he lives.

He glances over his shoulder to see his brother resting peacefully again. He'd woken up again about half an hour ago, moaning, screaming, his hands scratching and tearing at his bandages although there is nothing but bloody skin tissue and empty holes underneath them. Chan had hardly recognised Jun through his tears and his horror and his pain. Jihoon had to come down and knock him out again.

Jun runs a hand through his hair. He feels so useless. He tries to remember how it had been for him, when he'd woken up, but strangely he has a hard time remembering the hours and days after he'd woken up in Minghao's clinic. It' like his brain prevents him from remembering, to spare him the pain. He sighs deeply. There's not enough liquor in this world to numb his agony. Not then, not now.

He pushes the bottle of gin away, suddenly disgusted with himself, Getting drunk won't change anything. His phone tells him that it's almost 2am. Wonwoo had wanted to stay but he'd convinced him to go home and get some sleep. So Wonwoo promised to come back early in the morning to check up on them. Jun feels warm knowing that he will see him again so soon. Especially after telling Wonwoo about the fall. The man hadn't said much after. He'd just squeezed Jun's hand and his presence, his quiet compassion had been a soothing balm on his mind. His comforting silence had helped so much, he can't put it in words. But Jun is thankful. For him to be there, for him to ask questions and for him to give him silence. He hopes Wonwoo knows how much it means to him.

The vampires have retracted back to their apartment upstairs, but assured him that they would come down if there was any need. So Jun is down here on his own, dreading the moment Chan will wake up again and realise that he has fallen. Jun slowly stands up and walks over to sit down next to Chan's unmoving body again. He looks so young and fragile like this.

He still remembers how his brother had always been full of mischief. He'd gotten into trouble so many times, almost as many times as himself. And he'd always been so full of light and liveliness, his wings full and strong and proud. His personality was shining and strong like the sun, and yet also as gentle as the first few morning rays on a winter day. And now he's here. Jun wonders why their masters exiled him. He wishes he could speak to Jeonghan and Jisoo, but he hasn't seen them the past few days; he sincerely hopes that they are ok.

He reaches out a hand and gently brushes the hair away from Chan's face. He still sees the dried tears covering his cheeks and Jun's heart aches as he looks at him, takes in his maimed, battled appearance. Whatever he's done – he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to fall. He sighs and rubs his eyes. He is tired, but he doesn't want to sleep. More like he doesn't dare to sleep. He's seeing his worst nightmare right before him, he doesn't need to revisit it all again once his eyes are closed and his mind defenceless against his very own memories.

Chan moves again around half past four in the morning. His fingers slide over the blankets underneath him, he sees his eyelids flutter and a soft sigh escapes him. Jun carefully moves closer.

“Chan,” he whispers.

He sees a frown appear on his brother's forehead.

“Chan, it's me. Junhui.”

The beautiful, beautiful eyes flutter open and this time, Jun knows that Chan actually _sees_ him. His dark eyes widen upon his sight. Confusion and disbelief scream from his face, before something like hope rises in his gaze.

“Jun...?” he asks and Jun _drinks_ in the sound of his voice he hasn't heard in years. “Jun, is that...you?”

Jun blinks the hot tears away and nods, gently taking Chan's trembling hand into his own.

“Yeah, it's me, Chan,” he says. Even his voice is shaking. “It's me.”

Chan gives him a weak smile, before pain crosses his face and his hand lets go to reach for his back, but Jun takes hold of him. Chan's eyes fill with tears and a pained groan leaves his throat.

“Brother...my wings.”

Jun bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. “I'm so sorry.”

“Where are my wings?” Chan asks, despair colouring his words. “My wings, whERE ARE MY WINGS?!”

He tosses and turns against Jun's hold, he jerks his hands free and he tears at his bandages again, with blind force and desperate urgency he claws at the bandages, not minding the blood. Jun tries to stop him, to calm him down, but Chan doesn't hear him, not when the loss of his wings echoes within his head so loud nothing else gets through to him.

“MY WINGS!” he screams and his fingers come up bloody now.

“Chan, calm down,” Jun says, still trying to hold him down. “Listen, everything will be ok, but -”

“MY WINGS ARE GONE!” Chan yells, his voice breaking at the end and a violent sob wrenches out of him and he curls into himself, sobbing into the blankets. “My wings...”

Jun's heart bleeds as he can only pull Chan closer, but nothing he can say or do will soothe his pain, and he knows that best. He can only whisper words without meaning to him as he strokes his hair and holds his trembling frame, while Chan battles against the pain, the unimaginable pain surging through his body and the unspeakable pain inside his head. His tears are hot and flow down his face, dripping into Jun's shirt and jeans and with every teardrop his heart breaks a little more, a part of him dies a little more.

God, how he wishes he could help him, ease his pain. Because he knows how much he is hurting and he knows how much he will hurt from now on, in the future, because there is no escape from it. He never would've wished this fate on anyone. And yet here he is, holding his brother who'd fallen, just like him, into an uncaring world.

He wants to cry but he doesn't.

 

********

 

Chan sleeps again, his head propped on a pillow against Jun's thigh. His fingers gently card through the matted hair. He wonders on how to proceed from here. Perhaps he should take him to the clinic...if Chan wants to go. If not, well then maybe it's best he stays at Jun's place, hell, even here, should the vampires allow it.

He doesn't know the extent of his injuries yet, he will have to consult with Jihoon. He hopes he's not hurt too badly. When Jun had fallen...well prior to the whole ceremony, they'd beaten him to a pulp. With a flinch he remembers the vicious beating that had gone on for hours and hours until he'd begged them to just end him right then and there. But no. His masters are not that kind, never have been, as they've proofed time and time again.

He gently strokes Chan's cheek. At least his brother isn't alone.

The time reads nearly 7am and fresh morning light floods through the shop windows and bathes the place in a light golden hue. The night is over.

He hears a soft knock on the entrance door and then it opens already. From the steps Jun can tell that it's Wonwoo – and with him enters the soothing scent of freshly brewed coffee. Wonwoo turns around the book shelf and smiles at him warmly. He has a tray with four coffees with him, from a nearby shop.

“Coffee – what a way to start the day,” Jihoon's voice comes from the staircase leading to their apartment.

It's a spiral staircase in a fancy vintage-look and it matches the whole shop interior extraordinarily well. The vampire yawns and walks down, barefoot and dressed in joggers and an oversized shirt that surely doesn't belong to him. Seungcheol is nowhere to be seen.

“Good morning,” Wonwoo says softly. Jun's heart skips a beat.

He gently gets up from his position, careful not to wake his brother up, and walks over to him and the vampire. They move to one of the tables in a safe distance from Chan, so he won't wake up from the noise. Wonwoo gives him a sweet kiss and for a moment Jun's worries are wiped away from his mind as he just marvels at how amazing Wonwoo is. His heart feels so full whenever the man is near. Right now, he's sure his heart wants to jump to the moon, simply because Wonwoo is here. With him.

“Thanks for the coffee,” he says and squeezes his hand.

“Everyone up already?” Now Seungcheol's voice comes from the stairs. The silver-haired vampire makes his way over to them, passing Chan a worried glance, and he sits down next to Jihoon. “Morning, guys.”

Wonwoo pushes one tall-sized coffee over to him and Seungcheol smiles, looking surprised.

“Aww, you didn't have to, but thanks. You're an angel.”

Jun's brows arch up, whilst Wonwoo and Jihoon give Seungcheol a disapproving look. The vampire grimaces.

“Sorry...bad choice of words...”

“Anyway, what's the status?” Jihoon asks Jun.

Jun tells him about the two times that Chan has woken up during the night. The vampires and Wonwoo listen carefully, more or less worried and pitiful looks on their faces. As he ends, Wonwoo cranes his neck to look past Jun to glance at the fallen.

“Maybe we should taken him to the hospital,” he says thoughtfully.

“Or you wait for him to be conscious long enough to make a decision,” Jihoon grunts. “What if he freaks out on the way?”

That would be horrendous indeed. Jun takes a nip from his coffee. The spicy scent fills his nose and calms his nerves. He thinks that he should call Minghao soon. He's...well, the homunculus has dealt with one fallen angel already, another shouldn't be a problem for him. He will surely know what to do with Chan.

“Jihoon, Seungcheol?” he says quietly. The pair looks at him. “How exactly did you find him?”

Jihoon and Seungcheol change a glance. “Well, we were out. There's a park not far from here, maybe ten minutes on foot? Suddenly there was this intense smell of blood in the air,” the taller man says.

“So we followed the smell and found him, in some bushes. He was full of blood and crying,” Jihoon continues. “When he saw us, he started yelling, he was terrified. He kept screaming about his wings and that he's sorry and that he wants to go home.”

Jun nods. Yeah, makes sense.

“Anything else?”

“Nothing.”

They all stay quiet for a while. Jun's coffee is halfway empty when he hears the sound of searching fingers and rustling fabric. Also the vampires perk up. Jun hurries over to Chan, but he motions his companions to stay back. He slowly sits down next to him and touches his shoulder. Chan's eyes find his own.

“Jun...”

“I'm here,” he says gently. Chan's hand grips his own. His skin is icy.

“Jun,” he repeats, his voice small and brittle.

“Yes?”

The dark eyes fill with tears. “It hurts.”

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

He unlocks the door to Jun's place. Jun understandably doesn't want to leave Chan's side, who has been drifting in and out of consciousness. So Wonwoo offered to grab him and Chan some clothes. Jun had given him his keys and he'd hopped onto the next underground back to Apgujeong.

He walks into the bedroom and opens the wardrobe. Last night's events keep repeating in his mind, and his heart hurts for Chan and his horrible fate. More so, after what Jun had told him about the...the procedure of it all. He grimaces and shudders. How can anyone be so cruel? He is lost in thought, he chooses some hoodies and loose trousers, when suddenly he hears a voice behind him.

“How's our brother?”

He flinches so hard he's sure he pulls a muscle in his back. Wonwoo's heart still jumps like mad as he turns around to Jeonghan, who leans against the door frame, his stance relaxed and downright smug. He looks as handsome as ever, however...something about him seems off today.

“Where did you come from?” Wonwoo asks and rubs his chest. Man, these angels really know how to sneak up on someone.

“I knocked, but you didn't hear me,” Jeonghan says and although he smirks, it looks forced.

Wonwoo finds that he looks tired. Deep shadows rest beneath his eyes and his skin has a greyish tone to it. Even his blond hair looks matted and somewhat dry and lifeless. His white clothes are dirty and creased. Wonwoo eyes him. Indeed, something seems to be wrong with him. Also, he is alone. There is no trace of Jisoo.

“Are you...ok?” Wonwoo asks carefully.

Jeonghan grins but it looks more like he bares his teeth, like a scared animal. His wings are pressed tightly against his back. “I've been better,” he answers after a moment. He bites his lip before he asks: “How's Chan?”

“...Not well,” Wonwoo answers truthfully. He flinches as he remembers Jun's words. Jeonghan....was probably present when it all happened. No wonder he looks so disturbed, because anyone would be after having to witness such atrocities happen to a loved one. He sets the clothes down on the bed and walks over to him. “He's badly injured.”

Jeonghan nods, his expression hard. “How's Jun holding up?”

Wonwoo's heart feels warm at the mention of his name. “He's...he's alright. All things considered.”

Jeonghan visibly relaxes and he slides down the door frame until he sits on the carpet. He looks so tired, Wonwoo wonders how he can still keep himself upright. Even his feathers look tousled and ill. Wonwoo carefully moves closer and decides to follow his example. He sits down on the ground.

“Jeonghan-ssi?”

“It's...ah fuck...” the blond angel says and then he laughs without humour. “I...I want to go see Chan, but...” He nods at his wings. “I don't think it's good if he sees those right now.”

Wonwoo nods. Makes sense to him.

“Can I ask...what happened?”

Jeonghan doesn't answer at first. But then he shakes his head and rubs the back of his neck.

“It's...I don't know how much Jun has told you about our dimension but...well, there are rules.”

“Yeah, he said something...relationships being prohibited and the sort,” Wonwoo says.

The angel nods grimly. “Yeah. And well...technically, Chan didn't do anything wrong, but...”

Jeonghan curses in a low voice and then he throws his head back and with a dull sound it hits the wooden frame. He shakes his head again, his eyes trained on the empty ceiling. His molars are clenched hard.

“They – our masters – found...they found his love songs.”

“What?”

“See, the reason we're not allowed to be in relationships is because we're not allowed to love anyone but our masters,” Jeonghan snarls. “And – he wrote love songs. Because he loves someone else.”

Wonwoo stares at him. Is that a joke? Seriously?”

“No way – they cut his wings off _because of a fucking crush?!_ ” he asks and he wants to laugh because it sounds freaking insane.

Jeonghan nods. “Precisely.”

“Fuck – ok, that is sick, that is fucking sick,” Wonwoo breathes. “They hurt him so badly because he likes someone? That's madness, sick, twisted madness.”

Jeonghan shrugs helplessly. His eyes trail down again to meet his own and with a shock Wonwoo sees a deep, helpless despair in them, darkening them to two endless pits filled with sadness and grief. His heart breaks at the sight. Jeonghan licks his dry lips and then sighs deeply.

“Jisoo and I tried to...we tried to give him time so that he could escape into this dimension, but he didn't want to leave us. So they got him.”

Wonwoo hardly dares to ask, but his worry makes him do it: “Wh-where is Jisoo-ssi...?”

Jeonghan shrugs again. “Resting. We...when one of us falls, it affects all of us. We all feel it, it's – it's as of our own wings are cut off, too, it's as if a part of us falls with them.” He smiles to himself, a smile so sad Wonwoo wants to cry. “It's a nightmare.”

 

********

 

Wonwoo learns about an hour later that Jun has decided to take Chan to the clinic. He wholeheartedly agrees with that; nevermind how well Jihoon and Seungcheol have tended the fallen, he's positive he'll receive better care in the hospital. However, the vampires deserve their gratitude and he will make sure to repay their kindness somehow. Now, however, instead of making his way from Jun's apartment back to the vampires' coffee shop, he takes several trains to the clinic he's grown so familiar with.

His thought still circle around Jeonghan. He hopes that the angel will find some rest, but he doubts it. After what the blond has told him... Wonwoo indeed wonders what kind of place their dimension is. He has heard some things, but up till now he hasn't been able to truly grasp it all. It's seems like an abstract dream, something a hazy mind comes up with when battling a high fiver. But angels live there, they live actual lives, belonging to their so-called masters.

Wonwoo crunches his nose as he switches underground lines. That word 'master' really doesn't sit well with him. He doesn't like the idea of a group of people...commanding, _keeping_ creatures that breathe and feel and think, winged or not, he doesn't like that they are able to hurt them and use them and punish them as they see fit. And more than that, he hates them for hurting Jun in that way, and he hates them for hurting Chan the same way.

He wishes he could help. But how?

Well, he could surely find a way to travel to their dimension. But he doubts that it will be as easy as saving the demons of the Ruined Sphere from that insane mage. He surely can't walk into the dimension, armed with a baseball bat and with two winged companions, and demand that the masters free the angels. From what he's understood, angels are not enslaved the way demons were, at least according to Taemin. They're shackled in a different way... Wonwoo wonders, how.

He nearly misses his stop and he jumps off the underground seconds before the doors close behind him. He grabs the straps of his backpack a little tighter. His baseball bat is a reassuring weight against his shoulder.

Wonwoo is not surprised to see Mingyu's car in the parking lot. The entrance area is packed with patients as ever. He walks up to the reception, but just as he is about to talk to the nurse, he feels a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice fills his ear.

“Hyung, there you are,” his flatmate says with relief.

Mingyu tells him that he drove Minghao to the hospital after the homunculus got a call from Jun. Wonwoo listens, a smug smile playing around his lips and he eyes his flatmate from the side. He sees fresh marks scattered around his throat, and he is chirpy and chatty and in a splendid mood; it's obvious enough that his dear flatmate had a passionate night. Well, he is happy for him.

“How was last night?” he asks as they stand in the elevator up to the fourth floor.

Mingyu blushes a little. “It was nice,” he replies lamely.

“Oh c'mon, I want details,” Wonwoo grins. “How many times?”

“Sh-shut up,” Mingyu says, while his face turns beet-red.

Wonwoo decides to have mercy on him for now, so he drops the subject and as they get off on the fourth floor, he already sees a familiar person standing in the hallway with his back against he wall. Jun is alone. Wonwoo's heart skips a beat. As if he could sense his presence, the fallen turns his head and their eyes meet. Wonwoo can't help but smile. Jun welcomes him with a warm hug and a kiss. Wonwoo hesitantly steps out of his embrace and then looks at him.

“How's Chan?”

Jun shrugs and the worry is back, clouding his features.

“Minghao is still inside and tending his injuries.”

So Mingyu and Wonwoo join his quiet watch. At some point Wonwoo slides down the wall and sits on the ground. He hasn't gotten much sleep last night, and although it's afternoon now, he feels tired. Jun blinks at him questioningly, but he just smiles and shakes his head. He feels fine, he is just sleepy.

Mingyu soon joins him on the floor, but Jun remains standing, as if he's ready to jump and run and fight at any given moment. He looks tense and a little forlorn and worried sick for his brother. Wonwoo hates it. He hates Jun's former masters so much, with every fibre of his body. How can anyone be so cruel? How can anyone be so sadistically cruel in such a heart-breaking way? He doesn't know.

About an hour later the door opens and Minghao slips out, quietly closing the door behind him. Wonwoo and Mingyu pick themselves off the ground and Jun steps closer. Minghao looks sober, but not overly concerned, Wonwoo finds.

“He's awake,” he says to Jun. “Aside from his obvious injuries, one of his ribs is broken, as well as his left collarbone. However, he'll recover without any permanent damage...at least physically speaking.”

Wonwoo's stomach clumps together. That doesn't sound overly optimistic.

“Well, he's still in shock. But it's...to be expected,” Minghao says. He sighs deeply, before he looks Jun in the eyes again. “It'll be difficult for him. But you know that best.”

Jun nods.

“You may go inside. I gave him painkillers, but he's conscious.”

Jun blinks at him and his expression becomes a little softer. “Thank you, Minghao.”

The homunculus shrugs. “No worries. But I'm afraid that's all I can do for now.”

“You did more than enough.”

“He should stay here for at least another few days. I'll arrange everything with the nurses.”

Jun nods.

Minghao stifles a yawn. “Alright, I'll get going, then. Today was supposed to be my day off.”

Jun opens his mouth, surely to apologise, but the dark-haired man shushes him with a grin.

“Stay quiet, I know what you wanna say. It's fine. But please excuse me now, I've got business with a certain human.”

Mingyu's face explodes with a blush at the obvious notion.

“I hope he gets better soon,” Mingyu says to Wonwoo and Jun.

Wonwoo pats his shoulder. “Thanks. I'll see you at home.”

Mingyu nods and with that he waves goodbye at them. Minghao is already at his side, lacing their fingers together and dragging him towards the elevator. Wonwoo watches them with a smile. He's glad that these two have found each other. And now he's alone with Jun. Their eyes meet.

“Go ahead. I'm sure he wants to see you,” he says and moves a little closer.

Jun's eyes are warm and a little forlorn. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I'll wait here. Oh, and here,” he just remembers and takes off his backpack.

He reaches inside and pulls a pile of clean clothes out. Jun takes them with a surprised look, like he, too, forgot about Wonwoo's initial quest to retrieve some clothes for him and Chan.

The fallen cradles them to his chest. “Thank you,” he says softly.

And he steps closer and takes his hand into his own. His dark, gorgeous eyes lock with his own. His chest feels tight, filled to the brim with fondness he feels for the other man.

“I mean it. Thank you, Wonwoo.”

He doesn't really know what to say. So he just leans in and Jun meets him halfway. After they kiss, he smiles. And after another sweet, lingering kiss, Jun turns around and leaves him there, all alone, in an empty hospital corridor. He sits down on the ground again. He will wait, for as long as he has to.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

Chan's silence is almost as loud as his screams.

Jun sits on a chair by his side, and although his brother's hand rests in his own, he barely feels any warmth in him, the shallow echo of a heartbeat telling him that he's still alive. When he looks at him, however, he could very well look at a ghost. His brother isn't crying anymore. Instead he rests on his side, to ease the weight off his ribs and his back, and he stares into nothing. He hasn't touched the clothes Jun has placed at the end of his bed, he has barely acknowledged his presence with more than a soft greeting and a blank stare.

Jun is just there. He looks at the white hospital band around his slim waist and the drip attached to the back of his hand. A long time passes. The sun is setting already by the time Chan shifts.

“Brother?”

His voice is hoarse and brittle.

He squeezes Chan's hand a little tighter. “I'm here.”

The dark eyes are dull as they search until their gazes meet. Jun's heart breaks as he sees the quiet despair in them. Before...Chan was the purest, liveliest ray of sunshine one could imagine, a proud, powerful, precious angel and brother of his. And now he's but a shadow of his former self. Just like Jun.

“...I'm...where...am I?” Chan mutters.

“In a hospital. You are – you are hurt.”

Chan blinks. “My...my wings...”

Jun swallows the lump in his throat. “Yeah.”

Chan doesn't say anything for a long time. He just stares at the blank sheets beneath him, his fingers barely curling around Jun's hand. He doesn't seek for words, so Jun only gives him silence and the comfort of his presence. His mind circles around him, and around Wonwoo, but more than anything it circles around the loss of his own wings, however selfish that may be.

But seeing Chan...watching him slowly realising what has happened to him triggers his own memories, so deeply buried inside of him sometimes he likes to think of it all as dream, as a bad, horrible nightmare he'd believed to be reality. But then he sees the scars on his back and he is once more reminded of the beautiful wings that were taken from him, and the moment he'd been tossed out of his dimension.

Chan lets go off his hand to sit up slowly. He wants to help him, but Chan hisses at him to stay away. He knows that his brother wants to proof to himself that he's alright, so he lets him. With a pained grown Chan leans his lower back against the pillows behind him. He runs a shaking hand through his hair and then he fixes Jun.

“I want to go home.” He sounds so young. Young and scared and furious.

“I know.”

Chan's eyes fill with angry tears and he reaches out for him once again. His fingers are icy now, as they grip his hand.

“I will go home.”

He sighs quietly. “You can't.”

“I don't care, brother,” Chan growls in a low voice, while his eyes are tinged red now, and glisten with tears. “I don't care.”

“Chan...”

“I will hurt them,” Chan grits out and the tears start to flow, but his gaze is unchanged, burning hot and dark with hatred. “I will hurt them for what they did. To you and to me.”

Jun doesn't know what to say as Chan's desperate, angry stare bores into him. “Believe me, brother. I will go home and I will hurt them.

 

********

 

He contemplated staying the night at the hospital, but after Wonwoo's gentle insistence he decides to leave his brother alone for the night and return in the morning. Chan has been slipping away into the world of sleep again and again, but every time he awakens with a start, his hands fly to his back only to discover the loss of his wings and his eyes fill with sadness, before anger and the thirst for vengeance take over his mind and turn his gaze into a pit leading into hell. Jun promised him that he would be back in the morning, but he doubts his brother actually heard his words for he was to caught up brooding in the depths of his agony.

Now Jun drives towards Wonwoo's home. He'll grab some stuff for the night and then they'll go back to Jun's place. Jun looks forward to it. It's nice not being alone, especially now.

“You can come inside, you know,” Wonwoo grins as he parks the car.

Well, why not? So he follows the handsome man across the street, up to the entrance he's seen Wonwoo disappear through a couple of times already. His heart beats a little faster at the prospect of seeing Wonwoo's place. The place he returns to every day. The place where he eats and sleeps and reads and plays games. The place he calls home.

“It's on the fourth floor. The elevator has been broken for months now, sorry,” Wonwoo apologises to him as they stand in the entrance area.

Jun finds it endearing that he looks flustered, although _he_ should be the one to blush since he's allowed into his home for the first time. He just shakes his head and nods at the stairs.

“No worries. We're young and fit, aren't we?”

“You are, sure,” Wonwoo laughs and pats his shoulder. “Me not so much.”

“But -”

“It's all genetics. My parents, supernatural or not, gave me nice DNA, that's all, I'm the laziest person you can find in this city.”

Jun snorts and then does a mocking little bow that has Wonwoo rolling his eyes fondly. “After you.”

The dark-haired man playfully tugs at his sleeve and then he's already jumping up the stairs, a lot more athletic than he gives himself credit for. Jun follows him.

Wonwoo tells Jun that him and Mingyu have been flatmates since university. They're quite compatible with each other, so they decided to continue living together even after they graduated. Thus, Jun is not surprised as he steps foot into their flat and he's overwhelmed by a sense of whimsical, dreamy comfort that instantly calms his mind. It just feels like a place where people have lived in for a long time and made it their own. He's never been here before, but he already feels like he is coming home.

Wonwoo kicks off his shoes and walks through the short, narrow hallway. With a shy blush that makes Jun's heart swoon, he nods to the right.

“This is Mingyu's room. And here,” he nods to a door on the left, “is my room.”

He points at another door on the right-hand side. “That's the bathroom.”

And down the hallway, there is no door, but even from here Jun can glimpse a mix of a living room and a kitchen.

Wonwoo guides him around. The bathroom is small but tidy, and so is the living area. The furniture is a wild mix, nothing fits together and that's what makes it look all the more comfortable. It's colourful in here, the carpet is lime green, the toaster is red, the curtains are blue and the walls are yellow.

And there are traces of Wonwoo's life, everywhere he looks. He sees a random assortment of books piled in one corner, he sees a gaming console underneath the TV and the game cases neatly kept beside it. One wall is covered with postcards and posters and on a shelf right above them he sees little seashells, a small globe, a cat figurine and an action figure from an anime Jun doesn't know. There are magazines lying about the sofa, a bass guitar rests in one corner, as well as a football and a basketball. Jun assumes that they're Mingyu's.

A few potted succulents stand on the window sill, coloured in pastel green and blue.

Wonwoo waits patiently as Jun looks around and takes in the entire place. As he turns around to him, Wonwoo crunches his nose.

“Yeah well...it's not like your place,” he says a little defensively.

“It's amazing.”

Wonwoo's blush deepens. “You don't need to coddle me,” he laughs. “We both know your place is nicer.”

“But here is just... _you_ ,” he replies. “That's why I like it.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes again and then walks, until he stands right before him. Jun's heart skips a beat and he wraps his arms around Wonwoo's slender waist, while Wonwoo ropes his arms around his neck. Jun likes it when his fingers play with his hair.

“Hm...that was quite smooth,” Wonwoo smiles. “Say it again.”

“I look around and I see you everywhere,” he says quietly. “No matter where I look...I can see you. That's why I like it.”

Wonwoo's smile becomes wider and Jun is sure his heart is about to jump from his chest as he meets his gorgeous gaze, filled with warmth and tenderness. Then Wonwoo's dark eyes trail down to his lips and something in them shifts. Jun sees it clearly, the same desire that fills himself whenever he is near the man, whenever his soft lips are close enough for a kiss. So he doesn't hesitate and leans in.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

They have fallen into a comfortable silence, while Jun's matt black Aston Martin glides down the streets of Seoul like a ghost. He smiles at the warm weight on his leg; recently Jun has started to rest his hand on Wonwoo's thigh when he drives. Wonwoo still feels a little flustered because of it, but he likes it.

He sees a thick wall of clouds move in front of the first few stars and he frowns. It looks like it'll be stormy and uncomfortable outside. The radio news announce rain and wind. He hopes they'll get to Jun's place before it all starts, for he's not in the mood for rain tonight.

He looks outside. The darkening night sky reminds him of the desolation he encountered in the Ruined Sphere. He wonders how Taemin and Minho are doing. He wishes he could see the two demons again and he wonders if he could ask the three mages Seungkwan, Hansol and Seokmin if they could show him how to create a portal into a different dimension. It would surely come in handy...and he'd be able to explore the very world in which his alleged father lived and died. He wants to learn more about demons and their strange abilities and the – the magic that is apparently different than what the three mages practice...

He blinks.

“Jun?” he asks into the silence.

“Yeah?”

“You know...when Taemin took me to his dimension, he suddenly looked different.”

He describes the moment he'd turned around to the man and he'd seen all his injuries and wounds and bruises.

“He said it's all an illusion. And remember, before that, in the mage's workshop – he made Hansol's rope disappear, right?”

Jun hums affirmatively.

“So...what kinda powers do demons have? And – and angels?” Wonwoo asks with a frown. “I don't get it. How do angels and demons teleport? How did you make the floor in your nightclub burn? And -”

“Well...,” Jun interrupts him gently. He passes Wonwoo a mischievous look, before he looks at the street again. “It's weird.”

“I'm all ears,” Wonwoo snorts.

“Angels have certain powers. But we don't...study them, like mages do. We just have them.”

“Then how do you do it?”

Jun shrugs. “It's...I can't really explain it. I guess I forgot the process of learning, if there was any. Just like you can't remember how it was like to learn how to walk, right? But you just know how to do it, without thinking.”

Wonwoo huffs. “Alright, fine. But what _can_ you do?”

“Hm, just like demons, we're good at creating illusions,” Jun says. “Amongst other things.”

Wonwoo eyes him from the side. “...You're not implying that I've been dealing with an illusion of yours the entire time, huh?” He says, half serious, half joking. “Covering up the fact that you don't actually have abs?”

Jun snorts, but keeps his eyes on the road – as he should. He squeezes Wonwoo's thigh. “No worries. Aside from that moment in my nightclub, I haven't created an illusion yet when you were present.”

“So the fire...?”

“Exactly.”

He looks at him eagerly. “Show me.”

Jun doesn't say anything. But then suddenly, Wonwoo sees – he actually _sees_ snowflakes fall in front of him, inside the car, as if they were suddenly caught in a winter day. He looks up and sees them fall from the ceiling of the car. His eyes grow big and he holds out his hands. The beautiful crystals land on his skin, but instead of melting, they just sparkle in the light of the street lanterns they pass. Wonwoo tries to wipe them away, but the snowflakes remain where they are.

“Wow,” he breathes. “This is fantastic.”

He blinks and the snow is gone and now it is raining gold inside the car. The thick drops decorate his legs and arms with specks of gold and he can't help but laugh. He knows it's not real but this is fun and beautiful to look at. He looks to the side. Jun still stares ahead at the traffic, but he looks amused and happy that Wonwoo likes it so much. Wonwoo's heart skips a beat and he takes Jun's hand into his own.

“I think this it the closest to a smile I've seen on your face,” he says gently. “It suits you.”

Jun doesn't answer, but the illusionary rain continues until Wonwoo looks like covered in gold.

 

********

 

As soon as they are inside Jun's apartment, Wonwoo finds himself trapped in a tight embrace that leaves his chest wide open filled to the brim with his feelings for the other man. Jun has his face buried between his neck and shoulder and he hears him breathe deeply. He smiles and tightens his hold around his back. It feels so warm. So safe. So perfect.

They stand like that for a small while, until Jun sighs and leans back enough so they can look at each other. His dark eyes wander down to Wonwoo's lips and he can clearly see something shift in them, he can see desire darkening his gaze and Wonwoo feels weak, while a small ember of arousal starts to simmer in his stomach.

Jun's hand rests against his cheek and a moment later, his lips are on his own.

The kiss starts like a dance, slow and gentle, until Wonwoo feels his impatience tugging at his mind to deepen the contact. He opens his mouth and playfully licks over Jun's lips and a heartbeat later the man's tongue curls around his own. It's so naughty, the way he glides his tongue over his own, indulging him in a heated dance that leaves him gasping and just as he wants to ease the kiss to breathe, Jun's hands keep him in place and he comes in deep, so _deep_ Wonwoo can only moan in a low voice and let him do as he pleases.

Jun kisses him until the room is spinning around him and then they lean their foreheads together. Jun's fingers burn him, even through his clothes.

He bites his lower lip.

God, he wants this man.

“You ok?” Jun asks him, his voice already raspy.

“Y-yeah...,” he manages.

He lifts his eyes to look at the fallen. He sees...what he sees... Wonwoo recognises lust in his gaze, desire so heated and open Wonwoo's knees start to shake as his own maddening hunger for the other man threatens to overcome him. His hands claw into the front of Jun's shirt. His body is trembling, his want screaming inside him like a wild beast, eager to finally be released. Their eyes lock.

“You...do you...?” Jun asks.

“Yes,” he breathes. “Fuck yes, _yes_ \- ”

Jun needs no more words and instead crashes their lips together. Tongues meet through open lips, dancing around each other until they both gasp and Jun's hands slide down his back to grab his thighs and the room spins when he lifts him up and Wonwoo's legs wrap around him.

Wonwoo groans against Jun's lips as the fallen carries him into the bedroom and a moment later he is placed down on the mattress. Wonwoo watches with lidded eyes how Jun kneels above him and with swift hands he pulls his shirt over his head and throws it to the side. Wonwoo shamelessly rakes his eyes down the half naked beauty before him and he wets his lips as he looks at the hard pecs rising and falling with each hard breath Jun takes, he watches the abs flex gracefully as the man leans back down again and he has difficulties lifting his eyes away from Jun's bare torso, even when Jun strokes his cheek.

“Like what you see?” Jun whispers into his ear and Wonwoo's face feels hot.

He finally looks Jun in the eyes again and although the man is not smiling, his gorgeous lips seem to drip with smugness. He kisses it away.

“Maybe,” he breathes against him.

“Let me see you, too.”

Wonwoo grins and hooks his fingers into the hem of his shirt. He pulls it over his head and tosses it over the edge of the bed and just as he is about to turn back to Jun, his lips are already caught in a heated kiss that makes him gasp and Jun presses into him, until he rests back into the pillows. His very breath is stolen from him as Jun's tongue dives deep, plundering his mouth, and his hands start to wander over his chest and leave trails of hot, burning fire in their wake. He pushes Wonwoo's amulet away and kisses his sternum, hard, leaving a mark. And another.

Fuck, it feels so good.

Jun's fingers slide over his chest, tracing his collarbones, until they slide deeper, exploring ever inch and crevice of his body and Wonwoo blushes, his head filling with a hazy cloud. It feels good, no, _better_ , he feels himself lean into Jun's touch, silently begging him to continue, pleading with him to continue his exploration until he is where he wants him the most.

His cock is straining against his jeans, he feels the heat throbbing through his length. His arousal pools low in his stomach, sending waves of heat between his legs and fuck, he's empty, he needs – he needs Jun – he needs him inside, right fucking _now_ -

“Haah...” he moans against Jun's lips as the man finally opens his jeans, pulls the zipper down.

He hisses and bucks into him, when Jun's hand closes around his aching cock. Jun pumps him a few times, before his hands are back on the waistband of his jeans. Wonwoo helps him pull the annoying trousers down the rest of the way and with a smirk Wonwoo watches how Jun mindlessly lets them fall over the edge of the bed, leaving him naked for him in every way possible. Jun looks at him and Wonwoo's heart flutters as he sees how the dark eyes slowly trail down his body, before he lifts his gaze to him again and Wonwoo's insides clench as he sees the look of pure desire on Jun's face. He reaches out a hand, silently asking for Jun to be close again, and a moment later Jun is above him, his lips on Wonwoo's.

With a blush Wonwoo realises how wide he has to spread his legs to fit the man between him and heat trails between his thighs, his channel clenches hungrily, eager to finally have Jun inside of him. His heart stumbles out of rhythm when Jun's hand closes around his cock again and the other...

The other slides down, between his thighs and Wonwoo groans into the kiss when his fingertips gently brush against his entrance.

“Fuck...,” he breathes.

Jun's eyes burn into him as the fallen leans back, only so much that he can reach over to the nightstand. He pulls the top drawer open and he grabs something. A moment later Wonwoo sees that it's lube.

And suddenly, he is nervous.

He hasn't had sex in months and he knows how big Jun is. Despite his want for the other man, a spark of worry goes off inside his mind. It's not that he is afraid of pain...but...well...

Jun seems to notice the shift in him, because when he looks at Wonwoo again, his gaze is warm and gentle. He leans down and presses a sweet kiss against his lips.

“Relax. This is only for you,” he whispers.

Wonwoo swallows. “I – I can -”

“Trust me, Wonwoo.”

They look at each other and then Wonwoo nods and forces his body and mind to ease the tension. This is Jun. He'd never hurt him. So he sinks deeper into the pillows and closes his eyes, when Jun kisses him again, whilst his lube-covered fingers slide against his entrance. He circles his hole gently, he pumps Wonwoo's cock and kisses him senseless, until Wonwoo is so relaxed that he can slip inside. Wonwoo likes being fingered, so he sighs with satisfaction as he feels Jun's finger carefully slide in, exploring his core with the utmost care. Jun's lips are back on his own, distracting him with deep, plundering kisses that make his head spin.

Jun's finger doesn't hurt, rather it relieves the desperate ache to be filled in Wonwoo, and he enjoys the back and forth, until a second finger slides in. He winces as the sudden girth of two fingers stretches him and Jun stills immediately.

“You ok?” he asks, worry lacing his voice.

Wonwoo grimaces and tries to get used to the feel again, the feel of having fingers inside him, loosening him up. He forces his muscles to relax and then finally, with a sigh he nods and the brutal clenching inside him loosens up.

“Go...ahead...,” he breathes.

Jun's fingers slide in deeper, searching inside of him for that spot that makes Wonwoo see stars. He carefully moves his hips into Jun's fingers, he tries to increase the friction inside him, he tries to get him deeper and his thoughts are lost when Jun's lips are on his own again. He gasps when Jun's fingers suddenly graze against _that_ area and a hiss wrenches out of him and his fingers claw into Jun's arms.

“Wonwoo...”

“Fuck...again...,” he gasps.

Jun's eyes are burned black with desire and he does it again, he drives his fingers deep and touch that spot in him that sends lightning through Wonwoo's body, that makes his cock jerk and his skin tingle. Wonwoo desperately pulls Jun down to him, he feels like he will die if he doesn't feel his lips on his own anymore, and they kiss messily, Jun stealing the moans right from his throat.

“Haahngg...,” Wonwoo groans and his hips meet his every thrust, desperate to keep it going.

Wonwoo knows that he is close. His toes curl, his stomach is tight, his legs lock around Jun's waist and his hole swallows his fingers, clenching around them to keep them inside, to have them deeper, as deep as possible. He moans shamelessly, his vision blurs and his hand is on his cock, only to be replaced by Jun's hand tightening around him until he thinks he might come on the spot.

Jun works his ass and cock with such shocking precision Wonwoo is breaking, shattering from the intense pleasure beating through his body and he is at a loss as he blindly reaches for Jun.

“C-close...Jun...please...”

Jun's lips are right beside his ear.

“ _Come for me.”_

A soundless moan leaves lips open as his back arches off the bed and pleasure washes over him like a tidal wave, the darkness of his closed eyes explodes into a glistening white as he comes in thick spurts until he is empty and spent and gasping only one name.

 

********

 

Wonwoo doesn't know how long he is boneless, floating on a cloud, but when he feels a warm, damp towel between his legs he slowly opens his eyes again to look at Jun. The fallen meets his gaze with the hint of a smile.

“How do you feel?” he asks softly.

“Hmm...good...,” Wonwoo mumbles, still dazed, the hazy cloud only lifts up slowly. He blinks at him. “Very good.”

Jun nods, clearly satisfied with his answer. Wonwoo's eyes trail down and he frowns. He touches Jun's hand.

“But you...”

“It's ok,” the fallen says and gives him a small kiss.

“But -”

“I took care of it,” he whispers against him. As he meets Wonwoo's disappointed eyes, Jun shakes his head. “This was for you.”

Wonwoo decides that there will be a next time soon, so he gives up arguing. Instead he lets himself be pampered and cared for. He is almost asleep when Jun slips beneath the duvet next to him and he thankfully curls into his warm, familiar body. Jun's arms are around him and pull him close. He hums.

“You know...,” he starts, eyes closed.

“Hm?”

“No one has ever made me wait this long,” he yawns and opens his eyes again to look at him.

Jun's gaze is playful. “Getting impatient?”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and buries his face in his chest.

“It's a good thing you're hot,” he mumbles, but he can't help but grin as he lifts his eyes to meet Jun's gaze once more. “Hot and rich.”

Jun snorts and buries his nose in Wonwoo's hair.

“Should I be worried that you'll dump me for making you wait?” he asks amused.

Wonwoo shakes his head.

“No. It's a good thing I also like you. So I'll wait.”

 

********

 

Wonwoo settles in the living room. He sits down on the sofa and pulls his knees to his chest. He is cold, so he threw one of Jun's oversized sweatshirts over his shoulders. He glances at the time. It's a little past midnight. He is tired, but he just can't fall asleep. Jun, however, is finally sleeping and he is glad about it; the fallen was in dire need of some rest.

He casually scrolls through his phone, contemplating to put on a Netflix show, when he hears the balcony door slide open. He turns his head and sees Jeonghan carefully entering the flat, his wings rustling softly as he moves. Wonwoo blinks. The angel walks up to him. He still looks restless and worried, and his clothes are even more crumpled now, sporting large specks of dirt and grime. He sinks onto the sofa next to Wonwoo and sits, so that his feet are next to Wonwoo's thighs, and his wings hang off of the side. He carries the smell of wind and rain with him.

“Jun is sleeping?” he asks. He nods. Jeonghan sighs, clearly relieved. “Finally.”

“How're you? And Jisoo-ssi?” Wonwoo asks him. It feels like forever since he's seen him around noon.

Jeonghan shrugs. “We're...alright.” His eyes trail to Wonwoo and his shoulders sink down. Even his wings lower until the bottom feathers rest on the carpet, as if Jeonghan didn't have the energy anymore to keep them up. “Actually we're not good. Really, really not good.”

Wonwoo remains silent. He doesn't...well, to be frank, he doesn't know what to say. Something is haunting these angels, their masters are like evil spirits hunting them down, wearing them out, in every second they're awake and asleep. It's nothing that Wonwoo can fully grasp, but he feels sympathy and compassion for them nonetheless. His heart aches because he wishes he could help but – as of now, he doesn't know what he could do to help Jun and his brothers.

They both remain quiet for a long time. And then:

“Jeonghan-ssi?”

“Yes?”

“You were there...when Jun fell, right?”

Jeonghan nods.

Wonwoo swallows dryly.

“Do you...know...why he fell?”

Jeonghan's wings rustle and open a little, before closing again and the white appendages press against Jeonghan's back. Little down feathers fall to the carpet like snow. The angel looks at him silently, his gaze unreadable. He is so painfully beautiful, Wonwoo finds. So beautiful. And so vulnerable.

At some point Jeonghan sighs. He looks tired.

“To be honest...”

He runs a hand through his hair. His fingers are shaking.

“To be honest, he fell because of Jisoo and me.”

Wonwoo's heart lurches in his chest.

“...What?

Jeonghan nods. Not his fingers are shaking. His entire body is.

“It's...it's our fault that Jun is a fallen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> You guys have been amazingly patient with me and I thank every single one of you who read my little story. I hope you enjoy reading this story as I enjoy writing it.  
> Also, I'm sorry for making Chan hurt, but I promise, everything will turn out well. I am not a fan of sad endings, so rest assured ^^  
> Please tell me what you think, I always love to read your comments and see how you feel about the plot and the characters and the world overall. Thanks again for reading, you guys are fantastic.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Thank you so, so much for all the wonderful comments and kudos I got for this fic. It's been nothing but pleasure and fun to work on this story and I'm so glad people enjoy it! So thanks again so much.  
> So without further ado, please enjoy!
> 
> TW: Mentions of rape (nothing graphic, it doesn't actually happen, no worries)

**Mingyu**

 

He returns late at night. Minghao offered him to stay another night and Mingyu would've loved to do so, but he knows that he needs a little time for himself. And as much as he enjoys the company of the pretty homunculus, he knows that he needs to think about a few things and he can do that best when he's in the sole presence of himself. However, Mingyu already misses him as he jumps up the stairs into the fourth floor. He can clearly picture Minghao's handsome smile before his inner eyes, he can still feel his sweet kisses on his lips. Hopefully he will see him again soon.

Mingyu sighs and rubs his chest. Man, his crush is getting worse and worse.

He unlocks the door to his and Wonwoo's apartment, but isn't surprised to find it empty. Wonwoo will probably stay at Jun's and will be back tomorrow evening. Despite his initial distrust of Wen Junhui, Mingyu admits now that the angel is indeed a decent guy. Also, who is he to judge, since he is now dating someone who is just as supernatural as Junhui is?

He drops the keys in the tray on the cabinet in the hallway and then kicks his shoes off. After a quick shower he moves to their kitchen to fix himself a quick meal before heading to bed. He yawns. It's been a long day. Enjoyable for sure, although not so much for Wonwoo and Junhui.

He grimaces as he thinks back to their waiting in the hospital. He still doesn't really understand this whole angel business – he will have to ask Wonwoo about it – but he could tell that it was serious. And Minghao was in that room for a freaking long time, so the guy, the angel in there must've been in quite a bad shape. He sincerely hopes that Junhui's brother will be alright. He tried asking Minghao about it, but the man had just shrugged and told him to ask another time. So he'd dropped the subject.

He pours hot water into his mug and the scent of herbal tea fills his nose. With his mug in hand, Mingyu waits for the microwave to heat up some leftovers he found in the fridge, when suddenly he hears a soft tapping against the window. He frowns. There it is again.

He turns around and nearly drops his tea.

“Fucking hell,” he breathes.

A winged man cheekily sits on the windowsill and motions him to open up. He recognises the leather wings and blond hair immediately. It's one of the demons they encountered in the nightclub. And then again, when they'd gone to that weird apocalyptic dimension to rescue Wonwoo. He quickly moves through their small living room and opens the window. He steps back and the demon, Taemin, elegantly jumps through the window and lands before him, bringing in the night wind spiced with icy rain.

Taemin folds his wet wings against his back and grins at him.

“Good evening. And thanks for letting me in,” he says smugly.

“Uhm...hi...,” he responds and flinches when the microwave lets out a ping. His food is ready.

“I hope I'm not disturbing?” Taemin asks nonchalantly and moves over to the kitchen, not minding his wings dripping everywhere.

“Yeah – I'm... no, no, of course not,” Mingyu breathes, still in awe and a little intimidated by the winged man.

Aside from Minghao, Mingyu hasn't really been alone with anyone supernatural yet and he finds himself feeling utterly flustered... although Taemin is a lot shorter than him. He hurries past Taemin and pulls his plate from the microwave. Then he turns around to Taemin. The demon is neatly dressed in black jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt. There are holes at the back to make room for his wings. He is smiling playfully and Mingyu finds that he looks a lot better than the last time he'd seen him, in the Ruined Sphere. It looks like he is doing alright.

“Your place is cosy,” Taemin says, his voice light-hearted. “I like it.”

“U-uhm...thanks,” he says lamely and places his mug down. “Well...Taemin-ssi...,” he starts and he tries to sound as polite as possible, “M-may I ask why you're here...?”

“Oh, I'm looking for Wonwoo.”

“Ah, he's not here. He's staying over at Junhui's place.”

Taemin nods thoughtfully. “Hm, I see... do you perhaps know where he lives?”

“You don't?” Mingyu asks, eyes wide. “But – but you're -”

“Non-human?” Taemin ends his sentence with a smirk. “Just because we're both supernatural doesn't mean that I know everything about him.”

Mingyu flushes and he rubs his nose, suddenly embarrassed. Yeah, makes sense...of course Taemin and Jun don't know every single supernatural being that lives in this city. And even if they did – why would they tell them where they live? Who would do that? He internally rolls his eyes at his silly question. He really needs to understand this whole supernatural society more, but not tonight.

“Yeah, wait, I've got it saved in my contacts...”

“Could you send the address to me?” Taemin asks and pulls his phone from his pocket.

Thus a moment later Taemin's phone buzzes with an incoming text message containing Wen Junhui's address in Apgujeong-dong. With envy Mingyu thinks back to his hella nice apartment at least twice as big as his and Wonwoo's flat. Clearly not a surprise Wonwoo usually stays over at his place.

“Well then, thanks,” Taemin smiles and he's just about to turn around, when Mingyu clears his throat.

“U-uhm, it's none of my business, but – but is hyung ok? I mean...last time...”

“Ah,” Taemin makes and his face is a mix of fluster and humour. “Yeah, well, this time I'm not here to abduct him, no worries.”

“That's a relief.”

“And he's not in immediate danger.”

He blinks.

“But...he _is_ in danger?” he asks slowly, his heartbeat speeding up.

Taemin shrugs. “Potentially? Depends on how you define danger.”

“What?!”

“Sorry, but I really gotta going now. Thanks again for everything. Enjoy your dinner.”

Taemin passes him one last smile and with that he already walks through the living room, opens the window and jumps into the night. Mingyu hears his leather wings flap a few times and then he's gone. He stands there, dumbfounded. Well, that was unexpected.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

He doesn't remember standing up. But now he stands between the living room table and the TV behind him, his eyes fixed on Jeonghan – but not really seeing him.

His head is full. His thoughts collide and explode in his mind, his ears are deaf and yet there is a low humming gradually increasing in volume until it drowns out his heartbeat, his breathing. He can only stare. And in his mind, he wonders.

_Why?_

Jeonghan slowly stands up and Wonwoo doesn't understand why he has his hands held up in defence and his wings open behind him, half curling forward as if to shield him. The angel's face is ashen. Wonwoo blinks, confused. There's no one here but him.

“Wonwoo-ssi,” Jeonghan says and Wonwoo hears his voice like through a wall of water. “Please, let me explain.”

Wonwoo doesn't know why his heart is suddenly running like mad, beating hard inside his chest. His fingers feel funny, and only now does he realise the goosebumps covering his skin. Cold wind strokes his cheeks and he wonders where the sudden icy drought has come from, for all the windows and doors are closed.

He looks down and frowns at his fingers. His skin is sickly pale and – and he sees little sparks as he touches his fingers together, as if his fingertips were negative and positive poles, forming a circuit that runs through his entire body. He lifts his eyes and sees Jeonghan moving backwards, towards the balcony. The wind gets stronger. And it's so, so cold.

“Why?” he asks and he hardly recognises his own voice.

Jeonghan's eyes widen at his question and suddenly he looks worried. His eyes look about the room, until they land back on him. A frown digs into his forehead. Wonwoo doesn't understand, why.

“Jeonghan-ssi?” he asks again. “Why?”

_Why did you betray Jun?_

 

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

He wakes up from the monotone buzzing of his phone. He blinks into the darkness and throws his arm across the night stand to grab the noisy gadget. He yawns and holds the display to his eyes. It's Sunmi, one of the dancers who work at his club. He yawns and looks at the time. It's past midnight. He glances to the side, although he knows that Wonwoo isn't next to him. He can sense him in the living room, and same goes for Jeonghan's presence. He doesn't feel bothered by that at all and sits up a little straighter to answer the call.

“Yeah? Sunmi-ssi?” he asks and he tries his best not to sound sleepy.

“Hey, Junhui-ssi, I hope I'm not disturbing?” the familiar voice of the succubus sounds cheerful and wide awake.

Well, it's no surprise, as sex demons usually have quite a flexible diurnal rhythm. Sunmi has been working at “17laws” for a few months now and she's been an amazing, friendly and diligent employee. Jun appreciates her a lot. Soonyoung, too, adores her and oftentimes they even practice together, since the shapeshifter is also fond of dancing.

“No worries,” he says. “What can I do for you?”

“See, a friend of mine has been kicked out by her former employer and now she's a bit tight on money. She needs a job as soon as possible and she's a great dancer, she's beautiful inside and out, she can sing, she's got the whole package, so...you know...”

Jun can tell what she's trying to ask. He hums.

“Is she a succubus as well?”

He hears Sunmi sigh.

“Yeah. Her name's Hyuna.”

Unfortunately it's not uncommon for employers to sooner or later kick succubi or incubi from their companies as their presence often puts a strain on the existing working relationships. On top of that, both female and male sex demons repeatedly find themselves being approached by colleagues or superiors, which only adds to the tension. And if they do choose to have a fling with a working colleague – well, it usually ends badly for all parties involved, supernatural or not. But after all, it's not like succubi and incubi can change the fact that they're genetically forced to feed on pheromones.

Jun decided soon to let succubi and incubi work for him in his nightclubs. Soonyoung had the idea to let them work as dancers and, if they want to, strippers and thus let them have a safe environment in which they could feed on pheromones without having to have actual interaction – or intercourse – with their prey. Also, as humans usually suffer health problems when being fed from too often, succubi and incubi in relationships can avoid to put a strain on their oftentimes human significant others at home.

Until now, Soonyoung's idea proofed to be a whole success. Now a group of three succubi and two incubi work at Jun's nightclub and they all seem a lot happier than when he'd first met them.

“I could arrange an interview with her. Do you have her contact details?” Jun asks.

“Yeah, hang on, I'll send them to you in a text.”

“Alright.”

“And she could start immediately, but she's gonna tell you that, too. Please just give her a chance, ok? She's a whole sweetheart, you'll see!”

He snorts, but to be fair, his heart feels warm. Sunmi is a good person to campaign for her friend so openly and unashamed. He will be happy to get in contact with Hyuna and get to know her. Sunmi is a good judge of character, so he is sure that Hyuna would be a great addition to the staff.

He thanks Sunmi for the call and hangs up. He can still hear voices from the living room, so with a sigh he gets up from the mattress and slowly shuffles over to the door. With a frown he notices a strong, cold drought hitting his face. He touches the door handle and it's icy to the touch. A bad feeling curls in his stomach.

The living room looks like covered in diamond dust and a harsh wind tears at his clothes as he sees an unlikely, frightening scene before him. He looks at Jeonghan. His brother's face is torn between worry and horror, his wings are almost wrapped around him to form a shield, he holds up his hands defensively and before him stands Wonwoo.

Jun's heart lurches in his chest.

Wonwoo's skin, face and clothes are covered with frost. His eyes are impossibly dark as he turns around to look at Jun. His face is contorted with confusion and worry and compassion and anger. Jun swallows dryly. Well, if it wasn't obvious before, it definitely is now. Part of Wonwoo is demon. This scene reminds Jun strongly of the moment in the mages' workshop in which Taemin suddenly turned the room into the breath of winter, when his emotions had boiled up inside of him. It's a demon thing. When these hot-blooded beings get upset and overwhelmed, they cool down the world, to calm themselves down.

“Wonwoo.”

He sees him flinch at the sound of his voice.

“Jun.”

Jun looks from him to Jeonghan. “What's going on?”

“He – he said,” Wonwoo starts but his voice shakes so much he has to start again. “He said it's their fault.”

Jun stares at him for a long moment, before his eyes slide to Jeonghan and he frowns. The blond looks at him, before he grimaces.

“It's the truth, brother.”

“No, it's your version of the truth,” Jun breathes. “Not mine.”

With that he walks the last few steps to Wonwoo and wraps his arms around his freezing frame. Wonwoo's body is shaking, soft tremors rock through his icy body and he lets out a soft sigh and curls into his warmth. Trembling arms stiff from the cold rope around him. The wind dies down.

“Let me explain,” Jun says quietly. “I'll explain everything.”

 

********

 

Wonwoo and Jeonghan both sit on the sofa, wrapped up in blankets and both with a warm bottle stuffed underneath their clothes. They sit as far apart as possible without being rude and with a shaking head Jun pours them both some tea. Wonwoo's face slowly gets some colour back, while Jeonghan still looks positively shocked. Jun sits down on the sofa opposite of them.

“You could've mentioned it, you know,” Jeonghan says with a certain edge to his words. Jun immediately knows that he's referring to the fact that Wonwoo is partially demon.

“I wanted to, but you weren't here,” he replies.

Jeonghan scoffs. “How long did you know?”

“A week?”

Jeonghan just nods and drops the subject.

Jun clears his throat and then reaches for his own mug. Although he knows it's too hot to drink, he takes a sip and burns his tongue. The feeling wakes him up as he is just about to fall again, into that endless, dark pit inside his head. He closes his fingers around the hot mug. It burns on his skin. In a good way.

He opens his mouth, but closes it again. Suddenly he feels overwhelmed, a thousand words appear in his restless mind and all need to be said at once to tell his story and for a moment the room spins as the scenes and moments and pictures burned inside his memory all resurface at once. He knows that he is shaking and that's why he puts down the mug. He doesn't want to drop it.

“Jun,” he hears Wonwoo say and he looks at him. The man gives him a comforting smile. “You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry I brought it up.” And then he turns to Jeonghan. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. And I shouldn't have reacted that way...”

“It's fine,” Jun and Jeonghan reply at the same time.

They look at each other for a moment, until Jun drops his eyes to his tea.

“I...well...”

He sighs. His eyes lock with Wonwoo. The man smiles, his face is now just a mix of fondness and worry and affection and it makes Jun's heart feel lighter, although his mind is not. But it gives him the strength to speak, it seems.

“I...well, I told you that angels can create illusions, right?” he starts. "Amonst other things."

“Yeah.”

“To be honest...I was quite good at it. Still am, I guess. I... I used the magic to pull pranks on people. I was...I guess I was a troublemaker, back home."

He shares a glance with Jeonghan. His brother snorts, half amused, half exasperated.

“Jun was a pain in the ass sometimes,” he adds. “Always up to no good.” He gaze gets softer. “Always up for a good laugh. Full of mischief, but in a good way.” Jeonghan hums softly. “His skills were... _are_ extraordinary. His illusions are so good, they make you forget what reality tastes like. And he can keep them up for hours.”

Jun looks at him. Colours flood his inner eyes, take shape and form landscapes and buildings and an evening sky and the white of his wings. It feels so long ago and yet like it was yesterday.

 

_A few years prior_

 

He flies to Jeonghan's hut. He didn't see his brother in the great hall during dinner, so he worries about him. Maybe he is sick? Or maybe he just wasn't hungry, who knows. Jun will ask him.

And perhaps Jeonghan would like to hear about his latest joke. This morning he played a prank on their brother Chan, he'd made him belief that his wings had turned dark blue like the night sky and he'd nearly pissed himself laughing as he'd watched Chan trying to show everybody his newly-coloured wings. Only that he'd created the illusion for Chan's mind only, so all their brothers had just shaken their heads at him. Chan had nearly cried when he'd complained to Jisoo and Jisoo had made Jun stop the mind tricks.

He blinks. Now that he thinks about it, also Jisoo missed dinner. He'll visit him after Jeonghan, Jun muses. Maybe both of them caught some sort of flu? If so, then he'd have to tell his other brothers and sisters to let them rest and stay away, so they won't get infected, too.

Jeonghan's pretty little hut is not far from his own. He sees no fire burning inside and his brows rise. Is he not home? There is only one lonely lantern alight outside, illuminating the door. He skilfully lands and folds his wings against his back. He knocks softly. No reply.

He blinks and slowly tries the door handle. Oddly, the door swings open into a dark hut. Jun steps inside.

“Brother?” he calls out.

No answer. He takes a few more steps down the narrow hallway when he suddenly hears the rustling of sheets and a soft voice...panting..? He follows the sound until he stands before the door to the bedroom, slightly ajar and the noise he hears now has him blushing furiously.

“Haah...yeah... _Jeonghan_...”

“You're gorgeous...”

“... _Haaaah_...more...”

The voices sound painfully familiar and with his cheeks melting off of his face he steps foot into the bedroom. He can only glance at them for a second before he looks away. He doesn't think that it's possible for him to blush any deeper.

“Brothers...”

Two surprised yelps echo within the walls. He only dares to look from the corner of his eyes. They're both in Jeonghan's wide nest-bed, naked, Jisoo on his back and his legs...well, wrapped around Jeonghan's waist above him.

“What the – what are you doing here?!” Jeonghan yells. “Never heard about knocking?!”

“I did, but no one replied...”

Jisoo props himself up on his elbows, his pretty face flushed and now covered with worry. “Jun, listen, you...you can't tell anybody about this.”

He bites his lip.

“It's...it's forbidden to be in relationships,” he croaks. “I-if the masters -”

“No! No, Jun, listen, they can't know about this, if they do, they will exile us!” Jeonghan says, his voice quivering.

He walks backwards. “I...I...”

Jeonghan bites his lip, before he changes a glance with Jisoo.

“Could you...wait outside for a moment? I – I want to explain this.”

He swallows, but nods. So he walks back out of the door and with his head turning and spinning he moves over to the small common area decorated with fluffy pillows and blankets on the floor. He settles on the ground, his wings tightly pressed against his back. He needs the reassuring warmth to calm down. His heart still beats like crazy. He never would've expected this, not in a million years. His brothers...are together. In – in _that_ way?

 

_Present day_

 

“...So that's how you found out about Jisoo's and Jeonghan's relationship?” Wonwoo asks with a light frown.

“Yeah,” Jeonghan grunts. “He walked in on us while we were fucking. Was great.”

Jun blushes. “Well, how would I know?”

Jeonghan opens his mouth as if he wants to point out at least ten things that should've been obvious indicators to Jun, but then he just sighs.

“Anyway, after that Jisoo and I sat down with Jun and we told him the truth,” he says. “That we like each other differently and that the love we feel for each other is different from, you know, what we feel for the rest of our brothers and sisters.”

“It took me a while to understand, but eventually I did,” Jun continues. “And...well, I wanted to help them keep it a secret. I love them and if our masters would discover their relationship, they would...”

“When two angels love each other, they usually exile one and kill the other,” Jeonghan explains with a deep frown on his face. “I think it's happened maybe...twice since our dimension was made? But yeah, that's what would've happened to us.”

“How many people knew about it?” Wonwoo asks thoughtfully. “Aside from you guys, obviously.”

“Only us and Chan. He also, uh...”

“He also walked in on you doing the nasty?” Wonwoo snorts.

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, but nods. “Precisely. Anyway, only four people knew about it, Jisoo and I included. And...well, you know what it's like to be head over heels for someone. We became bolder and careless. And then one day, one of our masters overheard us talking about meeting up at night.”

 

_A few years prior_

 

Jun is making his way through the Great Shrine. He did some studying in the library, now he wonders what he may do with himself until it's time to go to sleep. It's way past dinnertime, the sky is dark and sprinkled with silver stars, it's a warm night ideal for stargazing. He lazily flaps down the hallway when suddenly he sees a familiar figure run down the corridor toward the centre of the Shrine, where the masters reside. He immediately recognises Master War. But he doesn't pay any attention to Jun, in fact he doesn't even look up and Jun takes the opportunity to fly a little higher to sit down on one of the countless windowsills. Thoughtfully he gazes after him, before an odd, tight feeling coils in his stomach.

He doesn't hesitate and opens the window to jump into the night and as fast as he can he makes his way over to Jeonghan's hut.

It's empty, as expected. Same goes for Jisoo's. Fear grips his heart as he stands on Jisoo's doorstep, he looks around, but he has no idea where his brothers have gone. At this point he is fairly sure that his brothers have stolen away to be somewhere together and do all sorts of physical things Jun's cheeks already feel hot only thinking about. He bites his lip and then it hits him.

The Walking Woods are an area of their dimension which angels aren't supposed to go, unless specifically told to do so. The forest is made of hundreds and thousands of impressive, intimidating trees growing out of a ground none of them has ever seen, much less explored, for their stems disappear in an endless field of clouds. Their masters always tell the story of how one of the angels tried to fly through the clouds to explore what's hidden underneath. Their masters say the angel never returned.

The Walking Woods are called such because...well, the trees, indeed, seem to move places. But Jun doesn't know if that is true. None of them ever go often enough to verify that rumour; however, the name has stuck.

He flies fast and without hesitation, his heart beats so quickly in his chest and his mouth feels dry. Usually such a wild, fast flight would make him feel great, alive, his skin would prickle with excitement. But not now. Now he just needs to know whether his brothers are alright.

He knows of their hideout. They told him about it once, a few weeks back. It takes him a while to locate the breeding burrow, hidden in a crutch. Once, apparently, a gigantic bird was nesting there, but it's been empty for the longest time, so his brothers chose it as their secret place. He can see it, the dark hole, black against the brownish-green stem.

He lands and pants – the flight was more exhausting than he'd thought. The ground feels warm and moist against his bare feet as he slowly approaches the burrow. The wind is a whisper across his heated skin, the night is filled with the sounds of a living forest; he hears a scratching against the neighbouring tree, claws on wood, he hears the flapping of birds in the air and the murmuring of the leaves above him, the sounds of a squirrel climbing up a tree not far from him.

As he moves closer, he sees light inside and he sighs. Good. They're here. And with a frown he recognises the well-known panting and moaning that has him rolling his eyes. Of course. They're at it again. It's not like he wants to interrupt them, but there is no time. They should head home as soon as possible.

He enters the burrow and quickly climbs through the winding tunnel into the heart of the tree. The tunnel is illuminated by small lanterns hanging from the ceiling. The sounds get louder until he turns around a corner and finds himself in a lovely, round nest padded with dried leaves, moss, blankets and pillows, illuminated by a dozen lanterns standing around – and his eyes fly to his brothers, tightly entwined moving atop a few blankets.

He clears his throat.

“Brothers, we need to leave.”

They both flinch so hard he startles himself.

“Fucking hell, Jun!” Jeonghan cries and glares at him. “Are you fucking joking -”

“No listen! I think the masters know that you're here!” he tries to explain to his wide-eyed brothers.

Jisoo changes a glance with Jeonghan underneath him. The blond's face is flushed and his unwillingness is more than evident on his face, whilst Jisoo starts to look worried.

“Maybe we should...”

“Are you serious?!”

“Guys, hurry!” Jun chides when suddenly a sound reaches him.

His heart drops.

The sound of galloping hooves.

Their four masters can't fly, they don't have wings. But they have horse-like creatures that can defy gravity and fly through the air, just like angels. And they have rather odd colours: red, black, white and grey. Jun doesn't like the horses. They always seem mean, blunt and angry. He stares at his brothers and now he sees naked, plain fear on their faces.

“Fuck,” Jisoo breathes and hurries to his feet.

“ _Here, it's here!”_

Jun suddenly hears a familiar voice and he starts to shake. It's the voice of Master Famine. Footsteps hurry down the tunnel, they will be here any second now – and Jun doesn't know what to do while his body is trembling with fear and his heart breaks at the thought of what will happen to his brothers. One of them will die, the other will fall.

His heart bleeds at the thought. No, he can't let that happen.

And that's why he lunges forward and shoves Jisoo into one corner of the nest. The magic prickles in his fingertips as he summons an illusion. He motions Jisoo to stay put. He goes to kneel between Jeonghan's legs.

“What are you doing?” Jeonghan hisses, tears of despair and fear forming in his eyes.

“Trust me.”

And he summons another illusion, the strongest he's ever done, for he plans to fool his masters, his creators – his everything-that's-ought-to-mean-something-to-him. Jeonghan stares at him for a moment, before realisation dawns on his face and his hands grab his shoulders to push him away. His nails dig in deep, but Jun doesn't budge one bit. He can't. He mustn't. The magic flows through him and before his eyes, alters reality.

“No, NO! No, you won't, yoU CAN'T!” Jeonghan cries. “No, Jun!”

But his voice is drowned out by the shouting and cursing that fills the nest as their masters enter. And in front of them they see Jun kneeling above a blood-soiled, battered and beaten Jeonghan, clearly forced into submission. The rest of the nest is empty, Jun's illusion covers Jisoo's presence completely. The masters see a scene, as horrifying and disgusting as one could imagine, they see an angel...raping another.

They see exactly what Jun wants them to see and he prays with every fibre of his being that they believe it.

Jun closes his eyes to Jeonghan's frightened face as too many hands grab him to pull him away from his brother. Blinding pain explodes in his head as he receives the first beatings of many that night but he keeps the illusions up – he will have to keep them up, until his brothers are safe.

His masters yell his name, scream threats at him, fill his head with pictures of all the things they will do to him as punishments, but in his mind, all that is important is that his brothers are safe. With his eyes tinged in red he sees how Master War slowly takes Jeonghan away, wrapped in his coat. Jeonghan stares at him, tears flowing from his eyes like two silver streams. Jisoo doesn't move from his position, doesn't let out a sound, but he, too, is crying.

They take Jun away and one word reaches him in the haze of his sacrifice:

Exile.

 

_Present day_

 

It's quiet in Jun's living room. Jeonghan slides his fingers through his tousled feathers, until he looks around the room and discovers a brush sitting by the TV. He resumes brushing his beautiful appendages, an unreadable expression on his face. Jun takes a nip from his tea, or rather he tries to, but finds his mug empty. He excuses himself and heads back to the kitchen. He sighs deeply. He feels empty, now that he has told his story. Empty and a little lost with himself.

He mindlessly fills water into the kettle and puts it on when he hears bare feet move across the tiled floor and a moment later a pair of slender arms wraps around him and Wonwoo presses into him. He hums and covers Wonwoo's cold hands with his own.

“...You did it for them,” Wonwoo whispers and Jun startles as he hears the sadness in his voice. “You fell because you – you protected them.”

He exhales softly, before he nods. “I suppose.”

Wonwoo's arms tighten around him. “You're...you're too fucking good for this world.”

He snorts and turns around. He slides his arms around Wonwoo's waist and pulls him close. Wonwoo's arms come around his neck and he presses a lingering kiss to Wonwoo's temple

“Thanks for saying that... But I doubt it,” he replies. “I just did...what my brothers would've done for me.”

“But...you fell.”

Jun blinks. He ignores the stabbing pain in his chest and instead hugs Wonwoo a little tighter, he leans a little more into his warmth. Into his affection.

“I never blamed my brothers, Wonwoo. It was my decision,” he says calmly and locks eyes with the handsome man he holds so very, very dear. “Please don't blame Jisoo and Jeonghan. It was my choice. And I never regretted it, I need you to know that.”

Wonwoo shakes his head and buries his face in his chest. “I... I blame your masters. They're the monsters. They're the ones who – who should be fucking exiled.”

Jun doesn't know what to say to that. He just rubs soothing circles into Wonwoo's back and fights back the pictures that threaten to rise in his mind again. They always come back, like mould in a run-down building. The damage is present, at all times, in every second he breathes – the memories are there. He sighs and pours himself a new cup of tea. Oh, how he wishes he wouldn't remember. How he wishes he wouldn't remember the pain. But alas, it's not how things work.

They stand like that a little longer when suddenly Jeonghan calls their names from the living room. His voice sounds weird.

“Brother! Wonwoo!” he shouts. “You better come here.”

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

At his point he really shouldn't feel surprised any longer when he meets Taemin. However, he is still astonished to see him stand in the door to Jun's balcony. Jeonghan stands before him, clearly blocking the entrance to the apartment with his wings spread open and a sour expression on his face. Taemin seems rather unfazed by the presence of the angel and his face lightens up as his and Wonwoo's gaze lock. He is dripping wet from the rain, but he seems in a rather good mood, just telling by his face.

“Wonwoo,” he greets happily.

“Jeonghan, he's a friend,” Jun says calmly next to Wonwoo.

The angel changes a long gaze with Jun, before he steps aside. Taemin mockingly bows to Jeonghan as he walks past him into the living room. As he is close enough, he pulls Wonwoo into a short but friendly hug and pats his back. Wonwoo can't help but grin. He's missed the demon. He hugs him back, not minding his wetness and he turns to the sofa to grab one of the blankets he'd left there. Taemin thankfully takes it and wraps it around his dripping frame.

“How're you doing? It's been a while,” the blond says with a smile.

He looks much better than last time he's seen him, after the battle in the Ruined Sphere. His hair is bright, his skin is free of any blemishes, his clothes look wet but clean and his wings even bigger and more powerful than before. He seems to be glowing from the inside and Wonwoo's heart feels warm as he takes in his whole appearance. It looks like he's healing, inside and out. Not even the rain can put a damper on his flame. Well, if it's not an illusion he's being made to see.

“I'm doing fine. How about you?” he asks and winks. “This real what I'm seeing?”

Taemin snorts, his eyes glowing fondly. “No illusion this time.”

“How's Minho doing?”

“He's alright. We're all helping to build some sort of functional society now that we're free. It's a lot of work and my fellow demons can be assholes, but aside from that, we're all doing well,” Taemin grins. “Freedom is fun.”

“That's good to hear,” Wonwoo says an he means it. He's relieved to hear that his friends are doing fine. “I'm happy to see you but...why are you here...?”

Taemin gives him a reassuring smile and reaches into his back pocket to pull out a folded piece of parchment as big as his palm. It seems incredibly old to Wonwoo's eyes. Taemin holds it into the light. Now Wonwoo sees a seal on it, out of wax so red it's almost black and for a frightening second he thinks it's blood.

“This is for you.”

Now he can see his full name written above the seal, with black ink. Or rather he hopes it's ink and nothing else.

“What is it?”

“A letter. Or rather, an invitation,” the demon explains.

He turns it around. There, in curled, fancy letters, he can read the word 'invitation'. Wonwoo looks at him with wide eyes. Jeonghan and Jun next to him follow the conversation quietly, but he feels the confusion radiating off of them nonetheless. He eyes the inconspicuous piece of parchment.

“An invitation – to what?” he asks.

“To the depths of the Ruined Sphere. Remember I told you that the souls of the dead reside in our dimension? You can find them deep down, if you walk through the mines and if they let you pass through the doors – then you can go to where the dead are waiting to be reborn,” Taemin explains.

Wonwoo stares at him. “”And...this – wait, who send this letter to me?”

Taemin looks at him. “I think there aren't many people – dead people – who'd want to meet with you, now are they?”

His heart quickens in his chest. Of course. His parents. Whoever they may be.

“But...how is it...possible?” Wonwoo whispers.

Taemin runs a hand through his wet hair. “I believe they have to work the spell while they're still alive and they must've tied it to some sort of events or incidents concerning you. Could be a life-or-death-situation or any of the sort.”

“And – no offence, but how did _you_ get the letter?”

Taemin rolls his eyes, but he doesn't seem annoyed. “ _Obviously_ I was chosen, my friend. As much as I like seeing you, it's not like I enjoy flying through this cold-ass rain while my boyfriend is home and sleeping. Your dead _acquaintances_ chose me as a messenger, so this letter found me. Or rather I found it next to my bed when I woke up. And if you take this letter now, I will have fulfilled my duty and I can finally go home and crash.”

Wonwoo blushes a little at his words and takes the letter from him.

“Thank you... But...,” he starts. “What am I...supposed to do with it?”

“I'd suggest opening it,” Taemin snorts.

He swallows. “But...what if...I don't like what's inside?”

“You mean the invitation? Well, that's up to you, isn't it? It's an invitation, so it's up to you to accept it or not.”

Wonwoo looks at the letter.

“And...if I don't open it at all?” he asks.

Taemin shrugs. “Then you continue living and forget about it. It's up to you, my friend.”

“But...how would I even get to the Ruined Sphere without you?”

“I'm sure there're instructions inside...Otherwise you could ask your mage friends. I'm sure they could open a portal.” Taemin opens and closes his wings behind him. “Anyway, I'll be on my way now.”

“Oh yes, thanks again,” Wonwoo hurries to say and he passes him a smile. “It was nice to see you again.”

Taemin's gaze softens at his words and he bows gracefully. “My pleasure. I'll see you soon, Wonwoo.”

He nods towards the other two men in the living room. “Angel. Junhui. Have good night.”

“Take care, Taemin,” Jun says friendly, while Jeonghan just grits out a “Demon,” that borders on rude.

Taemin grins at Jeonghan and with that he strides out onto the balcony and a moment later, he is gone.

 

********

 

Wonwoo rests on his side, his fingers play with his amulet. The time reads barely three in the morning. He is tired, but his mind is restless, racing with too many thoughts at once and keeping him awake. He sighs. The letter, still unopened, rests on the nightstand just out of his reach, next to his phone. Jun's arm is wrapped around his waist, Wonwoo knows that he is still awake.

“...What are you thinking about?” Jun says quietly.

“Many things,” Wonwoo murmurs. “And they've all got something to do with _it_.”

“Hmm,” Jun hums. “Are you going to open it?”

“...I guess. Maybe. I don't know.”

“You don't have to decide that tonight, you know,” Jun whispers and Wonwoo smiles as he feels a kiss being pressed to his nape. “You can take your time.”

“I mean...if it is an invitation to the – the land of the dead or whatever – what if I'll see things...or I'll hear things I don't want to see or hear?” he asks and he's surprised at how bitter he sounds. “What if...it ruins everything? All the things I imagined my parents to be...what if it turns out...”

“To be a disappointment?” Jun ends for him.

He nods. “Exactly.”

Jun's arm tightens around him. “If it is a disappointment then you will return and live your life, just like before. And everyone will be here with you.”

Wonwoo sighs, but he he grins wryly into the darkness. “Or maybe I'll disappoint _them_ , who knows...Anyway, since this is an invitation, wanna be my plus one?”

“You don't even know if you're free to invite someone to accompany you.”

He turns around to him. Jun's eyes glow in the dark. Wonwoo reaches out his fingers and gently traces the sharp cheekbones, the full lips he loves to kiss so much. Jun kisses his fingertips and he smiles.

“What if I want you as my plus one, anyway?” he whispers and moves until Jun can surely feel his breath on his skin. “What if I just really want you to come with me?”

“Then I'd come with you, regardless of what's written in the letter,” Jun murmurs.

Wonwoo leans their foreheads together. “Thank you,” he breathes into the quiet of the bedroom.

“Always.”

They rest like this for a while. The chaos in Wonwoo's head is only slowly easing up, however his thoughts start to travel further than his own fate. He thinks back to Jun's story; what the man has told him about the circumstances of his fall and his heart aches for him in a way he has to rub his chest and lift his fingers to his eyes to make sure he's not bleeding yet.

The thought of Jun sacrificing his wings, his home, his life – the essence of his very existence in a heartbeat to save his brothers has left a deep impact on Wonwoo's heart. He rests his hand against Jun's warm, hard chest and the reassuring thumping inside makes him feel so incredibly tender for the fallen.

“Can I...ask you something?” he says quietly into the silence.

“Sure.”

“...You-you said that you've never regretted what you did. But...I mean, if you could...would you go back?”

“They'd kill me if I would,” Jun says and they both know that he doesn't answer Wonwoo's question at all. In a way, he does, though.

Wonwoo's fingers curl into his shirt. “Hypothetically, let's say – let's say your masters were gone. Would you go back?”

He really hates how desperate he sounds. But he needs to know, he needs to hear it -

“...I guess I would.”

Wonwoo closes his eyes and defeat takes over his mind, paired with bitterness. But just as he wants to indulge in his disappointment he feels gentle fingers stroking his cheek and Jun gently urges him to look at him again.

“I would go and see my brothers and sisters. And then I would come back to you.”

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

“Jun...”

“I'll be honest. I miss home, sometimes I feel so homesick I can hardly function,” Jun murmurs. “And I miss being an angel. If my – masters – were to give me back my wings, I'd take the offer within a second. But never, not once, would I allow them to take me from you, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo leans into his touch. His chest feels so hot, so tight, filled to the brim with everything he feels for Jun, with all these things about Jun that have long settled deep in his heart. He just...what this means...what the two of them mean... There's a word for it. He knows that.

“And if they'd make me choose between you and my wings, I'd gladly fall all over again,” Jun whispers to him. “As many times as it takes to get back to you.”

Wonwoo bites his lip as a sudden sharp, deep pain surges through his heart, but it's a good pain, a pain that makes you tear up from happy feelings, not sad ones, it's a pain that spreads into every cell of your body and fills it with light.

He leans his forehead against Jun's and sniffles a little.

“Wonwoo...”

“That was quite smooth,” he grins and blinks away the tears. “Say it again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> So yes, finally Jun's story was revealed! I hope you liked it. He truly is a selfless angel in every sense of the word.  
> Also, perhaps many of you already realised while reading, but the four masters ruling over the angel dimension are supposed to be the Four Horsemen of the Apokalypse, which are Pest, War, Famine and Death.  
> This chapter takes place during the night after Chan was brought to the hospital, just in case people may be confused. Also, to put some sort of timely frame to it all, at this point it's been a little over three weeks since Wonwoo met Jun.
> 
> Well yes, I hope you guys enjoyed reading!
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> as always, I'd like to thank every single one of you who reads this story, who comments and gives me kudos. I am so, so grateful that you enjoy this story. Especially seeing you guys comment really keeps me going, and I assure you I read the comments more than once, just to savour your encouraging words and thoughts on my little story and my writing. So thank you guys so so much. You're incredible.
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy.

**Wonwoo**

 

He finds it unfair that Jun still looks like a model even if he'd barely had any sleep at all. Wonwoo makes his way back from a quick trip to the bathroom and flops back down on the mattress next to the fallen. Jun had been reading a book when he'd woken up; he still is. Wonwoo studies the cover. His lover is reading a sci-fi thriller.

He lets out a sigh and glances at the time. He has barely slept six hours, it's almost 9 am now, and yet he feels like he's been awake all night and it puts a damper on his mood. He avoids looking at the piece of parchment on the nightstand, which found its way to him last night. He's not ready yet to deal with that. He reaches for his phone, but then decides that it's too bothersome to deal with the new messages just yet, so he turns his eyes back to Jun.

“You ok?” Jun asks and looks at him with mild concern.

“...Sure...,” he grunts and rolls onto his back to look at the ceiling. “No. I'm still tired and I feel like shit.”

“You don't look it, though, if that's any consolation,” Jun replies with a telling gleam in his eyes and he puts the book away.

Wonwoo fondly rolls his eyes at him, but he can't help but smile at the compliment.

“Thanks, although you're exaggerating.”

“Not at all.”

Jun rests back against the pillows and pulls Wonwoo's listless body to himself. Wonwoo thankfully cuddles into his warmth. He slides his fingers over Jun's loose jumper he'd worn to bed and he likes the gentle heat radiating from within. Jun's hand rubs up and down his back. It feels nice.

“When are you leaving for the hospital?” Wonwoo asks into the comfortable silence.

“In an hour, I think.”

Wonwoo hums. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Jun is quiet for a moment, before he looks him in the eyes again. “I'd be happy if you did...but I think for now it's best if I go alone.”

He nods. He didn't expect anything else, to be honest. He props himself up on one elbow and with his free hand he traces Jun's cheekbone and jaw, before he smiles at him.

“Ok. But call me if you need anything.”

Jun nods. His eyes are warm and filled with fondness. “You, too.”

Wonwoo decides to be a little cheeky. His gaze travels down to Jun's lips and lingers for a moment, before he meets his eyes again.

“Maybe I need a kiss right now?”

He doesn't get a reply. Instead, he gets more than just a kiss. He gets so many kisses his fatigue washes away from his mind and he is left giggling and gasping for air, while Jun showers butterfly kisses down his throat until he reaches the collar of his shirt. He gently pulls the fabric down and latches onto his collarbone.

“Fufu, I just asked for one kiss, you know,” he grins and slides his fingers through Jun's soft hair.

Jun hums against the mark he sucks into his skin, and when he leans back up again, his humour glows in his gaze. “Are you complaining?”

Wonwoo smiles and shakes his head. “Not at all."

 

********

 

Wonwoo's mood drops to arctic depths by the end of the week. He has to do overtime at his work place, which wouldn't be a problem if his supervisor wasn't such an indescribable dick to him while instructing him to re-organise their library system and finally set up the new archiving program. It's not like Wonwoo doesn't know what to do, hell he studied this shit for four years in university, but the library director treats him like a pre-schooler who hasn't used the internet once in his life. And that doesn't sit well with him. At all.

His working colleagues wish him a good night and a nice weekend as they leave, one after the other, until he's the last one left. The library closed half an hour ago. It's almost half past six, but he won't be home until at least 8 or 9 pm. He sighs. He honestly can't wait for the weekend. He has barely been home this week, he hasn't been able to see Jun, nor talk to Mingyu for longer than a few minutes on his way from the kitchen to the front door. He misses his people.

“Alright, I'll head out now,” his supervisor says to him with a smug grin pulling his lips apart.

“Yeah, have a nice evening,” Wonwoo replies as politely as possible.

“Don't forget to lock all the doors and switch on the security system. Oh, and close the window in the restroom. Smells like someone took a shit there earlier.”

Wonwoo feels the familiar tingling in his fingertips, the deafening blanket slowly falling over his ears as his demonic side chills the room so much frost covers his keyboard.

He smiles without showing his teeth: “Sure, sir.”

“Alright, see you on Monday.”

As the older man is out of the door, Wonwoo can see his breath in front of him. With a sigh he stands up and turns the heating on. He sits back down in front of his desk and opens their new archiving system. But instead of starting to work on his initial task, he decides to put some music on. The library is eerily quiet with only him left; he wants to fill the empty halls of knowledge with songs chasing away the silence. He grabs his phone from his pocket, and accidentally pulls out the small piece of parchment he's been carrying around with him since the weekend.

He picks it off the ground.

He's been thinking about this invitation letter ever since Taemin delivered it to him. Of course, part of him yearns to know what's written inside, yearns to read words meant for him, the first words he'll ever have from his parents.

But then the doubt returns, and he dreads opening it up, this simply piece of parchment, because it may very well change his world. For better or for worse. Hell, he doesn't even know if this was indeed send from his dead parents, it could've been...a fucking joke from whoever non-human that wanted to toy with his feelings.

He carefully places the letter next to his phone and finally starts working on his task. It's been some time since an evening has felt this long.

Some time after 8 pm he decides to call it a day. He logs off his computer and pays the restroom a quick visit. He washes his hands and then leans down to splash cold water into his face. He lets out a sigh and does it again. As he leans back up, his amulet bumps against his sternum.

Suddenly he feels like a coward.

Whoever send this letter to him did it for a reason. And if this reason was sinister, then Wonwoo will gladly burn this parchment and forget about it all. And if it is anything else, may it be a letter full of love or advice, it might even be a call for help – honestly, he couldn't forgive himself if he denied himself the chance to read it and see for himself, learn for himself.

He locks the library behind him and then sits down on a nearby park bench, right underneath a lantern. His bag is beside him, his baseball bat sits across his lap. With shaking fingers he pulls the letter from his pocket. And after a moment he plucks up his courage and breaks the seal.

His hands tremble as he unfolds the parchment.

He stares.

And then he can't help but laugh. He shakes his head, running his fingers through his hair. Of fucking course. Why the hell would his supernatural whoever use a language that he understands?

The letter is filled with dark red ink covering the parchment with fancy curls and twirls that look all too familiar to him. It's the same language they use for spell books. Frankly, he can't read shit.

He already pulls his phone from his pocket, ready to send Jun a photo of the letter to ask him whether he could quickly translate the whole thing, but then he decides otherwise. The fallen had called him earlier to ask how he's doing. He'd told Wonwoo that he'd be at the hospital, to spend more time with Chan. Wonwoo doesn't want to disturb Jun's time with his brother, so he chews on his lip.

Anybody else he could ask? Well, Minghao perhaps – ah no, Mingyu told him that they're out for dinner tonight. Wonwoo rubs his nose and then it hits him. The three mages. He jumps up from the park bench and makes his way to the next underground station. Time to take a trip to Insadong.

 

********

 

The sign on the door of the flower shop says 'closed', but Wonwoo doesn't pay attention to that. The shop looks dark, the red-brick house covered in ivy looks lonely and lost. He walks up the few stairs lined with hyacinths and rings the doorbell. The chimes sound like a song. At first it is silent. But then he sees a light illuminating the back of the shop and then a figure approaches. He immediately recognises the person and smiles as Hansol opens the door.

“Wonwoo!” Hansol exclaims, although surprised, he seems pleased to see him.

“Hey, sorry for disturbing so late...”

“No worries, come on in~”

He nods politely and thankfully steps inside the warm flower shop. Like the first time he'd been here, he feels overwhelmed by the amount of plants and flowers standing around the room, filling the air with a fresh scent that makes him smile.

“Everything ok?” Hansol asks and leads him through the shop to their workshop.

“Yeah, I'm alright it's just...I guess I need some help,” Wonwoo explains.

His heart does an excited jump as he is back in the mages' home. Honestly, he likes this place, it's just so homely and warm and filled with light, he wouldn't mind staying here for longer. It's just a place that makes you want to explore every inch and crevice of it, it's a place that is odd and strange and magical in its own way and he loves that.

He finds the two other mages, Seokmin and Seungkwan, lazily lounging around the sofa area on the left. Seungkwan is on his phone, while Seokmin is typing on his laptop. They both look up, as Wonwoo and Hansol approach them.

“Guys, look who came to visit...”

“Wonwoo!” both exclaim, their voices equally delighted upon his sight.

“What brings you here?” Seokmin continues and stands up to stride over to them. He pulls Wonwoo into a brotherly hug. “Don't tell me you're in trouble again?”

Wonwoo snorts and returns the hug. “Nah, not this time.”

“How're you doing? How's the angel?” Seungkwan asks and greets him as well.

“I'm alright, so is Jun,” he says. He takes a deep breath and then pulls the letter from his pocket. “I'm sorry to disturb you guys so late but – this letter is supposed to be for me. And – I guess I need help reading it.”

Seokmin takes the letter from him. He carefully unfolds it and Wonwoo watches how his dark eyes glide over the content of the parchment, and with worry he notices a frown gradually deepen on the mage's forehead. It is silent, until Seokmin looks up and he has a hard look on his face as he fixes Wonwoo.

“Where did you get this from?”

“Taemin – you remember the demon, right – gave it to me. Why?”

“It's an invitation to the land of the dead. It's part of the Ruined Sphere, but in our grimoires they usually just call it the Deep.”

Wonwoo doesn't really understand why Seokmin looks upset. At his words, however, the two other mages gasp and give Wonwoo worried glances.

“...Ok, and...is that a bad thing...? To be invited to the...Deep?” Wonwoo asks.

“It's a dangerous place. It...well, it's said that it changes you. It's not a place the living should go,” Seokmin says, his voice tight with tension. He looks at Wonwoo. “Please don't tell me you plan to go?”

“Well...it's an invitation – wait, could you, I mean, could you maybe read it for me?” Wonwoo asks, still taken aback by the odd reaction of the three mages.

He watches how Seokmin changes a glance with Hansol and Seungkwan, before he clears his throat.

“Don't expect too much, Wonwoo. So... 'Invitation to the Deep. Travel to the Ruined Sphere and travel further, down to the mines. Pass the guards and make your way through the, uh, through the land of the dead souls. Meet us there.' This is what it roughly translates to.”

Wonwoo's head spins a little.

Seokmin hands the letter to Hansol, who skims it quickly, and then nods. “Yeah, if you translate it in the simplest way...Although you could also read it as 'forge' instead of 'mines'.”

“No signature?” Wonwoo asks.

“Nothing. It ends there.”

“Do you know who could've send this letter to you?” Seungkwan asks with a frown.

Wonwoo shrugs. “Well, the only people that come to mind are my parents. They're dead, as far as I know.”

“In any case, this is dangerous. Look, you don't even know who send this letter to you. It might be a trap,” Seokmin chimes in, worry lacing his words. “Not trying to be dramatic here...but I think it wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kill you, right?”

Wonwoo raises his brows at him and the mage rubs his neck.

“Soonyoung told me some stuff...”

“Ok, let's say I were to follow this invite, despite the danger. Could you guys help me open a portal? Or, I don't know, could you teach me how to do it?”

“...Wonwoo, this isn't...it's not as simple as you think it might be,” Seokmin sighs after a moment.

“Seokmin, please – this is important to me.”

Seokmin glances at his friends, before he slowly shakes his head and Wonwoo's heart sinks at the sight.

“We...look, it was different when we helped Junhui-ssi rescue you from the Ruined Sphere. This is... if we were to open a portal for you, or show you how to do it – then it's _our_ fault if something happens to you,” Seokmin says slowly, sadness overshadowing his features now. “I couldn't live with the responsibility. Or the guilt.”

“It would be my choice -”

“Not, if we're the ones giving you the means to sail right into your death, Wonwoo,” Seungkwan says in a low voice. “I don't want that blood on my hands.”

“We want to help you, Wonwoo,” Hansol says comfortingly, “But using magic calls for responsibility. We can't trifle with magic. It's too dangerous.”

He looks at them and he knows that he won't change their minds. Not tonight, at the very least. He sighs, although a small ember of irritation starts to boil in his stomach. He understands where they're coming from, but he's a grown man and he can make his own damn decisions, even if it means walking right into death. Literally and figuratively. He's not afraid. Or at least, not frightened enough to back down so easily.

“...Has anyone ever been to the Deep?” he asks slowly.

“Yeah, the dead,” Hansol mumbles.

“C'mon, you know what I mean.”

“Well...there're reports written by some powerful warlocks...but that was a long time ago,”

Seungkwan says. “Who even knows how reliable the sources are.”

He chews on his lip, before he nods. “Alright. Anyway...thank you for your help.”

“I'm sorry we can't help you any more than that,” Seokmin says and Wonwoo knows that he means it. The mage hands him back the letter. “If there's anything else, just call us or come by.”

He thanks them and all three of them walk him to the door. He bows to them all and then he's back on the now empty street in Insadong, his head filled with few answers and many more questions. He slowly makes his way to the next underground station. He has his hands stuffed into his pockets, his right hand is clenched around the parchment. Suddenly it feels like days have passed since he's stepped foot out of his workplace.

He sighs and draws his shoulders up. It's gotten so cold, although it is a cloudless night; thousands of stars blink down at him. The further he walks back to the livelier areas, he more crowded the streets become. It dawns on him that it is Friday night, and many people are out and about, drowning the stress and worries of a long working week in liquor and cheap tequila.

He decides to walk a little more. He'll just walk to the underground station after this one and take the next train. He just feels like walking. It makes thinking easier, and at the same time he feels a sudden loneliness creep up his spine and settle in his chest. It's an odd sort of loneliness this time around.

Not the type he's grown up with, when he'd been old enough to understand that he's a child with no parents. No, this loneliness runs deeper...it's that strange ache that stems from too many questions, from too many desires at once and not being able to obtain a single one of them, it's the feel when you're wandering and although it's a place you've grown up in, a place you know by heart – you wander and you are lost.

More lost than you've ever been in your life.

Although he's on his way home right now.

He sighs to himself. His fingers itch to pull his phone out, but then he decides otherwise. He longs to hear Jun's voice, but he knows that the angel won't be able to help with this, not tonight. And Jun – he's got enough worries, with his brother having fallen, being the owner of four nightclubs, with his own nightmares haunting him every night. Wonwoo doesn't want to burden him with his own troubles.

He'll look for an answer on his own.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

He watches with mild concern how Chan paces about his room, barefoot, clad in only the bottom part of his pyjamas. His upper torso is bare and with a wince he sees the fresh bandages tightly wrapped around his body. He's only healing slowly, his skin is still blotched with large bruises in all shades of blue and green and yellow. He hardly rests, so his recovery barely makes progress. Also, more than once have the nurses caught him tearing at his bandages and scratching over the sensitive scurf underneath that covers the places where his wings had been.

After Jun had learned about that, he'd asked the nurses to let him know if anything like that happened again, so he'd come and take care of him.

Right now, Chan isn't tearing at the gauze. But he keeps pacing up and down his room, with a wild look on his face, his hair unkept and unwashed and Jun knows all too well what he's brooding over. Chan still plans to return to their dimension and take revenge. And up till now, Jun hasn't been able to talk him out of it.

“...You still haven't touched your dinner...,” he says mildly.

“I'm not hungry,” Chan spits out.

“You are. If you eat something, you'll feel better, I promise,” Jun echoes the words Minghao had told him, all these years ago, when it had been _him_ to deny himself food in favour of sinking deeper and deeper into his own agony.

“You know, you could help me,” Chan frowns at him. “Help me get back home.”

He sighs. They've had this conversation too many times to count over the past few days.

“I'm not helping you run into your death, Chan.”

“How can you say that?! How can you just fucking accept – accept _this_!” Chan yells. “They exiled us! They took our wings! How can you not fucking want revenge?!”

Jun rubs the bridge of his nose. “Killing them won't bring your wings back.”

“I will find a way.”

“No, the only thing you'll do is put yourself and everyone else in jeopardy.”

Chan stares at him for a moment, before he wrenches his hands together in front of him. Jun can see little crescent moons on his skin, where he'd dug his nails in.

“I can't live like this,” Chan says after a moment, his voice trembling, just like his shoulders. “I can't. I don't want to.”

“...You have to, brother,” Jun replies after a moment. Chan looks at him and although the anger is still burning in his gaze, he now sees tears forming in his eyes. “I know it's hard. But there is no way back.”

Jun opens his arms and after a long moment, Chan walks over and right into his hug. His hands claw into Jun's shirt. Jun's arms wrap around his smaller body. He soothingly rubs over his shoulders. Chan smells of blood, of disinfectant and linen. And of sadness, so evidently does it stick to his skin Jun's heart aches. He exhales slowly and slides his hand up to gentle rest it in Chan's nape. His fingers press into the sensitive skin, with alternating force, until he feels the shorter man gradually relax in his hold and he leans more into his touch. The tension leaves his body, at least for the moment, and Chan lets out a sigh.

“You know, I've wanted to see you again, Jun,” he whispers into his shoulder. “So much. But not like this.”

“Yeah,” he breathes. “Same.” He presses an lingering kiss to the crown of Chan's head. “You will be alright, brother. I promise.”

“...Are...will...,” he starts, but then he stops. “How... _how_ can I be alright again?” He sniffles a little. “How can things...be alright again? Ever?”

Jun keeps silent. He wishes he had an answer to that.

 

********

 

He leaves the hospital and makes his way to Hongdae. He hasn't been attending his work too much this week – due to obvious reasons – so he decides to check on all of his nightclubs before he heads home. He'll definitely have to sit down tomorrow and tend to his paperwork. He's been entrusting most of it to Soonyoung, and the shapeshifter had been amazingly patient and helpful, but Jun doesn't want to trouble him any further. They're _his_ nightclubs after all. He needs to take care of his work and his employees, despite the drama.

He glances at the time. Wonwoo should be home by now. They'd spoken earlier. The handsome man had been requested to do overtime, so he'd had to stay longer at the library. But now Jun imagines him safe and warm in his flat. His heart flutters as he thinks about him. They haven't been able to meet during the week, but tomorrow – tomorrow they'll see each other again. He honestly can't wait for it.

Jun pulls up to his club “Pinwheel” and parks in one of the free staff parking spots. “Pinwheel” is by far not as big as “17laws” is, it's rather a bar than a club, for it only sports a smaller dance floor. However it is popular and frequented by many students and even high school kids. The atmosphere is a little different than it is in his other clubs, more friendly and innocent, in a way. There are mostly humans here, it's not the usual spot for the supernatural to hang out, aside perhaps from humans studying magic. Maybe that's the reason he'd thought about selling it. He feels a little disconnected from the customer crowd.

After he's spoken with his staff and took a look at the storage, he walks back to his car. He sits down on the driver's seat when his phone buzzes with an incoming text. He pulls it from his pocket and his heart jumps as he recognises Wonwoo's name.

_-hey, are you home yet?_

_-not yet, I'm still in hongdae_

He waits for second, before he types another message:

_-are you ok? Where are you?_

He can see that Wonwoo is typing. And then his reply comes in.

_-on my way home_

Jun notices that he doesn't answer the first question.

_-shall I come to your place later?_

_-but you said you had to work_

_-it's fine. I want to see you_

He blushes at his own words. He feels so cheesy sending this text to him, but it's the truth. He really wants to see him again, the sooner the better. He just really...really wants to have Wonwoo near again.

This time it takes longer for Wonwoo to answer, and when he does, it's as short as possible:

_-ok_

Jun throws his phone onto the passenger seat. He'll quickly finish his check-up on his clubs and then head to Wonwoo's place. He's excited to see the man tonight already, instead of tomorrow evening, but oddly...something feels off.

He doesn't know why, he can't quite point why he feels that way, but something tells him that something's going on with Wonwoo. The memory of the invitation letter crosses his mind and he frowns as he pulls out of the parking lot and back onto the street.

Perhaps...perhaps Wonwoo opened the letter.

His hands tighten around the steering wheel. He hopes that the contents of the letter...he just hopes that whatever was written in the letter didn't hurt Wonwoo. Didn't shake him in his core. But deep down he knows that it is wishful thinking, the same kind of wish that is Chan's longing for his wings.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

He feels like a loser as he sits on his sofa and worries his lip between his teeth. Since he'd gotten home, he'd been feeling restless and anxious until he'd given in to his longing and texted Jun. Now he feels defeated and unsure as he watches the minutes drain away.

He took a shower to make the time pass quicker, but now he's here, feeling caged like an animal, and his eyes keep wandering from his silent phone to the letter and back. Suddenly he can't fucking wait to do – to do something, _anything_ , to get him to the Deep. Something pulls inside of him, like a rope twisted around his guts, and it pulls him in, stronger and stronger. He jumps up from the sofa.

He needs – he _needs_ -

He flinches as the doorbell rings. He flies down the hallway and rips the door open. Jun has barely greeted him when already flings himself into his embrace and ropes his arms around his neck. He lets out a shaky breath and buries his face in Jun's shoulder.

“Wonwoo...,” Jun says, his voice low and comforting. His hands rub up and down his back. “What's going on? Are you ok?”

He sighs and then pulls away so that he can let the fallen enter his flat. He closes the door behind him and Jun pulls off his shoes. As the man straightens up again, Wonwoo gives him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. And...sorry you had to come all the way here...”

“No worries,” Jun replies with a warm glow in his eyes.

Wonwoo rubs the back of his neck. He feels flustered. Anxious and restless. And not in a good way.

“I...I guess today was a strange day,” he starts, but then he stops. With a sigh he nods towards the living room. “Uh, go ahead, make yourself comfortable. I...uh...I'll make some tea.”

As returns to the living room, Jun has planted himself onto the sofa. Like the last time he'd been here, he as a soft, captivated look on his face as his eyes wander about the room. Wonwoo can't help but smile. It's just so Jun...to see so much marvel in such trivial things like his furniture or his books or films.

He places the tray with the pot and two mugs on the table and then sits down next to him. He decides not to beat around the bush.

“Look, I...I opened the letter,” he says without breathing and hands Jun the parchment.

The fallen takes it and opens it without hesitation.

“I went to the three mages so they'd help me to read it...and they said...well, they translated it for me.”

“Yeah...it's an invite...but it's worded in quite the imperative way,” Jun says slowly, his dark eyes gliding over the curly letters written in red ink. Then his gaze fixes Wonwoo. “What did you think about it?”

There is no judgement in his voice, no worry or warning, he just....asks about his honest feelings. Wonwoo takes a deep breath, before he shrugs.

“I asked the mages whether they could help me open a portal to the Ruined Sphere. To get to the Deep, as they call it. But they said they wouldn't help me.”

Jun nods. “So you were upset?”

“Yeah, kind of. I mean – I get why they're worried, but...it's my choice, isn't it?” Wonwoo explains. “It's my life. I can do with it whatever I want, even if it means walking into death or worse.”

Jun hums thoughtfully and folds the letter back together.

“Could you...I mean, can _you_ help me, maybe?” Wonwoo asks carefully. “You have powers, too, right?”

Jun runs a hand through his hair. He looks troubled and part of Wonwoo hates himself for burdening Jun even more. But this.. he can't just walk away from this letter. He just can't.

“It's not that easy, I'm afraid,” Jun mumbles. “Well...angels can only teleport to places they know. They have to _know_ where they want to go and then they can teleport.”

“But – but you've been to the Ruined Sphere before! When you wanted to rescue me!” Wonwoo says, and the excitement rises in him. “Jun, you could do it!”

Jun gives him a shy glance. “I haven't teleported in years. I don't even know if I can still do it.”

Wonwoo chews on his lip. He senses something else in his words.

“So...let's say you _could_ teleport us...,” he starts, his voice low. “Would you...do that for me? So I can go to the Deep?”

Jun sighs. “...I guess I would. Although I'd be worried you'd get hurt.”

“Well then you'd have to go with me, right?” Wonwoo asks and jumps up. “Jun, please. This is important to me.”

“I know. I...,” the fallen starts, but the he stops. He exhales slowly. “Let me think about it. Please.”

Wonwoo reluctantly sits back down. He feels as if his body is now vibrating with energy and as he reaches for his mug he sees one or two sparks fly off of his fingertips, right before he touches the porcelain. He takes a shaky sip from the tea and puts the mug down, only for his hand to be covered with Jun's. He looks at the fallen.

Jun's face is solemn, but not stern.

“I want you to be sure of this, Wonwoo. The Deep is a strange place. It's dangerous, and there's more down there than just the souls of the dead. So I need you to be sure of this,” he says calmly. “Last time in the Ruined Sphere, we were all lucky. But this time around...we might not be.”

He eyes glide to the side, before he looks at Wonwoo again.

“Just promise me that you'll think this through,” he says, his voice soft, yet firm. “I'll come with you, but I need you to be sure what this means.”

Wonwoo stares at him for a moment, before he nods. Suddenly a wave of shame washes across his mind. He's been acting childish and entitled. He's been so damn eager to find out about his history, about the fate of his parents, about the unknown origin of this letter that he'd all but ignored the danger, and everyone else's feelings. He was ready to open a portal right here and now, without even thinking about the consequences once, without even stopping to think about the aftermath.

He shakes his head at himself. This is not like he usually is. But this letter...well, maybe the Deep is already changing him and he's not even there yet.

And uncomfortable thought.

He squeezes Jun's hand. “Ok. And...I'm sorry, for being so...for being like this. I guess I'm not thinking straight anymore.”

Jun gives him a kind look and laces their fingers together.

“No need to apologise.”

Wonwoo smiles and leans in. Jun meets him halfway and they kiss. Wonwoo's smile widens and he kisses him again.

“Thank you,” he whispers against Jun's lips.

Jun hums and then pulls him a little closer.

“Anytime.”

“And...,” Wonwoo starts and bites his lip as a new kind of restlessness settles in his gut. He looks up and meets Jun's gaze. “Maybe...please...take my mind...off things?”

Jun looks at him. They both know what he means. His eyes trail to Wonwoo's lips again and then back up. Heat starts to curl in Wonwoo's stomach and he leans forward so that his lips brush against Jun's as he speaks.

"Make me forget about today, Jun," he whispers. "Please."

 

********

 

Jun steals his breath right from his lips as he kisses him so hard the room is spinning. He kisses back eagerly, but all too soon the fallen breaks the contact and he kisses down his jaw, to his neck and Wonwoo's eyes slide close as he feels those gorgeous lips on his throat, sucking a greedy mark into his skin. His hands are lost, his fingers tangled in Jun's hair, his legs spread wider to give Jun more room to move, to come closer, and the man complies.

Wonwoo's head spins as he feels Jun's half-hard cock brush against his own and he lets out a sigh. Jun's lips wander down his throat, toward his chest, and although Wonwoo loves it, his lips feel lonely, so he pulls at Jun's strands to drag him back up. He opens his eyes and shudders as he sees the blank, open desire written over Jun's face. His cock hardens even more. God, he wants this man.

“You ok?” Jun whispers and his voice is so dark and raspy he hardly recognises it.

“Fuck, yeah,” he breathes against him. “Kiss me.”

Jun leans down, but just as Wonwoo wants to kiss him, Jun halts, inches before him. Wonwoo stares up at him and he shouldn't be so turned on to see the small, smug lift to Jun's lips. But he is. More than he'd like to admit.

Jun brushes his lips against his own as he speaks: “Where?”

“Jun...”

He tries to kiss him, but again, Jun stays out of his range. Wonwoo's thighs anxiously rub against his sides.

“Everywhere.”

Jun looks like he still wants to play with his patience, but Wonwoo won't fucking have it, not tonight – not now. So instead of chasing Jun's lips, he moves a little lower and decides to be cheeky. He darts out his tongue and licks over his lover's chin, before he places butterfly kisses down his jaw. Suddenly Jun's finger hooks under his chin to make him look at him again and Wonwoo trembles with delight as he sees Jun's eyes burned black with hunger.

“You're playing dirty,” he whispers.

“And you like it.”

Instead of an answer he finally gets to have Jun's lips on his own again, and his tongue curling against his own before he dives deep, so deep Wonwoo forgets his name.

Fuck, he needs this, he needs _him_ –

Jun grinds into him, his hips thrust against his own and Wonwoo gasps when Jun's hard cock slides against him. Jun snakes a hand down between them and a moment later Wonwoo groans into their kiss when his hand closes around them both. Jun's hand is a tight embrace and his hips buck into him, desperate to feel more, to have more of that friction of his fingers around him, his cock against his own, he needs more, he wants more, _more_.

“Jun,” he groans against his lips.

His ass clenches, fuck, he wants him inside so fucking badly, more than he has ever wanted anyone in his life. He leans away from the kiss only so much that he can look at him. Their lips touch as he speaks.

“I want you.”

He sees something dark shift in Jun's eyes, something wild and hungry and utterly fascinating as his lover's eyes trail down between his legs, the heated gaze alone making Wonwoo's entrance twitch. He spreads his legs wider to give him the best view at the place he wants him the most.

“Jun...”

Jun's eyes move up to him again and Wonwoo can't read him, can't recognise his thoughts. His heart aches in his chest as a sudden idea crosses his mind and he nearly horrifies himself.

What if Jun doesn't actually want him? What if he – if he doesn't want Wonwoo, because he's not his first? What if he's scared that he might have any weird diseases...? Oh no, fuck no, he wouldn't be able to take it if Jun were to tell him that he has no intention of fucking him, his day had been weird and troubling enough, this would freaking end him -

“I want you, too,” Jun says softly and a warm hand suddenly rests against Wonwoo's cheek.

He blinks at him.

“Jun...”

The fallen gives him a loving kiss. “Let me do this for you,” he whispers against him.

“Ok...”

Jun's lips steal his breath from him, and then he starts to explore, his lips trail south, down his throat and across his sternum. It tickles so much, Wonwoo can help but laugh, but soon his laughter morphs into a gasp as Jun's lips close around his left nipple. He leans into him as his tongue starts to swirl around the sensitive nub before he gives the heated skin a playful bite. His fingers trail up and down Wonwoo's side, tracing each line and curve of his torso, before they dip deeper, caressing his lower stomach and hips.

Wonwoo bucks into him, his forgotten cock straining for attention, and he's about to reach down himself to give himself some relief, when Jun's long fingers close around him – and he arches up, a silent moan tearing from his throat.

“Hnng...fuck, Jun...”

Jun's lips latch onto the other nipple and his hand starts pumping, agonisingly slowly and yet his fist is tight enough to cause the friction Wonwoo so desperately craves. He shamelessly moves into him, he dives his hips forward, only for Jun to pull away entirely and Wonwoo whines at the loss.

“So impatient,” Jun chides as he moves back up again to level their gazes.

The fallen seems calm but at this point, Wonwoo knows that he's not. There's a deep blush on his face and his body is tense, as if he's barely holding himself back. Wonwoo wishes he wouldn't hold back at all and finally give him the fucking he's ready to beg for. But just as he's about to form the filthy words, Jun's lips are back on his own, his tongue comes in deep and he forgets his demands.

He doesn't care what Jun does. He just wants it. Him. In every way.

The room spins as Jun draws back and his lips fly down his chest, he leaves wet kisses across Wonwoo's stomach and then suddenly, Wonwoo feels Jun's hands on his thighs, drawing them up and spreading them further, leaving him open and bared before him. He blushes even deeper as a new wave of heat washes across him and within a second he knows what Jun is about to do.

He almost comes at the mere thought of it.

Jun looks at him one last time, before his hand closes around Wonwoo's weeping cock. And before Wonwoo can say any more, Jun leans down and licks a long, wet stripe from the bottom of Wonwoo's cock all the way up to the top.

He should be embarassed by the amount of precum that leaks out of him. But he's not.

Jun laps the milky beads away, Wonwoo sees his own precum coating Jun's tongue and a tremor rocks through his body, heat coils in his stomach, his toes curl. He groans. Fuck, he won't last long -

Not when Jun looks at him like that...

Jun seems pleased with his reaction and does it again, he dives down and flattens his tongue against the underside of Wonwoo's cock. Wonwoo throws his head back and tries to buck into him, but Jun's hand holds him in place. He looks down and Jun gives him a sultry look, before he laps over the head of his cock and then, without preamble, he slides Wonwoo's cock into his mouth.

_“Haaah....”_

His moan breaks at the end as his cock is trapped in hot wet fire, his hips desperately push against Jun's hold, his body frantic to get deeper, to thrust deeper into that velvet cavern that steals the last of his sanity from him. His fingers tangle in Jun's hair, disoriented, longing for any sort of hold as his mind goes up in flames at this inhuman pleasure rocking through his core.

Jun's tongue massages his cock as he slides him in deeper, takes him deeper, before he pulls away again. Wonwoo is positive Jun is about to suck his very soul from his body. His voice leaves him when Jun tongues his slit, licks away the copious amount of precum dripping from him, and then he takes him in again, all the way down to the base and Wonwoo feels tears prickling in his eyes. His body is strung tight, just about to snap, his vision swims and white spots dance before his eyes, it's too much and not enough, but almost, he's _almost_ there -

“Jun...,” he moans, because his language has been reduced to his name only. _“Jun-”_

His cock jerks, he's hard and weeping and he almost _there -_

Jun takes him in again, his tongue curls around him, his lips cage him in the most delicious embrace.

Wonwoo's vision grows white.

His back arches off the bed as the waves of pleasure roll over him like a tidal wave, drown him in a sea of fire and his lips hang open, his moans muted by the overwhelming blaze that pulses through his veins. He comes in thick spurts into Jun's mouth, until he's limp and empty.

He lies there, boneless, barely registering how Jun leans back up again.

Suddenly he feels Jun's fingers hooking under his chin and with gentle force, the fallen urges him to open his mouth.

Jun's lips open against his own and suddenly Wonwoo's mouth is filled with his own cum. He gasps, but the sound is swallowed by the filthy squelch as their tongues mingle with each other. He blushes furiously and at the same time he thinks he's never been more turned on in his life than in this moment, when Jun's tongue dances with his own, covered in the taste of himself.

His cock twitches weakly as they both pull away to swallow.

“Wow...,” he whispers.

“Was that good?” Jun breathes against his throat.

His fingers gently run through the fallen's dishevelled hair. “Better.”

Jun moves and as his still-hard cock rubs against Wonwoo's thigh, his own determination is sparked. He gently urges Jun to lean back against the pillows, and he licks his lips, his eyes meeting Jun's.

“Now it's my turn.”

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

He's sure Wonwoo is deep asleep. He carefully gets up from his bed and slips out of Wonwoo's bedroom. He settles in the living room and pulls his phone from his pocket. No new messages, neither from the hospital, nor from his nightclubs. It seems like a calm night, which is a relief. He sighs deeply.

Things haven't been peaceful lately. With Chan having fallen, with Wonwoo being invited into the Deep, with Jeonghan and Jisoo staying away – Jun's mind has been filled with worries and concerns. He feels so helpless. All he wants is for his loved ones to be safe and well but...somehow, _it_ feels like it is shattering, this brittle, battered thing he calls his heart, which is still beating inside his chest even after all his misery, now it feels like it is slowly, gradually, falling apart, one by one.

And not because Jun is hurt, no – but because all the people he cares about are in jeopardy, and he's here, and he's powerless, helpless.

He runs a hand through his hair. He knows that worrying and overthinking and remembering won't do him any good, but it's not like he can stop his mind from spiralling down into the well-known abyss again. As much as he hates it, he must admit that here is a strange comfort to the fear, to the pain.

He glances at the time and then stands up again.

At least, for now...he can guard Wonwoo's sleep. And be there for him when he wakes up.

Who even knows what kind of day awaits them tomorrow, so he might as well enjoy the few hours in which he can rest with Wonwoo in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> So yes, we know that someone indeed asks for Wonwoo to travel to the land of the dead. I'd debated a lot how I should make the transition from the invite to the next part and then...well, then I just wanted to write some smut. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter nonetheless, although it wasn't as plot-heavy. 
> 
> To all those lovely people who keep commenting and encouraging me, thank you so so much. Your comments mean the world to me. Thank you so much for taking your time and reading this story. I am hoping that I will continue to develop this story in a way that you will enjoy.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> once again, thank you so so much for all the wonderful comments, kudos and messages that reached me here and on tumblr. It's just absolutely fantastic to see that so many people enjoy my little story and reading that you enjoy my story and that you're looking forward to each new chapter really keeps me going.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy.

**Wonwoo**

 

Jun leaves in the late morning. Wonwoo watches from the kitchen window how Jun's car drives off. Wonwoo knows that Jun needs to attend his paperwork and that he'll go and visit his brother Chan later. Wonwoo will come over to his place in the evening and stay until tomorrow. He understands that Jun needs to take care of his other affairs, but he's happy nonetheless at the prospect of seeing his lover again so soon. One working week of not seeing each other is just too long.

Wonwoo is in the midst of doing laundry when he can hear the front door being unlocked. He didn't expect his flatmate to return home so early, he'd thought that Mingyu would stay another night at Minghao's place. Well, it's nice to know that both Wonwoo and Mingyu will be home together, at least during the day. They haven't spend time together lately, and Wonwoo misses him.

“Hyung?!” he hears Mingyu shout from the hallway.

“In the bathroom!” he yells back.

A moment later the tall figure of his flatmate appears in the open door. The younger man has his bag slung over his shoulder, he's wearing the clothes Wonwoo had last seen him in, and his hair looks damp from a shower not long ago. His throat sports large red marks. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Mingyu and Minghao had been up to before his friend went home.

“How's Minghao?” Wonwoo asks with a smirk.

“Good. He says hi,” the younger grunts.

Wonwoo watches how Mingyu's dark eyes glide to the laundry basket. Wonwoo had changed his sheets last night, after...well, after Jun had successfully taken his mind off things. Or rather, after the fallen had taken Wonwoo to a new plane of existence altogether, with that skilled tongue and his dangerous lips... He blushes at the memory and clears his throat.

“You going back to Minghao's place later?”

“Not sure yet, maybe he's coming over instead,” Mingyu replies. “Uh... was...was Junhui here?”

“Yeah, he spend the night.”

Mingyu's face breaks into a shit-eating grin. “Did you finally - ?”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “Nah. We sucked each other off, but no sex.”

Mingyu snorts, his eyes filled with a mix of gloating and glee.

“Ah man, you must be desperate by now... When was the last time you've actually fucked? The start of the year?”

He groans and hides his burning face in his hands. “Yeah...don't remind me.”

“Ok, but why not, though? You guys see each other all the time, you stay at his place like every weekend...”

Wonwoo sighs deeply.

“Well... He's technically a virgin.”

“HE'S WHAT?!”

“I'm the first person he's ever dated,” Wonwoo explains. Mingyu gives him a terrified look and Wonwoo rolls his eyes at him. “Mingyu. He's an angel. He grew up in a different fucking dimension, where angels don't have relationships, let alone sex.”

“Christ, this whole angel business sounds more and more insane, the more I hear about it,” Mingyu frowns.

“Agreed,” Wonwoo sighs.

To be fair... he's not half as scared of the land of the dead as he's of Jun's home dimension. But he knows better than to voice that thought.

 

********

 

Later, Wonwoo finds his flatmate in the living room, watching TV. Wonwoo stops for a second and looks at him, before he plucks up his courage. They've barely talked all week, but Wonwoo managed to tell him about the piece of parchment that Taemin delivered to him last weekend. Time to tell his friend about the jolly trip he plans. He's sure Mingyu won't like it, and Wonwoo is not particularly keen to hear Mingyu's nagging, but he does want to hear Mingyu's honest opinion on the matter.

So he sits down on the armchair opposite the sofa and clears his throat.

“Mingyu? Can we – can we talk for a sec?”

Mingyu gives him a surprised glance, but immediately mutes the TV. He sits up a little straighter and Wonwoo can already see the worry clouding his friend's handsome features. It's not often Wonwoo is so...solemn with him.

“Sure. Uh, is everything ok?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo rubs the back of his neck.

“Well, remember I told you how Taemin – the demon – gave me that letter? That invitation letter?”

“Yeah.”

“So – I opened it. And basically, it says that they, whoever send that letter to me, want me to go to the land of the dead. The three mages call it the Deep,” Wonwoo explains carefully.

Mingyu is quiet and lets him speak. Wonwoo explains in simple words what the mages told him about the place and their refusal to open a portal for him. He also tells Mingyu how he'd talked to Jun about the matter and that the fallen had assured him that he'd think about it and probably accompany him. Well, if he's actually able to teleport them to the Ruined Sphere.

By the end of it, Mingyu's forehead is knitted into a deep frown. Wonwoo knows that look on his face all too well. He's not going to like whatever the younger will say to him.

“Alright, so let me get this straight: You want to travel to that – that underworld – because someone you don't know send a letter to you asking you to do exactly that, without even giving you a reason?” Mingyu says and with every word his voice gets louder. “Christ, hyung, do you even hear yourself talking? This is madness!”

“No, Mingyu, see -”

“Ok, look, from an outsider's point of view, you have no fucking reason to risk your life for – for what even? What do you get out of it?” Mingyu asks. “The way I see it, you have nothing to gain from this, and a shit ton to loose.”

Wonwoo stares at him. His blood rushes in his ears and suddenly he feels like a bucket of ice is dropped into his stomach.

“This – this letter could've been sent from my parents!” he argues.

“Yes, and it could've also been any other supernatural asshole who wants to kill you!”

Wonwoo shakes his head. “You don't understand this...”

“I think I understand this much better than you do,” Mingyu replies. “Listen, in the past you never thought about your parents. Or where you come from. I remember how you'd always tell me that you have a good life and you're happy with the way things are.”

Wonwoo wants to interrupt, but Mingyu won't let him.

“And now – fuck, hyung, you've got a job, a degree, we live in a nice flat, hell you're dating someone right now and it looks pretty serious between you guys, your friends are here... What I'm trying to say is: There's nothing good that's gonna come out of you going to that place.”

Wonwoo swallows dryly. Suddenly his face burns with shame and fluster.

“Mingyu...”

“And Junhui told you he'd come with you? Well guess what, I bet he just wants to make sure you don't get your ass killed. Hyung, you're not only putting yourself in danger but also him. And his brother is here now, too, right? What if something happens to your man?” Mingyu continues, merciless as ever. “What if you can't come back for whatever fucking reason?!”

The younger is silent for a moment, before his voice gets softer.

“What am _I_ going to do if you don't come back?”

Wonwoo runs a hand through his hair. Suddenly his heart is filled with too many emotions at once, there is anger at Mingyu for his harsh attitude, but more than that he feels grateful for his candid words. He's probably needed that...his friend talking some sense into him. Wonwoo sighs. He's not happy about Mingyu's opinion, but after reflecting on his words...well, the younger isn't entirely wrong.

There truly is nothing to gain for Wonwoo, except, perhaps...answers. Although even that is only a probability, and nowhere a certainty.

The only certainty is danger. Danger in which Wonwoo would readily walk into.

He fixes Mingyu. The younger looks upset and Wonwoo's heart feels tender for him. He truly is the closest to a family he has.

“...Maybe I don't have a reason to go, Mingyu,” he says softly, “But I have enough reasons to come back, believe me.”

Mingyu bites his lip.

“I don't think you should go.”

“I know.”

“But you're gonna do it anyway, right?”

Wonwoo looks away. He works on his reply, but Mingyu won't wait. Instead of hearing the last of it, his friend just stands up.

“Why ask me if you've already decided to go, hyung?”

He disappears in his room. He doesn't slam the door. But he locks it behind him.

Wonwoo stares at where he's sat on the sofa, just moments ago. Then he reaches for the remote and switches the TV off. No one's gonna watch it anymore, anyway.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

Since he's brought Chan to the hospital, his brother has hardly sat a foot outside his room, let alone the building. Jun's worried about that, although he recognises the pattern from his own time recovering from his fall. Chan refuses to walk for more than a few steps in his room because – well, because he's used to flying.

His eyes glide to the window. He can see bread crumbs scattered on the windowsill. Just as he's looking, a little bird lands on the windowsill and picks up some crumbs, only to fly away again, its beak stuffed full. He snorts. This is so like Chan. His brother has always loved to befriend animals. He is one of the few angels gifted with the ability to talk to them. Two new birds land and stuff their bellies full with Chan's offering.

“Are you making friends?” he asks.

His brother looks up and follows his gaze. For a moment, the hard look in his eyes softens as his gaze settles upon the two winged animals. But then the frown returns.

“They don't talk much, though,” he says quietly.

“But they do? Talk with you, I mean.”

“Yeah, sometimes.”

Chan sits on his rumpled bed, his legs curled up against his chest, and his slender hands are wrapped around the phone Jun just gave him as a present. He's still figuring out how to work with the touch screen, his brows are knitted together in concentration, his face is solely focused, and not angry, which is progress. Jun tried to show him how it works, but after Chan hissed at him that he could do it himself, he's sat back down on his chair and now he just watches him.

“...I can listen to music with this?” Chan asks into the silence.

“Yeah.”

“How?”

Jun tells him how. He's uploaded some songs to the library which he thought his brother would like. He sees Chan's fingers slide over the display and then a moment later, the room is filled with the sweet melody of a ballad. Chan's eyes grow big. He doesn't smile, in fact Jun hasn't seen him smile once since he's fallen, but his brother's face lights up nonetheless. Music is luxury in their dimension and Chan had always been passionate about it.

“How many songs?” Chan asks, voice vibrating with excitement.

“I think around two hundred for now?”

His brother's eyes nearly jump from his head. “T-two hundred?!”

Jun nods.

“Wow...”

Jun lets him play with the phone for a while more, before he clears his throat. It's late afternoon. The sun bathes the room in an orange-golden glow, outside birds race about the sky and Jun can hear people in the garden. It's a lovely time to have an evening walk in the park below.

“Chan?”

Chan hums to show that he's listening.

“How about we go outside for a bit?”

His brother's eyes lift from the phone and focus on him. With an internal sigh, Jun sees his eyes narrowing again.

“I don't want to.”

“You can't stay in here forever.”

“I don't want to, Jun.”

He shakes his head. “Chan, you need to walk. You need to get used to walking a lot.”

“Soon, I'll fly again.”

Jun's heart aches at his stubborn words.

“...We both know you won't fly again any time soon.”

“Jun, just because _you_ gave up on it, doesn't mean I have to!” Chan's voice gets louder. “Just because you're fine being like this, doesn't mean I have to be!"

Now it's Jun's turn to narrow his eyes on him. Anger starts to simmer in his stomach. He knows that his brother only says these harsh words because he's dealing with his own pain, but it hurts nevertheless. Chan stares at him for a moment, before he drops his gaze in fluster.

“I...I didn't mean that.”

Jun exhales slowly, before he stands up.

“Just walk with me through the hallway. Please, Chan.”

Chan looks like he wants to protest, but then he sighs and puts the phone down. He slowly gets up from his bed. He is wearing one of Jun's over-sized jumpers, his pyjama bottoms, no socks – he looks so young and tiny and lost, Jun grimaces and quickly turns his head away. He stands up and opens the door for him. Chan reluctantly scuffles over to him.

“Just up and down the corridor?”

“Yeah.”

Chan glances outside, and then gives him a sulky look. “Alright fine. But no more.”

They've nearly reached the elevators, when suddenly a door to their left opens. Jun hardly pays attention to the two people walking out, when suddenly he sees a wall of dark hair and an oddly familiar voice chirps his name. Both he and Chan stop in their tracks and over Chan's head, Jun recognises the succubus immediately.

“Junhui-ssi!” Hyuna greets him happily.

“Hyuna-ssi, what a surprise,” he replies softly.

Soonyoung and him met Hyuna for a job interview the other day, and straight after, she'd signed her brand new working contract. She's a happy, cheery person with a shining aura and brilliant personality – Jun is glad Sunmi had recommended her. He's positive she'll be a great addition to his staff. However, he certainly didn't expect to meet her again so soon, here, of all places. His eyes glide to the handsome man next to her.

“Oh, let me introduce you, Junhui-ssi, this is Hyojong, my boyfriend,” she says. “Hyojong, this is Wen Junhui, the guy I had the interview with, remember? My new boss.”

“Kim Hyojong,” he guy says quietly and shakes Jun's hand.

“Wen Junhui, nice to meet you,” Jun replies. “This is my brother, Chan.”

He nods at Chan, and Chan shakes Hyojong's and Hyuna's hands. “N-nice to meet you.”

Jun feels humoured. Chan is usually such a loud, confident person, but when meeting new people he's like a scared little bunny.

“What brings you here?” Jun asks to make a little more conversation.

Hyuna and her boyfriend change a glance.

“Ah well....so Hyojong here is human, although he's a mage...and you know, it's the usual when humans are in relationships with succubi,” Hyuna sighs. “Humans are so delicate.”

“Thanks,” Hyojong grunts.

“You know what I mean!” Hyuna laughs and then turns her eyes back to the two fallen before her. “He had to be on a drip, and they pumped some vitamins into him, but now he's fine again.”

Well, he still looks rather pale, Jun finds, but he doesn't mention it.

“So you're a mage?” he asks.

The man nods. “Yeah. Well, I'm a kindergarten teacher,” he explains with a shrug. “Since magic doesn't pay the bills.”

Yeah, Jun is well aware of that. They make some more friendly conversation, before he turns to Hyuna once again.

“Pardon me talking about work again,” he says, “But Soonyoung send the practice schedule to you?”

“Yeah. I met the other dancers yesterday,” Hyuna beams. “I'll learn the choreos in no time, no worries.”

Jun feels Chan's questioning eyes on himself. He gives Chan a look. “Hm?”

“Choreos?” Chan asks shyly.

Hyuna smiles at him. “I just started working as a performer for your brother. Hyojong also dances.”

Jun watches how wonder takes over Chan's eyes. The succubus gives the shorter man a questioning look, before she smiles again.

“Do you dance, too?”

“Uh...Not really, no,” Chan mumbles.

“Well, you could always start,” she says and gives him a bright smile. “If you want, we could hang out at some point and practice together.”

Jun can see the faint red dusting Chan's cheeks. He gives Chan's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and Chan clears his throat.

“Th-that'd be amazing...”

“Alright then,” Hyuna smiles. “Junhui-ssi can give you my number, right? So feel free to call me if you'd like to hang out!”

Jun promises her that he'll save her number in Chan's phone as soon as they're back in Chan's room.

The succubus glances at her phone and then turns to her boyfriend. “Anyway, I guess we gotta go now, right?”

Hyojong just nods. He doesn't seem like the overly talkative type.

Jun and Chan thank the couple for their time and together they watch how they disappear in the lift. As they're gone, Jun looks at Chan, but his brother avoids his eyes and instead turns around, so they can walk back to his room. Jun follows him with a snort.

“You don't want to walk, but dance?” he teases him.

“So what?” Chan grumbles, but there's still an adorable blush sitting on his face. “She-she seems nice...”

“She is.”

“...I'd like to learn how to dance.”

Jun looks at him mildly. “That means you'll have to leave your room, sooner or later.”

Chan rolls his eyes at him. “...Don't get your hopes up.”

“Too late.”

Jun makes a mental note to offer Hyuna a pay rise the moment he sees her again.

 

********

 

Since the night Taemin came to his flat, Jun hasn't seen any of his brothers, except, of course, for Chan. Thus he's more than delighted when he steps out of the bathroom, his hair still dripping from the shower, to see two familiar figures sliding open the door to the balcony. As they see him, his brothers' faces light up, yet Jun can tell within a second that something seems off about them.

He quickly strides over and Jeonghan already pulls him into a hug. Jun feels the stress sitting tight in his body, and as he looks at Jisoo over Jeonghan's shoulder, he notices the deep shadows beneath his eyes, and the greyish hue to his usually so luminous skin. Their clothes are rumbled and dirty and Jun smells rain and earth on them. Even their wings looks tousled and ill.

“It's good to see you,” Jun whispers softly.

Jeonghan steps back and it's Jisoo's turn to fall into his embrace. Jun wraps his arms around his slender frame and rubs up and down his tense back.

“Sit down. I'll make some tea,” he tells them.

“Can we borrow some clothes?” Jisoo asks. “And wash up a little?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

As he returns from the kitchen, his brothers have settled on the sofa. They're wearing some of his jumpers and joggers, and they've rinsed the worst traces of dirt and grime off their faces. Jun wordlessly hands Jisoo a brush for his wings. Jisoo takes it with a grateful smile.

“...How's Chan?” Jeonghan asks and blows on his steaming mug.

“He's aright....all things considered,” he sighs. “I mean... He's not well...but he's better than when we found him.”

“Good,” Jisoo breathes.

Jun eyes them. They both look stressed and tired, as if they'd been awake for days on end. This is so unlike them. A bad feeling starts to form in his guts.

“A-are you guys...ok?”

His brothers share a glance. Then Jeonghan clears his throat.

“The masters...aren't happy with what happened to Chan. I mean...they've become to...distrustful. Wary. They keep asking where we're going. They've even started checking on us during the night to see..."

“They come to see if we're in our huts. And whether we're sleeping alone,” Jisoo continues with a frown. “They fill every waking hour with work and new tasks. They want us to be in groups at all times, never just one on their own...or two on their own...”

Jun exhales audibly. That is indeed bad news.

“...How're the others coping?”

“No one's happy about it, but they can adapt. It's not like they're...like us,” Jeonghan mumbles and takes a sip from his tea.

Jisoo squeezes Jeonghan's shoulder tightly.

“Do you think we can visit Chan soon?” he asks hopefully. “I know, it hasn't been long yet, but...”

Chan wasn't as badly hurt as Jun was, but Jun doubts it's the right time yet to have Chan confronted with the very appendages that were taken from him. Chan is barely able to sleep through the night without waking up screaming, so Jun thinks it's best to let him recover more, before letting him see his winged brothers again. He explains that to his brothers. They don't seem surprised at his words. They just nod, sadness clouding their faces, before Jeonghan changes the topic.

“How's Wonwoo?”

The mention of his name makes Jun's heart jump. “He's alright. But...things have turned a little...odd”

He tells his brothers that Wonwoo opened the letter and that someone indeed requests him to travel to the land of the dead in the Ruined Sphere. As he speaks. Jeonghan and Jisoo share a worried glance and as he's finished, Jisoo's brows raise so high they disappear behind his bangs.

“...Alright so...give me your honest opinion, brother,” Jisoo says. “What do you really think of that? Your feelings for Wonwoo aside.”

He runs a hand through his hair.

“I think...it's a bold venture by all means...and it's dangerous...and I'm not happy about it, but I understand why he wants to go.”

“Jun...”

“And...I like him too much...to let him go on his own,” he says softly.

His brothers sigh, clearly they disapprove of his opinion, but it's not like they can lecture Jun. Being together in a forbidden relationship puts their lives at risk in any given moment – so who are they to scold Jun's volition to risk _his_ life when travelling with Wonwoo to the Deep? If anyone can understand his actions, it's them.

As he says goodbye to them, his heart is heavy. But not because of his own troubles, but because of the new revelations concerning his brothers' and sisters' lives in their home dimension. How he wishes he could help them, ease their worries, ease their pain and sadness, but he can't. All he can do is give them temporary refuge, warm clothes to wear, before they have to go home again and exist with the sole purpose of serving their masters. With freedom being a whisper away and yet never, ever seizable. He slides the balcony door shut. Suddenly he feels tired. He turns back to his living room and notices the down feathers scattered on the dark carpet. Time to hoover, before Wonwoo comes over.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

Adventures, it seems, happen suddenly. In one moment he's at his workplace, announcing that he'll take the next few days off to get out of town. Then he's in his flat, packing a bag with all necessities, as well as his beloved baseball bat. And then suddenly he's in Jun's flat, the both of them dressed in black, and his heart aches as he sees Jun's face crunched up in concentration, while blood drips from his nose.

He's just about to tell Jun to stop, to rest, when Jun's eyes fly open and Wonwoo flinches as he sees that his pupils have turned white. His heart beats in his throat. Suddenly the fallen grabs him and pulls him to his chest.

“Close your eyes,” Jun whispers into his ear.

Last thing he sees is a dark wall closing in on them and then his vision disappears while he clings to Jun's body for dear life.

They land roughly. Wonwoo groans when his back hits the ground and for a moment his breath is knocked out of him. He can feel the bruises blossoming on his back and shoulders. After a second he opens his eyes. He blinks into a weirdly familiar place and he's just about to turn around and examine their surroundings, when he hears Jun's retching. His heart lurches.

The fallen is on his knees, sicking up bile and the leftovers of his last meal. Wonwoo hurries to his side; his remorse already eats away at him.

“Oh God...are you ok?” he whispers and rubs Jun's back. “Fuck, I'm so sorry...”

“Not...your fault...,” Jun croaks and gags again.

After he's sure nothing will come out any more, he leans back and breathes heavily. With a shaking hand he wipes his mouth. His eyes have returned to normal and the nosebleed has stopped.

“Jun...”

“My body isn't used...to teleporting anymore...,” Jun explains between each shaky breath of air. “Should've known...this would happen...” He gives Wonwoo a reassuring look. “I'll be fine.”

Wonwoo helps him to his legs and they look around. They're in the library of the old warlock who'd enslaved the demons of the Ruined Sphere. Or rather, Wonwoo and Jun stand in the ruins of it; the floor is covered with dust, blood and debris, the book shelves and carpets and furniture are gone and some of the walls and most of the ceiling have collapsed. Through the now open roof, Wonwoo sees an evening sky coloured in blood red and darkened by heavy clouds. The air is hot; a sharp, dry wind tears at their clothes. It looks like years have passed since they've been here, but something tells Wonwoo that this place just fell victim to the wrath of the freed demons. He wonders how the rest of the Ruined Sphere now looks like. At the same time he dreads finding out.

He meets Jun's gaze.

“Shall we go?” Jun asks.

“I guess.”

 

********

 

**Minho**

 

As there is no water found in the Ruined Sphere aside from the fountains down in the canyons, those have long since evolved into communal spots for demons and other creatures of their dimension to gather together. He's leaning against a wall that had formerly belonged to a cubicle surrounding one of the fountains, to keep unwanted people away.

They'd been erected to make it impossible to get water without passing the guards first. Thus they'd had to go through the humiliating process of queuing up for the life-giving liquid and being abused by the goblins and ghouls while doing so. But now their cruel guards are gone, most of them are either dead or as good as, the warlock is gone, the cubicles have all been torn down by him and his fellow demons and life has definitely turned for the better. Now they can access water, whenever they want, and they can take as much as they want. No shackles anymore, no punishments, no begging.

All of that, just because of half-demon Wonwoo and his warm, resilient heart. He smiles to himself as he remembers him. He wishes he could see him again.

“You look happy,” his lover says to him and walks over.

Taemin goes to stand next to him, two wooden bowls in his hands. He hands one over to Minho. He takes it with a grateful smile and lifts it to his lips. The water is crystal-clear, icy and tastes like heaven. He turns and presses a kiss to Taemin's cheek. Taemin turns with a grin and this time they kiss properly. His lips are cold and wet and Minho licks over them, before he pulls back. They both smile.

They watch their fellow demons sit together, sometimes in little groups, sometimes they keep to themselves, others sit and stand around in pairs, all of them radiating a sense of calm content and tranquility. The shadows are drawing longer in the canyon; night is near. Minho's wings shift on his back. The winds are strong tonight; ideal conditions for some flying in the thunder clouds, before the storm begins.

“We should go visit Wonwoo again,” Minho says softly.

He places their empty bowls on the wall next to him and then pulls Taemin closer, until the demon stands before him, his back to Minho's chest. Minho wraps his arms around the slim waist and pulls him in, until Taemin's wings are pressed against him. Taemin's fingers stroke his arms. It feels nice.

“Hm, I wonder how he's doing,” Taemin hums. “After I gave him that letter...”

“Do you think he'll go to the land of the dead?”

“I wouldn't be surprised if he did.”

They're musing about their tasks for the next few days, when they notice a demon approaching them fast, his wings flapping wildly in the air. Hawk-like he rushes towards them, his wings now close by his body and the torpedo-like figure plunges down. Minho watches how the other demons move to the sides to let him land. Minho recognises him. He's called Jimin; he's friends with Taemin.

“Where's Taemin?” the demon pants and looks around.

Taemin gently steps out of Minho's arms. “Jimin, I'm here.”

The shorter demon approaches them. A faint red rises to his cheeks as he stands before Minho's lover. His dark eyes glide up and down Taemin's body, longing in his gaze. Minho internally laughs at the scene. He's well aware that Jimin has had a weak spot for Taemin ever since. Even Taemin knows that the guy would bend over for him in a second if he'd only ask. But Taemin's heart already belongs to someone else and Minho is proud to be that someone.

“What's going on?” Taemin asks.

“The-there're intruders! In the warlock's library.”

Minho blinks and steps forward.

“What kind of intruders?” Taemin frowns.

“It's two people...I couldn't really see, but they look armed...”

Taemin searches for his gaze and Minho nods. Might as well go and see for themselves. He's not overly worried; without their powers sealed, they're even more dangerous than before. It's not exactly easy to hurt them. A small group of volunteers offers to accompany them. Taemin is the first to spread out his wings and he looks at Jimin.

“Alright. Lead the way, Jimin.”

Jimin nods and jumps into the air.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

Wonwoo vaguely remembers the endless corridors from the last time he'd been here. But unlike then, now the long hallways are empty, collapsed, and barely traversable. There are sign of battles and fights, sprinkled onto the ground and the walls, he sees specks of grime and blood and ashes painted onto the debris. He looks around. Not a soul is to be seen. The ruins are empty, abandoned. Their steps sound so loud.

His eyes land on Jun, whose dark gaze is trained on the ground as they walk. He doesn't seem overly worried by the loneliness surrounding them; if anything, he seems absent-minded and lost in thought. Wonwoo has an idea what – or whom – he's thinking about.

“Jun?”

“Hm?”

“You...you did tell your brother that you'd be gone, right?”

“Yeah,” the fallen sighs. “It wasn't a pleasant conversation, though.”

Wonwoo gulps dryly. “Did you fight...?”

Jun shakes his head, to his relief. “Not really. But....well, he's right in a way. It's unfair that I get to risk my life for _this_ while I try to talk him out of risking his own...seeking revenge.”

Wonwoo doesn't know what to say to that, when Jun gives him a comforting look. “But let's not talk about that now. Have you told Mingyu that you'd go?”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah. He was pissed off and then he went out. I left him a note in the kitchen. I bet he's still sulking.”

“He's just worried about you.”

He grimaces, although his heart feels tender for his younger friend. “I know.”

They fall into a comfortable silence and slowly make their way through the ruins of the fort, when suddenly a high whistling reaches Wonwoo's ears. He looks around, but he can't seem to find the source of the sound. Also Jun has his eyes now lifted and seems to listen. His eyes glide to Wonwoo.

“I think the demons are on their way here.”

“How -”

“Their wings.”

First, they see shadows passing over them. Then the sound of flapping wings gets louder. Wonwoo watches how a group of seven or eight demons land, some of them atop the rubble and debris, and the others land in a safe distance from them. He recognises two of them immediately and his heart jumps in his chest. Oh, he's missed his friends.

Taemin approaches them first, Minho right behind him. He can see Taemin's face break into a smile and warmth expands inside of Wonwoo. The group comes closer.

“And here we thought you were some dangerous intruders,” Taemin grins as he and his fellow demons stop before them.

The shorter demon next to him looks flustered, but remains silent.

Taemin pulls Wonwoo into a hug. Wonwoo breathes in his fresh scent and relief floods his mind. Minho grins at Wonwoo over his lover's shoulder. Both of them look so peaceful and relaxed. Their clothes are clean, their wings are full and powerful, they both radiate such a strong sense of healing and energy, simply being in their presence eases Wonwoo's worries for the moment.

“You should've said something. We would've escorted you out of here,” Taemin says and steps back, only so much that he can look at him.

“Yeah...it was...rather spontaneous,” he explains with a blush.

Minho gestures the other demons that they may leave, as the newly arrived visitors are no threat. The others quickly fly off, passing him and Jun looks filled with curiosity and shameless interest. Soon, the four of them are alone. Jun greets the demons with a polite bow.

“Good to see you, Taemin, Minho.”

“So, I assume you're here because of the letter?” Taemin asks.

Wonwoo nods. “Yeah. And...well, could you perhaps...do you know where we need to go?”

The demons change a glance.

“Let's talk somewhere else. This is not the place for such a conversation,” Minho says calmly.

The demons show them the fastest way out of the ruined fort, however it takes about an hour on foot until they've reached the leftovers of a balcony, from which a staircase build into the walls of the canyon, leads downward, into the darkness. At this point the canyon is so dark Wonwoo can't see the ground.

Wonwoo searches for Jun's hand and as soon as they touch, Jun laces their fingers together. Wonwoo looks up and he can see the dark evening sky, barely to distinguish from the walls of the canyon. It looks like it'll storm tonight.

“Hang on,” Taemin says. “Let's sit down here.”

For a second it's silent, when suddenly little flames start circling them, illuminating their surroundings. Wonwoo's eyes grow big as he sees how they just hang in the air like lanterns, although nothing holds them up, and – and they burn, although there is nothing to be burned. Just two dozen flames lighting up the place. His gaze glides to Taemin, who grins at him.

“Demon powers,” he just says smugly.

They sit down on the stairs. They feel warm underneath his touch. Wonwoo wonders how old this fort is. Probably as old as this dimension.

“So, you're here because you want to visit the land of the dead, right?” Taemin starts.

“Yeah. The mages called it the Deep,” Wonwoo nods. “Is it far from here?”

“Hm, not too far but the terrain is difficult to access, nearly impossible on foot,” Minho explains. “But we can fly, which should take maybe an hour, tops.”

Wonwoo glances at Jun. The fallen's face is stoic as ever, but something tells him that the man isn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of flying with someone else. And not with...well, his own wings.

“...What exactly...I mean...how is it going to work?” Wonwoo asks carefully.

Taemin tells them that the entrance to the land of the dead is essentially an open door, or rather, a cave, flanked by two statues out of stone. First they've got to walk through the entrance and then make their way through the dark, deeper and deeper to where the souls of the dead reside. The demon's explanations are vague, but Wonwoo didn't expect anything else. It's not like Taemin and Minho have been to the Deep before. But at least they give Wonwoo some sort of idea what may await them there.

“Rumour has it that the Deep challenges you,” Minho says. “It's said that there will be, let's say 'trials', that will test three virtues of yours.”

“Virtues?”

“Yeah. We don't know exactly which they will be, but you'll have to proof that you're worthy of entering the Deep, despite being alive,” Minho continues.

“Has anyone...ever been there? To the Deep, I mean?” Jun asks quietly. “Someone alive?”

The demons shrug.

“Not that I know of, sorry,” Taemin says. “Maybe the warlocks have. You know, those who ruled over this dimension.”

“Then how do you know these things, anyway?”

“Most of our knowledge stems from rumours,” Taemin admits with a shrug.

Soon it's clear that neither Taemin nor Minho can give them any more information on that strange place they're travelling to. At the very least, Wonwoo feels somewhat better about this expedition than before. It's frightening, yes, but not enough to scare him away just yet.

He looks at Jun. The fallen's face is thoughtful, there is something flickering in his gaze that Wonwoo can't quite point. It might be fear. It might be something else. He wants to ask him, but Taemin stands up and draws his attention back to the blond demon.

The wind has become stronger and colder.

“It'll be storming soon. I'd suggest we go to our place for the night. You can rest and at dawn, we'll fly to the entrance to the Deep.”

Wonwoo nods his agreement, so does Jun. The demons jump into the air and Wonwoo closes his eyes, already dreading the flight. He doesn't open them anymore until they reach Taemin's and Minho's hut.

 

********

 

The demons are fast asleep. Wonwoo props himself up on one elbow to look at them, just to make sure. They're curled together on the makeshift bed he'd already seen the last time he'd been here. However, they've got a lot more blankets and pillows now, to make the whole hut look more homely and nest-y. Wonwoo blushes because he'd honestly been curious how the demons make it work with their large appendages. Now he knows and it's as simple as one would think it is. The demons both rest on their sides, Minho curled around Taemin's smaller body. They're angled towards each other. The wings closest to the ground are folded against their backs, while the others are spread out over each other, forming a shield. It actually looks quite cosy.

Wonwoo notices Jun shifting next to him. Taemin had given them some blankets and pillows to sleep on. It's so warm, they don't really need to cover themselves, thus Wonwoo had just cuddled closer to Jun. He settles back on the blanket.

“...That's how you sleep with wings?” he whispers.

Jun nods. “When it's two people, yeah.”

“And when you're alone?”

“I mostly slept on my front.”

Makes sense to Wonwoo. He searches for Jun's gaze in the darkness. His fingers curl into Jun's jumper.

“Are you ok?” he asks quietly.

“Yeah,” Jun answers a little too quickly. He's quiet for a moment, before he sighs. “It's my first time flying...since then. I feel strange.”

Wonwoo's heart aches in his chest at his words. He raises one hand to gently trace the curve of Jun's face, the sharp line of his jaw.

“I'm sorry.”

He feels him lean into his touch. “No worries. I'm alright.,” he replies softly. “How about you? How do you feel about this? About what Taemin and Minho told us.”

He sighs and moves closer, until his head can rest on Jun's warm, hard chest. He listens to the soothing thump of his heart underneath. Jun's arm wanders around his back and his hand strokes his side. He likes that.

“I'm...right now I'm nervous. But I guess tomorrow...I'll be scared.”

“I'll be there with you.”

“I know,” he smiles. “That's why I won't be as scared as I probably should be.”

He feels how Jun presses a kiss to the crown of his head.

“We'll be fine.”

Wonwoo blinks into the dark. His fingers play with his amulet.

“Yeah. We'll be fine.”

 

********

 

Wonwoo isn't exactly sure what he's expected when they'd talked about the entrance to the land of the dead. But he didn't quite picture it like this.

So...unimpressive.

But then again. Who would death want to impress? Certainly not the living.

They stand before the inconspicuous cave opening. It's smaller than he'd thought, truth be told they'll have to watch out so that they won't hit their heads when travelling further inside. The entrance is flanked by two stone statues, indeed. If you squint, you might see a very grotesque interpretation of two dogs with long ears, but only if you honestly put a lot of imagination into it. The two four-legged stone creatures blindly stare at the small group of people. They haven't moved since they've arrived. To be honest, Wonwoo doubts that these are the guards he's ought to pass, as mentioned in the letter.

Wonwoo looks at his companions. He still feels wobbly and a little dazed from the long flight, but he hopes he doesn't look it. Jun looks pale, but as he notices his lingering gaze, he gives him a reassuring nod. The demons, on the other hand, look rather worried. Wonwoo can recognise it clearly now, he can tell just from the way they keep opening and closing their wings that they're working through their own concerns regarding Wonwoo's and Jun's forthcoming feat.

It's weird, really. How they're here now, about to go on a trip they might never come back from. And it's so quiet, so peaceful, the sun is shining – this is nothing how Wonwoo would imagine his very first cheesy fantasy-like adventure to be. But maybe...this is just the way it is. No big words, no curses, no glory – just two guys walking into whatever that awaits them in the Deep.

He sighs and pulls his phone from his pocket. He'd pre-typed some messages this morning before they'd left. Those are just texts to his friends, also Mingyu, of course. In case the worst happens.

“Taemin?” he says into the silence.

“Yeah?”

“Could you...I mean, if, you know...if we don't come back, could you please...?”

The demon understands. “Sure.”

As he hands his phone over to the demon, a sudden weight starts to bear down on his chest and he has to fight to keep the air flowing to his lungs. Oh fuck. This is getting serious.

“Mine, too, please,” Jun says quietly.

“Of course.”

With that, it's all said.

“Minho and I will stick around this place for a bit. We'll fly around the area and wait for you,” Taemin explains.

“But, what if -”

“Don't say it, my friend,” the blond demon interrupts him. His grin looks forced. “Don't speak it into existence.”

“I mean, look at it this way; someone must've gone to the Deep and returned alive, otherwise there would be no rumours, right?” Minho says. He gives both Wonwoo and Jun a warm smile. “And you guys helped free our dimension. If anyone can walk through death and back, it's you.”

Wonwoo feels warmth spread from his chest all the way to his fingertips and toes at his words. As he meets Minho's kind, genuine smile he can breathe again and just for this moment, this heartbeat, their feat doesn't feel as frightening anymore, even death doesn't feel as terrifying as it did only moments ago. Wonwoo can't help but pull Taemin into a hug, and then Minho. They're so important to him, these wondrous, astounding creatures he has befriended not long ago and who've already settled deep into his heart.

“Shall we?” he says to Jun and the fallen nods.

“After you.”

They walk to the edge where the sunlight meets the shadow of the cave.

“How are we gonna see anything?” Wonwoo asks. He pulls his baseball bat from his bag. Just in case.

Jun gives him a meaningful look and suddenly, about a dozen little balls of energy float around them. They look like round glass globes filled with light. Wonwoo stares at them.

“Wait – so you can do that stuff, too?”

“Yeah, more or less.”

He shakes his head and then passes his friends a last smile.

“Thanks again. For everything.”

“Don't thank us. Just come back safe and sound,” Taemin smirks, but his eyes are dark with worry. Minho steps next to him and wraps one arm around his shoulders.

“We'll wait for you,” he says softly. “We'll be here.”

He looks at them both, and then exhales slowly. He shares a look with Jun and then nods.

Whoever sent this letter to him is somewhere here, at the end of this journey. The Deep has called for him. So here he is.

The light balls dance around them as Wonwoo makes the first step into the dark. And then, with Jun at his side, he strides forward. He doesn't look back.

 

********

 

**Chan**

 

His fingers are shaking as he presses the button to make a phone call. He's never made a damn call before in his life. His heart beats in his throat as he waits. Suddenly it clicks.

“Hello, this is Hyuna?”

He recognises her voice in an instant. His fingers tremble so much the phone nearly slips from his grasp. His lips open, but no words come out.

“Hello? Who's this?”

“H-Hyuna-ssi?” he croaks. “I-it's, uh, me, Ch-Chan, Jun's b-brother...”

“Oh, Chan-ssi! I remember!” the succubus chirps.

She sounds so warm and friendly Chan is speechless. She doesn't even know him! But then he remembers that he needs to ask something, so he forms the words on his tongue, and he's honestly worked hard on them, he's thought about them ever since he woke up – and yet his thoughts come out of him like a broken record.

“I – I'm sorry, I mean, f-forgive me f-for just calling you, uh, I mean...what – I...,” he stutters like a fool.

She waits and doesn't interrupt his nonsensical flow of words.

“I – I thought about...what you s-said. A-about dancing. A-and...”

“Oh! You'd like to learn how to dance?” she says happily. “I'll gladly help you!”

He lets out his breath he didn't notice he was holding.

“O-ok...uhm...so...I'm free whenever...”

“Alright. Hm, so my boyfriend has a small dance studio in his flat. If you'd like, we could practice there.”

His heart does a somersault. This is going even better than he'd ever hoped in his dreams.

“Y-yeah, sounds awesome...”

“Perfect. I'll look at my schedule and then text you! I look forward to it!”

“Th-thank you! A-and me, too!”

He ends the call and drops the phone onto his blanket. Suddenly he feels tired and restless at the same time. He thinks about taking a nap, when he notices movement outside his window. A young crow sits on the windowsill, picking at the crumbs he'd left earlier. As if sensing that it is being watched, the bird lifts its head to look at him.

“ _Don't tell my brother,”_ he whispers to the crow.

The bird doesn't reply.

They rarely do in this dimension.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> So, I hoped you liked it! I'd debated a lot how to best work with this chapter, there was so much more that I'd wanted to include, but then I decided to break it up instead. I hope you enjoyed reading nonetheless.  
> Well yeah, Wonwoo and Jun are on their way to Deep. I really look forward to showing you the next chapter, I'm so excited and sincerely hope you'll like it ^^   
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> as usual, thank you all so much for all your kudos and comments. It really keeps me going to see you all enjoy my little story. Also, I'd like to say a massive, massive heart-felt thank you to all those of you who read the chapters and comment on every single one of them. Believe me, I recognise you guys and my heart always flutters when I see you comment on a new chapter. You are all absolutely fantastic.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy.

**Jun**

 

The first three hours are strikingly uneventful. They venture further into the deep of the cave, they follow a rather narrow tunnel, twisted like the roots of an old tree. It's warm down here; the air is hot and moist and heavy with the smell of soil. His energy balls circle them slowly, illuminating their front and back at all times. Wonwoo is walking in front of him, for there is too little room to walk side by side.

Sometimes, Jun is naughty and steals a glance at Wonwoo's ass in those black skinny jeans. It looks...so alluring.

“You know, I can tell that you're checking me out,” Wonwoo suddenly says at some point.

He looks over his shoulder to pass him a telling smirk, his dark eyes gleaming with joy and barely concealed desire. Jun's face flushes a little at his words. He didn't think he was being so obvious. But then again, Wonwoo is a perceptive man, and he's got angel and demon blood running through his veins. Of course he'd notice, sooner or later.

“Is it inappropriate in this time and place?” Jun asks, half joking and half earnest.

“Nah. It's probably the best view you'll have down here, so enjoy it as much as you want.”

He snorts. They stay silent for a little while more.

“Jun?”

“Hm?”

“You know...I mean, I've got a baseball bat, right? But – what about you?”

Wonwoo looks at him again. He still has his baseball bat in his hand, but he keeps it loosely by his side. Jun has to say, the man is rather skilled with it. And he's glad that Wonwoo is more than capable of taking care of himself.

“What do you mean?” he asks back.

“Don't you need a weapon?” Wonwoo asks, genuine curiosity in his voice. “I mean...do you even know how to fight?”

Jun tilts his head and meets his questioning gaze. “Hm. What do you think?” he asks playfully.

Wonwoo musters him up and down. He really needs to think about his response, apparently. Jun is quiet and lets him muse over his inquiry. They continue in comfortable silence. Then, suddenly, Wonwoo stops walking and turns around to him.

“You use your hands and feet, right? That's what Taemin and Minho did,” he says. “Because of your wings!”

Jun nods; he's proud that Wonwoo's clever mind had been able to figure it out himself. Not that he'd purposefully made it a secret. But well, part of learning about the supernatural is to see the parallels between the different species.

“That's right. If we'd use weapons, we could easily hurt ourselves. That's why we, hm, we kinda have to _be_ the weapon,” he explains.

Wonwoo's eyes glide up and down his body and a lewd smile appears on his face that makes Jun feel things in all sorts of places.

“That's kinda hot, I gotta say,” Wonwoo smirks. “But, I mean...you _are_ good with your hands.”

Jun clears his throat and then gently nudges him to walk again, to downplay his own fluster and the heat coiling in his stomach. There's just something about being with Wonwoo down here, all alone in an endless tunnel leading into the realm of the dead. It's not like this is a place to feel these sorts of things – but with Wonwoo here, it's impossible _not_ to feel them at least a bit. Or a bit more, in this moment alone. He shakes his head at himself. He's honestly starting to behave like lovebirds Jeonghan and Jisoo and that doesn't sit well with him at all. Or maybe it does.

They continue their uneventful journey deeper, when suddenly the path evens out and Jun can see over Wonwoo's shoulder how the tunnel leads into a grand chamber. Wonwoo stops and he steps next to him. He wills the light balls to trail further, to illuminate the scale of the hall and what they see, has both of them gaping.

The hall is so high they can't see the ceiling, and so wide the walls disappear in the darkness where the light doesn't touch anymore. Massive pillars reach up into the dark, the same colour as the lithic floor; a dark grey with a bluish hue to it. Between the pillars, Jun sees massive wreckage and debris covering the broken floor and a dark feeling clumps together in his stomach. His eyes trail down to the ground. Not far from them, he sees dark flecks on the ground.

“What happened here?” Wonwoo breathes next to him. He's got his bat now lifted up, held defensively before his chest.

“Looks like a fight took place,” Jun muses. He calls the light balls back to circle them. He looks at Wonwoo. “Let me go first?”

“Please, feel free,” Wonwoo replies with a forced grin.

“A pleasure to meet you, gentlemen,” suddenly a voice says behind them.

Jun's heart lurches in his chest. They jerk around and he pushes himself half in front of Wonwoo, to shield him. Wonwoo has his baseball bat lifted, ready to strike.

Jun stares.

He doesn't know what he's seeing. But he sees....

A person.

Just looking at their face, one wouldn't know if it is a woman or a man standing before them. It seems like both and neither, at the same time. The person is dressed in a dark blue gown, reaching all the way to their feet. Jun sees pale toes peaking out from underneath. The person is tall, taller than them, with long dark hair pulled into a loose ponytail that seems to reach to their thighs. The face is ageless. Casual interest shines from the icy blue eyes. In their right hand, they hold a long stick with a globe-like lantern attached at the top.

“Who are you?” Jun asks, his voice trembling against his will.

“A good question,” the person says. “I know who you are, though. Junhui, of the angel realm. And Wonwoo, of two worlds.”

He feels Wonwoo shift behind him.

“What do you want?” Wonwoo asks and his voice sounds higher than usual.

“Merely to have a chat with you. I know why you are here,” The person's pale lips pull into a smile. “The Deep invited you.”

“You're here to stop us?” Wonwoo asks.

“No, not at all. I'm here to explain how you travel to where you've been summoned.”

Jun swallows dryly. There is something about this person...something old, something unspeakable, there is an aura surrounding them, heavy and cold and majestic. Whoever they are...they're ancient. Immortal. Meant-to-exist-forever. Goosebumps cover his skin. This person is...more powerful than any angel could ever dream of being. Perhaps this person is as powerful as his masters are. A frightening thought.

“So, I believe your demon friends already told you. You ought to pass three trials,” the person says calmly. “This would be the first.”

“They said the Deep would test some sort of virtues of ours,” Wonwoo replies. “What exactly did they mean?”

“Well, you've gotta see for yourself, right?”

“Of course...,” Wonwoo murmurs behind him.

“How do we know we passed the trial?” Jun asks quietly.

The person smiles at him. “You survive.”

The person is about to turn around, when Wonwoo steps forward.

“Please – just tell us who you are. What's your role in all of this?”

They turn around once more, the lantern swinging in their hand.

“I am just a Wanderer.”

Jun and Wonwoo change a gaze. Jun wants to ask them some more questions, but as he turns his eyes back to them, they're gone. He sighs and they turn back to the hall before them. Wonwoo nods at him. Well, here they go, then. On to the first trial.

He slowly walks forward. Their steps echo loudly from the invisible walls, a whole choir chants the sounds of a marching army. Jun slowly pulls a pair of black bandages from his pocket. He pushes the sleeves of his jumper up and wraps the firm fabric around his hands and wrists. As they approach the debris, Jun only now realises the scale of it and he exhales slowly as his head falls back into his neck for his eyes to trail to the peak.

“What is that?” Wonwoo asks next to him.

“...I can't tell yet, for sure..”

He looks around and then his gaze lands on something that sort of reminds him of a hot air balloon without air. It lies flat on the ground, rips and holes in the leathery surface. He frowns at it, and then he looks back at the piece of wreckage before them. It looks like an up-side down church bell.

Then it hits him.

“In your letter...what did it say exactly?” he whispers to Wonwoo and steps closer. Every echo is deafening.

Wonwoo startles from his urgency, but pulls the letter from his pocket.

“'Invitation to the Deep. Travel to the Ruined Sphere and travel further, down to the _forge_. Pass the guards and make your way through the land of the dead souls. Meet us there',“ Jun reads aloud.

Suddenly it's so very obvious.

“This word could either mean 'mine' or 'forge'. But now that we're here,” Jun says, “It makes more sense to translate it as 'forge'.”

“So this used to be a forge? For what?” Wonwoo asks. “I know Taemin told me something about demons being forged...but I don't think this is what he was referring to -”

Suddenly, a loud rumble reaches them. Jun flinches. They both fall silent. They wait. Wonwoo's face has become ashen and the hands around his baseball bat are white from his grip.

Jun motions Wonwoo to keep quiet and with a blink of an eye, he lets the energy balls disappear and they stand in the dark. It's so pitch-black, Jun can't see his hands before his eyes. He feels Wonwoo's hand search for his own and he takes it immediately.

Another rumble. Closer this time.

Jun's heart beats in his throat.

Another. The multiple echoes beat in his ears. Another and this time the floor vibrates. Another and suddenly there is the sound of screeching metal as if a massive body was pushing through the debris on the way to where they stand. Jun can feel Wonwoo tremble beside him.

Another step and the floor quakes so much Jun's knees shake. His teeth want to chatter but he wills his jaws to lock to not let out a single sound of fear.

_...What is that...?_

Suddenly a horrible stench of decay fills his nose and he grimaces. The horrendous stink burns in his eyes and sticks in his throat and he tries not to gag. A puff of wind blows the hair from his forehead, moist and heavy with the smell of old blood and rotten flesh. Whatever it is, it must be near, so near its breath hits them like a squall.

Suddenly, a growl rumbles out of whatever is before them, the sound so deep Jun can feel it penetrate his every bone.

God, whatever it it...it must be huge.

And hungry.

His mind races and then he slowly, carefully, pulls Wonwoo backwards, until their backs hit the piece of metal debris they'd examined first. Although he can't see, he can feel Wonwoo's frightened eyes questioning him.

“I make light. And we run,” he whispers so low, he wonders if Wonwoo has heard it.

A new growl makes him shudder, but he feels Wonwoo's hand squeeze his own, as if to show that he has listened.

Jun exhales slowly. And then wills a single energy ball to light up before him.

Wonwoo cries out.

Before them is a gigantic tortoise, bigger than any monster Jun has ever seen. The carapace is a mountain covered in war, with craters, dents and wreckage sticking in the hard shell as if generations of people had tried to kill it already but never succeeded. The skin of the creature looks like concrete, impenetrable, indestructible. Jun's light illuminates the massive head, barely thirty feet away from them. Wonwoo's hand claws into his arm.

The tortoise's eyes are small and black with hate.

“RUN!!” Jun yells.

The monster roars so loud he thinks his skull might burst.

He pushes Wonwoo so he runs first and he jumps after him only to be thrown to the ground as the tortoise's head slams into the debris where they'd been only seconds before.

His blood rushes in his ears.

“Jun!” Wonwoo yells, his voice trembling with fear.

“Run! Run, don't look back!” he shouts.

He jumps to his feet and runs after him. He wills the energy balls to reappear to illuminate their way through this area of destruction. The creature roars behind them, so loud Jun's molars ache and his ears ring. The tortoise storms after them and the floor quakes underneath it. God, why the fuck did they forge a monster like that? What for?!

He can see Wonwoo fly through the wreckage. He moves around the debris laying in their way and Jun follows him, as fast as his legs would carry him. He knows the tortoise is behind him, the hot wet breath hits his back again and again and then the creature roars again and this time it's so loud Jun thinks his ears might bleed. Fear takes over his heart. Fuck, this is bad.

“Faster, hurry!” Wonwoo cries.

“Just run!” Jun shouts back when suddenly a new sound reaches his battled ears and his heart sinks in his chest.

Running water.

“There's no way out!” Wonwoo yells.

He can see him stand near the edge of what looks like a wide stream filled with water dark like ink. Jun halts behind him and wraps one arm around his waist.

“Wait, Jun -”

“Hold onto me!”

And he pushes them both over the edge, right before the tortoise's head crashes into the ground. For a moment they fall. And then the icy water sucks his body underneath the surface.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

He spits out water and more water, until his bells is empty and he falls onto his back, breathing deeply and sucking in the life-giving air. They've been in the water for an eternity.

“H-how...d-do you...f-feel?” Jun asks beside him, shaking from head to toe.

“....L-like sh-shit...,” Wonwoo replies with chattering teeth from the biting cold.

But they're still alive. Wet, soaked to their bones and numb from the wet journey, but still very alive indeed. The river basically spat them out onto some sort of beach, covered with greyish, dark sand. Up the hill, Wonwoo can see that the sand turns to rough stone and another tunnel seems to lead...wherever it will lead them. He sighs deeply and notices that he's shaking uncontrollably.

All of his things are gone, the river took his bag, only the baseball bat is left. Well. Good enough, he supposes.

Jun awakens a fire – an actual fire, not an illusion – and Wonwoo peels his wet clothes from his body without hesitation, until he stands there, butt-naked, as close to the hot flames as possible without burning himself. Jun does the same. They lay their clothes in a circle around the fire. The little balls of energy still float around them, trapping them in a circle of warmth and light.

“You think...this is what they meant with the first 'trial'?” he asks some time later.

They sit next to each other now, their bare shoulders pressed together.

“Probably,” Jun moves.

Wonwoo thinks about it. That tortoise was like a monster coming straight from a film. He never would've thought about fighting it, hell, his first reaction had been to run, or cry, perhaps. What an odd...testing or trial that had been. But then again, maybe that is the whole point of it? To test their reactions in the most bizarre, frightening situations?

“What kinda virtue did that represent, though?” he wonders.

“I'd say courage?”

“Running away?”

Jun runs a hand through his moist hair. “Sometimes courage is turning your back on a fight you can't win, isn't that right? And that thing would've killed us for sure.” He sighs. “I didn't even think about fighting it. All I wanted to do was run away.”

“Same.”

Well, Jun doesn't seem entirely wrong. It was indeed brave to run and then jump into the black stream and let it carry them wherever. They both came out of this challenge unharmed. He's glad about it, but something tells him that they were lucky, more than anything. There are still two more trials ahead of them. They better prepare themselves for the worst.

He looks around. It's so empty here. He looks to the side and studies Jun's unmoving profile. The man has his arms propped up on his legs and stares into the flames, his face blank as usual. Wonwoo's eyes glide down his back. He doesn't see them often, and when he does, the two symmetrical scars on his shoulders have him shudder and his heart clench for him. He knows that they're old scars...but still.

Sometimes he wonders how Jun looked like before, when he'd still been an angel.

When he'd still known how to smile.

Wonwoo chases the thoughts away and instead moves a little closer.

“...What are you thinking about?” he asks into the silence.

“Many things. Mostly what's gonna happen from here,” Jun says slowly. “How we're gonna continue from here.”

“...Do you regret coming with me?” Wonwoo suddenly asks.

Jun turns his head, his dark eyes meet his own. “Why would you ask that?”

“Because...,” Wonwoo starts, but then he stops. He takes a deep breath. “Because after all, this might...turn out – it might not turn out in our favour. And...it's ok if you blame me, you know?”

“Wonwoo. I came with you knowing full well what would happen,” Jun says gently and Wonwoo's heart jumps as the fallen slowly lifts his hand to trace his cheek. “There will be no regrets. And no one to blame.”

He leans in for a kiss. Jun's lips are salty and dry, but as they pull back, Wonwoo can't help but smile. They settle into a comfortable silence and wait for their clothes to dry, so they can continue their feat into the heart of the earth.

 

********

 

He pants. Blood seeps out of a gash on his forearm, dripping down and slicking up the tight grip he has around his baseball bat. He watches how Jun knocks the last goblin out with a punishing strike against the creature's temple. Then the fallen steps back, panting. He arms are covered in blood. Most of it isn't his own, which is a relief. Now he knows why he needed these bandages. If he'd fight without him, his knuckles would've busted a long while ago.

“These minions...are annoying,” Jun says between deep breaths of air. “You ok?”

“Sure. You?”

“I'm good.”

They've been travelling through this tunnel for what feels like forever. And on their way they kept encountering little groups of goblins, all too eager to hurt the two of them. Once more Wonwoo is reminded of a weird video game. At this point, he can't tell how much time has passed. It might've been a day, but he can merely speculate. Time feels meaningless down here.

The tunnel is wide enough for them to walk beside each other. Jun's energy balls are floating around them like before.

Wonwoo wonders if Jun will tire out of having them summoned the entire time. As of now, however, the fallen doesn't seem overly taxed just yet. He looks rather grim due to their recent encounters with the goblins, but aside from that his steps are still quick and determined, his body posture upright and watchful. Wonwoo looks at the energy balls.

“Jun? Does it...isn't it tiresome to have these?” he asks carefully and gestures at the light balls.

The path is steep here, Wonwoo needs to watch his feet not to stumble as the tunnel leads them in a sharp degree further into the Deep.

“Not so much,” Jun says and passes him a reassuring glance. “No worries.”

He sees the goblins even before Jun's warning cry.

He lifts his baseball bat. One of the clawed, dirty brown creatures sneers at him, the lips pulled back to show a long row of sharp teeth. The impish monster glares at him, before letting out a high cry, sharp and loud. Wonwoo grits his teeth.

“Come at me then, fucker,” he growls, and he doesn't need to ask twice.

The goblins charges at him at a murderous speed and jumps into the air, two claws aimed at Wonwoo's throat. He cries out and swings his bat. He hears the satisfying crunch of wood slamming into a body and the goblin smashes into the wall. It falls to the ground and shakes its body, only to stand up again, angrier than before. There is movement behind Wonwoo, he can hear too many steps at once and then angry cries filling the tunnel. Looks like Jun is dealing with multiple at once. But Jun is silent, Wonwoo can only hear him pant a little, and again and again he hears Jun's fists and feet smash into goblin bodies.

Doesn't sound like the fallen needs any help as of now.

They finish them off at a rapid pace. They step away from the unconscious bodies and quickly head down the tunnel, they want to put as much distance between themselves and the goblins as possible.

Wonwoo keeps looking back over his shoulder when suddenly Jun's hand comes to rest on his arm, halting him.

He startles and looks at the man.

“In front of us,” Jun says.

Wonwoo turns his head. He frowns.

The Wanderer stands there, at the end of the tunnel. Their face is unreadable, the lantern softly sways in a breath of wind he can't feel. Wonwoo changes a glance with Jun, before they slowly approach them.

“I see you're having a good time,” the Wanderer says with a smile that isn't really a smile.

“...This our next trial?” Wonwoo asks and takes a deep breath.

“I suppose.”

Wonwoo sees how Jun re-wraps his hand bandages. Obviously ready to fight.

“You can't give us any hints, now can you?” Wonwoo asks the strange person.

“I'm afraid not.”

Wonwoo locks eyes with the Wanderer. He doesn't know what to think of them. They're...in a way, he thinks of them as referees...to judge whether they succeed at the trials or not. But maybe that is wrong, who even knows. They don't seem dead, as he would've expected, neither do they seem alive. They just... _are_. It's strange and his head hurts thinking about it.

“Good luck,” the Wanderer says. With that he blows the light in his lantern out and he's gone.

He looks back at Jun. The fallen's face is blank as usual. There is blood and dirt on his face, yet he looks strikingly handsome as ever. Wonwoo heart skips a beat as their eyes meet and he steps a little closer, into Jun's warmth.

“You ok?” he asks softly.

Jun's face lights up at his words. He nods and lifts one hand to gently brush Wonwoo's cheek.

“I'm fine. And you?”

He lets out a shaky breath. “I'm alright. For now.”

Jun meets his kiss halfway. They pull back a little, only for them to lean in again and this time the kiss lingers longer. Even as they end the contact, Wonwoo's lips still tingle with the feeling of Jun's against his own.

He straightens his shoulders. “Let's do this.”

 

********

 

The hall reminds Wonwoo of an old gladiator arena, one he'd seen in TV documentaries about Ancient Rome. He can see rows upon rows of empty seats in the audience, towering over the empty stadium. As they step closer to the edge, suddenly a harsh breath of hot wind tears at their clothes. Wonwoo jerks his head up and gapes as he sees how dozens and dozens of torches all hanging about the arena start to burn, filling the hall with light. Jun steps next to him and lets his energy balls disappear.

Wonwoo's eyes scan the empty ring. There is a tunnel at the far end of it, opposite of where they stand. There seems to be no other way to it than through the arena, it seems.

He walks closer and sees that there is a stair case leading down, into the arena. It's rather obvious where they're meant to go.

“Alright then,” he breathes.

Their feet land in the sand and with a screeching noise a gate is let down behind them, blocking the way back up the stairs. Wonwoo's heart speeds up and he looks back to the front, goosebumps covering his body. There's no running away this time, apparently.

He swallows dryly.

They walk further, until they've covered one third of the arena, when suddenly the tunnel before them is illuminated. Torches start to burn inside and Wonwoo sees a shadow slowly move through the tunnel, steps heavy with muscle and confidence. The hair at the back of Wonwoo's neck stands on end as they can merely watch the creature come closer and closer.

His knees shake so much he can barely stand. He gapes at the massive three-headed monster and moves backwards, until he feels Jun's hand on his back, gently stopping him.

He never would've thought Cerberus would be a thing. Seems he was wrong.

Long ago, Cerberus might've been a cute little puppy, born with three heads and asking for love and attention all the same. But now, however, after an eternity spend down here, what was once just a normal animal...has turned into a beast coming straight from his nightmares. Wonwoo's fingers hurt, so hard he has them wrapped around his precious baseball bat. But perhaps...now, he could maybe try playing catch with it, because frankly, this monster doesn't seem like the kind he could hurt. With anything. Ever.

“We-we're supposed to fight this thing?” he whispers.

The growl that reaches them has Wonwoo shaking like mad.

The dog is as big as a house, every head crunched up with anger, revealing fangs as long as his arms. The dark fur is thick and black, he can see dozens upon dozens of weapons sticking out of it like decoration, telling the stories of too many who have tried and failed at killing this thing. too many who have failed this trial and found their end here.

This is Cerberus, guard of the underworld. It's just...fucking impossible to defeat it.

Wonwoo's eyes search for Jun. The fallen seems as shaken as he is, barely maintaining his posture.

“Jun. I'm fucking terrified.”

“So am I,” the man replies with a pressed voice.

“Hey, if we die here,” he starts and laughs without humour, “Make sure you finally fuck me in the afterlife.”

Jun even snorts. “Will do.”

With that, everything is said.

The gate closes behind Cerberus and the dog looks at them, all six eyes fixed on them. Wonwoo changes one last glance with Jun and he lifts his bat.

Showtime.

 

********

 

Jun moves like lightning. Wonwoo can only watch how the fallen dodges the sharp fangs and claws and jumps up against the wall, higher than any human could ever reach. He sees how the fallen is almost plastered against the vertical stone, his knees bend so far he's crouching, when suddenly he jumps back into the air. Cerberus' three heads hardly follow him as he jumps right up in front of the middle face and he gives the sensitive nose a punch so hard Wonwoo's flinches at the cracking sound.

Cerberus' howl is so loud he gets dizzy from it.

Jun lands on the ground, his right arm covered in blood that is not his own, he's about to retract -

Wonwoo's blood freezes.

He can only scream in fear as Cerberus's tail slams into Jun's body and the fallen crashes against the wall which he'd used to his advantage only moments prior. Jun falls to the ground with a pained groan, a small heap of arms and legs, vulnerable, tiny compared to the monster before him. Fear grips Wonwoo's heart as he sees how Jun is disoriented as he stares up at the three dog heads. Wonwoo grits his teeth. This fucking thing must have a weak spot, somewhere!

“Jun!” he yells.

Jun seems to snap out of his daze and dives to the side, before the dog's jaws close around the empty space where he's been just seconds before. Jun runs toward him, his hands circling the air and suddenly Wonwoo sees balls of fire appearing around him, and Jun fires them at Cerberus's heads, one after the other.

The dog howls and shakes its fur, even more angered. The middle head looks angriest; dark blood drips down the deformed nose and colours the pale fangs crimson

“There's no fucking winning to this,” Jun pants as he stops next to him, limbs shaking.

The fallen has a nasty wound on his forehead, and he rubs his back where he'd crashed into the wall.

“Stay back, I'll try something,” Wonwoo says, although his body barely moves.

Jun looks like he wants to protest, but then he just nods and crouches down on the sand, near the wall. His face is painted with pain. Looks like that attack was even worse than it looked like.

Wonwoo runs in a half circle and he sees how two heads follow him, while one watches Jun.

“Hey! Here!” he shouts and waves his arms.

Cerberus growls and turns his body towards him.

Wonwoo's body shakes as he stops and stands by the wall.

_Oh dear, please let this work..._

“Here!” he shouts again.

Now he has the attention of all three heads at once. And Cerberus charges at him, so hard and fast the floor quakes and Wonwoo nearly falls.

Nearly.

He dives to the side as the middle head slams into the wall, the dog howling with pain as the already battered nose collides with the stone. Wonwoo grits his teeth, he sees the left head coming for him and he dives again and then slams his baseball bat against Cerberus's left nose so hard he believes his arms might break from the impact.

The dog howls and tumbles back, until it hits the gate through which it came. The dark eyes narrow at him and the growl has Wonwoo shudder. Jun shouts and runs to him, globes of fire circling him.

“Alright, let's finish this,” the fallen says grimly.

But no matter what they do.

The gate won't open.

At some point all three of them stand in the arena, bleeding, panting, hurt everywhere at once and the damn gate won't open up. Wonwoo has a long gash on his thigh from Cerberus's fangs, Jun's shirt is torn at the back where he'd barely managed to escape the claws and his blood soaks his jeans.

Cerberus is panting, dark pelt steaming, and blood dripping from its muzzles and noses. The large eyes are red-rimmed and glassy. They've been at it for what feels like hours. There is no end in sight. There seems to be no winning to this -

Wait.

“Wonwoo, what -”

He shakes his head and throws his baseball bat to the ground.

“Let me,” he pants.

“Come back!” Jun calls, his voice high with pain and fear, but Wonwoo only shakes his head at him.

Cerberus eyes him, growling deep in its throats, as he sees him approaching. Wonwoo prays, with all his heart, that this may work out.

Because, maybe...maybe this is the point. There is no winning to this. He lifts his hands, he's unarmed, he's hurt.

Cerberus's growl is so loud his teeth chatter in his mouth and suddenly the massive dog charges at him, only to stop right before him and the massive jaws close right before him with a loud snap, only inches from his face. Wonwoo shakes so much he wonders how he can still walk. He avoids looking Cerberus in the eyes and instead has his eyes trained on the ears.

The dog's body is tight with tension. Now he sees more of the countless wounds and traces of former battles. He sees the dog, he sees countless untold stories of fear and pain and anger. He sees a dog being made to fight for its life, for a whole eternity. Suddenly, he is disgusted with himself and his heart aches with sympathy for the creature.

“I'm sorry,” he says softly and a shudder runs through Cerberus's body.

He steps closer and holds up his hands, so the dog may sniff him, through the sensitive noses he'd hurt earlier.

“I'm so sorry,” he says and slowly falls to his knees.

The growling stops. Cerberus stares at him, eyes wide. The muzzles relax and deep panting comes out of him, breath warm and hot and moist.

“I wish I could help you,” he says quietly. “I'm sorry they...they make you do this.”

The dog suddenly whines in the back of its throats and the massive body flops down on the front, the large muzzles beside Wonwoo, each big enough to swallow him whole. He reaches out a shaking hand and gently pats the middle head in front of him. He sees the dark eyes widening at the touch and a high whimper fights out of its throats. The tail slowly drags across the sand, from one side to the other. Oh dear, how long has it been that someone has shown kindness to this creature?

“Please let us through? I'm sorry we hurt you...we just need to get through, my friend,” he whispers.

The fur is hard and hot under his fingers.

“You don't deserve this, to be treated like this. I'm so, so sorry. Just please let us through.”

And after a long moment, the gates slide open. Cerberus closes his eyes.

They passed the trial.

 

********

 

“How did you know...?” Jun asks bewildered as they're in the tunnel. The arena has long disappeared behind them.

“I didn't. But...suddenly it all felt so pointless. And remember that it's supposed to test our virtues?” Wonwoo explains and examines his injured leg. “We already proofed courage.”

“So this was...compassion?” Jun asks, his eyes wide.

“I guess...”

Jun lets out a puff of air and grimaces, rubbing his back again. It seems like he was hurt worse than Wonwoo had initially thought. Perhaps he sprained his ribs...or worse, broke one or two. Actually, the fallen looks pretty ashen, even now, as they've passed the second trial. His skin is shining with a thin layer of cold sweat, his eyes are wide and reddish, and there is a nervous tremble in his every movement.

Wonwoo watches him with a frown. This is...so unlike Jun. But perhaps, being in this place is slowly taking a toll on him, who even knows. He's an angel after all.

They continue, a tense silence hanging between them, which is...unusual. He blames it on the circumstances. Wonwoo's leg burns with every step, and his body feels sore all over. However, he still seems to be in a better state than Jun. The fallen's steps are tentative and slow, he has his arms crossed before his, hands holding onto himself as if he could barely keep himself together. His back is rather bend, as if walking straight was too painful for him. Wonwoo's chest aches at the sight.

Cerberus definitely hurt him worse than Wonwoo.

“A-are you...really ok? Shall we take a break?” Wonwoo asks carefully.

Jun passes him a glance and Wonwoo startles as he sees a dark shadow pass his features for a split second, before he just shakes his head and sighs.

“I'm fine...no worries.”

But Wonwoo doesn't believe him, not this time. Something is going on with him, he can see it clearly. For a split second he thinks Jun might've been poisoned through his wounds somehow, but then Wonwoo would feel the same; he, too, sports open injuries. So it can't be that.

He keeps a watchful eye on the fallen and they continue their journey in silence.

 

********

 

The tunnel ends a round chamber, maybe the size of his flat. The walls are lined with burning torches. There is a door on the other side of the room. It's closed. Wonwoo turns around and watches another set of doors close behind them, blocking the way back. He turns around to Jun. The fallen's eyes are narrow as they scan the room. Wonwoo is seriously worried about him now. His breath comes in shallow pants, he's sweating and shaking and dark shadows hunt his bloodshot eyes. All of him looks ill and Wonwoo doesn't understand, why.

He's about to walk up to him, when a lantern appears before him. A second later, a by now well-known person manifests before him.

He swallows dryly.

“Congratulations. You've made it quite far,” the Wanderer smiles.

“So this is the last trial?” Wonwoo asks.

“I suppose.”

“And then – what comes after that?” he asks.

Their eyes are unreadable as they fix him. “You'll see. If your survive.”

“What...what's this trial going to be?” Jun asks behind him, voice laboured.

“I wonder,” is all the person tells them.

Suddenly the Wanderer moves towards Jun. Wonwoo doesn't know why, but something bad and dark starts to churn in his stomach. The fallen stares at the Wanderer, eyes narrow with distrust, his hands lifted before him in a perfect guard, but even from here Wonwoo can see that he is shaking, his whole body is trembling.

Wonwoo steps forward, but the Wanderer motions him to stay where he is.

“You don't look so well,” they say to Jun, voice coated in slick sweetness.

“None of your concern,” Jun replies, his voice layered with tension.

“Oh, but I think it is.”

It happens so fast. The Wanderer's hand flies forward to touch Jun's forehead, so quick Wonwoo can hardly see, and then the person vanishes into the air.

Jun falls to his knees.

Ice drops into Wonwoo's stomach.

Suddenly, Seokmin's words ring through his head:

“ _It's a dangerous place. It...well, it's said that it changes you. It's not a place the living should go.”_

Suddenly a scream wrenches out of Jun as his body convulses and his hands fly around, claw at his back and his voice doubles over until it breaks. Wonwoo rushes to his side, he wants to hold him, ease his pain when suddenly Jun's back deforms.

His blood freezes.

Jun's scream echoes from the walls as his shoulders break open. Blood spurts everywhere as two massive wings fold out of his back, and Wonwoo's stomach turns around.

The wings are merely bones, barely covered with muscle tissue and flesh. Jun's screams turn to sobs as he kneels there, his head pressed against the ground, his fingers clawing into his back. Blood weeps out of him like waterfalls. His bone wings flap once, twice, before sinking down to rest on the ground. Jun groans in pain. Every movement seems to be horror for the fallen.

“J-Jun...,” he whispers. He feels his own tears burning in his eyes.

Jun's head slowly lifts his head. His eyes are filled with terror.

Wonwoo feels something shattering inside him.

Mingyu's voice booms through his mind:

“ _The way I see it, you have nothing to gain from this, and a shit ton to lose.”_

Jun.

No.

_No._

“Jun...”

Jun gives him one last terrified look before his eyes glaze over in white; his pupils, his irises turn into winter. Blood drips from his nose, his ears, his mouth, his eyes; he's crying blood while the rest of him shakes and trembles. The pain is wiped from his face as he only stares at Wonwoo, blankly, and he knows that Jun doesn't see him anymore.

Doesn't recognise him any longer.

His hands slowly lower from his back and Wonwoo sees how his nails have turned into claws, long like daggers.

Wonwoo can only stare and he backs away, until he hits the door through which they came.

So this is his last trial.

Jun.

The one who owns his heart.

“I can't...,” he breathes. He breathes but no air fills his lungs. The throws his baseball bat away. “I can't...”

He cries out in pain as Jun's claws tear a deep gash into his arm. He groans and stumbles backwards. Jun glares at him, his face animal-like, hard, pulled into a feral hiss. Jun does a turn and Wonwoo dodges the hard strike with his wings. Jun whips around again and this time he's too slow; the hard wings smash him into the wall and he groans in pain. The fallen hisses at him.

Wonwoo grits his teeth and dives to the side, Jun's bone wings crashing into the wall where his head was just seconds prior. This is madness. He can't possibly fight against him, he can't hurt him – he just can't.

“Jun, please, snap out of it,” he pants and dodges another punishing strike of Jun's claws.

“This isn't you, please....”

Jun only hisses at his words. He's bleeding everywhere.

“Stop hurting him!” Wonwoo yells at whoever may hear him. The Wanderer. The Dead. Anyone. “Stop hurting him, please!”

This time, Wonwoo is too slow and the long claws hit his calf. He winces as the searing pain shoots up his leg. He stumbles further, pressing himself into the wall, right next to the door through which he's ought to go through. It won't open, no matter what.

“Please...you don't want to do this...,” he pleads to Jun and avoids the next strike. “You don't want to hurt me...you never want to hurt anyone...”

He cries out as Jun's claws strike his thigh and this time his legs won't carry him further. He falls to the ground and a second later, Jun is kneeling above him, locking him in place.

Hot liquid hits Wonwoo's face. Jun is raining blood everywhere. Wonwoo's vision blurs as he stares up at him, at the man he's met a month ago, the man who saved him time and time again, the man who's appeared in his life like lightning, who's made him happier than he's ever been in his life, the man who followed him here, to the end of all things.

The man he's fallen in love with.

Jun's hand presses him into the ground, while the other draws back, ready to strike.

Wonwoo's tears are hot as they slide down his cheeks. He reaches up and Jun halts as he gently traces his face with his shaking fingers.

“Then kill me. But please let him live...,” he whispers into the silence, to whoever may listen, to whoever may witness this. “Let Jun go. Just fucking kill me if you want, but spare him...”

Jun stares down at him, white eyes blind to who he is.

It's comforting that Jun will be the last person he sees before he goes into the light.

“I love you, you know?” Wonwoo whispers through his tears.

He closes his eyes and mourns the fact that he never got to see what Jun's smile looks like.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> Well...what can I say. Writing this story brings me so much joy. It's funny how I actually just wanted to write a PWP... and now we're here. I hope you all still enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> first of all, I'd like to thank you guys for your incredible support and encouragement. Writing this story is just amazing fun and your comments and kudos really keep me going. I'm so so glad you like my story and I'm sincerely hoping that I keep writing stuff that you'll enjoy.
> 
> Also, once again, I'd like to especially thank all those wonderful, beautiful people who comment on every chapter. You guys are the real heroes here. I recognise you guys and honestly, my heart always jumps to the moon and back when I see that you guys gave me a sweet comment again. Thank you so so much, you're the most wonderful readers!
> 
> So, without further ado, please enjoy.

**Mingyu**

 

By now he's gotten rather used to Minghao's hospital office. At first he'd felt awkward and unwelcome when he'd staid here on his own, the homunculus running off again to whatever medical emergency he'd been called to. Now he has no issues making himself at home in Minghao's pretty office, and settles in one of the chairs in front of the overloaded desk.

He looks down at his phone. He feels like he hasn't let go of the gadget since Wonwoo left their flat yesterday evening to go to Junhui's place. It's been a little more than twenty-four hours since he's last heard from his friend.

And truth be told, he's worried sick.

He knows that the older man is a stubborn piece of work, but hell, Mingyu should've tried harder to talk him out of his bullshit plan to go to the damn underworld to meet his supernatural whoever.

All of that just reeks of trouble, he knows it. Also, he secretly also blames the fallen, Junhui, at least partially. Of course the guy would go with Wonwoo, instead of convincing him not to go. Mingyu wants to resent him for it, but he knows that it would be unfair; for he failed at keeping Wonwo safe, too.

He rubs a hand over his face. He'd barely been able to sleep last night.

He's lost in thought when he suddenly hears the door opening behind him. He half turns around to see the handsome homunculus walk up to him. He looks tired from a long day at work. Deep shadows sit beneath his eyes that make Mingyu's heart clench with concern for him. They should definitely employ more physicians here; he hates how Minghao has to do overtime constantly. Minghao greets him with a brief peck to the lips before he peels his arms out of his white doctor's overall and hangs it over the back of his desk chair.

“...Sorry for the wait,” the man says quietly and stifles a yawn.

“No worries – are you ok?” Mingyu asks.

“Yeah, yeah...I'm fine.”

He doesn't sound fine, nor does he look like it, so Mingyu stands up and gently pulls the man into his arms. Minghao doesn't fight the tender manhandling and instead just sinks into his warmth. Mingyu wraps his arms around his skinny frame. He's just so slender and light. Mingyu will make sure to spoil him plenty over the weekend.

“Are you really ok?” he asks softly. He brushes Minghao's dark hair away from his eyes. “Minghao?”

“Yeah...well. No,” the man answers after a moment. “I'm kinda worried about Jun and Wonwoo of course. But more than that, I'm concerned about Chan – Jun's brother.”

“Chan?”

“Yeah. Jun told me to look out for him while he's gone. He's...not doing well,” Minghao says with a sigh. “He's different from how Jun was when he fell. Chan is so...full of anger. Violence. It's like he doesn't _want_ to recover, you know, so he can keep fuelling his hatred.”

Mingyu blinks. That doesn't sound good at all. He hugs Minghao a little tighter to his chest.

“Him not recovering isn't your fault, Minghao. You're doing everything in your might.”

The man shrugs. “I know. But...he's not just a regular patient. He's Jun's brother. That kinda makes him family.”

Mingyu doesn't know why a spark of jealousy flickers up in his mind. But it does. And he hates himself for it. There's still so much history between Junhui and Minghao. He wants to ask about all that, but up till now, he hasn't been able to find the courage within himself yet.

“...Anyway, what about you? You look grim,” Minghao says.

“Well...I'm worried about hyung and Junhui, too.”

Minghao nods. “...You think you should've stopped him, right?”

That's so Minghao. He always knows what kind of thoughts run through Mingyu's mind.

“...Yeah. I shouldn't have...let him leave, I guess,” he says slowly. “I know, he's a grown man and stuff but – I don't know, I feel like...he...he's not been himself much since he got that damned letter.”

“...They'll be fine, Mingyu. Jun is an angel and Wonwoo is – something else entirely. They're not easily killed.”

He exhales slowly and then shrugs his head.

“If I continue thinking about them I'll go crazy...”

“Well, good for you my shift is finally over,” Minghao smiles quietly and gently steps out of his embrace to turn around to his desk. He rummages through various papers. “What would you like for dinner?”

_You._

“Anything is fine. Wait, how about you let me cook again? You enjoyed my cooking last time, didn't you?”

Minghao smirks at him. “So...we're gonna go grocery shopping and then head home for a self-cooked dinner and a film after? How domestic.”

Mingyu flushes at his words. “I mean – what's wrong with that?”

Minghao snorts. “Nothing's wrong with that. It's just so...normal.”

He says that in a rather strange tone, but Mingyu can't dwell on it as Minghao suddenly steps before him again and wraps his arms around his neck. His lithe body presses into his own and Mingyu feels a familiar heat starting to churn in his stomach.

“You know, I've been lonely at work today,” he says, dark eyes hypnotising him with that seductive fire burning in them. “I think you need to make it up to me.”

Mingyu stares at him for a short moment, before he flickers his eyes down and he palms the front of Minghao's jeans. The homunculus sucks in a sharp breath of air.

“Well, what would you like me to do?” he whispers.

Minghao bites his bottom lip and then steps back, until he can sit down on his desk. He spreads his thighs before him and Mingyu's mouth waters, lust pulsing through his veins. He feels himself heat up in all the right places. He steps forward, between Minghao's legs and brings their hips together with a slow grind.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” he whispers into Minghao's ear and he loves how he shudders at it. “Or do you want me to use my hand?”

“Why – why not both?” Minghao breathes, pupils dilating as their gazes meet.

Mingyu captures his lips in a bruising kiss and then slowly sinks to his knees...

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

The punishing strike never hits.

He waits for seconds that feel like centuries before he opens his eyes. Jun still kneels above him, his right hand ready to kill him – but he has stopped moving entirely. His white eyes blindly stare down at him, crimson tears flowing down his cheeks. Wonwoo sees a familiar pair of toes approach him underneath a dark blue gown. A flash of anger surges through him as he looks up at the Wanderer halting beside them.

Their icy eyes are trained on the two of them, a disturbing smile flickering on their ageless features as if they weren't just walking in on Wonwoo being killed by the very man he loves.

The Wanderer angles the bottom part of their lantern staff toward them. Suddenly Jun retracts soundlessly and goes to stand near the wall. His wings hang down his shoulders, now powerless, heavy, dripping blood onto the floor.

Wonwoo stands up with a pained groan and turns around to the Wanderer.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” he snarls.

“Nothing.”

He grits his teeth and picks up his baseball bat.

“Stop this madness. Whatever this fucking trial was – stop hurting him,” he grits out, his voice shaking, not from fear, but from a blinding anger pulsing through him so harsh and hot he feels dizzy from it.

The Wanderer stares at him, that sick smile still pulling their mouth apart. Wonwoo breathes heavily. Suddenly he feels so cold, so hot and yet so cold. His fingertips are turning blue.

“Let him go,” Wonwoo growls, he steps forward only to have the Wanderer lift their hand to motion him to stop.

He hates that his body obliges.

The Wanderer approaches Jun. The fallen is still; motionless like he turned to stone. If it wasn't for his rising and falling chest, one could assume he wasn't alive any longer. His white eyes stare into nothing while the blood continues to flow down his body in little crimson rivers. He's breathing and he is so very, very quiet, as if his existence had turned mute.

Wonwoo's heart breaks at the sight of him. His chest is filled with so much anger he is trembling from it and he fixes the Wanderer. Oh how much he wants them gone!

“Aren't they beautiful? Angels,” the Wanderer suddenly says. “So pretty. Powerful. And obedient.”

Wonwoo's eyes narrow as he sees the Wanderer stop right in front of the fallen.

“They're interesting, you know. Demons, on the other hand,” the person says and gives Wonwoo a condescending look, “Demons are so...untamed. Hot-heated, savage creatures.”

“That's not true,” Wonwoo hisses.

“You don't know them as I do, Wonwoo, of two worlds. You haven't even scratched the surface of our supernatural world,” the Wanderer whispers, every word underlined with arrogance.

They turn back to Jun. Wonwoo's stomach clenches into a granite ball of fury. He watches the Wanderer slide a finger down Jun's unmoving face.

“So beautiful...Also docile, in a charming, easy way...”

“Stop that,” he growls.

The Wanderer smirks at him.

“He'd make a wonderful companion, don't you think? I'm entertaining the thought of keeping him.”

Something cracks inside Wonwoo. Something ferocious, something wild starts to pulse through his body. He stares at the Wanderer, his bat lifted before him. It takes him a moment to see that his weapon is covered in ice. Just like his hands. And his arms.

“ _Stop. Touching. Him,”_ he grits out with a voice he doesn't recognise.

The Wanderer's eyes bore into his own. Darkness settles in the way they smile.

“Or else?” they ask.

“I'll hurt you.”

The ice screeches as Wonwoo's baseball bat crashes against the lantern. The Wanderer smiles and suddenly moves faster than he can follow – all of a sudden Wonwoo's bat is smashed from his fingers as the staff hits his hand with a punishing strike. He howls in pain. He wants to dive for his weapon but a hand closes around his throat.

A cry of pain wrenches from him as the Wanderer slams him into the wall. He feels something warm and wet flow down the back of his skull. He's bleeding. The room spins. The Wanderer stands before him. Their hand feels like a steel collar slowly pressing the air, the _life_ from his body. Wonwoo's fingers helplessly scratch over their wrist, but they won't budge.

“So helpless,” the Wanderer whispers. They are so close, Wonwoo can feel their breath on his skin. It's as cold as a November night.

“F-fuck...let...me...,” he chokes out.

The hand around his throat barely lets him breathe. But it doesn't allow him to fall unconscious either. The Wanderer keeps him on the edge in-between and it's fucking humiliating.

“You should see yourself, Wonwoo, of two worlds,” the Wanderer says so casually as if they weren't slowly choking Wonwoo to death. “You look like covered in winter. The demon blood is strong in you.”

Their hand slowly tightens.

They're fucking _enjoying_ it.

Black dots start to swim before Wonwoo's eyes. His head fills like bursting, his mouth opens, he tries to breathe but no air enters his weakening body.

He didn't think nearing death would feel like this. All these things he has read about it, the things he'd seen in films and on TV, they'd made him believe that it was something he could understand in a way, something his heart had grown familiar with, was ready for.

But the truth is...it's nothing like they show in films and on TV.

Nearing death feels...like running a race he's already lost, like swimming against an ocean current although he's long since lost sight of the shore.

It's cold.

His heartbeat is so loud, so _fucking loud._

It's so cold.

His head is racing and staggering at once. Pictures explode before his eyes, burst into a prism rain of colours, sounds, memories from a lifetime that's been cut too short. He sees faces, places, the remnants of moments that burned into his memory, now blurring before him into a vortex.

He sees Jun.

Remorse overcomes him, like bullets of ice ripping through his fading consciousness. Tears sting in his eyes.

God, Jun.

_I'm so sorry_

He forces his eyes to look at the fallen. He stands there, as if his life had left his body already, blind, deaf to Wonwoo's nearing death. His stoic, beautiful, blood-covered face is blank – no emotion rests upon his features. Wonwoo's tears slide down his cheeks.

_You'll be alone_

_Again_

_I'm so so sorry, so fucking sorry_

He has no strength left in his arms to keep holding onto his murderer.

It's so cold.

“Kill...me...let...him...,” he croaks, his vision darkening before him. “Jun...free...”

The Wanderer just looks at him.

“...Pl...please...my...life...f-for...his...”

His world falls into darkness.

 

********

 

He wakes with a start. He sits up with a jerk only to realise that his fingers touch a surface that is all too familiar to him, he sees four walls closing him in that look and feel just like his home does. His eyes dart around. Yes. He's in his room. But that cannot be.

He gets off the mattress he sleeps on every night and realises that he's not wearing shoes anymore. He's not wearing anything any more – he's naked as the day he was born. He shakes his head and walks over to his wardrobe. He opens it, the way he does every morning before he goes to work, and chooses some random garments to cover his bare body. Dressed in dark joggers and a grey sweatshirt, he feels a little more like himself again.

Is this...the Deep? Death? Really?

So...he is dead?

His eyes glide to the slim mirror in the inside of his wardrobe, the one on which he'd pinned a few postcards and printed pictures of himself with his friends. He sighs.

He should've put one up with him and Jun. He'd thought about it but he'd been positive that they still had all the time in the world to take all the pictures they wanted. How foolish of him.

His mirror image tells him that he looks nothing like he must've looked like the moment he died. His skin is blank and clean, without blemishes, there are no cuts, no bruises, no blood; just pristine skin shining from within. He looks at his throat and touches where the Wanderer had choked the life out of him. There's nothing to be seen. He looks exactly the way he did before he began this journey.

Wonwoo turns away from his closet and glances at the window. An idea blossoms in his mind, but the moment he steps in front of it to look outside, the realisation settles heavy in his stomach.

He looks out of the window and sees nothing. No streets, no buildings, no sky – just endless darkness.

“Great,” he mutters to himself.

Ok cool. Well – what to do with himself, now that he's apparently stuck in this memory of reality, in this infinite timespan that's the afterlife?

His first thought is to jerk off, but then he thinks that he's got an eternity to masturbate, so he might as well try and explore his surroundings a bit. He wants to see where this reality ends.

And Nothing begins.

He steps out of his room into the short, narrow hallway he's walked through too many times to count. He walks the short distance over to Mingyu's room, only to realise that the door is locked. The bathroom is open and it's exactly how he remembers it, an exact replica of his home he'd left...however long ago.

He walks into the living room with the adjoined kitchen.

Honestly, he doesn't know what to feel about this. Why does Death have to look like his flat? He doesn't get it. Not that he's unhappy about being back here, but one would think the afterlife would be more...impressive. You'd think the land of the dead would have more budget for a proper interior design, but it seems the Deep fancies colourful second-hand furniture and comic books, just like Wonwoo and his flatmate.

He looks around.

One would call it wicked, to have it look like Wonwoo's home. Homesickness curls into a tight ball at the bottom of his belly.

He walks around the place he is so familiar with. His fingers glide over the back of the sofa, he examines the TV, he studies the books he has all read at least once. From the window, he sees nothing, just like in his bedroom.

All of the sudden, something moves behind him. He jerks around.

He didn't expect to see two silvery silhouettes carefully sit down on his sofa. He can't see faces, he can only make out a silvery matter formed like two people.

With wings growing out of their backs.

He doesn't move. He only looks at them for what feels like forever.

“You are so beautiful,” a female voice suddenly says and he shudders. A deep, foreign pain surges through his chest. The foreign voice trembles with happiness and longing. “So very, very beautiful.”

“We're proud of you, son,” the person on the right says. The voice is doubtlessly male. “We've waited so many years...”

He doesn't know what to say.

What is the first thing you say to your parents whom you've never known?”

“...Say something,” the female voice says, and now there is a pleading undertone. “Please, Wonwoo...”

“What did you do to Jun?” he asks.

Because right now nothing is more important than knowing that the fallen is safe. Even if...even if Wonwoo isn't with him anymore.

A shudder runs through both of the silver silhouettes.

“This is the first time...we hear you talk...,” the female voice says and from her voice Wonwoo can tell that the soul...is crying?

“I can't believe it...,” the man says, voice rough with emotion.

“Wh-why am I here?” he asks, this time braver. “Why – what happened to Jun?! Is he going to be ok?!” His voice gets faster with every word, underlined with fear for the fallen. “He was hurt and _I don't fucking understand why it had to be him!_ ”

“Son, before we answer...please show us your back.”

Wonwoo blinks, his fists shaking at his side. Anger simmers in his stomach, but then he sighs and pulls his shirt over his head and drops it over the back of the armchair. He turns around and shows his back, with the two large red marks formed like wings decorating his skin.

A gasp leaves the two souls.

“It's true...”

“So you broke the seal..”

“What do you want from me?” Wonwoo breathes and turns back to them. He has trouble keeping his voice calm. “What is all this?! What am I doing here?!”

_Why did I have to die?!_

“We – so listen, please -”

“My friend, my – he's still alive and he's hurt because of your twisted fucking games,” Wonwoo hisses. “So tell me why you hurt him, why you made us go through all this shit -”

“Wonwoo, please,” the female voice pleads, “Listen to us.”

“You'll understand it all,” the male voice says.

He glares at the silvery silhouettes and then pulls his shirt back on.

“Alright, explain. I'm all ears.”

 

********

 

Wonwoo can't sit any longer.

He paces his living room with the urgency of a starving beast, his lips pulled back to reveal his teeth grinding through every fucking word he hears of these two souls who claim to be his makers.

Damn, his head is spinning from all this.

“So you're saying that you summoned me here to fucking tell me how to kill those angel masters?” he asks and with every word his voice gets louder. “You're teLLING ME THAT YOU KILLED ME AND TORTURED JUN BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING WISH FOR VENGEANCE?”

He's not usually a person who yells, who gets loud to vent his anger. But in this case – he just can't fucking keep it down, not when he is told that all of this, all of this pain, all of Jun's suffering had been for a selfish, wicked idea festering in two dead souls who wish to avenge their deaths. God, he should've listened to Mingyu. He should've listened to the mages. All of them had been right. He made a huge fucking mistake coming here. And Jun had paid the price.

Oh, how he loathes himself.

“You make me sick,” he grits out.

The soul apparently belonging to his so-called mother jumps up.

“Please, Wonwoo, hear us out, I know this is a lot to take in -”

“You – you killed me for _this?_ This madness?” he hisses at her.

The other soul, his father apparently, clears his throat. He sounds a lot less confided now, as he's faced with his offspring's rage.

“Y-you're not dead, by the way. You're in the Deep, but you're not dead, o-otherwise you'd look like us...”

“What?!”

“You...you will be send back. O-once we're done talking.”

He shakes his head and strides over to the hallway. “I think we're quite done talking.”

The winged silver mist of his father blocks his way. The translucent matter jitters before him, as if they, too, were fighting to keep their emotions in check. The first resemblance between them, Wonwoo recognises with a frown.

“Please, son – listen to us. We know how you can defeat the masters of the angel realm.”

“And why the fuck would I care about that now?!” Wonwoo hisses. “I'm here in this – this fucking replica of my home, and Jun is – Jun is - ”

He can't finish. He doesn't _dare_ to think that -

“Your friend will live, Wonwoo.”

He glances from his father to his mother and back. Oh God how he wishes he could believe them, just like that – but his head is a mess, swimming with thoughts and questions and worries and fears and so.much.anger. he can barely see straight. He blinks at his fingertips. They're covered with frost again. So that demon stuff still works, apparently.

“Sit down, Wonwoo. Please.”

He sighs. But then he does as they request. As they are all settled back on the sofas, his mother takes the lead.

She tells him that the masters of the angel realm found out about her pregnancy days before his birth. At that point, his father had already been executed. Against his will, pictures flood his mind, memories of someone else's life enter his head, press in on his every sense and suddenly he's there, caught in a warm July night, twenty-three years ago.

He sees an entity drifting through the sky, bright against the dark of the night. He sees large, white wings, so unearthly pure and strong, carrying his mother over the city, her arms clenched around a baby wrapped in bloodied towels. She looks tired. And yet so strong. She's beautiful.

His heart jumps when she plunges down, spiralling downwards as if all power had left her, only for her wings to spread out again and softly let her land. She's in front of – oh. He recognises the place. It's the orphanage in which he'd lived until he turned eighteen.

He watches her crouch down in front of the door, her wings wrap around them, shielding them from the world. He steps closer.

“My beautiful, beautiful son...I'm so sorry,” he hears her whisper, every word choking on despair. “Please forgive me...you'll understand...”

She sniffs and her wings rustle.

“I love you, my lovely son....my beautiful, beautiful son...”

She leans down and presses a kiss to his forehead.

The scene vanishes and suddenly he's back in his living room. Or...well, he's back in the afterlife that looks like his living room. He gives the two souls a bewildered look.

“You...I don't think you should see...what followed after I said goodbye to you,” the female voice says slowly.

“So...they found you? And took you back?”

“Yes. But here is the thing: Me breaking the laws, being in a relationship with a demon and giving birth to you wasn't what had them so furious. They were scared beyond reason because I'd found out about their weakness. The only way to destroy them.”

“So – you were – you were killed because...they were scared of you?” Wonwoo asks.

“Yeah. It wasn't just because I fell in love with your father. I found out how we could destroy the masters. But before I could let my brothers and sisters know, I had a child and they executed me.”

Bitterness enters her words.

“Demons and angels live in slavery. They spend their whole existence in shackles, both visible and invisible, and we, your father and I, were sick of it. So our plan was to first free the angels and then free the demons and let them finally regain their full powers.”

“But...as you know, it didn't work out that way. We were killed and our kind remained enslaved. And then...came you,” his father says.

“...I just tried to help,” he mumbles.

“You should give yourself more credit. You've freed an entire species, a whole dimension – my home. Believe me, son, I couldn't be prouder of you.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He doesn't want to hear it. He didn't help Taemin and Minho to receive gratitude of any kind, and he certainly didn't do it to make his late father proud.

“Alright, so you found out what their weakness is. So....you want me to go and – and do what you couldn't do, to defeat those angel masters? Is that why I'm here?” Wonwoo asks and he honestly can't help the biting mockery to enter his voice. “Because, you know, I can just take a day or two off from work, take a trip to the angel dimension and take on these four assholes because that is totally fucking easy for a human like me. Sure.”

“You're not human, Wonwoo.”

“I might as well be! I can't fucking use my powers,” he hisses. “All I can do is turn a room into a fucking fridge when I get upset. So how the fuck am I supposed to do that? It's a fucking suicide mission and you know it!”

“But you want to help, don't you? After all, your friend -”

“Leave Jun out of this,” he interrupts, seething with so much anger he can hardly hold onto himself. “He's got nothing to do with this madness.

“Please. Let me continue to explain,” his mother says after a moment.

He shakes his head and stands up again. “Why now?” he asks. “Why wait more than two fucking decades to – to reach out to me?” He gives them a bitter smile. “Just because you need me?”

The female voice sighs.

“I know, we...listen, if I could've done things differently, back then...but we had no choice. I had no choice.”

“Doesn't explain why you summon me now.”

“Alright, to explain this: You've already noticed that you've got non-human powers, right?” his father says. “We locked these powers inside you, to make it possible for you to live life as a regular human being. But this seal was unlocked.”

He nods. That much makes sense to him.

“And in case that happens – in case you learn about your history in whichever way, we tied a spell to it. This spell would invite you to the Deep and make it possible for us to meet. We wanted to enter your life – only once you've learned about your identity. About the real you, Wonwoo.”

“To send me on a suicide mission to avenge you?” Wonwoo asks, the mockery dripping from every word. “No offence, but why would I bother?!”

“It's not – we're not asking you to do this for _us_. We want you to help the angels. My brothers and sisters who still live under the tyranny of the Four Horsemen,” the female soul whispers.

He stares at her.

“Alright, hypothetically – let's say I'd do what you're asking of me. What _exactly_ are we talking about here?” Wonwoo asks after a moment of silence. “Tell me.”

“Well...the masters of the angel dimension are...entities called the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Their names are Pest, War, Famine and Death. They're...to be honest, I don't really know what they are exactly. They're more powerful than any angel, more powerful than any other supernatural creature I know of. Except, perhaps, for the Wanderer. You've met him.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo grunts.

“They rule over our dimension – but contrary to what angels believe, they didn't create it. They just... _changed_ it, to fit their needs,” his mother says, her voice filled with disgust. “Angels used to be free creatures. But then these...these gods or whatever they are came to our home and enslaved us and made us believe that it was ought to be that way. That we were meant to serve them and love them.”

Her explanations are pretty similar to what Jun and Jeonghan have told Wonwoo about their dimension already.

“Ok. These masters conquered your dimension. How do we get rid of them?”

“I – _we_ – believe that there is an item hidden deep in our dimension. It's the source of their immense power and if it's damaged or destroyed – it should be possible for the angels to defeat them.”

“...You _believe_ or you _know_?” Wonwoo murmurs.

Both souls sigh.

“Son, I admire your sensibility, but in this case you just need to trust us that we're right about this,” his father says.

“Would you trust a dead soul who hurt someone who's important you? Would you trust a complete fucking stranger who wants to send you on a mission that will get you killed?” Wonwoo hisses.

They remain silent.

He scoffs. “Thought so.” He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. “What sort of item do you mean?”

“It's...and again, this is mere speculation, but it's an object from which they draw their power. A magical object that allows them to do what they do.”

“Alright, so that item is powerful – then how should I, of all people, manage to destroy it?” Wonwoo sighs.

“You can't do it alone.”

He blinks at them.

“So you're saying I'm supposed to drag my friends into this bullshit, too?!” he asks. “Seriously? I'm not only risking my own life, but my friends' as well?!”

“Wonwoo -”

“Do you even hear yourself talking?! Why the hell would I do that?!” Wonwoo is _seething_. “The mages didn't even want to help me get to the Ruined Sphere – and fuck, I should've listened to them – and now you expect me to convince them all to go on this suicide mission _together with me?_ They have nothing to do with all this.”

“..No one but you and your friends can save the angel realm, Wonwoo,” his mother says after a long moment. “My home. Your friend's home. If you won't do it – no one will. If you can't do it, then no one can.”

Why does his heart feel so heavy all of a sudden? It's unfair, it shouldn't – it shouldn't be him.

“...What if I decide to – to not do it. What if I turn my back on all of this?” Wonwoo murmurs.

“Then you will continue your life as before.” The soul of his father shifts. “And the angel dimension will remain as it is now.”

“The angels with continue to live a life in shackles, in fear and in pain,” the female voice adds. “But...since they don't know any better...well. They're used to it, anyway.”

“You know... in a way I resent you for putting this on me,” Wonwoo sighs. “This...duty. I've never wanted to be involved in any of this. And now I'm here. And you pretend like I can choose, although we all know that it's already decided, isn't it?”

The souls remain silent.

“Do you even care that I'll probably die?”

“Death isn't the end, son.”

Wonwoo shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

“Alright. Tell me what you know. And then let me go home.”

 

********

 

He blinks into the last few rays of the setting sun. Everything – honestly _everything_ – hurts.

So apparently he's back.

Alive.

His throat feels like scalding hot wires are wrapped around it. Every breath of air is like he was swallowing a piece of smouldering coal. His upper body is propped up against the side of the canyon. The stone is warm and rough against his back. Two familiar faces hover before him. They're blurry for a moment, before his vision regains focus.

“How do you feel?” Taemin asks, worry overshadowing his face.

“Are you ok?” Minho asks, voice tight. “Do you remember what happened?”

He needs a moment to make language work for him again.

“Wh-where...Jun?” he croaks and his voice dies in a coughing fit. He spits out blood.

As he looks up, he sees the two demons change a glance and a horrible sense of dread clumps together in his stomach. Suddenly it's so fucking cold again, although he's back in the Ruined Sphere, back in a dimension that consists of dust and deserts and heat. It's so cold. And everything hurts.

“Jun...?”

“He...he carried you...out, out of the cave,” Taemin says carefully. “He was in quite a bad shape...well, after Minho and I landed, he left.”

He doesn't understand.

“What...he...where?” he chokes out.

“He teleported away. Probably home, but we don't know,” Minho says carefully. His hand comfortingly settles on Wonwoo's shoulder. “He only told us to take care of you. That's all.”

Wonwoo's head is spinning.

What...?

Jun...is gone?

Why – why would Jun leave without him? Where did he go?

Why...was he...was it actually Jun – _his_ Jun – that left the Deep together with him?

O-or someone...else?

_Where are you?_

“B-but...what about...his wings...?” Wonwoo asks and stifles another coughing fit.

Taemin frowns. “Wings? He doesn't have any, Wonwoo. He's a fallen...”

“Do you mean these?” a painfully familiar voice gloats and the three of them whip around.

Wonwoo flinches as he sees the Wanderer step out of the cave, their steps so elated and peaceful as if they were strolling through a park on a spring day. Wonwoo's lips pull into a hiss. His friends jump upright, their wings spreading open in an intimidating manner and a heartbeat later, large, cackling balls of lightning start to float in the air above them. Their energy is so wild and fierce, Wonwoo feels it sizzle over his skin like heated fingertips. His arm hairs stand on end.

With a pained groan he gets back on his feet.

The Wanderer has their lantern staff in their right hand, and in the left – Wonwoo's stomach turns around.

The Wanderer throws the severed wings onto the ground before them.

“What did you do to him?” Wonwoo snarls.

“Nothing,” the Wanderer says, a delighted quality to their voice that has Wonwoo's belly turn over in disgust.

“What do you want?” Taemin hisses.

“Quiet, demon. I'm not here to mingle with your dirty kind,” the Wanderer gives Taemin a condescending look, before their attention draws back to Wonwoo. “I gave the angel the choice. His wings or you.”

Wonwoo's skin is covered in frost.

“What the -”

“Needless to say, he chose you. So he had to...hand back the wings I'd given him.” The smile on the Wanderer's face is filled with sinister glee as their icy eyes bore into Wonwoo's. “I have to say, I was impressed. Not many would've been able to sever their own wings without screaming.”

Both demons shudder at his words.

“What did you do to him?” Minho asks, his voice dangerously low.

“I don't like repeating myself, demon. I merely tended his wounds, after he cut his wings off again,” the Wanderer smiles.

Wonwoo is fucking _trembling_ with anger by now.

“Oh, how I wish I could've kept him...he was so pliant in my hands...”

Wonwoo doesn't notice how his body bolts forward, ready to strike, only to be stopped by Taemin's and Minho's wings. The large leather appendages block his way. He pushes against them, but the hard wings won't budge. He grits his teeth. He slowly turns his head to see Taemin shake his head at him. His eyes speak volumes.

_Don't._

The Wanderer snorts at them.

“Well, that is all. The Deep releasees you and the angel, Wonwoo, of two worlds. The trials are over. You're now free to go wherever.”

Wonwoo blinks and the Wanderer is gone.

 

********

 

**Taemin**

 

His hut isn't made for many winged people to find room inside. Right now, he finds it awfully crammed. Jimin, a demon who's rather skilled in healing, is tending to Wonwoo's many wounds. The man is still unconscious; he'd passed out after their encounter with that strange creature from the Deep. Now he's resting on Taemin's bed, and his battered skin slowly disappears behind a layer of gauze. His face looks ashen.

From his looks, Taemin can tell that Wonwoo walked through hell down there. Both him and Jun had been in terrible condition when they'd returned.

However, the angel... Taemin grimaces as he thinks back at the raw look of pure terror on the fallen's face. He's pretty sure he won't forget that expression for the rest of his life. For a moment he'd believed he'd died down there, and only his corpse had come back to their dimension.

In a way...it might actually be true in some way.

Taemin feels Minho's questioning gaze and passes him a brief smile. The demon walks over and tells him that he'll fly and bring more water to their hut. Taemin nods. A moment later, Minho is out of the hut and the sound of his wings grows fainter in the distance.

“...Is he going to be ok?” Taemin asks into the silence.

He's asked that question many times in his life. Mostly in regards to Minho. The pretty demon sighs.

“I guess he'll be ok physically. But his heart...?”

Taemin steps closer and crouches down next to his friend. He studies Wonwoo's handsome, albeit pale face. He looks so young, and at the same time, like he's aged decades in the Deep. Taemin wonders what the land of the dead had revealed to him.

He hopes it had been worth it.

“He looks sad, even now,” Jimin murmurs.

Taemin just nods.

“What about his friend?” the shorter demon asks.

“He left.”

“Without him?”

“Apparently. He must've had his reasons, I guess.”

Taemin wants to judge the fallen for it – no one just leaves their loved one behind – but then he sees the severed wings before him again, the bloody, maimed appendages that are so similar to his own and his stomach turns around. God, he doesn't even want to imagine the pain of that. The horror. If it's true what that person told them, then Junhui is truly the most courageous, toughest creature to ever grace this dimension.

If Junhui really had to cut of his wings – if he'd actually have to lose them for the second time, then Taemin thinks it's a miracle the guy is still walking. Anyone else would've gone insane from the heartbreak and the pain. Anybody else would've gone mad, it would've broken anyone beyond repair. Going through it once is horrendous enough, but twice...?

Twice should kill you.

“...I'll go and see if I can find something to eat,” Taemin says after a moment.

Jimin nods. “I'll stay here and look after him.”

Taemin squeezes his shoulder. “Thank you. I mean it.”

He sighs at the soft look of longing in Jimin's kind eyes. He's well aware that Jimin...fancies him. But his heart belongs Minho, and him only. Jimin is a good friend, no more, no less.

Besides – there is a certain demon who'd bend heaven and hell to woo beautiful Jimin's heart. He's friends with Minho, a handsome demon named Taehyung. Taemin makes a mental note to pay the demon a visit at some point. Maybe the guy just needs some encouraging words and a gentle kick out of his hut....

He stands up.

“Alright, see you in a bit.”

With that he doesn't hesitate and leaves into the night.

 

********

 

**Chan**

 

He's not scared of phone calls anymore. Not after he tried calling Jun's phone at least twenty times, but every time he moves through the few contacts he has – three, to be honest, Jun, the doctor Minghao and Hyuna – and he chooses Jun's to call, he never gets through. There's only a metallic voice telling him that Jun is unavailable.

Chan growls and drops his stupid phone from his fingers. He's pissed off and worried. He knows that Jun has gone to the Ruined Sphere with his friend, Wonwoo. He knows that they'd left for some weird quest in the land of the dead – but that was almost four whole days ago. There has been no word from him since and Chan is slowly running mad with worry.

Just where is he? Why is he not back yet?

In the beginning, he hadn't been too worried for him. Jun is an angel, a powerful one at that – he's not easily killed. But now the fear for him feels like a ball of granite in his stomach.

He wants his brother back, here, now.

He picks his phone up again and attempts to call him again.

And again.

And again.

And again...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> So, I'd struggled a little with this chapter. Mostly, because I didn't know how much to give away yet. I hope I managed to give some clarity, but also leave some things in the dark. Also I didn't want to drag the conversation between Wonwoo and his parents out, but have Wonwoo revisit the conversation again in different situations in coming chapters.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading nonetheless.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! 
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> as usual, I'd like to thank all of you for your wonderful comments. It means the absolute world to me that you guys read my little story and give it so much love. Thank you, thank you, thank you for your kindness and patience. This story wouldn't be possible without your encouragement, so I'd like to say a heartfelt thank you to all you lovely readers who give me kudos and comments.  
> You're absolutely fantastic.
> 
> So, without further ado, please enjoy.

**Wonwoo**

 

The world is on fire. His reality are blazing flames, embers licking over his skin, sparks burning in his eyes; cold sweat soaks him to the bones and he shivers in violent misery through this uncontrollable heat seething in every fibre of his body. He fades in and out of awareness, oblivious to anyone and everything. Sometimes, when his mind is clear enough to make his senses work again he believes to see people around him, faces he won't recognise, and shreds of conversations drizzle into his consciousness.

Fever.

Sick.

Weak.

He drifts through space, an empty, soundless darkness that drags him deeper and deeper into Nothing. Sometimes he hears a voice and sometimes he likes to imagine that they call out his name.

But he is never sure.

Wonwoo tries to open his eyes, but a heavy weight rests upon his eyelids, a real weight, no strings of slumber still attached to his body. He slowly raises his hand and he touches a damp towel. He pulls it away and the movement alone is so taxing his heart is racing and his muscles protest. God, it's like the dark space sucked all strength from him.

He blinks into a dim room – a shack – scarcely furnished with pillows and blankets to fill up the lack of furniture and only illuminated by the glowing embers in the fireplace. Looks like it's night time. He tries to prop himself up and the room starts spinning so badly his stomach turns around. Wonwoo gags and fights down the urge to vomit. The chokes turn into a dry coughing fit that drives tears to his eyes.

God, fuck, what the hell happened to him...?

His thoughts are slow, inert, it takes him forever to piece together where he is but then he remembers. He's in Taemin's and Minho's shack in the Ruined Sphere.

He slowly sits up and although the nausea hits him, he doesn't have to gag again. He squints into the darkness. Next to the bed he finds a bowl of water and another one full with an unidentifiable dark substance. He lifts the bowl – for which he needs to muster all strength still left in his body – and he gulps down the clear, cool water. God, this is like drinking heaven.

As he is done, he feels a little better.

He places the bowl back on the ground and discovers his phone. His heart jumps in his chest. He lifts it up – the slim gadget seems to weigh a ton – only to discover that his battery died however long ago.

Goodness, how long was he out? How much time has passed?

_Where is Jun?_

Although his memory is blurry and splotched like spilled ink, he does remember the few moments after he'd woken up outside the Deep, with the demons hovering above him. He remembers what Taemin and Minho had told him, that Jun had left him here – but his mind just doesn't get it, he can't comprehend what this means, why Jun would leave him, where did he go, _why -_

“Oh thank fuck, you woke up,” an unfamiliar voice interrupts his thoughts.

He looks up and sees a rather short, pretty demon carefully step into the shack, his wings closely folded to his shoulders. He cradles a bundle to his chest. His brown hair is messy like a whisk of desert wind had just swept through it, but there is a relieved smile on his face and he carries in the smell of fire and spices. Wonwoo doesn't know him, but he already likes him. The demon crouches down next to him and puts the bundle away. Now Wonwoo recognises the bundle as a large ball of gauze.

“My name is Jimin,” he introduces himself. Wonwoo likes the gentleness in his eyes, in his movements, in his smile. “How do you feel, Wonwoo?”

He doesn't ask how the demon knows his name.

“...Well, I've been better,” he grins wryly and coughs at the end. His tongue feels heavy and his throat sore, as if he hadn't spoken in months. “Wh-what happened?"

“After you returned from the Deep, you caught a bad fever. You were out for a few days,” the demon explains. “We were all worried. Taemin said if you didn't wake up tomorrow, he'd take you back to your dimension.”

Wonwoo wonders why they didn't do that in the first place. His thoughts must've been obvious on his face, because Jimin snorts and nods to his bandaged, battered body.

“You caught a sickness from the Ruined Sphere. _Your_ medicine wouldn't have helped.”

Ah. Makes sense.

“Well...thanks for taking care of me,” Wonwoo says. “Wh-where are...?”

“Well, their shack kinda turned to a sick bay, so Taemin and Minho stayed with another demon named Taehyung.”

Wonwoo's face crunches up. His heart feels so raw in his chest. He wants to see his friends, he doesn't like the thought of being here on his own. He wants, no, he _needs_ to have the two demons near again. Everyone has fucking left him it seems.

“When -”

“They'll be back in the morning,” Jimin says and gently rests a hand on his shoulder.

Wonwoo didn't even notice his heart speeding up, but now he realises the pounding in his chest, the blood rushing in his ears.

“You should rest some more. And try to eat something.”

“What – what is that, anyway?” Wonwoo asks and he tries his best not to sound too disgusted.

Jimin gives him a grin. “It's food. I'm pretty sure you'll like it, since you're half demon.”

He wonders how that relates to his taste buds, but he's too weak to argue.

The demon places the bowl with the odd dark substance in Wonwoo's lap. Wonwoo's lips curl up as the spicy, strong scent fills his nose.

“What is it...?”

“It's, uh, probably best if you don't know,” Jimin says, humour in his voice. Then he just shoves his fingers into the dark matter and plucks a thick string of long, dark fibres out. Wonwoo stares at him as he stuffs them into his mouth and his eyes light up as he chews. “Honestly, it's good,” he says, cheeks stuffed full.

He clears his throat. The nausea is back.

“I – I think I'll try it later,” he says and carefully places the bowl back on the ground.

“Alright. Rest up more. I'll be here when you wake up,” Jimin says kindly.

Wonwoo gives him a soft smile and then slowly lays on his back again, the muscles in his abdomen aching from the strain. He sighs and then pulls the blanket all the way up to his nose. It's not cold in here, but he wants to be covered nonetheless. Even if it's just to feel a tiny bit more safe.

A tiny bit less lonely.

“Night,” he mumbles.

Jimin moves to the side of the shack, to get comfortable between the pillows lining the naked wall. The demon gives him a smile. It feels so genuine.

“Sleep tight, Wonwoo.”

He drifts off again.

 

********

 

**Minghao**

 

The hospital is dead silent as he staggers down the corridors, his feet heavy from a sixteen-hour shift. The homunculus can barely keep his eyes open as he walks into his office and closes the door behind him. He falls into his desk chair, the leather squeaking underneath him, and he sighs deeply. God, this day had felt endless.

Well, actually all the days have felt endless since Jun and Wonwoo disappeared to the Deep and never came back.

It's been six days since he has last heard of them. And the worry gnaws at him. His mind circles around them, in every single moment he can spare a thought while at work. His work keeps him busy, occupied, but in quiet times like this, in the dead of the night, the hospital asleep around him, his mind is free to spiral downwards.

Fictional pictures rise before his inner eyes, two corpses covered in blood, buried in the guts of a darker dimension -

“Jesus, fuck, get a grip,” he snarls at himself.

He runs a hand through his oily hair. When was the last time he'd taken a shower? He can't really tell. He shakes his head and grabs his phone. Time to go home and rest. He's barely left the hospital the past few days; he's in dire need of fresh clothes and body hygiene. He also wants to see Mingyu again. Yet, as he has his phone and wallet in his hands, he just can't muster up the strength to stand up. Or maybe he could take a nap here in his office and go home later...

A knock on his door makes him flinch. One of the night nurses peaks into the room.

“Doctor, there is a visitor for you,” she says. “He asked for you specifically.”

Minghao frowns. Not that it's uncommon, there are plenty of nocturnal creatures living in Seoul – but asking for him in particular? If someone's got an emergency, they should go straight to the ER. Or at least make an appointment with him beforehand. But turning up out of the blue, in the middle of the night? How rude.

“Man, it's three in the morning,” he grumbles. “Who is it?”

“It's a demon.”

His heart lurches in his chest.

“Let him come in,” he breathes, willing his nerves to stay calm although that is very much impossible.

The demon, Taemin, walks into his room barefoot. His large leather wings are pressed against his back. His dark clothes are rather dusty, but clean otherwise. His handsome face is blank, but Minghao believes to recognise a distinct tension in him, in the hard line of his lips, the tightness sitting in his jaw.

Minghao stands up from his chair.

He's never paid demons much thought, at least not until he'd met Wonwoo. After the man had made friends with them and discovered that he had demon heritage running in his veins, Minghao had tried to study their species a little more.

To Minghao, demons are rather cunning, unpredictable creatures. They're not evil in the conventional sense, he knows that, but nonetheless he's never trusted their kind too much, either way. Demons are strange beings, coming from such a strange, hostile place. He can never tell what may go on behind their pretty faces. One can never know what they might be scheming.

“Taemin-ssi,” he greets him with a polite bow.

“Minghao-ssi,” the demon says quietly.

“Where are Jun and Wonwoo?” he asks him without waiting for the demon to even take a breath.

He doesn't like how Taemin's eyes narrow at his words.

“Wonwoo is alive. He's with us,” the demon replies. “But Junhui is gone.”

Minghao's heart starts to crack.

“What do you mean 'he's gone'?” he asks and he tries his best to sound calm, although nothing in him is calm at his point. “Where is he?”

“He left,” is the simple answer he gets.

He stares at the demon. He wonders if Taemin is lying. If he does – well then he's the best liar he's ever met.

“What did you do to him, demon?”

Taemin rolls his eyes.

“Nothing. He and Wonwoo returned from the Deep and then the fallen teleported away. I was hoping you knew his whereabouts.”

Suddenly he pulls a blank, slim gadget form his pocket. Minghao recognises it immediately. It's Jun's phone. He puts it on Minghao's desk.

“Here, take this. In case he comes back.”

“And – what about Wonwoo?”

“He's ill. He'll stay with us until he's recovered enough to go back to this dimension,” Taemin answers.

Minghao narrows his eyes at him.

“If he's ill, you should take him here. No offence, but this place is _meant_ for people to heal. Not like that wasteland dimension you call home.”

Taemin's wings open a little behind him as he steps closer to Minghao's desk.

“No offence, homunculus, but demons know plenty about recovering from injuries and sicknesses,” he says with a wry grin that doesn't reach his eyes. “He's safe with us.”

“Then what about Jun?!” he asks. “Where is he? Why did he leave?”

_Why didn't you stop him?_

Taemin shrugs. “He could be anywhere. You've known him the longest, right? Don't you have any idea?”

Mingho chews on his lips. “I might need to make a few calls.”

Taemin turns around.

“Anyway, that's all. If you see Junhui – tell him Wonwoo is fine.”

“Wait, but what about Wonwoo -”

Taemin's eyes are two charcoals as he looks at him once more.

“He's one of us, Minghao-ssi,” he says with a wayward smile that shoots the sense of danger all throughout Minghao's body. “If he wants to go home, we'll escort him home. But if he wants to stay, then he's more than welcome to. He will always have a place among us.”

“You demons just want him for yourselves,” Minghao whispers.

Taemin snorts.

“You would know, right, homunculus? Since you know all about that. Tell me, how's your human faring? Still alive or have you sucked the life from him the way you did with -”

Taemin stops talking as he appears before him, his movements too fast for a human eye to catch, yet too slow to surprise a demon. His hand shoots forward to grab Taemin's collar, only to be stopped mid-air. Minghao's heart beats in his throat.

_How does he...?_

“Does your human know?” Taemin asks, his slender fingers locked around Minghao's wrist like an iron handcuff.

“No,” he breathes. “And if you dare to tell him _anything_ -”

The demon snorts, unimpressed. “Yeah, yeah, I can imagine what you're gonna do with me.”

Minghao finally snatches his hand out of Taemin's vice grip.

“Watch out, Taemin-ssi,” he murmurs. “You're not immortal.”

“Neither are you, Minghao-ssi.” Taemin's lips pull into that smile that looks so beautiful and yet so, so wicked. “I'm not here to pick a fight with you. You're Wonwoo's friend.”

Minghao shakes his head. God, these bloody demons are just too much. He watches Taemin open and close his wings behind him.

“...That's a relief,” he mumbles.

As much as demons may irritate him, he does want to get along with them. For Wonwoo's sake.

“But just a word of advice. Keep a watchful eye over your human.”

Minghao's nostrils flare as he glares at him once more.

“What are you getting at, demon?!”

“My enemies are dead. What about yours?”

Minghao stares at him, his mind racing.

“...How...?” he whispers, stunned between anger and shock.

The demon shrugs.

“People whisper. Rumours. I have no idea how much of it is true, but I thought I should tell you anyway.”

Minghao's head is swimming with questions, dark spots dance before his eyes, but just as he's about to form the first question of a million, the demon turns around.

“Good luck, Minghao-ssi.”

The demon is gone. Teleported away. Yet his words sting like poison. And they weren't even uttered in a quarrel.

Minghao breathes heavily and then leans onto his desk. Fuck this. Well, gone is his fatigue; he's wide awake and pissed off beyond belief. He glances at the time and grabs his own phone. He needs to make a call.

And hell will fucking break lose if the shapeshifter doesn't pick up.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

The dark matter doesn't taste as bad as it looks like. He doesn't love it, but it's alright and he can eat it without throwing up. Jimin tells him that it's some sort of meat, but he won't tell him what exactly it is he's eating – and something tells Wonwoo that he's better off not knowing, so he doesn't ask further questions.

He feels considerably better now. He's drank plenty of water and right now Jimin is in the middle of changing his bandages. He follows his every action with intrigue. The demon covers the wounds with a self-made salve that looks like mud. He's made it from odd smelling herbals that he ground to fine flakes and then mixed in water and a weird sort of clay that stems from caves reaching deep into the intestines of the Ruined Sphere – a different place, apparently, from the Deep. The salve feels like a soothing, refreshing balm on Wonwoo's skin.

As he watches the demon check his injuries and cover them with fresh gauze, Wonwoo thinks back to the moments when he'd gotten these, when the Deep had hurt him in whichever way. He looks at the long gash on his thigh. He refuses to think that it was Jun. It wasn't him. It was the Deep. The Wanderer. It was all that sinister evil down there, but not the fallen. He _knows_ that.

Jun would never hurt him.

Jimin tells him that six cycles – six days – have passed since his and Jun's first arrival to the Ruined Sphere. Wonwoo calculates in his head. They'd gone on a Thursday evening, so now it must be very early Wednesday in his dimension. Oh dear. He said that he'd come back to work on Thursday.

He rubs the back of his head. He needs to get back home as quickly as possible. As much as he enjoys being here – all things considered – he isn't keen on losing his job.

“Alright, let me look at your throat now,” the pretty demon says.

Wonwoo wilfully lifts his chin and Jimin carefully unwraps the bandage from his neck. As the gauze falls near Wonwoo's thigh, Jimin lets out a soft whistle.

“Oh man. This will take a while to heal.”

“Does it look bad?”

“Well...like someone choked you to death,” Jimin deadpans. “It was worse in the beginning. But it's still pretty obvious.”

“Great,” he grunts.

He can already imagine what his working colleagues are gonna say to him. They'll probably accuse him of being into all sorts of kinky shit during sex.

“Anyway – do you think I could go home today?” he asks him later as they're done.

Jimin is about to reply when suddenly the sound of flapping wings grows closer and closer. Jimin's face lights up with a smile.

“They're here,” is all he says.

A moment later a winged person with windswept blond hair hurries into the shack, wings not even folded yet, and Taemin throws his arms around Wonwoo's body. The tight, heartfelt embrace has him pant with pain, but he reciprocates the hug all the same. Oh fuck, it's good to see his friends again.

“Finally! Fuck, I thought you were about to die on us,” Taemin says, his face filled with so much relief and light and adoration, Wonwoo's heart jumps in his chest.

He flushes, but before he can reply, Minho enters the shack – by now the hut is definitely overcrowded and Jimin has to press himself into the wall to not get Minho's wings in his face – and also Minho pulls Wonwoo into a hug, albeit a more gentler one.

“Good to see you awake,” the tallest demon smiles and ruffles his hair.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” he says and rubs his nose.

Suddenly he feels shy and a little awkward, but overjoyed nonetheless. Seeing the two demons again feels like...like coming home to a family he's never had. Suddenly everything doesn't feel so hopeless anymore, his thoughts aren't as heavy and glum as before. Just having them here, near him, _with_ him – it chases the dark away from Wonwoo's mind, out of his heart, at least for the moment.

He wonders if this is what it's like having older brothers.

Another flap of wings approaches their shack and then an unfamiliar voice reaches inside.

“Minho? Taemin? There still room?”

“There's no room, Taehyung! Stay outside!” Jimin shouts, voice muffled from behind Minho's and Taemin's wings.

“Alright guys, I'll let you have some privacy, this is too little space -”

“Ah, shit, sorry, Jimin...”

The shortest demon of the three gives Wonwoo a wink and then he hurries outside, clearly eager to leave the crowded shack. Now Wonwoo is alone with two demons he's grown so fond of.

They sit down on either side of him and fill him in on the things that happened while he'd been battling his fever. Taemin tells him that he'd gone to see Minghao during the night. Wonwoo's heart flutters, but as he sees the resignation on the demon's face, his excitement turns to disappointment.

“No word of Jun?” he asks slowly.

“Nothing. He didn't even know that the two of you returned from the Deep. So if Junhui teleported back to your dimension, then at least he didn't tell the homunculus about it,” Taemin says.

Wonwoo bites his lip. The worry gnaws at him.

_Where are you?_

Jun's departure without him still has his head swimming with questions. Well...to be fair, the fallen did have plenty of reasons to leave him, if he's honest with himself. After all, if it hadn't been for Wonwoo's insistence, Jun wouldn't have gone with him.

And the whole mess with the Wanderer and his wings never would've happened. If it hadn't been for Wonwoo's childish wish to journey to the Deep, the man never would've gotten hurt that badly, he never would've been forced to cut his wings off, he never would've had to endure the loss of his wings a _second fucking time._

If it hadn't been for Wonwoo, then Jun...

“Wonwoo. Don't blame yourself for what happened,” Minho says gently.

He jerks his head up to meet his gaze. He tries a wry smile. He fails miserably.

“Who else can I blame...?” he asks softly. “If it wasn't for me, none of this bullshit would've happened...”

“But he came with you because he wanted to,” Taemin says. The blond squeezes Wonwoo's shoulder. “Leave him the dignity of his own choice. And besides,” he adds and this time he grins. “He's not gone. He must be somewhere.”

“He could be fucking _anywhere_. I don't even know where to look for him – I don't know to how many fucking dimensions he can even teleport to, for fuck's sake,” he sighs.

He exhales slowly and then a thought crosses his mind that is so frighteningly painful he can't help but gasp and clutch a hand to his chest. The demons look at him alert.

“What if – what if he resents me now?” he asks and he hates how he chokes up just saying these words aloud. He looks from one demon to the other. “What if he hates me now?”

Because frankly...he could understand.

The demons change a glance.

“...Well, if he did, then why cut his wings off in the first place? He wouldn't have done that if he wasn't certain that he wants to keep you safe,” Minho tries to reason. “Wonwoo, for angels, their wings are the whole centre of their existence. Their wings are what make them. And if the Wanderer said the truth, then he gave them up for you. He cut them off for you. He must've been sure that you're worth it.”

“That's the sort of mad shit you do out of love, Wonwoo,” Taemin says quietly.

Wonwoo doesn't want to cry. He doesn't feel like he deserves to cry, but as the tears start to fall, he can't stop them anymore.

It's just too much. Too much in such little time, too much for his silly, little, so very human heart.

The whole journey through the Deep.

The pain, the injuries, the fear.

And then the Wanderer who made Jun into a blind, emotionless monster, a horrifying shadow of himself.

Wonwoo, believing to be killed by the hands of the man he loves, only to be granted a few minutes more, to be choked to death by an entity beyond his understanding.

To wake up in a place that looks like his home, thinking he's dead, to learn that his parents only summoned him twenty-three years after his birth to tell him how to take on four god-like creatures that may very well result in his and his friends' deaths.

And all he wanted was to finally meet his parents.

And now Jun is gone.

And Wonwoo is alone yet again, stranded in a strange dimension, recovering from a strange sickness in the run-down shack that belongs to two demons who'd been slaves not too long ago.

And he doesn't even know if Jun hates him now, hell, he'd understand if he did, and he doesn't know where he is, he can't apologise, he doesn't even know if he'll ever see him again.

It's too fucking much.

He tries to quiet his sniffles. He's about to apologise for having a weak moment, when suddenly Minho's arms wrap around him in a tight, warm embrace. And then all rivers break lose.

He slings his arms around the demon's shoulders and sobs into his chest. Next to him, Taemin wraps an arm around his frame, holding him close. Suddenly, they both open their wings and wrap them around the three of them and they let him cry in peace.

 

********

 

Later, after Wonwoo calmed down and he slept a few dreamless hours more, he asks if Taemin could take him back to his dimension. The demon nods, although there is an oddly hopeful expression on his face.

“I mean, I can take you back whenever you want to – but actually...well, there are many demons here who'd like to meet you, Wonwoo,” he says to him.

“What? What do you mean?”

He's genuinely confused. So Taemin explains to him that his fellow demons view Wonwoo as some sort of saviour, they see him as one of them entirely – as a full-fledged demon, apparently – and all of them are dying to get to know him and thank him personally for saving their home from that insane mage and his awful minions.

Wonwoo blushes as he listens. Oh dear, he didn't think...well, he didn't think at all about such a turn of events and he doesn't quite know what to do. He doesn't want to insult the demons and just leave, but honestly...he needs to get home. He's been imposing himself on Taemin and Minho long enough, it's time for him to return to his own life.

“How about this, we'll fly down to the fountains, we're all gonna eat some food and have a good time, and then I take you back before dawn?” Taemin suggests.

That doesn't so bad. So as the sun begins to settle, Minho, Taemin and him make their way to the depths of the canyon, to meet the other demons.

 

********

 

The bonfires cackle and sparks fly into the air. Wonwoo feels warm and safe and his belly is filled with odd, inedible-looking meat and vegetables the demons had fried in the open flames. He's sitting between Taemin and the demon Jimin, and not long ago the demons have started to sing and to dance, and the low night wind carries their voices far. The spectacle makes him forget about his battered body, he forgets all about the pain cursing through his system as he lets himself be simply engulfed in the present joy.

With a smile he watches the demons play around between the fires like dancing shadows. He lifts his eyes up to the sky. It's a cloudless night; myriads of stars blink down at him. Wonwoo wonders if he's ever seen so many stars at once. He doesn't think so.

A handsome demon starts to sing and his voice has a wondrous, liquid quality to it, it fills Wonwoo's ears and he believes the words reach right into his heart, into his soul. It's unbelievable. He stares at the demon. His voice...he might be a siren, if these creatures exist. Surely they do. He didn't think it was possible for a living being to have such pure gold for a voice.

“Wow. He's....incredible,” he whispers to Taemin.

The demon nods. “That's Jinki. His voice is dangerous,” he warns him playfully. “You wouldn't be the first to fall for his voice.”

“Or his face,” Minho adds on Taemin's other side.

Taemin turns to his lover, a smug smile playing on his lips. “You trying to confess something here?”

Minho only grins and gives him a small peck to his lips.

Many demons come over and sit with him for a while. Almost all of them offer him treats from the Ruined Sphere, weird-looking food that's sometimes spicy, sometimes salty, sometimes sweet. He tries all of it and he realises that he likes all of it, too.

He learns their names, their stories, they tell him plenty about their families and friends and his heart is filled with both fluster and happiness as he hears how much their lives have changed for the better since the mage and his minions got defeated. He listenes to all that they tell him and he finds himself eagerly wanting to hear more.

Demons are so...interesting. Funny. They have a sassy way of speaking, they hurl the most creative insults at each other, they're all so charmingly wild and bold while still radiating that sense of familiarity and chaotic kindness. Wonwoo can't help but feel drawn in, he's simply captivated by these wondrous creatures and his heart longs to get to know them more, to become part of this strange hive of individuals.

Perhaps it's the demon side of him that makes him feel that way. He doesn't care. Although the Ruined Sphere is an empty desert realm it's yet filled with so much marvel, Wonwoo wonders what it's like to live here. Stay here, among these demons who treat him like one of their own.

At some point he can't stifle his yawns any longer. And although he protests, Taemin and Minho decide that it's time for him to go home.

For a moment he's confused whether they mean their shack – or his flat in his home dimension.

“You've got everything?” Taemin asks him.

He nods. He's got his phone and the clothes he's wearing. There's nothing left of his other belongings he brought to the Ruined Sphere. He mourns the loss of his baseball bat, however. He'll have to get a new one.

Minho says that he won't teleport with them; he hasn't been to Wonwoo's flat yet, so he wouldn't be able to accompany them. Taemin asks Wonwoo whether they should teleport straight to his flat or a different place. He thinks about it. His flat would be ideal, but he hopes that Mingyu won't be in the living room suffering a heart attack when they suddenly appear out of nowhere. Thinking of his flatmate has Wonwoo grimace with remorse. The younger man must be worried sick about him.

“Let's teleport to my living room. I think that's the best option,” Wonwoo says.

Taemin nods. Wonwoo looks from one demon to the other and there is a strange pull in his heart, an odd sense of sadness resting upon his mind and he realises that he doesn't want to say goodbye.

He doesn't want to go, at least, not yet.

He sighs, but then he fixes Minho and steps closer.

“Thank you for everything. I owe you big.”

Minho shakes his head and pulls him into a warm, tight hug.

“You don't owe us anything.” The demons pats his shoulder blades. “You'll always be welcome here.”

Wonwoo holds him for a moment, before he lets go.

“Please also tell Jimin that I'm grateful for everything he's done. He's amazing.”

The demons nod; clearly happy that he thought of the pretty demon who'd played a considerable role in him recovering enough to go home. He nods at Taemin. The blond steps behind him and wraps his arms around Wonwoo's body. Minho steps back to give them space.

“I'll be back soon,” Taemin tells his lover.

“Alright. And Wonwoo,” Minho says. His gentle eyes rest upon him once more. “You'll find him. I'm sure.”

Suddenly Wonwoo's throat is tight, but before he can answer, Taemin's wings wrap around them and the Ruined Sphere disappears behind a wall of leather.

 

********

 

Wonwoo finds himself back in his living room with the adjoined kitchen. For a moment he's frozen still, a tiny part of his terrified that he might be back in the Deep – but then he hears the dull sound of a leg hitting the living room table and a soft curse fills his ear.

“Ow, fuck...”

He turns around and sees Taemin holding his shin with a pained grimace. Ok. He's indeed back.

“You alright?” he asks with amusement.

“Yeah, sure...”

Wonwoo calls out Mingyu's name, but no sound comes from his flatmate's room, nor from the bathroom. Their flat is empty. He glances at the time. It's a little before midnight.

“Well...that's it, I suppose,” he says to the demon.

Taemin nods.

“You'll be ok?” he asks.

Well. As ok as he can be, given the circumstances. He exhales slowly, before he runs a hand through his hair.

“Honestly...thank you for everything. I mean it. Without you -”

“It's ok,” Taemin interrupts him with a grin. The demon squeezes his shoulder. “Anytime.”

He looks at him. He has a thousand things he wants to say, but he doesn't know how to voice a single one of them and he's afraid that the demon will misunderstand him, will judge him. Taemin looks at him for a moment, before his grin turns into a soft smile.

“You can come back any time you want. The Ruined Sphere is as much your home as this flat is.”

“But, I'm...I'm not even a real demon,” he says weakly. “I don't even have wings.”

“Having wings doesn't make you a demon,” Taemin says. “It's everything else.”

Wonwoo blinks at him. “You mean...?”

Taemin winks at him and then stifles a yawn.

“Anyway, I'll head home now.”

“Ah yeah, of course.”

“If you ever want to come visit, just open a portal and come to the Ruined Sphere. You'll always be welcome there.”

Warmth floods Wonwoo's chest.

“Ok. I'll keep that in mind."

Taemin pulls him into a tight, quick hug, and with a last smile at him, the demon is gone.

 

********

 

After a thirty minute-shower, Wonwoo stands before the mirror in the bathroom, dressed in comfortable joggers and a lose t-shirt. He'd unwrapped the gauze from his body before he stepped foot into the shower, and now he can examine his neck in full glory. It looks worse than he'd expected. A deep purple bruise shaped like a hand covers his throat. He touches it. It feels so tender.

He sighs. He reaches for his tooth brush when his phone starts to vibrate with an incoming text. The gadget is charging on the windowsill. He reaches over. He'd briefly checked the dozens of messages and calls he'd received during his time in the Ruined Sphere, but he hadn't bothered to reply to a single one of them yet, except for Mingyu's. He'd send him a short message telling him that he's back.

Mingyu's message is written in all caps and he snorts.

_-DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO LEAVE THE FLAT AGAIN WAIT TILL I'M BACK_

He wants to type a reply, when he receives another text from his friend:

_-I HATE YOU BTW_

He fondly rolls his eyes and then resumes brushing and flossing his teeth and getting ready for bed.

He's already settled beneath the covers when he hears the front door being unlocked and opened. Then there is a dull sound of shoes smacking against the wall and the door is shut with a bang too rude for this hour. A moment later Wonwoo's door flies open and Mingyu jumps onto the bed to pull him into a hug that presses all air from Wonwoo's lungs.

“Christ, Mingyu -”

“Fucking hell, what the fuck, hyung?” Mingyu shouts into his ear. “I thought you were fucking dead!”

He laughs and pats the younger's back. “I'm happy to see you, too.”

Mingyu settles on his mattress opposite of him and Wonwoo tells him everything that happened during his time in the Ruined Sphere and in the Deep. He tells him of the Wanderer and his conversation with his dead parents. The younger listens, with eyes narrowed to two dangerous slits, his fists clenched in his lap, but otherwise he's silent and lets him talk. Wonwoo also tells him about Jun's disappearance and his illness that had kept him from returning home. He also mentions the kindness the demons showed him.

He's exhausted as he ends his narration and for a long moment it's quiet in his room. Then Mingyu shifts.

“I hate to say it but...I told you so.”

He breathes a tired laugh. “I kinda expected you to say that.”

“So what's gonna happen now?”

He shrugs. He honestly doesn't know. Mingyu briefly fills him in on what happened during his absence, but Wonwoo has trouble keeping his eyes open, so the younger man soon decides to let him rest. The younger switches the light off on his way out of the room and now Wonwoo is caught in darkness, the only light coming from his phone. He picks the gadget off the nightstand and scrolls through his contacts. He chooses Jun's and opens their chat.

_-where are you_

He knows that he won't get an answer. Yet he falls asleep with his phone in his hand, their chat still opened.

 

********

 

He flinches when Chan's second pillow flies past his head to hit the wall behind him. Chan's eyes are dark and wild, his lips are pulled wide into an aggressive, animal-like hiss and his hair stands up, tousled and unkempt. He looks like a neglected, primitive, vulgar animal and Wonwoo is horribly reminded of how Jun had turned into a mute, mindless horror image of his usual self while they'd been in the Deep.

“Chan, please -” he starts, but the fallen interrupts him.

“What the fuck did you do to my brother?!” he screams, his voice doubling over, echoing from the walls of his hospital room. “Where is he? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM??!?”

Wonwoo's heart pounds like mad. He backs away. Chan is kneeling atop his rumpled bed, chest heaving, his small body strung tight with such anger, such violence Wonwoo is worried he'll tear him apart any second. He'd come here in hopes to find out more about Jun's whereabouts, only to discover that his brother, too, hasn't heard of him ever since they left for the Deep. Which is now about ten days ago. Worry festers in his chest like a sickness.

“Chan, listen, your brother -”

“YOU HURT HIM! BECAUSE OF YOU HE'S GONE!!” Chan yells at him so loud his ears ring.

Wonwoo wants to protest, wants to alleviate his rage, when the door flies open and Minghao marches in, flanked by two male nurses.

“Wonwoo, I'm sorry, but you have to leave,” the homunculus scoffs at him.

“Minghao -”

“You're upsetting our patient. So, please – just get out. Wait in my office, ok?”

He stares at Minghao, part of him wants to argue, but then he gives up. He runs a hand through his hair and then hurries out of the room, followed by Chan's last echoing scream booming after him:

“HE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!”

Half an hour passes until Minghao enters his office. Wonwoo jumps up from the chair and nearly knocks it over in the process.

“Minghao, listen, I'm sorry -”

The doctor sighs and shakes his head. He looks like he hasn't slept in days. Wonwoo bites his lip as he watches the man walk behind his desk.

“I know, Wonwoo. But...Chan doesn't know where Jun is. _No one_ knows where he is. And believe me, I asked everyone I knew who could possibly have any sort of idea.”

A hot, scorching pain surges through his heart at his words. His breathing is shallow, quick, and with numb fingers he brushes the icy crystals away from his arms.

“...Do you...do you think he...that he hates me now?” he asks. He hears his own voice like through a wall. “Is he...gone because of me...?”

He swallows dryly.

“I-is he not coming back...because of me?”

He'd told the homunculus everything, all the bullshit that happened in the Deep and what the Wanderer had told him afterwards. The doctor sighs deeply. He looks as anxious and upset as Wonwoo feels like. Minghao rubs his eyes.

“I don't know, Wonwoo. I don't think he hates you, but – well, he's a fallen. He lost his wings once. And now he lost them again. Perhaps...well, it's possible that he's gone a little insane. Which is understandable. Maybe he didn't tell anyone where he is because _he_ doesn't even know where he is.”

His words make sense to Wonwoo, but don't appease his worry in the slightest. If anything, he feels even more adamant to find out his location to bring him home. Even if Jun should hate him now – he wants to make sure that the fallen is safe and well. Or rather...as safe and well as someone can be after losing their wings for the second fucking time.

He slumps back down on the chair again and digs both of his hands through his hair. His head is full.

“...How're you, anyway?” Minghao asks after a moment of silence.

“...Could be better,” he replies.

“...You know, not eating or sleeping won't bring him back. Punishing yourself won't do anything.”

He glares at him. “No offence, but I think you look worse than me. So how about you heed your own advice, Minghao, before judging me?”

Minghao's face closes up, it's like watching two heavy doors fall shut behind his eyes and Wonwoo immediately regrets his words. God, fuck. It's like...even now, as he's back from the Deep, it's like that place is still sucking all the good from him, makes him forget everything good about his own character and only lets the bad, the awful lay bare. He hates himself for it.

It's like the Deep pulls the most horrible things about him to the surface. Wonwoo curses under his breath and stands up.

“I'm sorry. I'm leaving.”

The homunculus remains silent. Only when Wonwoo already touches the door handle, the man clears his throat.

“This...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, Wonwoo.”

He sighs. Suddenly all anger dissipates from his mind and left are only sadness and regret. He turns around to him once more.

“I apologise, too. I – you do so much for Chan, for everyone. And I know that your hours are crazy and...” He stops and takes a deep breath. “If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know.”

Minghao gives him a sad smile, before he shakes his head.

“I appreciate it. But I don't think...you are of any help as of now. But I'll remember it.”

Wonwoo blinks. He isn't quite sure whether they're still talking about the same topic, but then he decides to ask no further questions. So he gives him a last smile and then he's out of the door.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

In his home dimension there had been plenty of mountain ranges reaching to the horizon, dark towering cliffs that they'd been forbidden to explore for they were too dangerous, populated by strange creatures and species he didn't even know the name of. When he'd first gotten close to a mountain, he'd felt scared. Terrified of this old, old entity growing out of the ground, outlasting thousands and thousands of years, generations of people, millions of lives.

He's not scared anymore. But he still deeply respects this place that gave him refuge when he didn't know where to go.

His breath is a silver mist before his face as he steps out of the wooden shack. The air is biting cold. Before him, behind the thousands of acres of woodland and forest, the Himalayan mountain ranges reach up into dizzying heights like sleeping giants. He looks at them for a moment. Calmness rises in his chest. It's so quiet.

The snow cracks beneath his shoes as he makes his way down to the edge of the forest. He needs to collect firewood. And he just needs...to _be_. He needs to breathe air while he can see the sky. It's been a near obsession of him ever since...

Ever since his return.

He hasn't ventured far into the woods yet; the vegetation is dense and filled with danger. However, he'd explored along the river banks of a stream that cuts through the forest like a silver snake. The water is so cold it stings his mouth when he drinks it, but it's the freshest he's ever had in his life, he's sure. He can already hear the water gurgling and giggling of the speedy stream as it ripples over rocks and stones resting in the river bed.

He decides to go to the river first, and then go and fetch some firewood. His steps have become so steady, compared to his first stroll through the forest, when he'd still carried the wounds and pains of the battles with him.

The injuries have healed on the surface, however, inside of him...

He sighs as he reaches the lovely stream. Without hesitation he walks down the bank and crouches in the dirt. Ferns tickle his face as he leans down and dips his hands into the crytsal clear water. It's so cold it feels like a hundred daggers piercing his skin, but he welcomes the pain, even revels in it. He splashes the freezing water into his face, once, twice, before he forms his palms to a bowl. He gulps down the refreshing liquid and a gasp escapes him as the icy water flows down his throat and brings winter to his stomach.

He's about to dip his hands in again, when he senses life behind him.

He turns around.

The wolf is bigger than a horse. The stormy grey fur is so thick the snow doesn't melt. The golden eyes stare at him. The wolf moves closer, soundless like a ghost, until he stands an arm's length from Jun. The gigantic muzzle opens for a soft pant and Jun sees the lines of sharp teeth, big enough to tear him to shreds. He looks down. The paws are bigger than his head.

“...You're far from home, Soonyoung,” he says softly.

The wolf's ears twitch and a high-pitched whimper follows. Jun sighs.

“Help me find firewood?” he says.

The wolf just turns around and doesn't look back.

 

********

 

He turns his gaze away as the shapeshifter returns to his naked human form. He wordlessly throws some clothes at his friend.

“Cosy,” the man says, voice dripping with irony.

The shed is perhaps as big as his kitchen in his flat in Seoul. It's scarcely furnished – a single bed, a small kitchen niche, a tiny bathroom and a fireplace. No electricity, no running water, no heating. No internet. No reception. It's a plain as it can be and it's exactly what Jun wants. What he needs.

Jun boils water in the open fireplace. He'll make some tea. He also offers the shapeshifter some bread and dried meat he bought from villagers roughly ten miles from here. The man wolfs down the meagre meal in such a speed Jun is baffled.

“How long have you been travelling?” he asks.

They settle on his bed, for there is no other place to sit, except the floor. Soonyoung closes his hands around the steaming mug. He smells like wolf. He'll offer to take a shower after the tea. He looks like he hasn't washed in days.

“A bit more than two weeks?”

Jun blinks.

“What...what date is it?” he asks and he's afraid of the answer.

Soonyoung fixes him with a sombre look.

“You've been missing for more than a month, Jun.”

Suddenly he feels cold, despite the warm tea in his hands. He's been away for so long...? He can't even...he can't even recall what he'd done the day before yesterday. It's like he's been drifting in and out of reality, but for this long...?

“Jun.”

He looks at Soonyoung again.

“Jun. I'm here to bring you home.”

He slowly shakes his head. He licks his dry lips.

“Is...is Wonwoo...?”

“Yeah. He's fine. He came back last month. I met him before I left.”

Relief floods Jun's mind. It's like he can suddenly breathe again, after he'd been drowning for an eternity, it's like a heavy, crushing weight has finally lifted from his body, from his heart. Wonwoo is alive. He's alright. Despite – despite how badly Jun had hurt him, despite how close he'd been to dying at Jun's hands...

He flinches as the memories surface in his mind and he almost drops the tea.

“Do you...did he tell you what happened?”

Soonyoung nods. “Yeah. He told me everything.”

“Then you understand why I can't come back.”

The shapeshifter rolls his eyes. Looks like he expected him to say something like this already.

“Soonyoung, I nearly killed him -”

His friend lets out the most over-dramatic sigh and Jun falls silent. Soonyoung fixes him with a hard look in his eyes.

“Ok, listen to me. That. Wasn't. You. That was that fucking place that messed with your head. And Wonwoo knows that, ok, everyone fucking knows that! You're a good fucking person, Jun, and you were as much a victim as Wonwoo was. None of what happened down there was your fault so _stop blaming yourself._ ”

He shakes his head. “That doesn't matter, it was _me_ who hurt him, those were my hands, my -

“Christ Jun!” Soonyoung shouts. “Stop doing that. It wasn't your fault. And Wonwoo knows that. So please just – just stop hiding away and come back.”

He remains silent. His head is drowning in thoughts, in regrets, in self-loathing. Seeing his friend here, having him here only fuels the horrible homesickness in his chest. God, yes, he wants to go home, more than anything. He wants to see his friends again, his brothers – Wonwoo. But in his heart, he doubts that he's still...worthy of being among them, after he'd hurt his single most cherished person so badly, after he'd almost...

“...I can't,” he says softly.

Soonyoung sighs. “So what now? You gonna stay here in the fucking Himalayas for the rest of your life?”

He shrugs.

“...How did you find me, anyway?” he asks.

Soonyoung runs a hand through his tussled hair.

“I asked around. I described you to people and all that stuff. Someone told me that they saw you in Shambhala, so I travelled there first. And then the clues kinda got me here.”

Jun nods. Yeah, he'd been to Shambhala – it's one of the few places he's able to teleport to in this dimension. He'd been sent there once, before he fell. So he returned to that marvelous place deeply hidden in these mountains. There he'd found someone who was wiling to rent out his shack – this shack – to Jun for an indefinite amount of time.

“Thanks for coming here, Soonyoung,” he says softly. He gives the shapeshifter the warmest gaze he can muster. “It means a lot.”

“Don't thank me. Just do me a favour and come home with me,” Soonyoung replies. “We're all waiting for you.”

He is about to disagree, but Soonyoung isn't finished yet. He keeps speaking and despair enters his voice.

“Your brother is slowly going crazy. He's not well, Jun, not at all. Also I think Minghao hasn't even fucking slept a single night since you disappeared. And Wonwoo – well, he thinks that you hate him and he almost looks as bad as Minghao does. And although I like working for you as a manager – I can't lead four fucking nightclubs for you. So please...just come home.”

Jun's heart bleeds at his words.

“I...”

He doesn't know what to say.

“I want you back. We all want you back, Jun,” Soonyoung says. “You're....so _good_. Sometimes...it sounds stupid, but sometimes I believe that it wipes out the bad, at least for a while. The city is a darker place without you.”

He takes a sip of his tea; the sweet liquid burns in his throat. Soonyoung looks at him. Jun hates the sadness settling in his eyes. He hates it even more that he's the cause of it.

“And if you really can't bear to be home...then you can always leave again, right? And I _promise_ , if that happens, I won't follow you again. I'll leave you in peace.”

He sighs.

“Let me...think about it, ok?” he whispers.

“...Fine.”

He tells Soonyoung that he's free to use the bathroom. He's boiled plenty of water, enough to fill the tiny bathtub. Jun carries bucket after bucket into the tiny chamber and fills the plain metal tub with enough water to soak up to the throat. Soonyoung undresses in front of him again. Jun has almost forgotten that he's usually completely unashamed of his nudity, a thing that's rather common among shapeshifters. The man thankfully settles in the bathtub.

“Call me if you need anything,” he says and summons a few light balls to illuminate the dark while his friend is in there.

 

********

 

Soonyoung stays with him for two days, until Jun decides to go home with him. He arranges everything with the owner of the shack and packs the few things he'd brought with him. Then the two of them stand before the shack and Jun locks the door. He places the key underneath an empty flower pot on the windowsill. No one will break in, anyway.

Soonyoung asks him whether he'd like to travel by land or by air. As he's a shapeshifter he can change his apperance into any form he chooses. He tells Jun that he could also turn into a giant eagle and carry Jun on his back. That way, they could travel much faster.

He does think about the option, but decides that he's not ready yet to fly – not after he's lost his wings such a short time ago. Soonyoung nods, as if he'd expected it already. Soonyoung tells him that it will take around ten days to two weeks for the two of them to make their way back to Seoul. After all, walking is not the fastest way to travel. He's fine with it, however.

The shapeshifter is getting nude again and hands Jun his clothes back. And without another word he changes his shape back to the intimidating wolf he'd encountered in the woods. He gently pats Soonyoung between the ears. His fur is so thick and soft beneath his fingers.

“You're something else, Soonyoung,” he says quietly. “I'm glad to have you.”

Soonyoung's cold, moist nose bumps against his chest. He nods. And with that he climbs onto the broad back and their journey home begins.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

He chokes down a sob when he receives Minghao's message.

_-he's back_

He counts down the fucking _seconds_ till he's released from work. He waits not a heartbeat longer, he jumps up from his desk and bolts from the library. He runs towards the next underground station, he stumbles over his own legs as he jumps onto the next train to Apgujeong-dong. His heart hammers in his chest.

God, it's been forever. Almost two fucking months of nothing, not a word and now – _and now -_

He makes the way from the station to Jun's building in record time. He contemplates running up the stairs as the lift takes forever to get down to the ground level. He hops in and as he leans against the wall he notices the fresh frost covering his arms and shoulders. He brushes the coldness off and as he reaches the desired floor and the lift opens, he rushes toward Jun's apartment door.

His breathing comes out in shallow pants. His hand is shaking as he rings the doorbell.

The seconds feel like eternities. But then he hears movement inside the flat, and his heart stops in his chest as the door swings open.

He can only stare.

It's true.

He's back.

Jun.

Is back.

He can barely take in the man's appearance when tears start to blur his vision and before either of them can say a word, he flies forward and wraps his arms around Jun's neck. His whole body trembles, his chest is filled with a bittersweet ache as he presses himself into the man he's been longing to see for two endless months. A soft cry wrenches out of his throat and he presses his face into the side of Jun's neck, he _breathes_ him in, his scent, his warmth, his everything.

“Fuck, I missed you,” he pants and blinks through the burning curtain blurring his vision. “And God, I'm so sorry, Jun, about everything, _I'm so fucking sorry -_ ”

“Wonwoo,” he hears and his bites his lip hard as he hears his voice again.

A voice he's thought he'd never hear again.

“There is...something I need to tell you, Wonwoo.”

He feels Jun's hands slide up his arms and his tears start falling as Jun unwraps his hands from around him. Jun steps away from him, out of his hug, and Wonwoo can't breathe. Can't think.

The fallen looks....weary. Tired. His hair has gotten longer, but it's matted and dull. The lovely tan of his skin is gone, replaced with a sickly greyish hue. His eyes are dark, so impossibly dark, and filled with such grave sadness, Wonwoo has no words for it. He's wearing loose black joggers and a black shirt. He looks so skinny, so...vacant.

It's frightening.

“Jun...”

“I'm...,” the fallen begins, but then he stops again. He runs a hand through his hair and Wonwoo notices that he's trembling.

“Jun, you...”

“When – when we were in the Deep,” the fallen suddenly starts and every word sounds as if he battled a war within himself to get them out. “When you were with your parents, the – the Wanderer gave me the choice. You or my wings.”

Wonwoo stares at him.

Jun's face crunches up with misery.

“They...They said to me...that I could keep them, if I let you die.”

A shiver runs down his spine. The ice is back, covering his fingers, his palms.

“Jun, you -”

“I....I want to be honest,” Jun whispers. “For a moment, you know...I considered it. Letting you die, so I could keep them.”

It's like someone has pulled the floor from underneath Wonwoo's feet. He can feel something shatter inside him.

He believes that it's his heart.

Jun's eyes search for his own. Even through his tears, Wonwoo sees the look of pure, utter grief in his gaze.

“I think...you should stay away from me, Wonwoo. For your own sake.”

He starts closing the door.

“No – no, Jun – I ”

“I'm sorry.”

The door closes before him.

Jun is back. And yet...he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> *looks at 100k of story*  
> Actually...I just wanted to write smut... Ah well.  
> I hope you enjoyed my chapter! It's a bit longer but I hoped you liked it anyway. Please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> once again, thank you so so much for all your kind comments and kudos. It means so much to me that you guys still enjoy this story and let me assure you, this fic wouldn't be possible without you. So I'm sending you guys all my love, you are all absolutely fantastic and the true heros.  
> Without further ado, please enjoy.

**Mingyu**

 

He gets Minghao's message ten minutes before he gets off work. The homunculus' text is brief as usual, but lacks emojis– a bad sign. Mingyu grimaces as his eyes fly over the words.

_-hey, can we meet? I think we need to talk_

That doesn't sound good. At all. Immediately his mind goes into overdrive and he thinks back to their past few encounters. They'd spend time together, as they do, they'd gone on dates and had mind-blowing sex – as usual. Mingyu can't recall any instance where Minghao had come off as annoyed or hurt, quite the opposite actually. To be honest, Mingyu is the delicate one in their relationship, not Minghao. And even if he _had_ done something to piss him off, then the homunculus would've told him for Minghao isn't the type to sulk in secret. No, he'd definitely let Mingyu know if there'd been something that had hurt or upset him.

He chews on his lip. A weird feeling settles in his stomach and he glances at the same. Just a few moments more. Then he'll go and find out what Minghao needs to tell him.

Ice crunches underneath his shoes as he makes his way from the underground station. They've decided to meet in a café not too far from Minghao's clinic. It's a romantic spot, hidden in a narrow alley too far for the noise of the busy main roads to reach. Weather is always shitty in January, but this time he finds it especially nasty as he looks up at the sky. The clouds look heavy, dark and daunting. Looks like it'll snow again. Mingyu's shoulders are drawn up so high they touch his freezing ears as he rushes over to the shop. A sigh escapes him as he steps into the cosy warmth.

He spots Minghao immediately. He could be lost in a crowd of millions and Mingyu would still find him, he's certain.

Minghao gives him a wry smile as he walks over. Well, it's a smile nonetheless. Mingyu's insecurity makes him wonder whether he should kiss him, but then the man already stands up and Mingyu drops the thought. He wraps one arm around Minghao's slender waist and their lips meet for a kiss that warms him up faster than any hot bath ever could. His ears burn as he peels himself out of his coat and then he settles in the chair opposite of him.

“Thanks for meeting me,” Minghao says in a low voice.

He looks tired. He often does, but right now his exhaustion screams from every line of his handsome features. Mingyu starts to worry again. He knows that Minghao usually works insane hours, but lately it's been even worse.

“Of course,” he says softly and gently takes Minghao's hand into his own. “Are you ok? I was worried when -”

A waitress interrupts him and asks for their orders. They let go. As she buzzes off again, Mingyu turns back to Minghao but his words die on his tongue as soon as he looks at him. A flash of pure and utter darkness flickers in the man's eyes, but then he blinks and it's gone.

But Mingyu has seen it clearly. And it scares him.

The homunculus looks bewildered at his silence. But then he just sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“I... I wanted to talk to you because...well...” He stops and exhales slowly. His eyes flicker down to the table, before they look at Mingyu again. “I think...we should take a break.”

He says it so quietly. Yet Mingyu flinches like he'd screamed at him. Ice drops inside his stomach.

“...Why?” he asks. His voice is quivering. Just like his hands.

“Lately...look, after that stuff happened between Jun and Wonwoo -”

“Wait, you want us to take a break because these two have broken up?” Mingyu interrupts him and now he can't help but sound fucking pissed off. “Seriously? Look, they might be our friends, but their break-up has nothing to do with us!”

Minghao pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, maybe I phrased it badly. I don't – well, ok, look, these two people, Jun and Wonwoo, are not just our friends. They're like family for us and don't you dare say they're not, because we both know it's the truth.”

He swallows and keeps silent. Yes, he _wants_ to disagree, but as Minghao said – they both know that the nature of their relationships to Wonwoo and Junhui is more complicated and layered than a single word could encompass. It's so much more.

So much deeper.

So much...

“And we can't pretend like it doesn't affect us, because it fucking does,” Minghao continues with an edge to his voice. “And...I think for now it's best if we...if we stray from each other. At least for some time.”

“...I still don't get it...”, he mumbles. “Why? Has it...ok, yes, what went down between them was horrible and it's not like I can just push that aside – but how does that fucking affect _our_ relationship? Why would I suddenly like you...like you less or like you differently or whatever the fuck you're thinking would happen?!”

He knows that he's getting louder and he forces his voice to lower again. He fixes Minghao with a hard stare.

“Why would I look at you differently from before?”

Minghao looks at him for a long moment, before he shakes his head. His shoulders sink down.

“Mingyu. This...I want you to know that I'm suggesting this not because my feelings have changed about you. But I think...that it might happen if we aren't cautious. That's why...I want us to stay apart so we won't get sucked into our friends' misery, too.”

“Why would you think that would happen?” he whispers.

Minghao rubs his eyes.

“Because it's already happening. To me, at least.”

Mingyu's first impulse it to say _Then you should fucking stay away from Junhui and his brother!_ But then he's disgusted with himself even thinking like that. Junhui means so much to Minghao. Who the fuck is he to suggest him to stay away from the person he considers his family? After all he's just a human, a guy Minghao's dated for maybe three months.

Who the fuck is he to judge Minghao in that way?

“...Mingyu?”

He bites his lower lip, before he takes a deep breath. His hands are still shaking. But not as badly anymore.

“I don't like this. At all,” he says. “But if you think it's for the best, then...so be it.”

Minghao's face is blank for a moment, before relief floods his gaze and as he smiles this time, Mingyu knows it's genuine, albeit saddened.

“Thank you for being...so understanding. I know it's a lot to ask.”

He takes Minghao's hand again.

“I trust you. So I'll go along with what you say,” he says softly. “But...just tell me again that it's going to be temporary. Please.”

Minghao's gaze is warm as it meets his own.

“Of course it's temporary. You're not gonna get rid of me so easily, Mingyu,”

 

********

 

Easter season is annual, yet this year it catches him off-guard as he stares at the calendar hanging in the common room at his workplace. Is it already April? He hadn't noticed.

His gaze wanders to his phone. He'd texted Minghao yesterday morning, but the homunculus' messages have become scarce, just like his presence. And it stings. Mingyu knows that he's being like that because they're on their “break” - but it still hurts. He wants things to be back to normal again. Although he wonders if that will ever be the case for him. Or for Wonwoo.

Feels like yesterday, when Wonwoo came home one evening in mid-December, quietly sniffling and looking like someone had torn his heart straight from his chest.

Well, break-ups are horrible in the very sense of their nature, yet – that thing that happened between Wonwoo and Junhui surpasses everything and anything. The word “break-up” doesn't even come close to what happened between them. Perhaps a term like meteor strike would be more fitting. A volcanic eruption. Something utterly destructive that leaves behind a world made of ashes and dust.

He sighs deeply. It's true, he'd never been overly fond of Wonwoo's relationship to the fallen. It's over now, at least that's what Wonwoo told him. But he doesn't rejoice at the fact. Because now, Wonwoo seems more dead than alive to him.

It's not that he doesn't eat or sleep, but he does both rather rarely and irregularly, as Mingyu has realised. At the very least he goes to work, he spends the evenings at home with a video game or a book and sometimes he even invites a few friends over. In that regard, he seems perfectly normal again, just the way he used to be before he met Junhui and learned of the supernatural.

But...Wonwoo has become so eerily, strangely quiet. He's never been much of a chatty person in general, but he used to have proper conversations with the people in his life on a daily basis. Now, however...

He's so silent.

As he comes home, he finds Wonwoo in the living room. He has his legs draped over the living room table, his laptop balanced on his thighs. Next to him nestled on the pillows, there is a book. He's using an old envelope as a bookmark. He recognises the gaming console whirring in the background, although the older man obviously isn't playing anything at the moment. He shakes his head to himself.

“Hey,” he greets him and pats his shoulder. “You alright?”

Wonwoo hums affirmatively, although he doesn't look away from the screen. Looks like he's searching through Netflix for something to watch. “How was work?” the elder asks, although his voice sounds distant.

“Same as usual.” He gives Wonwoo a careful look. “How was yours?”

“Nothing special.”

Mingyu doesn't move away, which prompts Wonwoo to look at him, his brows raised. “Anything?”

“Did you have lunch?”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Yeah.”

“Really?”

“Mingyu, I'm eating fine,” the older man sighs with a hint of annoyance.

“No you're not,” he grumbles but decides that he's too tired to have this conversation again. “What're you doing?”

“Nothing. I don't know what...argh, dunno, I want to to something and at the same time I don't,” Wonwoo mumbles. “Does that make sense?”

Well, given the circumstances it does make sense, but it's not like it relieves Mingyu's worries. Mingyu switches the console off.

“...You should go out. Do stuff,” he says gently.

“Did you hear a word of what I just said?” Wonwoo asks with a frowns. “I want to do that and at the same time I _don't_ want to do that.”

His hyung lets out a soft curse, before he shuts his laptop. Without another word he picks up his computer and his book and disappears in his room. He locks the door behind him.

Mingyu sighs and rubs his temples. Goodness, this has been going on long enough and it's getting ridiculous. Yes, he knows that Wonwoo is in a bad place right now, emotionally, mentally, physically – but he's not fucking helping his case moping around like he does. That's so not...him. The past Wonwoo would beat his current self up if he knew that he'd turned into this self-pitying, heartbroken, lovesick shadow of himself.

This is not Wonwoo, human-turned-half angel-half demon with nerves of steel and a golden heart. His best friend. This is not him at all.

Mingyu grabs his phone from his pocket and searches through his contacts. Maybe a little help is needed here....

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

Hearts are stupid. They fall in love so easily but when they break, it takes a fucking lifetime to glue the pieces back together. And once your heart is finally complete again, the whole damn shit show starts all over. It's a fucking hilarious tragedy.

Wonwoo has read the messages in his and Jun's chat so many times his eyes had almost bled from the strain. He'd sucked up every word the fallen had ever send to him, only to forget, for a few blissful moments, that these words will probably be the last ones he's ever seen of him. Heard of him.

Jun is gone. Not physically, but...well. His heart is gone. Or at very least, the part which had fluttered with emotion upon Wonwoo's sight. It's gone. Perhaps forever.

It's not like Wonwoo doesn't like him anymore. Hell, it would make things a lot easier if he just _stopped_ liking Jun, but alas, his heart is a stubborn, broken piece of shit that refuses to let go.

He can't believe it's been more than three months since they'd last seen each other. Still feels like yesterday when Jun confessed to him...that he'd almost let him die down there, in the Deep, in favour of keeping his wings. Wonwoo bites his lip at the memory. Pain pierces his chest, like so many times in the past when he's dared thinking about their last conversation.

How – _how_ do you deal with the fact that your lover, you boyfriend, your supernatural-whatever seriously considered letting you die for – for a selfish fucking reason? How do you cope with that?

Obviously, Jun chose Wonwoo, otherwise he wouldn't be here now, musing over it. But just the fact that Jun had thought about it...it just hurts. Plain and simple. He runs a hand through his hair and reaches for his book. If he keeps thinking about it, he'll go mad.

It's almost ten in the evening when it rings at the front door. Wonwoo doesn't pay it much thought; perhaps it's their neighbours offering some leftovers from their dinner again. Mingyu opens the door and then some words are exchanged, too low for him to catch. He resumes reading. But when there's a soft knock on his door, he looks up from his book.

“Wonwoo? Can I come inside?”

He recognises the voice in an instant. He jumps from his bed to rush to the door and unlock it. His heart hammers in his chest.

_“Samuel!”_

His friend's face glows up with joy and he flings himself into Wonwoo's arms.

“Oh my fucking God, it's been too long!” the younger shouts.

“Since when are you back in Seoul?” Wonwoo asks and reluctantly lets him out of his hug so they can look at each other.

Over Samuel's head, he can see Mingyu grinning from ear to ear. Of course. His friend sure knows how to cheer him up. The tallest among them gently urges them to settle in the living room.

“I came back yesterday,” Samuel says and Wonwoo and Mingyu usher him to sit down on the sofa. “I slept off the jet lag and suddenly I got a text from Mingyu-hyung and here I am.”

“Shit, this is a hell of a surprise,” Wonwoo grins.

His heart flutters in his chest – something that hasn't happened in months.

Wonwoo and Samuel have been friends since childhood. Samuel is an only child, and his parents work abroad most of the year. Like magnets him and Wonwoo gravitated towards each other to become friends for a lifetime.

Already back then, they could understand each other's hearts, better than anybody, and that loneliness they had to encounter so early in their lives.

The two of them used to live in the same neighbourhood, and later they'd visited the same elementary school, middle school and so on. Samuel is about three years younger than him, and oftentimes people would mistake him for Wonwoo's younger brother. They both actually liked when that happend and usually they never corrected people who assumed they were related.

Even when Wonwoo had moved to a different part of Seoul when he entered university, the younger had still visited him frequently and thus Mingyu and Samuel had met and become friends.

After Samuel finished High School, however, things changed. His parents had convinced him to go study in the US, so he'd left the country to visit a fancy, important university somewhere in California. After that, they hadn't met up much and remorse bites inside Wonwoo's stomach. His head had been so muddled up and preoccupied with his own problems that he hadn't bothered contacting Samuel in quite a while. He makes a silent vow to do better in the future.

Samuel, as if he could hear his thoughts, gives him a smile.

“It's ok, hyung.”

Wonwoo eyes the handsome man. He looks well.

He has a boyish, cheeky beauty about him, something wild and confident playing on his manly features. He may have a petite frame, but he's one of the sassiest people Wonwoo knows. Gone is the shy, insecure boy from before. This guy here doesn't take shit from anyone.

Oh, how he's missed him.

“Fuck, it's good to see you,” Wonwoo breathes.

And he means it.

Samuel gives him a flirty wink and then rummages around in his bag. He conjures a bottle of tequila and a bottle of rum. Mingyu whistles.

“Anyway, since it's Friday night and I'm back in Seoul, I've decided that the three of us are gonna go out tonight, we're gonna visit every shitty nightclub in Hongdae and we're gonna get so fucking wasted we won't remember anything that happens past midnight.”

“I'm down for it,” Mingyu says immediately.

Wonwoo sighs. It's not like he really feels like going out, but he doesn't want to spoil the fun, either. And Samuel is here. That alone is reason enough for him to move his depressed ass out of this door. He meets their hopeful gazes.

“Give me twenty,” he tells his friends.

 

********

 

The night is surprisingly warm for April, and the city is brimming with people. They step out of the overcrowded underground and Wonwoo flushes a little as he realises just _how many_ people check him out as they pass them by. His fingers search for his amulet underneath his shirt. The comforting weight rests against his breastbone, as it's ought to be. He notices Samuel's lingering gaze on himself and gives him a puzzled look.

“Honestly, you look like a high-end hooker,” Samuel grins at him.

He snorts. “Thanks.”

Samuel and Mingyu helped him choose an outfit. He's wearing black pleather pants that are so tight they look like they'd been painted onto his legs. They're ripped nearly all the way up his thighs. With that he's wearing a black v-neck with strings at the collar. On top of that, he wears a lose violet bomber jacket he'll ditch at the cloakroom as soon as they're in one of the countless clubs Samuel is aiming to visit tonight.

But he's not the only one that people will eye-fuck all throughout the night, he's positive. Mingyu shows off his assets in blue, washed-out jeans and a white shirt that shows more of his pecs than should be legal. The black leather jacket makes him look like a biker bad boy coming straight from a smutty romance novel.

Samuel wears tight dark blue jeans and a black button-down. The simple but elegant outfit is completed by two shiny rows of silver decorating his ears. Wonwoo especially likes the industrial, a slim metal bar that pierces his ear cartilage in two places like a spear. That and his tragus. It looks so cool on him.

Wonwoo grins at his two friends. He's already had quite a few drinks at home so he's already positively buzzed and warmed up for a long night. It feels like forever since he's felt this way; his skin prickles with excitement, his blood rushes in his veins and his head is light, free of taunting thoughts.

The first club is a dingy spot with a single bar and a dance floor the size of Wonwoo's living room. However the shots are cheap and he can't even blink that's how fast Samuel orders the first round of tequila. Mingyu shouts into his ear that the music sucks, but before Wonwoo reply, Samuel already hands him lime, a full shot glass and salt.

“Cheers!” his friends roar over the music and Wonwoo downs the liquid fire.

The familiar burn spreads in his stomach as he bites into the lemon slice. Feels like forever since he's had tequila.

He has lost count of how many drinks he has had. Something between too many and not nearly fucking enough to keep him from waltzing onto the dance floor inside the next club, Mingyu and Samuel in tow, and they squeeze through the moving crowd to find a spot big enough for the three of them to dance.

Wonwoo's head is high, floating on clouds, as he becomes one with the hammering beats vibrating through his body, as he becomes one with the hot, pulsing mess around him. Like lead by magic, his body starts to turn and twist to the music, he doesn't even have to think about it as he just moves with the crowd and his friends and he just dives right in, into this hot, heady frenzy that drowns out any thoughts still stuck in his head. This is exactly what he wants.

What he needs.

He laughs when Mingyu moves behind him to playfully grind into him, his large hands settling on his hips. Wonwoo gives him a flirty wink, before he escapes out of his arms to turn to Samuel. The man's eyes gleam seductively and his slender hand comes up to pull at Wonwoo's shirt. He steps closer, crowds into his space and a moment later Samuel's arms sling around his neck. He feels his hot breath ghosting over his skin when Samuel turns to his ear.

“You ok?” Samuel asks loudly, his voice surprisingly sober, given the amount of alcohol he's already got running through his system.

Wonwoo nods.

Samuel gives him a relieved smile, before he leans in again.

“It's good to see you having fun,” he adds, his eyes lighting up as they look at him.

He blinks, before warmth spreads in his chest, a warmth that has nothing to do with the alcohol or the music or the club. He's just so...so fucking glad to have his friends here, these friends who're making such a huge effort to get him to have a good time, despite his misery, despite his heartache.

Wonwoo gives Samuel a brief hug and then turns around to Mingyu.

“Next round's on me!”

Wonwoo's shirt sticks to his skin as he fights his way to the bar. They've moved to a different place, the dance floor is only small but heavily crowded, all seats are full, sometimes two people share one chair between them so they whole group can fit around a table. Samuel has gone off to visit the restroom, thus it's Mingyu's and Wonwoo's task to order drinks and find some space to sit or stand.

This place is the nicest one they've visited thus far. Most people look like they're university students. The music is pretty good and the interior has an exotic, yet homely touch to it, it's honestly the perfect balance. Wonwoo tries to catch the attention of one of the bartenders, but the crowd is huge and his waving hand goes unnoticed. He snorts to himself.

“Hey, what was it that Samuel wanted again?” Mingyu asks him, face hidden behind the drinks menu.

“A cocktail, right..?”

“Sex on the Beach?”

“We're talking about Samuel, not you,” Wonwoo replies with a wink. “Nah, was it Mojito or - ”

“WONWOO!”

He hears his name being screamed even above the music and he looks around, alarmed. And then he sees them and his heart flutters because he hasn't seen them in quite a while: Seungkwan, Hansol and Seokmin, the three mages. They wave at him to come over. He gently elbows Mingyu's side to get his attention again.

“Look who's here,” he grins at him and nods at their magical friends.

Mingyu's face lights up at their sight and they quickly move through the crowd. Seokmin already jumps up to pull Wonwoo into a bone-breaking hug. Next are Hansol and Seungkwan who both seem to want to squeeze every ounce of sadness out of him. Wonwoo can't help but laugh in genuine delight at their presence. He hadn't been able to meet them for weeks, and now, seeing them here, is just – it just makes the whole night perfect. Samuel is back in town, he's meeting his mage friends again, it all just feels so good.

For a moment, he can actually forget about his misery.

He can actually forget about Jun.

“Can we – can we get chairs, anywhere?” Seokmin yells against the noise.

“Ah no, it's fine -”

Seungkwan already pulls grinning Hansol into his lap and Mingyu can't even protest, that's how quickly the mages manhandle him to sit down. The tallest among them laughs and then pulls the drinks menu over to him. Wonwoo is about to look over his shoulder, when he feels slender hands wrap around his waist from behind.

“You know these guys?” Samuel asks into his ear.

He nods and pulls Samuel next to him.

“Guys, this is Samuel, an old friend of ours. He just arrived from the States!” he announces proudly.

God, bless the mages and their beautiful hearts – the three men jump up and greet Samuel like a long lost brother. Samuel gives Wonwoo a look between fear and joy, before he's covered in too many hugs at once. From somewhere, Wonwoo doesn't know where, the mages conjure another chair, and they urge Samuel to sit down. Hansol immediately starts a lively conversation with the guy and Wonwoo can hear that they've switched to English. Oh, he had no idea Hansol was so fluent. But then again, he's also a mage. These guys can practically do anything.

Now it's only Wonwoo left standing. Seokmin grabs his collar to pull him closer so he doesn't have to shout.

“You know, I'd offer my lap, but I'm in a relationship,” he says with a wide banana grin and Wonwoo can't stifle his laughter.

“So – you and Soonyoung?” he asks.

The mage nods eagerly. “Yeah, I asked him the other day, if we can finally be, you know, official. And he said yes!” he ends it with a delight roar that has the people at their neighbouring tables look at him with mild concern.

Wonwoo claps his shoulder.

“I'm happy for you, man,” he says and he means it.

He tells his friends to order anything they want. He feels generous; after weeks and months of being holed up in his own sadness and frustration, he wants to be reckless tonight. Spend so much money his wallet is gonna weep tomorrow. Drink so much he's gonna throw up like a champ and then continue. Tonight, he just wants to be wild and forget.

His friends all shout their orders at him and he pulls out his phone to type all of them down. As he gets to Seokmin, the mage gives him a wide grin. He looks so happy and bubbly, it's infectious, Wonwoo finds.

“So tonight you guys are celebrating?” he smiles.

“Yeah, but actually we're just here because Soonyoung is still working. We're gonna go to a club after this, you guys can join us if you want...”

Wonwoo blinks. He freezes.

_Wait..._

His hand jerks forward to grab the menu. His eyes fly over the name written in beautiful cursive curls at the tops.

“'Pinwheel',” he reads and he's sure his fucking blood turns to ice.

“Wonwoo...?”

He jerks around, he scans the bar and then -

_Oh fuck -_

He bolts toward the bar, he ignores his friends yelling in the back, he ignores one of the bartender barking at him that the restroom is elsewhere, he ignores them all as he pushes through the door to the back rooms. Suddenly someone steps out of the storage on the left. He's too fast. They run right into each other and Wonwoo gets a mean headbutt from the shapeshifter he hasn't seen in months.

“Oh, shit – Wonwoo!?” Soonyoung cries with surprise. “What're you doing here?!”

“Sorry,” he breathes.

His heart hammers in his throat as he sees a mess of brown hair disappear through the staff exit. He sprints down the narrow hallway. Soonyoung's questions boom after him, but he doesn't care, he can't, the only thing that matters right now...

He jumps out of the staff exit to see the tail lights of Jun's car disappear down the road.

He remains there, on the steps down to the staff parking lot. He stands there for what feels like centuries, but are just a few minutes in which he can feel his heart tearing open again, after he'd glued the seams together so tightly, over the span of these endless, endless weeks he'd kept away from Jun.

And now...

_And now..._

“Wonwoo?”

He doesn't turn around to Soonyoung. He notices that he still has the menu card clasped in his fist. A hand lands on his shoulder.

“I'm sorry, Wonwoo...”

“...It's ok,” he hears himself say, like through a wall of water.

The hand starts to pull him back inside.

“C'mon. Everyone is waiting.”

He follows him back inside. With a feeling like he's leaving his battered heart there, on the steps down into the parking lot.

 

********

 

The rest of the night passes in a blur. He vaguely remembers that he's downing one shot after the other after he's returned to his worried friends. They all have somewhat of an idea of what happened, but to his utmost relief they don't question him about it. Instead they make sure that his glass is never fucking empty and then, after Soonyoung's shift has ended, they drag him up into the next nightclub.

Soonyoung has to assure him with a pinky promise that this club doesn't belong to Jun, too. And after that...

Well.

As he wakes up the next day, he has the worst hangover he has had in a very, very long time. Everything is spinning as he ambles through the darkness of his room, he hits his toe and nearly bangs his head against his bookshelf, before he finds the door. Half blinded from the sunlight flooding into the hallway, he shuffles into the bathroom. A mean headache throbs in his temples as he leans down to splash cold water into his face. Then he just holds his head underneath the tap and gulps down so much water he thinks he might turn into a puddle. After that, he feels better.

He peaks into the kitchen and glances at the time. Almost ten in the morning. Fuck, he's maybe had four hours of sleep. Fuck this. He'll go back to bed.

He doesn't bother switching the light on, he just wants to roll back onto his mattress when suddenly he collides with an unmoving body taking up the right side of the bed. He blinks into the darkness.

“Samuel?” he whispers.

And he fucking hopes with his entire heart it's not some nameless, faceless one-night-stand he took home last night. To his utmost relief, his friend snorts.

“Yeah, it's me. Hyung, you offered to share your bed, remember?”

“I remember fuck about last night,” he groans and then just slides beneath the duvet next to him.

Samuel sounds way too lively.

“Aren't you hungover at all?” Wonwoo asks, a little envious.

“Nah. I lived in the States,” the younger snickers. “I'm used to worse.”

“Of course...”

They lay is silence for a while, until he hears Samuel shift beside him. Suddenly his fingers tap against his chest and he turns his head to the side, and looks into the darkness, where he assumes Samuel's eyes to be.

“Hm?”

“Are you ok, though?” Samuel asks quietly.

He exhales slowly. He takes his slender hand into his own. It feels so familiar.

“I don't know,” he answers truthfully. “Well...no. I guess not.”

“...Do you want to talk about?”

“...Later? Maybe?”

“Sure.”

Samuel cuddles closer to him and Wonwoo lets him. He welcomes his warmth and before he can stop himself, he wraps his arms around the younger's body and pulls him into his hug.

Samuel lets out a pleased hum. Together they stay like this, until Wonwoo's eyes fall close again and he returns to a dreamless world of slumber.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

He really should've sold that club. He should've sold 'Pinwheel' for the first offer he'd received. Then he wouldn't have...

He runs a hand through his hair and peers down into his half-empty mug. The tea is already cold, but he doesn't have it in him to stand up to boil more water. He sighs. In nights like this he wonders if he shouldn't just pour vodka into it. To make it more effective, to finally drown the pain, instead of just soothing it. But then he remembers that he doesn't store liquor in his flat, for that exact reason.

He looks around the kitchen. It still feels so new. The microwave clock reads half past six in the morning; night is over. He might as well make coffee soon.

They've moved to this flat about two months ago, after Chan had been discharged from hospital. Now they live in a two-bedroom flat in Seongdong-gu. From their balcony, they have the most fantastic view over Seoul Forest, one of the biggest parks here. It's open all-year round and a terrific place to forget that they're still within the city. His eyes land on the bread crumbs scattered on the windowsill above the sink. He'll have to tell Chan to finally clean up the bird poo. Or at least tell his feathered friends that they should poo elsewhere.

Thinking about his brother makes him rubs his temples as a headache starts to form. Chan...well, on the outside he's healing. Finally. After weeks of actively hindering his own progression, he's finally come to terms with the fact that punishing himself won't do him any good.

Now, however... He's just so hell-bent to go back home and take revenge, it's frightening. And honestly, the stronger he gets, the more he recovers, the more Jun worries that he might actually do it. He still doesn't know what he'll do if he actually goes through with it.

He grabs his mug and walks to the living room. Oh, how he wishes two familiar winged people would appear on his balcony, walk through the door and greet him. But he knows that it's getting harder and harder for his brothers to visit him. He knows that they're well – or at least he refuses to consider anything else – and he knows that they're doing their best to keep themselves and their other siblings safe. But at the end of the day, they're just two angels. There's no way they could do anything, should their masters' wrath turn against them.

He settles on the sofa. He brought most of his old furniture to this new place. Thus, it doesn't feel entirely unfamiliar to him. And now, after eight weeks, they have sort of settled in. He wonders whether Wonwoo knows that he's moved. Whether he went to his old flat only to realise that it's empty. He wonders if he cared.

Probably not. Jun wouldn't blame him if he didn't. But, seeing him last night...with his friends, both magic-affiliated and not, had stung. Deeply. Of course, he was happy to see him smiling and cheerful, and fuck that outfit had made Jun feel things in all sorts of places. But then he'd realised that maybe...well. Maybe for Wonwoo, their break-up or whatever it was hadn't been so bad after all.

Maybe Wonwoo is moving on. Whilst Jun...whilst Jun still feels like he never fucking left the Deep.

But that is his problem, not Wonwoo's. If Wonwoo is happy, then that is all that matters to him.

He glances at his phone. Time to make some coffee.

Later that day, resignation settles in his mind as he steps out of the front door of their building and his gaze lands upon his car he'd parked by the street. The matt black Aston Martin is covered in bird droppings. Chan snickers behind him. He turns around to his brother. It's more than obvious that Chan used his rare ability and told the birds to practically drown his car in their shit.

“You think having a flock of pigeons poo on my car is gonna stop me from taking you on a ride?”

“I told you I don't want to go.”

“And you also said that you wanted to learn how to drive,” he replies. “The best way is practising.”

And visiting a driving school, but he doesn't say that out loud. Chan would freak out. He's not ready yet for that.

Chan narrows his eyes at him. “I take that back. I don't want to learn how to drive.”

Jun sighs. He's expected something like this already. “Chan, you can't stay inside the flat forever.”

“I'm not staying inside the flat all the time,” Chan argues with a frown. “I went to see Hyuna-noona.”

“Yeah. That was a month ago.”

“She's a busy person,” Chan grumbles.

Jun looks at his brother. He looks so tiny in his clothes, because up till now, he hadn't wanted to go out to buy his own yet, so he's still wearing Jun's. His hair has gotten so long it falls into his eyes, but he refuses to have it cut. He's wearing two different types of socks and jeans he has to fold back at the bottom. An unhappy grimace sits on his face and Jun admits defeat – once again.

He doesn't want to force Chan to do anything. He knows that it's hart, coming to terms with being stranded in a different dimension, having to learn to be a fallen, to live without wings – but Chan simply _refuses_ to get used to his new reality at all.

Jun knows that he doesn't want to work through it because he's still holding on to his plan to return to their home dimension and take revenge. Up till now he hasn't been able to talk him out of it. He loves Chan, but the man is a stubborn piece of work.

“Chan. I just want to help you, you know that, right?” he says quietly.

Chan blinks, before he bites his lip. He looks to the ground.

“Yeah, I know that. But, “ he says, but stops. He runs a hand through his hair. “But I'm...it's...not yet, brother.”

“...Then how about a walk in the park? Show me your new friends.”

That makes Chan's face light up. The other day, Chan had told him about a bunch of squirrels and rabbits he'd met in the park. The prospect of showing his brother his new animal acquaintances seems to cheer him up. He doesn't smile, but he doesn't look as sad anymore. He nods and steps next to him.

“Sorry about your car, though.”

“It's ok,” he replies. “You'll just have to wash it then, right?”

Chan looks at him, _scandalised_ , but before he can protest Jun wraps his arm around his shoulders and gently drags him into the direction of Seoul Forest.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

Samuel is a real saint. Wonwoo thinks that as he walks out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed, to see Samuel stand in the kitchen, a towel over his shoulder and handling three frying pans at once; their contents sizzle and frizzle promisingly. The delicious scent of bacon and eggs fills Wonwoo's nose and his stomach lets out a growl so loud the man turns around to him.

“Rise and shine,” he grins.

“Awww, you honestly didn't have to,” Wonwoo smiles. “Smells good.”

“Yeah, I did learn some stuff over there,” Samuel says with a smirk that makes him look way too attractive.

Wonwoo is sure all the boys and girls in his classes are head over heels for him. The guy truly is a gem. He sits down at the table. The headaches haven't completely subsided yet, but they're not splitting his skull in halves anymore. Samuel winks at him and hands him a mug. Wonwoo reaches for the coffee pot.

“So, how're you feeling? Still hungover?” Samuel asks.

“A bit.”

“Hyung is getting old.”

He snorts into his coffee.

“Do you – do you actually remember everything of last night?” he asks.

Samuel nods.

“Uh...how many...”

“Did you make out with?” Samuel finishes his sentence.

Wonwoo nods with a roll of his eyes. The man just knows him to well. He really doesn't like the shit-eating grin lighting up Samuel's features.

“You really wanna know?”

He groans to himself. “Ok, no, I'm good. Anyway, is Mingyu up yet?”

“Yeah, actually, he went out earlier.”

Wonwoo raises his brows. “Really?”

“Yeah. Said he's seeing his date or so.”

Ah. So he's meeting up with Minghao. The thought of the two has Wonwoo grimace. He knows that the two have taken a break, they're still friends and still fuck occasionally, but...well, it's a bit weird what's happening between them. And he knows that he's partially to blame for that. If that thing between him and Jun hadn't happened... Well.

“And since we're already talking about it,” the younger says and fixes him with scrutiny. “What was that last night?”

He bites his lower lip.

“Well...it's complicated.”

Samuel's lips pull into a sly smile.

“I've got no other plans today.”

He sighs.

“Alright. But let's talk after you're done cooking, you might wanna sit down for that...”

 

********

 

In Wonwoo's defence, he does try to narrate everything that's happened in a chronological order, he doesn't leave out any single detail – but the more he talks, the paler Samuel gets and as Wonwoo ends his minute-long monologue, Samuel's jaw nearly hits the floor. For a moment it's silent in the kitchen, bevor Samuel clears his throat.

“Were you – are you into drugs now?!”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. He stuffs the now lukewarm bacon into his mouth and chews.

“I didn't make it up, I swear. I know it sounds crazy, but – but it's all true.”

“Show me your back,” Samuel demands.

Wonwoo takes another gulp of his coffee, before he stands up and pulls the back of his jumper up, to reveal the two red wing-formed marks decorating his skin. Behind him, Samuel gasps.

“And it's not a tattoo...?”

“Dude, have you ever seen a tattoo like that?” he asks with a laugh and sits back down. “So yeah. I'm basically half angel and half demon.”

“That's fucking nuts, hyung,” Samuel breathes.

He still stares at Wonwoo like he'd just grown a second head. Wonwoo leaves him to his thoughts and continues to devour his lunch. At some point, Samuel exhales audibly. He looks at him. The man's face slowly regains colour and he's refilling his coffee. Seems like he's working through this supernatural revelation just fine; much better than Mingyu did, as Wonwoo recalls.

“So...these guys last night, they're mages... And the guy you ran after...?”

It stings in his chest as Samuel brings him up.

“Yeah. That was Jun. My ex...my ex-whatever.”

“And he's an angel?”

“A fallen angel, yeah.”

“Christ... Wait, Mingyu-hyung knows all of this, too?”

Wonwoo nods. Samuel's lips pull into a grin.

“How did he take it?”

“Worse than you,” he grunts.

Samuel slowly shakes his head and takes a large bite from his barely touched meal. They sit in silence for a while and Wonwoo's thoughts drift off.

Off to that moment yesterday, when he'd ran after Jun only to see him drive away. To be honest, he wonders why he'd done that in the first place. Why he'd wanted to see him so badly. They hadn't seen each other in months, there was zero contact between them, hell, he hadn't even known whether Jun had stayed in Seoul or not.

But then last night, after he'd seen him...it was like his instincts just took over his reason, the second it took for him to scan the bar and recognise the handsome man he's still so deeply, fiercely infatuated with. The handsome man who nearly traded his life for his own wings.

Wonwoo sighs and rubs his eyes. It hurts thinking about it. And a part of him thinks himself silly, to be so worked up over it. After all it didn't happen, Jun saved him yet again, he cut his fucking wings off to save him...

And yet Wonwoo just can't fucking look past the fact that he'd hesitated. In his mind, hesitation is a path that leads to regret so very easily. In a dirty corner of his mind he wonders whether Jun regrets his choice.

He forces his attention back to the silent man opposite of him. Samuel is typing on his phone, blindly stuffing bacon between his teeth.

“Samuel?”

“Hm?”

“How long are you gonna stay, anyway?” Wonwoo asks.

Suddenly a weird shadow crawls across Samuel's features. He looks up from his phone and his brows draw together in a frown, his lips are a tight line, before he sighs. It sounds so defeated, Wonwoo is concerned.

“Actually... I'm not going back.”

Wonwoo's heart skips a beat.

“What – wait, what?” he asks. “But what about -?”

“I dropped out of university. That's why I'm back.”

Wonwoo stares at him. The kitchen spins around him. Wait, so Samuel – Samuel just dropped out? He quit his life in the US and just came back?

“Why?” he asks.

And he tries his hardest not to sound disappointed, but honestly...he'd thought that Samuel was happy over there. Following his dreams. Living the life he's always wanted, surrounded by tons of friends and music and love and happiness.

His friend rubs his neck. Sadness enters his eyes and Wonwoo wishes he hadn't brought it up at all.

“To be honest...I hated it. All of it. The people, the classes, the teachers – it was awful and I felt so fucking homesick all the time, I can't even tell you. And this semester was fucking hell and...and I just had to stop it, all of it. So I dropped out.”

“But your parents...?”

Samuel laughs without humour. “They're not happy. They're in Europe right now, I had to tell them on the phone. Mum cried and then Dad hung up on me.”

Wonwoo feels numb. Fuck, he hadn't known Samuel was that unhappy over there, truth be told he'd thought that his friend was having the time of his life, but now, hearing from him that it was anything but... It hurts.

“Samuel...”

Samuel runs a hand through his hair before he looks at him again and for a moment the grown man is gone and Wonwoo sees the gentle, warm-hearted boy from all these years ago before him. The boy who'd been so full of light and warmth and was yet so terribly fragile, and terribly lonely as well.

“I'm...I'm sorry, Samuel,” he whispers.

Samuel gives him a weak smile.

“It's ok. It's just...my parents called me selfish and a coward, for dropping out...and you know, I can understand them, like – maybe it was fucking selfish of me to do this but...”

He stops and takes a deep breath.

“I just...I just had to be kind to myself, you know? Just – just once, I had to be...fucking gentle with myself. Is – is that selfish?”

Wonwoo shakes his head. His heart aches inside his chest. A sudden realisation dawns on him.

“No. No, it wasn't selfish,” he says softly.

It hurts how Samuel's eyes widen at his words, before they glaze over with tears. The younger blinks rapidly and looks away. He sniffles.

“You just wanted the pain to stop, right?” Wonwoo says quietly. “How could that be selfish?”

Suddenly, he is so very, very disgusted with himself. And it took him three fucking months to realise that Jun -

_That Jun..._

He nearly drops his mug. All strength is sucked from his body as his heart quivers and trembles inside his chest, as he finally comes to understand what he'd so awfully, wrongfully misconstrued, what he'd thought was about _him_ , when really...

It was just about Jun wanting his nightmares to stop.

Tears spring to his eyes as he realises that he'd pushed Jun away, angered and hurt after his apparent betrayal, while actually, the man just once, for the first time in his fucking life, had thought about being kind to himself after all the tragedy and agony he'd been through. And then Wonwoo, of all people...had resented him for that.

Ice covers his fingers as he reaches for his phone. He searches for the contact he's been meaning to delete for months, but never actually had the heart to.

He calls him. Samuel calls his name, but he can't react, he can't reply, all that matters is...

It rings. It rings. It rings.

It rings...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...  
> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> Like so often there was so much stuff that I had wanted to include in this chapter, and in the end I had to break it up again. I hope you guys enjoyed reading nonetheless.  
> I hope you liked Samuel's addition to the story, he's such a sweetheart ^^  
> Also, I hope people won't be angry that I included Mingyu's POV again, but I will try to limit the POV changes, so it doesn't get confusing. After all, this story is still about Wonwoo and Jun. Anyhow, I promise that we'll have more Jun in the next chapter :)
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,  
> as usual, I'd like to give you guys all my love and my eternal gratitude for all your lovely comments. Knowing that you guys read and enjoy my story really keeps me going. Your encouraging words, your kindness and support are what make this story possible. Thank you so so so much, all you wonderful people. You have all my love. Thank you.  
> So, without further ado, please enjoy.

**Jeonghan**

 

Physics are curious in their dimension. He wonders as he makes his way to the Great Shrine, mile after mile of clouds stretching underneath him. He'd been flying near the Walking Woods, but now, as the sun starts to flirt with the horizon, he needs to return home. It's his turn on the dusk watch duty. Him and ten other angels will patrol their territory between sunset and sunrise.

He sighs. A sleepless, taxing night lies ahead of him. He isn't fond of the idea of staying awake all night long – but it's part of being an angel. The sense of responsibility, the _longing_ to fulfil his angel duties are fucking scratched into his bones. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to stay away.

And if he did – he doesn't want to imagine the punishment their masters would give him.

His thoughts wander to the handsome angel who's now probably already back at his hut, slowly getting ready for sleep. He and Jisoo haven't been able to meet much lately. And he hates that, with every ounce of his being. Perhaps soon, they will be able to travel to the human dimension again. And he'll make sure that they'll fuck like rabbits to make up for all the time they have to spend apart lately.

As he meets the other angels on dusk watch, they all crouch together at the staircase of the Main Shrine. An angel, Seulgi is her name, hands him a map. He spreads it out on the ground and he places a few stray stones in each corner. He clears his throat.

“Alright, so I spoke with the angels who did the last few dusk watch duties. I think we've got some blank spots which we could cover more effectively, if we...”

He proceeds to introduce his ideas to his brothers and sisters. They all listen closely, although not necessarily gladly, for they all hate being on dusk watch duty. However, as he ends his monologue, the others nod slowly. Seulgi fixes him.

“What about the grey stretch from the Southern outskirts to the Walking Woods? It's an empty space, but it's still there.”

Jeonghan rubs his nose. That was the route he'd taken to get here. He knows it fairly well.

“Alright, so how about this, the pair that's going to scout the borders at the Southern outskirts do a detour and take the route of the grey stretch? I know it takes a lot longer to get back here, but like that, we'd have it all covered...or at least whatever we can cover with this many angels available for duty.”

He notices his siblings suddenly stiffening up. Jeonghan blinks, but before he can turn around to see which master it is, a large hand comes to rest upon his shoulder.

“Jeonghan. A word.”

It's Master War. He would recognise that rich, resonating voice anywhere. He jumps up and they all bow deeply.

“But – I'm on dusk watch duty, Master.”

The man gives him a humoured look that has his stomach turn over in disgust.

“Your siblings can spare you for a short while. Follow me.”

He feels their worried gazes in his back, as he follows their master into the Main Shrine.

The man leads him to the library. There are countless armchairs and sofas scattered around the place, to make the study as comfortable as possible. Master War sits down in a plush armchair in a cherry red colour. Jeonghan settles on the ground before him, his back turned towards him, because this is usually how their masters want them. On the ground, like fucking dogs. Without asking, Master War takes hold of his right wing and spreads it out. Jeonghan feels him inspecting the muscles underneath, he knows he's checking for any injuries, any signs of illnesses. As he finds none of the sort, his master hums approvingly. From somewhere he conjures a brush and starts to trim his tousled feathers.

Years ago, Jeonghan would've rejoiced at the loving attention. Now however, he has to keep himself from flinching away in disgust. It's a good thing he's sitting with his back turned towards him. Otherwise Master War would sure notice the look of utter discomfort crawling over his face.

“How have you been, Jeonghan?” his master asks.

“...I've been well,” he replies. “How about you, Master?”

“Same old, same old,” his master sighs.

Jeonghan wishes it was Jisoo's hand on his wings, Jisoo fingers playing with his feathers. The Master silently tends his appendage, before he turns his attention to the left wing. Jeonghan counts down the seconds until he'll be released. He hates this. So much.

“I liked your strategy for tonight's dusk watch,” Master War says.

He blinks.

“Really?”

“Yes. You proof to have a strategic mind. I like that.”

Against his will, his heart skips a beat inside his chest. It's rare for their masters to praise them so suddenly. Heat colours his face as he shyly glances over his shoulder.

“Thank you, Master War.”

Their meaningless conversation continues until Master War is satisfied with the care he lavished onto Jeonghan's wings. He orders him to stand up and Jeonghan does. He wants to bow and kindly take his leave to return to his duty, when suddenly Master War's finger hooks under his chin, to force him to look at him. Suddenly his heart beats in his throat.

“Are you really alright, Jeonghan?” he asks and his gaze becomes a tone sceptical. “I notice you've been rather quiet.”

He swallows dryly. He forces his body not to tremble underneath the sudden touch.

“I...I just miss Chan,” he says quietly. “I...I know what he did was wrong, but...he's still my brother.”

Master War looks at him for what feels like centuries, before he lets go off him with a sigh.

“I understand. I know it must be hard for your brothers and sisters to lose one of your own. And believe me, my lovely angel, it's not easy for us, either.”

Jeonghan's stomach clumps together in disgust.

“...I can imagine,” he whispers. “It must be hard, letting one of us fall.”

Master War nods silently. Then he strokes the side of Jeonghan's face.

“This will be all. Return to dusk watch.”

He bows deeply and then takes straight off. He hopes Master War doesn't see the tears of hatred glistening in his eyes.

 

********

 

**Wonwoo**

 

He can't stand still as he waits for the three mages to finally open the door to their shop. He knows it's in the middle of the day and they're probably all still sleeping off their hangovers, but this is urgent. Samuel next to him eyes him with growing concern.

“Maybe you shouldn't have had that third cup of coffee,” he muses softly and pats his shoulder. “You look like you're about to combust.”

“It sure feels like it,” Wonwoo mumbles, his voice all jittery.

“You sure they're home?”

Wonwoo nods. It's actually fascinating to watch how frost forms on his arms, only to melt after a minute or so, until it reappears again a few heartbeats later. Samuel watches with great fascination. In another setting, Wonwoo would've found it cute how he follows the process with a childish look of marvel in his eyes, but right now, all he can think about is that he needs to speak to Soonyoung _as soon as possible_.

“And you think he knows where your ex lives?”

“Well, if he doesn't know, Minghao does...”

“The homunculus, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So why didn't you just call Minghao?”

“I don't want to disturb him when he's with Mingyu now...”

“Wait,” Samuel breathes. “Mingyu-hyung is going out with Minghao?”

Oh. Did Wonwoo forget to mention that during his explanations? He nods at Samuel and with amusement he sees his eyes grow wide.

“No fucking way.”

“Yeah. But...to be honest, things are weird between them now...I'll explain later.”

He knocks again. At the same time, he tries to call either one of the three mages and Soonyoung. He's pretty sure they're all home, and all of them in a state of being worn out from a long night and possibly sex in the morning. None of them pick up, but at some point light suddenly illuminates the back part of the shop and a person slowly shuffles over to the shop door. He recognises Seungkwan, in pyjamas, with the most fabulous bed head Wonwoo has ever seen. Samuel snickers next to him. Poor Seungkwan looks like he just touched a socket, that's how much his hair sticks out in every direction.

“Morning,” he yawns as he unlocks the door. “This is a surprise...so early...”

He sounds like he's about to fall back asleep. Wonwoo's remorse bites in his tummy, so he surges forward to give the man a tight hug.

“Thanks for opening. Listen, is Soonyoung here?”

Seungkwan nods and rubs his eyes. He looks so sleepy, it seems he had barely realised the hug. Or Samuel's presence.

“Yeah, in Seokmin's room,” he yawns. “Come with me.”

They follow him through the shop. Samuel behind Wonwoo cranes his neck to take in all of the interior. Wonwoo grins as he remembers his own reaction as he'd first stepped foot into the mages' flower shop. The alluring scent fills his nose as Seungkwan leads them through the door at the back, but instead of turning toward the backyard, he turns left and walks up a narrow staircase that leads into the first floor. He's never been here before, so he's eager to see how the mages live.

The first thing he notices is that the hallway is a small cubicle and barely lit; only a few rays of sunlight illuminate the room. The second thing he notices is a fluffy carpet that swallows every sound underneath them. It's blue as the night sky, and as they step on it, it looks like little silver fireworks combust underneath their shoes and the sparks fly in all directions and disappear in the fabric. Samuel lets out a gasp. Even Wonwoo can't help but stare for a moment, mesmerised by the little magic at work in the carpet. Seungkwan remains silent, his eyes dropping close, and then Wonwoo clears his throat.

“Sorry. Uhm, where's Seokmin's room?”

“Here,” the mage yawns and stops next to a door on the left.

Posters and pictures are stuck to the door but it's too dark to make out anything in particular. Seungkwan knocks.

“Seokmin, Soonyoung? You've got visitors,” Seungkwan calls gently.

No reply. Seungkwan meets Wonwoo's gaze and shrugs.

“May I?” Wonwoo asks. The mage nods.

This time it's him knocking.

“Guys, I'm sorry to disturb, but I need your help!” he says with urgency.

Again, no reply. Wonwoo presses his ear against the door. He does hear music coming from the inside. So he assumes that they're awake. Or maybe they're in such deep slumber, they hear absolutely nothing.

“Just open the door,” Seungkwan mumbles.

Wonwoo takes a deep breath and does it.

He can hardly take in the chaos when there's already two voices screeching so high his ears ring.

“WHATTHEFUCKGETOUT!!” Seokmin and Soonyoung scream in unison.

Wonwoo bursts out laughing, alongside Samuel and Seungkwan, as he sees the two lovebirds tangled atop the sheets, stark naked and very obviously in the middle of having a good time.

“GETOUT!” Seokmin roars.

With a swift movement of his hand, suddenly three pillows rise from the bed – and shoot directly at them. Wonwoo and his friends can hardly escape the fluffy missiles and Wonwoo shuts the door behind him, still trembling with laugher. The pillows smack against the hallway opposite the door and fall to the ground. The carpet bursts into a star shower underneath them.

“...Sorry about that,” Seungkwan says, completely unfazed by his flatmate's rage, and still giggling to himself. He seems considerably more awake now. “How about some tea? Let's go to the kitchen.”

As they enter the kitchen, Seungkwan just has to snip with his fingers and the kettle flies through the air toward the sink. The tap opens by itself to pour water into the kettle, and then the gadget flies back to settle gently on its respected place and starts to work. Both Wonwoo and Samuel watch with their mouths open.

“This is fucking awesome,” Samuel breathes behind him.

Wonwoo agrees. The mages excuses himself to go and change his clothes, so Wonwoo and Samuel are left to sit down at the round kitchen table. At first glance, the kitchen doesn't look particularly magical, but then he notices something that makes Wonwoo look twice and smile. The dishes are washing themselves in the sink, a sponge zealously cleans all dirt off the plates and bowls, before they fly over to a group of towels that rub them dry. Aside from the magic very obviously at work there, the kitchen looks like any other kitchen, to be honest, not unlike his and Mingyu's.

Samuel and Wonwoo turn to Seungkwan as he returns. His hair is now half-heartedly flattened to a somewhat decent look, and he's changed from his pyjamas into a pair of jeans and a jumper. Hansol is still nowhere to be seen, but the noise from Seokmin's room gets louder.

“I guess they're coming out soon...”

“Thanks. And sorry again for disturbing,” Wonwoo says softly.

Seungkwan passes him a smile. “No worries. You guys alright, though? Hungover?”

“A bit,” Wonwoo grins.

“Not at all,” Samuel says and gives him a gloating look.

It doesn't take long for Seokmin to march into the kitchen, his face hilariously torn between joy to see his friends again and annoyance of the earlier disruption. Wonwoo jumps up to pull him into an apologetic hug and Seokmin rolls his eyes, but returns his hug with a smile growing on his lips.

“You know, couldn't you just wait ten minutes more?” he says with a snort and snaps his fingers. The coffee machine starts to whir awake.

“Sorry, seriously,” Wonwoo says.

“Anyway, what's going on?”

“Well, actually we're here because we need to speak to Soonyoung.”

“He's in the shower. He'll be done any minute.”

“Now you finally know what it's like when people walk in on you, man,” Seungkwan says to Seokmin.

Seokmin grimaces at him and runs a hand through his messy hair. Honestly, he's sporting that just fucked-look with an enviable nonchalance. Beneath the collar of his loose t-shirt, Wonwoo can see marks and hickeys glowing red against his skin. The mage fixes himself a cup of coffee when they hear a door opening and closing in the hallway. A moment later, the shapeshifter enters the kitchen, hair still wet from his shower, and a soft, satisfied glow on his face.

Wonwoo and Samuel change a glance. Wonwoo blushes a little. It's always a bit embarrassing seeing someone freshly fucked and radiating that post-orgasmic glow. Or maybe it's just been way too long since he's been fucked, who knows. The shapeshifter gives Seokmin a lingering kiss – Seungkwan makes loud puking noises in the background – before he turns to the table.

“Alright, what the fuck was that?” Soonyoung asks, and although he tries to sound stern, he laughs while asking. “Didn't think three people would barge in on us...”

“Yeah, well, sorry about that,” Wonwoo hurries to apologise. “But...to be honest, you didn't answer your phone...”

“Well, guess why,” Soonyoung snorts, but he doesn't sound annoyed. “Anyway, what's going on?”

Wonwoo explains in brief words that he needs to know Jun's new address. He's aware that Jun moved away – Minghao had told him a few weeks ago – but he doesn't know his new address yet. And he needs to know, _now_ , because – well, because it feels like his fucking life depends on it.

Soonyoung listens silently, before he changes a glance with Seokmin. Then the shapeshifter rubs the back of his head.

“Well...You want to make up with him, right?” he asks slowly.

He nods. Soonyoung bites his lip. Suddenly he looks worried and he remains silent, a troubled look flickering in his gaze. Wonwoo feels a certain kind of dread tightening in his stomach.

“Soonyoung?”

“It's just...look, it's not like I understand what went down between you guys. But after I dragged him back to Seoul, it took Jun weeks to finally... _be himself_ again. Or whatever is left of him. He's just starting to be alright again and...”

Wonwoo understands, although the unspoken concern of the shapeshifter hurts in his chest. Yes, he knows that he hurt Jun. And he hates himself for that. But he wants to patch things up, he wants to apologise and, and maybe...if Jun would want him back... It's quiet in the kitchen. No one dares to day a word, until Wonwoo clears his throat.

“I want to make things right, Soonyoung,” he says softly. “And I know you're worried about him. But I want to make amends.”

The shapeshifter sighs and takes a sip of his coffee. Then he pulls his phone from his pocket.

“Alright. Jun and Chan now live near Seoul Forest. This is the address.”

 

********

 

Although Wonwoo has lived his entire life in Seoul, he's never actually been to Seoul Forest. He's heard of the park, obviously, it's a popular place for families, dog owners and joggers. Especially during cherry blossom season it's a beautiful spot to be enchanted by the spring colours. As Samuel and him get off at the right bus stop, they're pleasantly surprised. The bus stop is opposite what seems like a wall of trees. A sign points them to the nearest entrance. They makes their way over. It's a beautiful April afternoon and the air tastes like the ghost of summer.

“So, apparently the shortest way is through the park. We need to use the West exit and then it's another ten-minute walk to the apartment complex,” Wonwoo says and checks the route on his phone.

“Alright then,” Samuel says, clearly eager for a stroll in the park.

Wonwoo eyes him from the side.

“Hey...and thanks for coming with me.”

Samuel winks at him. “No worries. I mean, I'm not gonna walk you to his door, but I'll stick around. In case you come back crying.”

Wonwoo snorts. “Thanks. So you're expecting this to go wrong?”

His friend shrugs. “I don't know the guy. But I've got a radar for drama, hyung. Maybe I came back to Seoul at exactly the right time, who knows?”

Wonwoo shakes his head at him, but drops the topic.

The park is lovely. Countless people are spread out over the spacious, lush green lawn, many of them seated upon blankets and mats, to enjoy the rare April warmth. They can see kids playing football, they see people play with their dogs, they see joggers and skaters up and down the endless maze of paths and ways cutting through the park. Much of the vegetation is in full bloom and Wonwoo can't help but smile and want to linger for a while. This truly is a wonderful spot. He wonders why he never came here before.

“We should come here more often,” Samuel says beside him.

Wonwoo smiles to the ground. “I just thought the same.”

They walk in silence for a while, each drifting off in their own world, when suddenly Samuel stops in his tracks, his head turned to the left. Wonwoo blinks and turns around to him.

“Hm?”

“Hyung – do you see that?”

“See what?”

Wonwoo steps next to him. Samuel points somewhere into the thicket, he can't see shit, only bushes and trees...

“What are you talking about?” he asks with a laugh.

“There!”

And now he sees him and he recognises him within a heartbeat.

Chan. Jun's brother.

He sits among the bushes, hidden for any passers-bys except for Samuel's eagle eyes, and he's surrounded by what seems like... a whole horde of squirrels and birds and mice and rats?

“Ok, am I fucking hallucinating now?” Samuel breathes, voice coloured with awe.

“No, I can see it, too,” Wonwoo whispers.

“You know the guy, too?” the younger asks, and from his tone Wownoo knows that he means it as a joke.

Wonwoo nods and sighs. “Yeah. He's Jun's brother.”

“What?!”

Chan sits on the ground, not minding the dirt apparently, his too-big sweater half slipping off his shoulders, and his hair looks wild and untamed. He has somewhat of a manic expression on his face and Wonwoo is reminded of their last encounter. He still winces when he remembers how Chan had screamed at him, thinking that it was Wonwoo's fault that his brother had left. Well, in a way, he'd been right with his accusations. He hadn't seen him since that fateful day at the hospital.

They quietly approach him through the bushes. They're not even there yet, when Chan's head jerks upward and – a sight that comes close to a modern horror story – all of his animal companions turn around to stare at Wonwoo and Samuel. They're completely still.

His heart jerks inside his chest. God, why the fuck is it so unnerving to have a pair of rats follow his every movement?

“This is crazy,” Samuel whispers.

“What do you want?” Chan asks, anger seething in his voice. His eyes are trained on Wonwoo. “Go away.”

He fights his way through the rest of the bushes and ends up standing just outside his little animal circus. The fallen glares at him.

“Listen, Chan, I know you don't like me and yes, I hurt your brother, but -”

“Yeah, you hurt him,” Chan interrupts him. “So I want you to stay the fuck away from my brother.”

He internally rolls his eyes. Well this is going splendid.

“I understand why you feel that way, but I want you to know that I am sorry, Chan. I am sorry and I want to apologise to Jun, too.”

Chan's eyes narrow to two dangerous slits as he slowly stands up from the ground. He's a good deal shorter than Wonwoo, but it's somewhat intimidating nonetheless, knowing that this guy has the same abilities as Jun. Knowing that this guy went through a similar hell and remained walking.

“I want you to leave,” Chan breathes and before Wonwoo can even reply, he feels something tight winding up his legs in record speed. He blinks down and his heart nearly jumps from his chest as he sees two snakes roping up his body. Panic spreads in him.

“Chan, stop -”

“What the f -” Samuel yells, before he howls in pain.

About a dozen rats are biting and scratching his legs and he stumbles backwards, toward the trees, only to have a flock of birds plunge down at him like torpedos.

“Chan, stop!” Wonwoo yells but then his voice is cut off when one of the snakes winds around his neck and slowly chokes the air from him.

Oh fuck, suddenly this is all too much like in the Deep. He tears at the pulsing animal around his neck when he feels the other snake biting his wrist, hard; the razor-sharp teeth dig deep. And fuck, it hurts.

Chan watches them, pure darkness flickering through his eyes and Wonwoo wonders why no one comes to help them, why no one hears Samuel's screaming and then he remembers.

Illusions. Chan is using an illusion, to shield their nearing deaths from the outside world.

Black dots starts to swim before his eyes, he sees Samuel almost buried beneath a flock of birds, when suddenly another person emerges from the thicket.

“Stop it, Chan.”

For a second that feels like an eternity, Chan doesn't react. But then his shoulders sink down and he mumbles something. All of a sudden, all animals retract soundlessly and disappear in the bushes.

Wonwoo coughs and rubs his sore throat. He stares at Jun. Then fallen, however, avoids his gaze and instead gives his brother a stern look.

“What was that, Chan?” he asks, his voice low, but with a hint of anger.

Chan looks away.

“I wanted them to stay away from you.”

“And since when is that your call to make?”

Chan curses before he glares at his brother.

“It's his fucking fault you left for two fucking months, Jun!”

“No, it was my decision to leave for two months, Chan,” Jun replies and it sounds like they've had this conversation before. “So if you want to blame someone, blame me.”

“He hurt you!”

“And that is my problem, not yours.”

Chan throws his arms up in frustration and then glares at Wonwoo.

“I fucking hate you,” he hisses.

It's like a kick to the guts. And before anyone can say another word, the fallen walks away and disappears in the thicket, leaving Jun behind. Jun's eyes are trained to the ground. He looks...lonely, Wonwoo finds. Lonely and so, so quiet.

Samuel, still examining his bloody scratches and bites, walks over to Wonwoo. Wonwoo gives him a quick muster.

“You alright?” he asks.

Samuel nods. “Yeah, I'm good. My cat's more vicious, to be honest. I'll survive.”

“You might want to get a fresh shot against rabies, though.”

Which is probably not even the only thing he should get vaccinated against soon. Samuel seems to think along the same lines. The younger looks from Wonwoo to Jun and back.

“You know...I'll go and look for a restroom.”

Wonwoo gives his friend a grateful look and with that, Samuel disappears. And now they're alone again.

“Jun,” he starts, but then the fallen beats him to it.

“My apologies for..for this. Chan's not usually like this, but...well. He just tries to protect me.”

Wonwoo understands that.

“It's ok,” he says softly and steps a little closer.

Jun still avoids his gaze.

“Jun...listen, I...”

“Why are you here, Wonwoo?” Jun says quietly.

He takes a deep breath but when Jun finally, _finally_ meets his gaze, he forgets everything. He can only stare in awe, while his heart jumps like crazy inside his chest. Jun's face is blank, his hair has grown a little longer, and his cheeks are more hollow than before. He doesn't look as...as healthy as Wonwoo thought it would be.

But then again, neither does he, for Wonwoo, too, had neglected his physical well-being in favour of burying himself in his heartbreak.

He licks his dry lips.

“I'm...I'm here to apologise, Jun,” he says.

Jun blinks.

“...There's nothing you have to apologise for,” he says after a long moment. “You have every right to be mad at me...”

He shakes his head and steps forward.

“No, no – see, look, I didn't contact you because I was angry, I admit that, I was hurt after what you said, but I'm not anymore.”

Jun shakes his head and looks away.

“You should be, though. Angry at me. I almost sacrificed you...”

“But you didn't,” Wonwoo replies.

He walks up to him. He slowly reaches out his hand to grip Jun's. The fallen doesn't flinch away, but neither does he return the tender touch. His fingers hold barely any warmth at all. Wonwoo closes his hand around Jun's.

“You know...I learned something,” he says softly and searches for Jun's gaze. “I...I don't think that it was selfish...that you thought about keeping your wings and letting me die...at first I thought that it was selfish and I was hurt, but then...”

He stops for a moment and takes a deep breath.

“How could it be selfish when you just wanted to be kind to yourself? For once? After – after all this shit you've been through, how could I call it selfish, if you just wanted to be...to be complete again?”

Jun's eyes widen at his words. Wonwoo gently strokes his thumb over the back of his hand.

“You just wanted your wings back, after they took them from you... How could that ever be selfish?”

“But – but I hurt you and I...I hesitated, when I shouldn't have...,” Jun whispers.

Wonwoo shakes his head. He can barely grasp what it means to have wings, but at this point he knows that for angels, their wings are the foundation of their whole existence. In that regard, they seem so different from demons. Taemin said that it's not the wings that make demons who they are. For angels, it seems to be the opposite. Their wings are what make them. All the more a tragedy, for Jun has lost them twice. He gave them up twice, to save someone else.

“In the end you chose me, anyway,” he says softly.

“You shouldn't be with someone who hesitated saving your life,” Jun mumbles.

“I want to be with someone who is a good person, Jun,” he says quietly. “And you _are_ , more than anyone I know. There is so much fucking... _good_ in you. You show kindness to everyone, to the entire fucking world, just not yourself, Jun, when you deserve it the most.”

Jun remains silent. Wonwoo lifts his hand and gently traces the side of his face.

“It's ok you know...wanting to be ok again.”

“Not at such a cost,” Jun replies.

He covers Wonwoo's hand with his own and Wonwoo wonders if he can feel his rapid heartbeat thundering through his body.

“...In the end, you chose me,” he says softly. “Why?”

Jun is quiet for a long, long time, so long Wonwoo wonders if he'll ever get an answer. But then Jun sighs and now it's his fingers that gently trace Wonwoo's skin.

“Because I...I realised that...”

He stops and takes a deep breath.

“That I love you more than I love my wings.”

Silence encloses the world, the wind stops moving, the atoms of their reality all halt, their dimension bends to the high tide of emotion as Jun utters these words. A hazard mist of diamond dust seems to rise around them, closing them inside a cloud of a million icy crystals mirroring the two souls caught in a moment so grant, so unspeakable, so mystical.

The frost grows ferns on Jun's skin, on his clothes, drawing the most intrinsic, ethereal symbols of adoration onto his body.

Wonwoo doesn't even notice his skin covered in ice. Only when Jun gently rubs his arms does he notice.

The ice crunches beneath their feet. Without hesitation, Wonwoo steps into Jun's open arms and it's like he can breathe again, after weeks and months of suffocating underneath a layer of grief and sadness and anger, he can finally breathe again. Warmth spreads inside his chest, like a flame growing higher and brighter with every second he can finally, finally feel Jun's arms wrap around him again.

Oh God, how he has missed him, with every fibre of his being, with everything he is, how could he ever be away from him, from the man he -

“I'm sorry about everything,” Jun whispers into his ear.

“Don't,” he replies and presses his face into his shoulder. “Don't. It's ok. We're ok.”

They stand like this for what feels like forever, until Jun leans away, only so much that they can look at each other. And just seeing the light returning to his eyes has Wonwoo's heart nearly burst with happiness.

The fallen slowly lifts Wonwoo's right hand. He sees traces of blood on his skin and only then does he remember the snake biting him. Before he can even react, Jun suddenly bows his head – and his tongue licks over Wonwoo's wrist and laps the crimson drops away.

Wonwoo shudders. He can only stare and fuck is it embarrassing that he can hardly keep standing just seeing this, feeling this? Jun's tongue gingerly licks around the two puncture wounds. Heat shoots through Wonwoo's body. He shouldn't be this turned on. But he is. Fuck, he is.

“The snake wasn't venomous, by the way,” Jun says against his skin.

That was honestly the last thing on Wonwoo's mind.

“R-really...,” he says weakly.

Jun nods. Wonwoo needs a moment to regain posture and clears his throat.

“So...and Chan...”

“I'll talk with him,” Jun says and squeezes his hand. “It'll be fine.”

To be honest, Wonwoo has his doubts, but he decides not to dwell on that. For now, all he wants is to enjoy Jun's presence and spend time with him. Make up for all the time they'd lost as they'd kept away from each other.

But then he remembers that Samuel is probably still walking around the area, still looking like a flock of birds and a dozen rats had tried to eat him alive, so he gently takes Jun's hand and laces their fingers together.

“Let's look for Samuel. Hopefully he's ok.”

They find him seated peacefully on a bench near-by, scrolling through his phone. His face breaks into a smile as he sees them approach him, hand in hand. He stands up as they reach his table.

“Thank fuck,” he breathes.

Wonwoo smiles back. “You ok?”

Samuel has some mean scratches across his face and all over his hands and wrists. His friend, however, waves them away.

“I'll be fine.”

“Disinfect them when you're home, ok?”

Samuel rolls his eyes, but his smile doesn't waver.

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, I guess you'll stick around for a bit?”

Wonwoo nods.

“I guess.”

“Pfff ok. You still coming home tonight?”

Wonwoo shrugs while heat starts to spread on his face. Well, he doesn't know...he wouldn't be opposed to staying the night, but it might not be the best idea, given the fact that Jun now lives with Chan.

“I'll text you.”

“Alright.”

Samuel slides his phone into his pocket.

“I'll see you then. Oh, and, by the way, I'm Samuel, nice to meet you.”

Jun politely bows and shakes Samuel's hand.

“Wen Junhui. Pleasure is all mine.”

“Well, I'll be on my way then. But,” he says and gives Jun a sharp look. “You hurt him and I'll kick your ass. Just so you know.”

Wonwoo facepalms, but Jun takes the threat in stride. He gives Samuel a nod.

“I'll keep it in mind, Samuel-ssi.”

Samuel gives Wonwoo one last flirty wink and with that he turns around falls into a light-hearted saunter so befitting of this lovely park Wonwoo can't help but laugh at the view. Then he turns back around to Jun.

“Let's go to yours?”

 

********

 

**Chan**

 

He'll have to ask Jun to show him how to download more songs to his phone. He has listened to all of them at least a hundred times and although he loves them all, he can't help but want to have even more. When it comes to music, his heart has always been greedy. Perhaps that is one of the reason his masters exiled him and took his wings. His heart had been too greedy. But what's so wrong with loving music and writing songs about love and feelings and all that?

He has pondered that question, every single day since he fell. And still, he can't seem to understand why the masters had to cut his wings off, why his love for music had offended them so deeply they had to take his wings away and cast him out.

He sighs and rubs his chest. Thinking about it hurts.

Soon, however... He'll return and he'll make them hurt, just the way they made him and Jun hurt. He vows that to himself.

He plays around with his phone, when suddenly it vibrates with a text. His heart skips a beat inside his chest as he reads Hyuna's name.

_-hey cutie! Sorry I didn't reply in a while, I hope you're doing well! Would you like to come over to my bf's place soon? We could practice in his dance studio! Let me know when you're free~_

Heat colours his face. Hyuna is honestly such a nice person... She's one of the nicest people he has met in this dimension thus far. She may be a succubus and therefore he finds her a bit scary, but she's a living sunshine. And also she is so phenomenal in dancing, Chan wants to be just as good as her.

He bites his lip, wondering what he could reply. He scratches his head, unsure what he could answer, he's so worked up over his response that he doesn't notice a person sitting down on the bench he has occupied. He's in a quieter part of Seoul Forest; the bench is half hidden behind a fountain.

He looks up after perhaps half an hour and flinches. It's the human he'd seen with that guy, Wonwoo.

Chan narrows his eyes at him. The man is calmly typing on his phone, not at all minding Chan's presence. He can see the scratches on his face. Chan feels a spark of remorse rise inside of him. To be honest, he does feel bad for hurting someone who had nothing to do with all of that bullshit. He chews on his lip. And then he pulls himself together.

“S-sorry...about earlier,” he mumbles.

He knows that he's blushing. The man looks at him. He doesn't look annoyed, just pretty amused, to be honest. Chan wonders, why.

“It's ok. It looks worse than it is,” the man says.

He has a nice, friendly voice. Chan likes that.

“What are you doing here?” Chan asks shyly.

“Sitting. You?” the guy replies with a snort.

“Same.”

Chan is bewildered and then looks at his phone again. He sort of expects the guy to stand up and leave, but he doesn't. So Chan thinks that he should be the one to stand up and leave. But he doesn't do that, either. He wonders why. They don't speak after that. But they both remain sitting.

 

********

 

**Jun**

 

He'd been blind the past few weeks and months; in fact, his senses had turned mute ever since he'd risen from the Deep. He hadn't been able to see properly, as if his vision had lost the ability to see colours in all their vibrancy, as if he'd forgotten how to listen to songs and understand the lyrics, understand the emotion.

He hadn't noticed that it was already spring. But it is.

When did the flowers start blooming? He can't tell. But now he enjoys the sight all the more as they slowly walk back to his apartment. Wonwoo's hand in his own feels so good, so...right. He has missed him. So much. To be honest, he hadn't even thought himself worthy of missing him. But now he can admit it.

“I missed you,” he says.

He feels Wonwoo's lingering gaze on himself. The man squeezes his hand.

“I missed you, too.”

He bites his lower lip, before he clears his throat.

“Sorry about...last night. I ran away from you...”

Wonwoo stops walking and pulls him closer.

“Hey, it's ok,” he says with the most tender smile gracing his handsome features. “To be honest, I think I would've done the same. I kinda lost my mind that moment.”

“Did you have a good time with your friends, though?”

Wonwoo nods.

“Yeah. But I had the worst hangover ever. Also I don't remember much of last night.”

Jun hums and steps a little closer. He takes Wonwoo's hands into his own.

“You looked nice,” he says quietly and he could just lose himself in these gorgeous dark eyes that seem to hold the universe. “More than nice, actually.”

Wonwoo's smile widens and Jun likes the cute blush spreading on his face.

They arrive at their apartment building, with his car parked by the street in front of it. Jun is about to walk up to the entrance, when Wonwoo stops in his tracks and points at his vehicle, a glorious laughter bursting out of him.

“What happened to your car?” he asks breathlessly.

Oh, Jun completely forgot that his car is still covered in bird shit.

“Chan's animal friends,” he explains with a sigh.

Wonwoo shakes his head and follows him. “Man, your brother sure is a piece of work.”

That puts it lightly, Jun muses. But he just shrugs and then leads the handsome man to the lifts. Their flat is in the seventh floor.

They settle in the living room. The fine scent of herbal tea fills the air. Wonwoo sits on the sofa next to him, facing him, his legs crossed comfortably before him and his hands wrapped around his mug. Jun finds that he looks...fluffy.

It's cute.

Wonwoo tells him that he'd gone to the see the mages in order to speak with Soonyoung to find out his new address. He also tells him how they'd walked in on the shapeshifter and the mage Seokmin having sex and Jun can only imagine how that must've been like – well, the shapeshifter has no problems being naked in front of people, but he does draw the line when it comes to sex.

To be honest, the story reminds him of the time when he'd interrupted Jeonghan and Jisoo having a good time together.

Jun tells Wonwoo everything that has happened since they'd last seen each other in the Deep. He tells him about his time in the Himalayas, how Soonyoung had found him and brought him back to Seoul and how him and Chan had decided to move into a different flat.

He also learns that Wonwoo had been ill after they returned from the Deep and the worry starts to grow inside of him as Wonwoo tells him how he'd battled a dangerous illness of the Ruined Sphere.

“But the demons took good care of me,” he says and takes a sip of his tea. “Although I felt like shit, I felt kinda...at home with them, you know?”

Jun nods. He understands the sentiment. And he'd seen it, to be honest, when they'd been with Taemin and Minho in the Ruined Sphere. The demons look at Wonwoo and see one of their own.

“Do you still meet them?” he asks.

Wonwoo shrugs. “When they're in this dimension, they come around. Actually, I've been meaning to ask the mages if they can teach me how to create a portal. So I can visit them whenever I want.”

“That's a good idea.”

A spark of concern flickers in Wonwoo's eyes.

“How're you brothers? Are Jeonghan and Jisoo still visiting?”

He sighs.

“Well...not as often as they used to. Things have become...complicated in our home dimension.”

“B-but, wait – they're not hurt, are they?!”

“No, not like that,” Jun hurries to appease his worries. “...Well, where we're from, getting hurt isn't unusual, but – I mean, it's gotten difficult for angels to have privacy. To meet in small groups or even pairs. And it's become harder to get away to teleport. The masters are so strict lately.”

Wonwoo's forehead is still knitted into a frown at his explanations. He bites his lip. Jun watches him. Suddenly, Wonwoo places his mug on the table.

“Listen, Jun...when I was in the Deep, my parents told me some -”

He blinks.

“Wonwoo,” he interrupts him gently. “Please, let's...let's not talk about that tonight, ok? Just, at least for now...let's not talk about that.”

The man looks at him for a moment, before he smiles again and he rubs his nose, suddenly bashful.

“Sorry. Yeah, you're right. Sorry for bringing it up.”

He places his own mug on the table besides Wonwoo's and cheekily reach forward. He takes hold of Wonwoo's slim ankles and he gently pulls him forward. Wonwoo lets him, a breathy laugh escaping his gorgeous lips, and he wilfully wraps his legs around Jun's waist.

Jun's fingers just move without him even thinking about it, as if they'd developed a life on their own, fuelled by the endless happiness of being reunited with the single most beautiful man he's ever met. They slide over the slim thighs and innocently play with the holes in Wonwoo's jeans. He can't explain why or how it came to be, but he really has a thing for Wonwoo wearing ripped jeans. Maybe because he likes the sight of the pale skin shining through, knowing full well he's the only one who's allowed to touch.

Wow, he didn't think himself to be such a possessive guy. He blushes at his own thoughts, which prompts Wonwoo to give him a questioning look, a smile still playing on his lips.

“Hm?”

He winks at him and decides to change the topic.

“Seeing you with your friend earlier reminded me that you've still got human friends,” he says.

Wonwoo snorts.

“Yeah. In fact, most of my friends are human. It's just that I've met a ton of supernatural people, after I met you.”

“He seems nice, though,” he says and he means it.

Wonwoo nods. “He is. I've known him pretty much my entire life. And now that he's back in Seoul, I guess you'll see him around me often.”

Jun gives Wonwoo a playful look.

“Is that so...?”

“You getting jealous? Seriously?” Wonwoo laughs and Jun thinks that it's the most wonderful sound he's ever heard. The man laces their fingers together. “You don't have to worry. He's like a little brother.”

“I'm not jealous,” he reassures him. “I'm just glad you've got another friend looking out for you. I mean...you do tend to attract trouble.”

“I'm not a damsel in distress, though,” Wonwoo replies. “You know that I can take care of myself.”

“Yeah, I'm aware. But I mean...more like, you've got friends who're also looking out for your heart. That's important, too,” Jun explains softly.

Wonwoo stares at him for a moment, before he stifles his laughter.

“That was...just a tiny bit corny,” he giggles. “But thanks, anyway.”

Suddenly they are so close. Now they sit so close, he can feel Wonwoo's breath tickle over his skin; the slender, dark eyes, gaze into his own with a warm look of gentle fondness, and Jun notices the the red traces on his neck, where Chan's snake companion had tried to choke him. He slowly lifts his hand and slides his fingertips lightly over the irritated skin. He likes how Wonwoo shudders at the touch. His own heart starts to beat faster; anticipation rises inside of him. He slides his hand higher, to cup his cheek.

“I'm sorry -”

“You already apologised,” Wonwoo interrupts him with a quiet smile. “It's ok. It barely hurts.”

“Really?”

Wonwoo's eyes flicker down to Jun's lips and up again.

“I mean...you could make it better, though...”

It's more than obvious what he means. Jun doesn't think twice.

He leans forward and softly trails his lips across the tender marks, he doesn't leave a single spot untouched, unkissed; he mouths along the column of his throat and darts his tongue out to lap at the soft skin. He loves how Wonwoo lets out a shaky breath before he gasps, his whole body shuddering and leaning into his touch, into his lips. Jun lavishes attention to his neck, before he slowly, gradually, move his lips higher, to his jaw.

Now fingers slide into his hair and playfully tug at his strands.

“You really... _hah..._ you really like making me wait, right?”

He kisses his way to Wonwoo's lips, but he doesn't lean in yet – if only to prove his point. He strokes his cheek and he likes how Wonwoo leans into his touch.

“Are you complaining?” he asks softly.

“...I will, if you don't kiss me now,” Wonwoo breathes against his lips.

So this time he doesn't wait.

The kiss reminds him of their first date. The date for which he'd stayed awake through endless nights, researching the very topic of relationships, of dating, of flirting, of love. He'd made so many notes on it, he could've filled a whole encyclopedia with his findings, and yet none of it, none of the thousands of words and explanations could've ever prepared him for what it's like going on a date with Jeon Wonwoo. For what it's like having his hand in his own, interlacing their fingers together tightly for a walk by the stream. For what it's like hearing him laugh and seeing him smile and thinking how lucky he would be, if he could just stop time, pause that moment and keep it forever.

None of it ever prepared him for what it's like, falling in love.

Wonwoo's lips are soft against his own. He kisses him slowly at first; he's careful, he is gentle and kisses him with the utmost care, the utmost tenderness. Soon he feels Wonwoo lean in more, he responds to his kisses and Jun dares a little more. He darts out his tongue and licks over Wonwoo's lips.

Immediately, Wonwoo opens up and his tongue slides against his own and he doesn't even know if it's Wonwoo or himself who lets out a small moan, needy for more.

Arms rope around his neck for a better hold, Jun's arms wind around Wonwoo's slim waist to pull him closer, to press him against his front so close he thinks he can feel his heartbeat race through his body. He curls his tongue around Wonwoo's, he entangles them in the most ancient dance and a breathless sound vibrates against his lips, a soundless plea for more and Jun is all too eager to give.

They break apart, only so much that they can breathe, before Jun kisses him again, captures Wonwoo's lips in a lip-lock that leaves the room spinning around him. A fire starts to spread inside of Jun, the flames licking their way into every last cell of his body. His head is empty, the fire burns away the last of his reasoning and his mind is filled with nothing but desire and affection for the man in his arms, the man of his dreams, the man who owns the entirety of his heart.

“Haah...,” Wonwoo breathes against him.

His lips are red and wet and swollen from their kisses. Jun leans their foreheads together. He slowly runs his hands down Wonwoo's back, over his hips to his thighs. They quiver under his touch. Pause.

“...You ok?” he asks softly.

Wonwoo smiles and bites his lower lip. A beautiful blush sits on his cheeks. His eyes shine as they look up at him.

“Yeah. Very ok,” he whispers.

Wonwoo gives him a kiss so tender he feels like crying tears of innocence, when Jun remembers something. He levels their gazes, his hand gently cupping Wonwoo's cheek. That's when he notices the slight white frosting on his hand. The ice draws fantastic ferns onto his skin, curled and twirled like the memories of a dream. Wonwoo notices his staring and it's only then that he notices it, too. Jun brushes the stray ice crumbs from his shoulders.

“...This is new,” Wonwoo mumbles in awe. “Is it too cold?”

“No,” Jun snorts. “Usually this only happens when your feelings are chaotic. Are you upset? ”

The man shakes his head and gives him a wink. “Not upset in a bad way.”

They both know what he means. Jun is about to lean in again, when he hears the door to his flat being unlocked. He halts right before Wonwoo's lips and sighs.

He gives Wonwoo an apologetic look and then straightens up to glance into the hallway. Chan shuts the door behind him and kicks his shoes off in the same motion. He doesn't look angry anymore, which is good. He has his earphones in and Jun half hopes that he's gonna march straight to his room – but alas. Of course not. Chan walks right into the living room and pulls his earphones out, his eyes still trained on his phone.

“Brother, I want to ask...”

Jun clears his voice. “Chan.”

His brother looks up and immediately his expression clouds.

“What is _he_ doing here?” Chan asks in utter disgust.

“Chan, be nice,” he sighs. “He apologised.”

“Doesn't matter,” Chan hisses.

Wonwoo's hand taps his shoulder.

“It's ok. Maybe it's best if I leave now,” Wonwoo says softly.

Jun's heart doesn't agree with that.

“But...”

Wonwoo smiles and gives him the softest kiss. Chan growls from his spot and with a sigh, Wonwoo gets off the sofa. Jun stands up, too.

“I'll drive you home,” he says.

“With your car covered in bird shit? I think I'll pass,” Wonwoo grins.

Jun gives Chan a sharp look. He'll definitely give him an earful later. Chan grimaces at him and then turns away, crossing his arms before his chest.

“Let me at least walk you to the bus stop,” he says and Wonwoo nods. "Please."

It doesn't take them long to pull their shoes on and grab phone, wallet and keys. Jun walks back to the living room once again.

“We'll talk about this, Chan,” he says quietly, his voice flirting low with restrained anger.

Chan flinches. His brother isn't used to him being stern. Jun usually isn't, not with him anyway, but there are certain limits.

One of them being Wonwoo.

“...Yeah, yeah...,” Chan grumbles.

Jun shakes his head at him and then hurries after Wonwoo, out of their flat. He'll make the most out of their remaining time together, he will.

And he will text him, as soon as he is on the bus, and tell him that he already misses him. Without thinking Jun laces their hands together as they step out of the building and make their way to the nearest bus stop, their lovely stroll illuminated by the last few rays of sunshine. It's gotten colder now.

But not as cold as he past few weeks and months.

 

********

 

**Chan**

 

He steps onto the balcony, a bag with old bread in his hand. He scatters bread crumbs on the banister and watches with satisfaction how his feathered friends all come, one by one, to greet him hello and take his offerings. He pats a stonechat and it rubs its tiny head against his hand. He sighs. From the balcony, he can see his brother and that guy walk hand in hand. He swallows a mean curse.

“ _I want that guy to stay away from my brother,”_ he confesses to his feathered friends.

They chirp and ask him, why.

“ _He's only hurting him. But Jun is too stupid to see that yet...”_

He draws mindless circles onto the banister.

“ _I...I think we should really go home. This dimension isn't good for us. We're angels, we belong home...with the others.”_

He stops.

“ _We – we need our wings back. And then everything will be ok again.”_

He nods to himself. The bird have resumed picking up the bread crumbs. Uncaring of his words.

“ _And I've got a plan already...”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> So...finally a confession ^^  
> I'll be honest, I was pretty concerned about this chapter and the emotions I would get across. I needed to get that reunion scene out right and I hoped in succeeding at that. Please let me know what you think about it.  
> And not to confuse people, this chapter takes place the same day as the last one. So basically it's the day after Wonwoo and his friends go to the clubs, so it's the day where he wakes up with a massive hangover and Samuel helps him realise what he'd misunderstood about Jun's decision in the Deep.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave kudos and/or comments.
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about this story or Seventeen or anything else really, feel free to contact me through tumblr: http://wysteryas.tumblr.com/
> 
> It's my K-pop blog, with the main focus on SHINee, EXO and Seventeen. So if you'd like to chat with me about K-pop, this story or anything else, please feel free to contact me there.


End file.
